<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ласточкины гнезда by RitaBlanca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459251">Ласточкины гнезда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaBlanca/pseuds/RitaBlanca'>RitaBlanca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cultural Differences, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Longing, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Reunions, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaBlanca/pseuds/RitaBlanca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мумрики? Они делают, что хотят. Если они видят дорогу где-то на горизонте, они забывают обо всем на свете. Такие вот Мумрики. Не очень лояльные.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769281">Swallow Nests</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/boorishbint/pseuds/boorishbint">boorishbint</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ты когда-нибудь сталкивался с магией, Снусмумрик?</p><p>Шляпа Снусмумрика, которую Муми-троллю только и видно с того места, где он склонился над костром, поворачивается острием к нему, когда Снусмумрик поднимает голову. </p><p>- Ты имеешь ввиду что-то отличное от деревьев или времен года?</p><p>- Да, - отвечает Муми-тролль, постукивая веточкой в его лапке по колену. - Я имею в виду магию с целью.</p><p>- Всякая магия имеет цель, Муми-тролль.</p><p>- Тогда магия нарочная. Вроде той, что творит Ведьма, но… по-другому.</p><p>Снусмумрик отвечает не сразу, отодвигаясь от огня. Он ерзает по траве, пока снова не оказывается рядом с Муми-троллем. Сегодня для Весеннего вечера холодновато, еще не совсем светло, так как смеркаться будет к Лету, и костер сейчас очень кстати. Даже если та ветка, которую сорвал Муми-тролль, в конце концов не попала в него.</p><p>- Почему ты спрашиваешь? - наконец интересуется Снусмумрик, вытаскивая из кармана трубку. Он улыбается под полями шляпы, Муми-тролль хотя бы это видит. - Попал под колдовство, что ли?</p><p>Муми-тролль тыкает землю концом своей палки. </p><p>- Как ты думаешь, это возможно? Как в рассказах, чтобы кого-то можно было проклясть?</p><p>- Божечки, - говорит Снусмумрик, касаясь губами конца трубки и закуривая ее. Он поднимает взгляд и встречается со взглядом Муми-тролля. </p><p>- Любопытство, как всегда, льстит его чертам, - думает Муми-тролль. </p><p>- Должен сказать, всё это звучит очень серьезно. Следует ли мне поторопиться и ответить на вопрос, прежде чем ты превратишься в жабу?</p><p>- Не дразни меня, - бесполезно говорит Муми-тролль, пока Снусмумрик смеется через трубку. В свежем весеннем воздухе клубится дым. - Я просто спросил, вот и все.</p><p>Снусмумрик хмыкает, выпуская дым вверх и прочь от лица Муми-тролля, но Муми-тролль все равно его чувствует. </p><p>- Я несколько раз видел благословения. Проклятие - только один раз. Но, боюсь, ничего драматичного, ничего подобного твоим книгам.</p><p>- Что это было за проклятие?</p><p>Снусмумрик наклоняет голову, снова прячась. Муми-тролль ждет, но Снусмумрик не отвечает, и вместо этого костер потрескивает между ними, когда пылает из-за чего-то ломкого. Муми-тролль думает, что сказать дальше. Иногда Снусмумрик затихает, но через мгновение заговаривает. В других случаях он становится холодным и резким, как один из камней на побережье. И это длится днями.</p><p>Муми-тролль протягивает руку и касается руки Снусмумрика. Его мизинец слишком низко, он заходит за край рукава Снусмумрика и касается кожи его запястья. Почему-то Муми-тролль не может перестать смотреть на него. Как сорняк, который вырос прямо над галькой и в клумбе.</p><p>- Я... эм, - Муми-тролль совершенно забыл, что он собирался сказать. Он все еще смотрит на коричневую в свете костра кожу Снусмумрика. </p><p>- <i>Коричневая, как ягода</i>, - говорит мама. - <i>Всё это время следует за солнцем</i>, - говорит она. - <i>как ласточка</i>.</p><p>Глупость какая. Они сотни раз держались за лапы. Но в такие моменты Муми-тролль всегда так беспокоится о том, чтобы скажет что-то не то, сделает что-то не то. Близость обычно попадала в последнюю категорию, как опыт научил Муми-тролля.</p><p>Муми-тролль вдыхает, пытаясь придумать, что сказать, и... <i>кашляет</i>.</p><p>Дым. Он смотрит вверх, оторвавшись от своих мыслей, когда Снусмумрик смотрит на него и при этом делится своим курительным дымом. Снусмумрик другой рукой вынимает трубку изо рта с извиняющимся видом. Вот так юмор и возвращается.</p><p>- Просто чтоб ты знал, ты - мой лучший друг, - говорит Муми-тролль, отрывая обе лапы под предлогом того, что отмахивается от дыма. - Но эта трубка - худшая вещь на свете.</p><p>- Извини, Муми-тролль, - говорит Снусмумрик, вытирая кончик морды Муми-тролля своим рукавом, как будто туда попал пепел.</p><p>- Я серьезно. Если бы было проклятие, которое заставило тебя бросить курить эту ужасную штуку, я бы наложил его в мгновение ока, - Муми-тролль поднимает палку в руке и взмахивает ею, как волшебной палочкой, и Снусмумрик тихо смеется.</p><p>- Муми-тролль...</p><p>- Но если спросишь меня, это будет благословение. Для меня и всех остальных.</p><p>- Глупый тролль, - мягко говорит Снусмумрик, качая головой. - Забудь о моей трубке и лучше скажи мне, почему ты думаешь о магии.</p><p>- Мне Папа кое-что рассказал, - говорит Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик снова проявляет интерес. Кора тисового дерева у устья ручья точно такого же цвета, как и глаза Снусмумрика; Муми-тролль знает, потому что думал об этом раньше, как и сейчас. - Об одном из его приключений. Он тебе когда-нибудь рассказывал об острове Файнлеог?</p><p>Снусмумрик качает головой, опуская трубку.</p><p>- Он рассказал, что там растут цветы, которые никогда не умирают, даже Зимой, из-за заклинания, - продолжает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик наблюдает за ним, его внимание и огонь внезапно согревают Муми-тролля. - Особого заклинания, возникающего от тоски по ком-то. Он сказал, что на острове жила Ниссе [1], которая присматривала за фермерским сараем на острове, но тот впал в Спячку, и она так по нему тосковала, что не переставала плакать. И ее теплые слезы, наполненные тоской, сохранили цветы. Она и фермер уже отошли в мир иной, но цветы все еще там, потому что магия была настолько сильной.</p><p>Муми-тролль изо всех сил старается не смотреть на Снусмумрика, но он ничего не может с собой поделать, и бросает на него взгляды, чтобы посмотреть, насколько задумчивым становится Снусмумрик.</p><p>- Интересная история, - говорит Снусмумрик после минуты тишины, снова глядя на огонь. Он затягивается, другой рукой теребя конец шарфа. - Но ты специально заговорил о магии. И не похоже на то, что бедная Ниссе была таким уж сильным магом.</p><p>- Да, но, - Муми-тролль заикается и прочищает горло. - В том-то и дело. Если бы у тебя была достаточно сильная магия, чтобы цветы продолжали цвести в снегу, даже когда тебя нет рядом, тогда…</p><p>Внезапно Муми-тролль понимает, что это совсем не очень хорошая идея, и закрывает рот. Он не осознает, как крепко держит палку в лапе, пока не слышит, как та трескается. Муми-тролль подпрыгивает, теперь будучи ближе к Снусмумрику, и Снусмумрик кладет свою маленькую руку на плечо Муми-тролля.</p><p>- Муми-тролль? - говорит он, и Муми-тролль, заставив себя неловко рассмеяться, роняет сломанную палку.</p><p>- З-знаешь, мне кажется, я совсем забыл, что собирался сказать! - Муми-тролль врет - ужасно, между прочем, Снусмумрик тут же хмурится. Но Муми-тролль все равно встает и устремляется вперед, потому что даже плохая ложь лучше, чем наполовину сказанная. - И уже темнеет, если я задержусь, то могу заблудиться!</p><p>Снусмумрик хмурится еще сильнее, и Муми-тролль чувствует, как смущение разливается от кончиков его ушей до кончиков пальцев ног, когда Снусмумрик поворачивает голову и смотрит на то место, где гордо возвышается Муми-дом на другом берегу ручья.</p><p>- Муми-тролль, - снова говорит Снусмумрик, явно в недоумении. - Что-то не так?</p><p>- Что? - отвечает Муми-тролль неприятным высоким голосом, даже для его собственных ушей. - Нет. Не говори глупости. Ничего такого. Я очень устал. Вдруг.</p><p>- Вдруг, - потише повторяет Снусмумрик. Муми-тролль кивает, угукая при этом слишком весело.</p><p>- Да, так что лучше я...</p><p>Снусмумрик довольно быстро встает, застигая Муми-тролля врасплох. Он оставил трубку в траве и стоит, странно наблюдая за Муми-троллем. Его ягодно-коричневые пальцы подергиваются, и глаза Муми-тролля не могут не смотреть на них - что угодно, лишь бы избежать взгляда Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Ты ведь не под колдовством, Муми-тролль?</p><p>Муми-тролль отвечает красноречиво, примерно так - <i>эээээ</i>.</p><p>Снусмумрик щипает себя за подбородок. </p><p>- Знаешь, я кое-что знаю о разрушении заклинаний.</p><p>- Правда? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, отвлекаясь на этот факт. Снусмумрик кивает один раз, пряча глаза под шляпой, прежде чем смело сделать шаг вперед. Муми-тролль инстинктивно отступает назад, но Снусмумрик слишком быстр. Снусмумрик прикладывает два пальца прямо к морде Муми-тролля, к самому кончику носа. Он почти его не касается, но Муми-тролль там очень чувствителен.</p><p>Он вздрагивает, и огонь прекрасен в глазах Снусмумрика, оранжевый и изогнутый, как фасоль. Муми-тролль не хочет смотреть, но все же пристально смотрит. Снусмумрик смотрит в ответ, так же тихо, прежде чем начинает улыбаться. Когда он улыбается, лицо Снусмумрика выглядит как развязанный узел.</p><p>- И снова здравствуй, - мягко говорит Снусмумрик, убирая руку и не сводя глаз с Муми-тролля. - Вернулся ко мне, а?</p><p>- Я… я никуда не уходил, - слабо отвечает Муми-тролль, но Снусмумрик фыркает.</p><p>- Вполне, - Снусмумрик не отодвигается, продолжает стоять рядом, и сердце Муми-тролля внезапно становится чем-то вроде порхающей птицы. Настолько, насколько это возможно. Но это было до того, как Снусмумрик прикоснулся к нему… вот так. - А теперь рассказывай то, что хотел мне рассказать.</p><p>- О чем?</p><p>- О Ниссе и ее цветах.</p><p>- Дело не в цветах, - отвечает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик снова усмехается. - Или не совсем. Слушай, это действительно не важно.</p><p>- Это важно для тебя, а раз это важно для тебя, то это важно для меня.</p><p>- Это…</p><p>Довольно мило, учитывая все обстоятельства, но Муми-тролль правда не знает, как это сказать.</p><p>- Хорошо, - решает он сказать, и уголки рта Снусмумрика опускаются. Совсем немного, но Муми-тролль все равно замечает. - Но я хотел знать, встречал ли ты когда-нибудь кого-нибудь с такой магией, которую, думаю, этот кто-то не мог наложить специально. Я имею в виду, что большинство людей, которые накладывают заклинания, знают, что они это делают, верно?</p><p>- В большинстве случаев это скорее необходимость.</p><p>- Я так и думал, - говорит Муми-тролль, снова и снова сжимая лапки в кулачки, а его грудь сжимается. - Но я не могу перестать удивляться, почему она не… не знаю. Думаю, почему она не применила другое заклинание.</p><p>Снусмумрик моргает, делая шажок назад. </p><p>- И какое же, по-твоему, заклинание ей следовало применить?</p><p>- Если она так тосковала по фермеру, что могла оживлять мертвых тварей, то почему бы ей просто не... - Муми-тролль на секунду прикусывает нижнюю губу, снова сомневаясь в себе, но он уже зашел так далеко. - Почему она просто не использовала свою магию, чтобы не дать фермеру впасть в Спячку? Я имею в виду, она ведь должна была это уметь, верно?</p><p>- Возможно, она знала, что фермеру это не понравится.</p><p>- А понял ли бы он разницу? Возможно, он был бы даже счастливее, если бы она так сделала, понимаешь?</p><p>- Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, - говорит Снусмумрик, и его голос звучит неуверенно. - Ее магия возникла из-за того, что она тосковала по нему.</p><p>- Я думаю, она предпочла бы иметь его, чем магию, Снусмумрик. Я бы точно предпочел.</p><p>- Иметь фермера вместо магии? - недоверчиво спрашивает Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль громко стонет, потирая лицо обеими лапами.</p><p>- Нет, Снусмумрик, не фермера! И не магию! Ах, что за неразбериха! - Муми-тролль возит лапами по ушам, которые зудят под шерстью. Он так хорошо всё спланировал, еще до Зимы, а теперь всё чудеснейшим образом распадалось. - Я имею ввиду, что предпочел бы иметь того, по ком тоскую, если бы это было в моих силах.</p><p>- Но при чем тут магия? Даже если бы у тебя была подходящая магия, ты бы не стал удерживать того, кто хочет уйти, не так ли? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, но в его голосе появляется резкость, и сердце Муми-тролля падает, словно камень.</p><p>- Я... мог бы. В зависимости от личности.</p><p>Снусмумрик замирает.</p><p>Муми-тролль стушевывается. Он знал, что это произойдет. Каким-то образом он просто знал.</p><p>- Снусмумрик...</p><p>- Думаю, ты прав, Муми-тролль, - твердо говорит Снусмумрик, улыбаясь уже не столь нежно. - Уже довольно поздно, и тебе обязательно стоит отправиться в свою мягкую постель.</p><p>- О, Снусмумрик, подожди, - пытается сказать Муми-тролль, но Снусмумрик уже отвернулся. Он наклоняется, чтобы поднять трубку, стряхивает с неё грязь, которой нет. - Я не имел в виду... я просто хотел поговорить о...</p><p>- Да, да. Действительно, очень поздно, - говорит Снусмумрик, явно не слушая или, по крайней мере, стараясь не слушать. Он снимает шляпу, глядя на лесную почву. - Спокойной ночи, Муми-тролль.</p><p>С этими словами Снусмумрик наклоняется и проскальзывает в свою палатку. Муми-тролль не произносит ни слова, прежде чем застегивается молния, невероятно громко в их вечерней тишине, и довольно быстро. Муми-тролль же стоит у костра один-одинешенек.</p><p>Муми-тролль какое-то время смотрит на палатку Снусмумрика, пытаясь решить, позвать ли Снусмумрика или отправиться домой, прежде чем признать, что он может кричать, пока у него мех не посинеет, но Снусмумрик не выйдет. Нет, только не Снусмумрик. Ни разу он так не отступал.</p><p>Упрямый Мумрик.</p><p>Несчастный Муми-тролль швыряет землю в костер Снусмумрика, чтобы потушить его. Он тратит немного больше времени, чем необходимо, тщетно ожидая, что Снусмумрик передумает. Но, в конце концов, Муми-тролль принимает поражение и возвращается к Муми-дому.</p><p>Малышка Мю ждет его на крыльце, превращая и без того кислое, как лимон, настроение в практически скисшее, как молоко.</p><p>- Проблемы в раю? - спрашивает она, хихикая. Муми-тролль даже не в силах ответить ей или спросить, что она делает с таким подозрительным количеством проволоки.</p><p>- Спокойной ночи, Малышка Мю.</p><p>- Ого, - говорит она, когда Муми-тролль проходит мимо. - Это уже что-то, раз не осталось на споры со мной.</p><p>Наверху Муми-тролль смотрит в окно на палатку Снусмумрика у ручья. Ни костра, ни фонаря. Всем кажется, что Снусмумрик явился рано. Муми-тролль на мгновение колеблется, прежде чем отпереть окно и открыть его. Он отцепляет веревочную лестницу, позволяет ей упасть.</p><p>Ложась спать, несмотря на ранний час, Муми-тролль чувствует холодный весенний ветер, наполняющий его комнату. Если есть шанс, даже небольшой, что Снусмумрик увидит приглашение и воспользуется им, Муми-тролль рискнет хоть тысячами простуд.</p><p>*/</p><p>На следующее утро палатки Снусмумрика уже нет.</p><p>Муми-тролль бежит к ручью, тупо смотрит туда, где ровная трава и оставшаяся обугленная костровая яма. Внезапно в желудке Муми-тролля становится очень холодно.</p><p>Он знал, что это было слишком рискованно. Слишком глупо даже пытаться упомянуть это, даже если окольным путем. А теперь Снусмумрик взял и сбежал, как и всякий раз, когда Муми-тролль слишком крепко за него держится. Или вообще что угодно. Муми-тролль никогда не чувствовал себя более осведомленным о своей не-уникальности, чем в этот момент.</p><p>Снусмумрик не может увидеть предложение, не увидев ловушку, и, несмотря на все эти годы, Муми-тролль все еще не знает, как это обойти.</p><p>Муми-тролль проверяет почтовый ящик, и наполовину облегченно, наполовину разочарованно осознает, что внутри ничего нет. Хотя то, что Снусмумрик сбежал на рассвете без единого слова определенно неприятно, по крайней мере Муми-тролль знает, что он не покинул долину полностью. В конце концов, даже будучи в самом худшем настроении, Снусмумрик не уйдет, <i>не попрощавшись.</i></p><p>Муми-тролль хотел бы, чтобы он был уверен в этом так же, как вчера.</p><p>Вернувшись в Муми-дом, Муми-тролль возвращается к себе спальню, но за ним идет Малышка Мю.</p><p>- Тебе что, больше некому настроение портить?</p><p>- Возможно, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что Снусмумрик уже и в этом меня опередил, - говорит Малышка Мю, отвечая на недовольство Муми-тролля. Муми-тролль плюхается на кровать лицом в мягкую подушку. Он слышит, как приближаются Малышкины <i>топ-топ-топ</i>.</p><p>Муми-тролль вскрикивает, когда Малышка Мю внезапно прыгает на него сверху.</p><p>- Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты невыносима? - говорит Муми-тролль, переворачиваясь в надежде сбросить ее, но Малышка Мю просто подпрыгивает и приземляется ему на живот со шлепком. Муми-тролль резко выдыхает.</p><p>- На самом деле я прекрасно об этом осведомлена, и стараюсь превзойти все ожидания, где только возможно, - откровенно говорит Малышка Мю, перебрасывая маленький мяч, который у нее с собой, из одной руки в другую. - Давай уж. Рассказывай, что случилось.</p><p>- Ничего.</p><p>- Да ну? Значит, Снусмумрик просто сбежал без всякой на то причины?</p><p>- Не <i>без причины</i>, нет, - признает Муми-тролль, думая о том пустом взгляде, которым Снусмумрик наградил его у костра. - У нас случилось... недопонимание.</p><p>Малышка Мю бросает мяч в лицо Муми-троллю и ловко ловит его, когда тот отскакивает от его носа.</p><p>- Эй!</p><p>- Если уж собрался лгать, как Пиннокио, я заодно воспользуюсь твоим длинным носом! - рявкает Малышка Мю, и Муми-тролль трет место, в которое попал мяч. Не совсем, но недалеко от того места, где Снусмумрик прижал пальцы прошлой ночью.</p><p>Муми-троллю одновременно жарко и холодно, когда он думает об этом.</p><p>- Я не вру, - тихо говорит он, глядя в потолок. - Это правда.</p><p>- Я тебе не верю.</p><p>- Поздравляю, - отвечает Муми-тролль, и Малышка Мю нетерпеливо фыркает.</p><p>- Вы же никогда не ссоритесь. Что у тебя за секреты? - Малышка Мю снова бросает мяч, но на этот раз Муми-тролль его ловит.</p><p>- Нет у меня секретов, но даже если бы и были, то я бы тебе о них не рассказал, верно? - Муми-тролль отталкивает Малышку Мю от себя, и она крякает, приземляясь на постельное белье. - А теперь уходи. Я хочу побыть один.</p><p>- Зачем? Реветь будешь?</p><p>- Нет! - восклицает Муми-тролль, хотя сам думал, что может пореветь. Может быть. - Иди ты уже лесом, а?</p><p>- Что за выражения! - пищит Малышка Мю, изображая обиду. Она соскальзывает с кровати, громко фыркая. - Если ты так разговаривал со Снусмумриком, то неудивительно, что он сбежал. Ты же знаешь, насколько чувствительны его крошечные Мумричьи ушки.</p><p>Муми-тролль не удостаивает это ответом и ждет, пока Малышка Мю не закроет за собой дверь, прежде чем перевернуться, глядя в открытое окно.</p><p>Муми-тролль подумал об истории, которую рассказал ему папа. Подумал о том, как могли бы выглядеть цветы на том острове. Он также подумал о Снусмумрике, цвете его кожи и о том, какими холодными были его пальцы, когда касались его.</p><p>Муми-тролль касается своего носа, думая о магии и тоске.</p><p>- <i>Вернись</i>, - в отчаянии думает он. - <i>Вернись и позволь мне попытаться сказать снова</i>.</p><p>Когда позже в гости приходит фрекен Снорк, Муми-тролль заявляет, что простудился.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Ниссе - существо из скандинавского фольклора, домашний дух, схожее с английским гоблином, шотландским брауни, немецким кобольдом и голландским каботером.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Четыре дня спустя Снусмумрик так и не объявился, а настроение Муми-тролля сродни перезрелому яблоку, упавшему с дерева.</p><p>То есть паршивое. Значительно паршивое и оставляет очень за собой противный результат.</p><p>Но Муми-тролль не из тех, кто рассиживается в плохом настроении, когда есть другие дела. Другие дела, такие как помочь фрекен Снорк в сборе чеснока и моркови или сложить ветви ивы вместе с папой для плетения корзин после высыхания. Работы очень даже много, со Снусмумриком или без.</p><p>Этот Муми-тролль постоянно напоминает себе об этом; даже если последние четыре утра начинались с того, что он смотрел в окно в яростной, хотя и трепещущей надежде, что Снусмумрик может вернуться. И заканчивались, возможно, что даже более ужасно, тем, что он выглядывал в это же окно и понимал, что это не так.</p><p>На пятое утро Муми-тролль встает и уже не смотрит в окно. Он принимает сознательное решение не делать этого и вместо этого направляется прямо вниз. На кухне пахнет ванилью и чем-то терпким. Малышка Мю сидит в конце стола, украдкой воруя ежевику из миски.</p><p>Мама стоит рядом и раскатывает тесто. Она улыбается Муми-троллю, когда тот входит.</p><p>- Доброе утро, - весело говорит она, посыпая мукой и переворачивая тесто. - Как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь, дорогой? Лучше?</p><p>- Да, спасибо, - отвечает Муми-тролль, снимая чайник с плиты, чтобы заварить чай. - Думаю, моя простуда прошла.</p><p>- Вот, значит, как мы это теперь называем? - говорит Малышка Мю, набив полный рот ежевики. Муми-тролль смотрит на нее, и Малышка Мю злобно ухмыляется. - Не старое доброе "дуться"?</p><p>- Ну-ка тихо, - нежно упрекает её мама, но Муми-тролль все равно чувствует, как у него шерсть встают дыбом.</p><p>- Я не дулся.</p><p>- Нет? - Малышка Мю подбрасывает ежевику вверх и ловит ее открытым ртом. - Тогда тосковал. Лучше?</p><p>- Мне не о чем тосковать, - говорит Муми-тролль, драматично вытаскивая свою кружку. - Вообще не о чем. У меня есть всё, что мне только может понадобиться. На улице прекрасный денек, мы с фрекен Снорк думаем пустить кораблики по ручью. Мы, может, даже пригласим Сниффа поиграть. У меня есть всё, о чем можно только желать.</p><p>- Даже по музыке для этого грандиозного дня? - добавляет Малышка Мю абсолютно невинным тоном. Муми-тролль смотрит не на кухонное окно, а на кружку. В любом случае, смотреть нужно с другой стороны дома.</p><p>- Можешь вынести радиоприемник на веранду, - говорит мама, беря с прилавка блюдо для пирога и покрывая его тестом. - Возможно, будет не так красиво, как то, что мог бы сыграть Снусмумрик, но, возможно, он побалует тебя песней, когда вернется.</p><p>- Ха! Если этот глупый тролль чего-то и заслуживает, то уж точно не песню! - говорит Малышка Мю, и Муми-тролль чуть не ошпаривается, пока наливает себе в кружку кипяток. - Выгнал Снусмумрика из долины всего через две недели после начала весны!</p><p>- Вовсе нет! - говорит Муми-тролль, оборачиваясь к Малышке Мю и забывая про чай. - Или, по крайней мере, я не хотел… - Муми-тролль качает головой, внезапно вздрагивая. - Это он сбежал!</p><p>- Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Я уверена, что Муми-тролль тут не причем. Вы же знаете, какой Снусмумрик по натуре, - терпеливо говорит мама, осторожно опрокидывая миску с уцелевшими ягодами ежевики в пирог. - Тихое существо. Ему время от времени нужно побыть одному.</p><p>- И всегда это решает только он, - фыркает Муми-тролль, слыша собственное раздражение и игнорируя то, как взгляд Малышки Мю впился в него через весь стол.</p><p>- А почему он не должен решать? - спрашивает она.</p><p>- Ну, дело же не только в нем, верно? - огрызается Муми-тролль. - Это же он меня игнорирует.</p><p>- Не обольщайся, - говорит Малышка Мю, имея наглость сказать это со смешком. - Он игнорирует всех нас. Не один ты особенный.</p><p>- Малышка Мю, хватит, - говорит мама таким спокойным тоном, который намекает, что любые дальнейшие действия приведут к гораздо менее спокойному событию. Малышка Мю мгновенно затихает, хоть и дуется при этом.</p><p>- Это просто несправедливо, - злобно продолжает Муми-тролль. - Он решает, что хочет побыть один, а затем уходит, чтобы побыть одному. А как же я? Что, если я не хочу быть один?</p><p>- Я понимаю, дорогой, - говорит мама и начинает работать над сеточкой для пирога. - Но мы не можем контролировать такие вещи. Как бы нам ни хотелось. Ты ведь знаешь, неправильно указывать кому-то, что он может чувствовать, и когда он это может чувствовать.</p><p>- Но в этом-то вся суть! - говорит Муми-тролль, снова распаляясь и злясь на это, и его мать останавливается, а её зеленые глаза полны пронзительности. - Снусмумрик решает побыть один, и таким образом, он решает сделать меня несчастным. Почему я не могу хоть разок решить не быть несчастным?</p><p>Малышка Мю отвечает: </p><p>- Тогда ты можешь сделать Снусмумрика несчастным.</p><p>- А вот и нет, - решительно заявляет Муми-тролль, и Малышка Мю неприятно фыркает. - Можете мне не верить. И Снусмумрик, кажется, тоже не верит в это, но это правда! Я бы проследил, что делаю его счастливым, если бы он только дал мне попробовать.</p><p>- Я не думаю, что это так работает, - говорит Малышка Мю, но Муми-тролль смеется. Малышка Мю-то что об этом знает? - Не то, чтобы ты в прошлый раз не справился расчудесно.</p><p>- Э-это другое! - заикается Муми-тролль, взмахивая лапой. - Тогда я не пытался, я пытался... - Муми-тролль умалкивает, пытаясь изменить курс на полуслове. - Попробовать кое-что другое.</p><p>Мама заканчивает с сеточкой, тихо хмыкая. </p><p>- Я знаю, что это трудно, Муми-тролль. Но иногда, даже когда мы кого-то любим, мы должны признать, что есть вещи, которые мы не можем для них сделать.</p><p>- <i>Любим</i>?! - брызгает слюнями Муми-тролль, чуть не выпрыгивая из шкуры. Он оглядывается, лишь бы на Малышку Мю не смотреть. - Кто... кто сказал? Я просто имел в виду, что Снусмумрик не должен просто вставать и уходить, когда ему вздумается!</p><p>- Ни один Мумрик так не поступит, Муми-тролль.</p><p>- Не в этом смысле! Не в смысле <i>уходить</i>, просто... ах, забудьте!</p><p>Муми-тролль поворачивается и уходит из кухни.</p><p>Он отправляется ко входной двери. Он идет, пока не оказывается в пустом лагере Снусмумрика, целенаправленно идет, пока не останавливается. Муми-тролль останавливается у примятой травы, стонет себе под нос и пинает беспризорный пучок травы.</p><p>- Глупо, - фыркает Муми-тролль. - Это все так глупо. Глупая Малышка Мю, глупый Снусмумрик, глупый...</p><p>- Кто глупый?</p><p>Муми-тролль поднимает глаза и видит, как подошла фрекен Снорк с большой корзиной в руке, из которой торчат мачты двух маленьких парусников.</p><p>- Ничего, никто, - говорит Муми-тролль, но очевидно, что фрекен Снорк ему не верит. Она осматривает его с головы до ног, хмурясь все больше. Она смотрит на пустой лагерь, и Муми-тролль пытается выглядеть расслабленно, как и она.</p><p>- Значит, Снусмумрик все еще не вернулся?</p><p>- Наверное, еще не закончил то, что делает.</p><p>- Хотя это не похоже на него, правда? - весело говорит фрекен Снорк. Она проходит мимо, к берегу ручья со своей корзиной. - Насколько я помню, он останавливался рядом с вашим домом последние несколько лет.</p><p>- Не всегда, - смущенно отвечает Муми-тролль, не совсем понимая, почему. - Он иногда блуждает, ты ведь знаешь.</p><p>- Да, но не далеко, - говорит фрекен Снорк, устраиваясь у ручья. Она похлопывает траву, и Муми-тролль присоединяется к ней, садится и помогает ей достать кораблики. - И обычно не по нескольку дней. Вот уже скоро будет неделя, верно?</p><p>- Не знаю, я не считал, - врет Муми-тролль, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, чтобы затянуть веревки своего кораблика.</p><p>Тишина царит слишком долго, прежде чем Муми-тролль это осознает. Он поднимает глаза, запутавшись пальцами в веревке, и фрекен Снорк смотрит на него таким образом, который напоминает ему о том, как смотрит мама, когда папа решает, что им стоит, <i>приключений</i> ради, пообедать в горах.</p><p>- Ты бы сказал мне, если бы было что-то не так, верно? - спрашивает фрекен Снорк, и этот вопрос застает Муми-тролля врасплох, он чуть не ломает мачту своего кораблика. Он разевает рот, живот внезапно сжимается.</p><p>- Конечно, - слабо говорит он, но фрекен Снорк не выглядит убежденной.</p><p>- Потому что ты можешь. Поговори со мной, - продолжает она с умоляющими глазами. - Я знаю, что иногда меня это немного раздражает, но ты можешь поговорить со мной о Снусмурике, если хочешь.</p><p>- Поговорить… о Снусмумрике? - Муми-тролль притворяется, что смеется. - Зачем мне говорить о Снусмумрике?</p><p>- Вопрос на миллион, - вздыхает фрекен Снорк, кажется, про себя, прежде чем добавить: - Ты беспокоишься о нем. Я же вижу. И когда он блуждает, ты не такой, как обычно, даже хуже. Я не могу не думать, что вы повздорили, если честно.</p><p>- Не говори глупости! - говорит Муми-тролль, но фрекен Снорк лишь сильнее хмурится. - Мы никогда не ссоримся. Ты же знаешь.</p><p>- Все иногда ссорятся, - говорит фрекен Снорк, подтягивая колени и обнимая их руками. - Мы вот - все время.</p><p>Муми-тролль запинается, глядя на ручей. </p><p>- Нет, не все время.</p><p>- Большинство времени, - грустно говорит фрекен Снорк. - На днях мы даже поссорились из-за моркови.</p><p>- Совсем чуть-чуть, не думаю, что это считается.</p><p>- А еще был тот раз перед Спячкой, - продолжает фрекен Снорк, будто Муми-тролль ничего и не говорит. - Помнишь? И всего лишь из-за сахарницы. Такая глупость, но в то время она казалась такой важной.</p><p>Муми-тролль наблюдает за рыбой, плывущей вверх по течению. Течение кажется слишком сильным, чтобы малышка могла с ним справиться. Он оглядывается и видит выражение задумчивой печали на лице фрекен Снорк.</p><p>- Ты же на самом деле не хочешь говорить о Снусмумрике? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, и фрекен Снорк начинает щипать траву.</p><p>- Зависит от того, хочешь ли ты поговорить о Снусмумрике?</p><p>- Я ... - Муми-тролль проглатывает ком в горле. - Не уверен, что смогу.</p><p>- Так я и думала, - говорит фрекен Снорк, и теперь у неё такой грустный голос. Муми-тролль даже не понимает, как до этого дошло, но теперь присутствует чувство уверенности. - Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя застрявшим, Муми-тролль?</p><p>- Да, - думает Муми-тролль. Сейчас.</p><p>- Потому что я чувствую себя застрявшей, мой дорогой, - говорит фрекен Снорк, и теперь она такая тихая, совсем не похожая на себя. - Посмотри на меня! Я так долго была белой, а ты хоть представляешь, сколько на это уходит усилий?</p><p>- Тебе необязательно, - говорит Муми-тролль, вспоминая, как тускло-пурпурная фрекен Снорк сияла в ту прекрасную ночь с кометой много лет назад. - Белый цвет тебе идет, но если он не делает тебя счастливой, то не надо быть белой.</p><p>- Я думала, он сделает счастливым тебя, - отвечает фрекен Снорк на это, и Муми-троллю от этих слов становится ужасно стыдно. - Ты всегда так гордился тем, насколько Муми-тролли белые.</p><p>- Оу, - отвечает Муми-тролль, и больше ему нечего сказать. Фрекен Снорк глубоко вздыхает, встряхивая пальцами. Когда она это делает, Муми-тролль видит, как ее щеки окрашиваются в тусклый голубой цвет. Он окрашивает её лицо, словно чернила.</p><p>- Вот, - вздыхает фрекен Снорк. Она касается своего лица, кончики ее пальцев теперь тоже синеют. - Знаешь, я как будто задерживала дыхание на протяжении многих лет. И я всё думала, зачем я это делаю! Я знаю, что я красива в белом, но я могла быть красивой в любом цвете, и почему я ограничивала себя? И тогда я кое-что поняла.</p><p>Затем фрекен Снорк смотрит на Муми-тролля яркими глазами, и Муми-тролль чувствует легкую вспышку паники, когда понимает, что это слезы.</p><p>- Я не хочу больше скрывать части себя, Муми-тролль, - говорит она, протягивая руку и беря его за лапу. - И не хочу, чтобы ты скрывал.</p><p>- Мне нечего скрывать.</p><p>- Есть причина, по которой мы постоянно ссоримся, - говорит фрекен Снорк чуть тверже. - И ты её знаешь. Я тоже. Это не потому, что мы плохие друзья. Потому что я думаю, что мы на самом деле очень даже хорошие друзья.</p><p>- Конечно! - говорит Муми-тролль, прикрывая ее лапу своей. Он смотрит вниз и его почти отвлекает странность того, что он видит лапу, столь знакомую и все же… уже нет. - Отличные друзья.</p><p>- Но не лучшие, - добавляет фрекен Снорк, и Муми-тролль хочет это отрицать, но обнаруживает, что не может. - У тебя уже есть лучший друг. И это нормально, но даже лучшие друзья не должны скрывать что-то, чтобы другой был счастлив. Это несправедливо, знаешь ли.</p><p>Муми-тролль думает, что знает, но действительно не может придумать, как это сказать.</p><p>- Итак, я приняла решение насчет этого беспорядка, - говорит фрекен Снорк, и ее голубой становится более теплым. Больше похоже на небесный. - Я решила вернуть ту комнату в Муми-доме.</p><p>- Нет, нет! Ты не обязана!</p><p>- А по-моему, обязана, - говорит фрекен Снорк с маленькой улыбкой. - Это прекрасный дом, а ты - чудесный Муми-тролль. Но это не мой дом. И ты не мой Муми-тролль.</p><p>При этом фрекен Снорк убирает лапу и начинает расчесывать шерсть на ногах. Муми-тролль продолжает сидеть, обдумывая все, что она сказала, и то, что все это значит.</p><p>Непрошеный Снусмумрик снова приходит в голову, и что-то тянет Муми-тролля на глубину, как один из крючков его друга. Он задается вопросом, так ли чувствует себя Снусмумрик; как ничьё ничто.</p><p>- Ты все еще хочешь пустить кораблики? - спрашивает Муми-тролль после долгого молчания. Фрекен Снорк смеется, на мгновение застигая Муми-тролля врасплох.</p><p>- Ну, давай, - отвечает она, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и что-то розовое пробегает сквозь нее. - Мы ведь принесли их.</p><p>- Ага, - говорит Муми-тролль, предлагая затянуть веревку на ее кораблике. - Заодно устроим им хорошие проводы.</p><p>*/</p><p>Снусмумрик разбил лагерь у водопада.</p><p>За пределами своей палатки он слышит, как течет вода. Сначала он подумал о пляже, но потом решил, что Муми-тролль непременно будет его там искать, а этого ему не нужно. И Снусмумрик не может с ним встретиться, правда не может. Во всяком случае, пока.</p><p>А может, вообще никогда.</p><p>Шум водопада - это самое близкое к звуку волн, которое можно иметь, не покинув долину. И, несмотря на страх в сердце, Снусмумрик не думал, что он этого хочет. Он подумал об этом в тот самый первый день, топая ногами по грязи в лесу, создавая тропинку, прежде чем передумать и броситься делать новую.</p><p>В драматизме не было необходимости.</p><p>Хотя последние несколько дней Снусмумрику снились ужасные сны. В основном позорные, но он всегда возвращается к одному и тому же образу выхода из своей палатки, и находит решетку для клетки. Он бранится и бьет их, не сдаваясь, а потом видит Муми-тролля на другой стороне.</p><p>Снусмумрик не может даже думать о том, что происходит потом, даже проснувшись.</p><p>Учитывая все это, представьте, с каким страхом он вышел сегодня утром из своей палатки.</p><p>Это не решетка, но Снусмумрик замирает, глядя на ряд больших камней, окружающих его маленький лагерь. Он поворачивается на месте, и видит, что они составляют полный круг. Прямо вокруг него и его палатки. Прошлой ночью их не было. Снусмумрик слепо лезет в карман за ножом.</p><p>- Нервничаем? А я еще даже палок не наставила!</p><p>Снусмумрик поворачивается на каблуке, смотрит вниз, туда, где стоит Малышка Мю. Она смотрит на него, как обычно, с озорным выражением лица. Позади нее Снусмумрик видит, что она собрала впечатляющий набор длинных тонких палочек.</p><p>- Привет, малышка, - с подозрением здоровается Снусмумрик. Он пытается расслабиться, но у него такое чувство, будто внутри него очень туго натягивается веревка. Он смотрит на камни, на палки и на свою незваную гостью. - Что ты делаешь так далеко от Муми-дома?</p><p>- То же самое я могу спросить тебя, - отвечает Малышка Мю, прежде чем снова вернуться к своим палкам. Она берет одну и подскакивает к камням. Снусмумрик ошеломленно и обеспокоенно наблюдает, как она вонзает палку в мягкую землю между двумя камнями.</p><p>- Мне просто нужно было немного побыть наедине с собой, - тихо говорит Снусмумрик. Малышка Мю идет за другой палкой. - Зачем тебе камни?</p><p>- А разве не ясно? - Малышка Мю вонзает вторую палку уже не так грациозно. - Я сажаю тебя в клетку.</p><p>У Снусмумрика перехватывает горло. </p><p>- Но... зачем?</p><p>- Разве с тобой не случается именно это? - спрашивает Малышка Мю, беря еще одну палку. Однако она не пытается вонзить её, вместо этого стоит и смотрит на Снусмумрика с определенным выражением лица. </p><p>- Прямо как у Мюмлы, - думает Снусмумрик. </p><p>- Ты мне  однажды сказал, что иногда чувствуешь себя, как в клетке. И что тебе нужно пространство. Так что я просто помогаю тебе.</p><p>Малышка Мю обводит палкой камни вокруг нее.</p><p>- Смотри! Вот твоё пространство! Новое и продуманное, специально для тебя. Подходит?</p><p>Снусмумрика что-то хватает изнутри, и он съеживается, плечи приподнимаются, а живот сгибается. Все это глупо, и в любой другой день ему бы не было дела до Мюмлы, вооруженной галькой и палками, поскольку Снусмумрик попадался и в более продвинутые ловушки.</p><p>Но сегодня не любой другой день, и кошмар Снусмумрика гремит у него в голове, как камень в сапоге. Ему приснилась клетка, а теперь она возникает вокруг него.</p><p>- Не подходит, - бормочет Снусмумрик, и Малышка Мю драматично наклоняет голову.</p><p>- Прости, не расслышала!</p><p>- Я сказал, что мне не подходит! - рявкнул Снусмумрик, прежде чем почувствовать, как раскалилось его лицо.</p><p>Он смотрит в сторону, смущенный своей вспышкой гнева. Он хочет вернуться в свою палатку, а его пальцы подергиваются, пытаясь на что-нибудь отвлечься. Но она останется здесь, как и ее камни, и ее палки, и, о, Морра, она продолжит их добавлять? Вдруг она действительно строит ему клетку? Конечно, он может просто сломать палки, но...</p><p>Снусмумрик подпрыгивает, когда чувствует резкий укол в бок. Малышка Мю ткнула его палкой.</p><p>- Значит, тебе не нужно собственное пространство?</p><p>- Это... на самом деле я не это имел в виду, - говорит Снусмумрик, и Малышка Мю сначала не отвечает. Вместо этого она подходит к своей стеночке из камней и роняет палку.</p><p>- Что же ты тогда имел в виду?</p><p>- Это… - Невозможно описать, осознает Снусмумрик. Муми-тролль никогда его об этом не спрашивает. Малышка Мю нетерпеливо постукивает ножкой. Лицо Снусмумрика краснеет, и он склоняет голову, пытаясь это скрыть. - Не так уж и важно. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не то, о чем я думал, или чего хотел.</p><p>- Как ты можешь ожидать, что кто-то что-то поймет, если ты не говоришь до тех пор, пока не станет слишком поздно? - прямо спрашивает Малышка Мю, а Снусмумрик не знает, что на это ответить.</p><p>Двумя руками Малышка Мю поднимает один из камней и бросает его. Он не отлетает далеко и издает ужасно плотный звук в месте приземления. Снусмумрик смотрит на него из-под полей шляпы, ругая себя за облегчение, которое он внезапно испытывает теперь, когда маленькое кольцо сломано. Какой же он глупый.</p><p>- Смотри. Вся моя тяжелая работа пошла насмарку, - фыркает Малышка Мю, и Снусмумрик не поднимает головы, гадая, сходить ли за трубкой, чтобы чем-нибудь заняться. - Если бы ты напрямую сказал мне, чего хочешь, только подумай, сколько бы это сэкономило времени и нервов.</p><p>Снусмумрик поднимает глаза и видит, что Малышка Мю внимательно наблюдает за ним, а его щеки продолжают гореть.</p><p>- Ну, теперь я сказал, - говорит Снусмумрик, прежде чем повернуться спиной к Мюмле и посмотреть на свою палатку. Возможно, пора снова двигаться вперед. Уйти куда-нибудь, где поспокойнее, выйти за пределы луговины.</p><p>- А смысл? - отвечает Малышка Мю, следуя за ним, пока Снусмумрик заползает в палатку и начинает сворачивать одеяла. Она ждет снаружи, похоже, имея хотя бы достаточно такта не входить туда, куда ее не приглашали.</p><p>- Лучше поздно, чем никогда.</p><p>- Лучше сказать, прежде чем кто-то решит, что ты имеешь в виду, - добавляет Малышка Мю, когда Снусмумрик начинает собирать вещи. - Ты пропустил много сплетен в, сам знаешь, каком доме.</p><p>- Мне безразличны сплетни.</p><p>- Возможно, тебе не будут безразличны эти сплетни. Фрекен Снорк уходит, я слышала, она возвращается в мастерскую своего брата.</p><p>Снусмумрик роняет то, что держит.</p><p>- Мастерская? Муми-тролль уходит с ней? - спрашивает он, высунув голову из палатки. Малышка Мю пафосно рассматривает свои ногти.</p><p>- Сомневаюсь, потому что, если она собралась брать его с собой, то зачем было его бросать?</p><p>Снусмумрик хмурится и крепко держится за откидные створки своей палатки, застежка лежит у него на ладони. </p><p>- Бросать?</p><p>- Ты что, один из тех южных попугаев, которые умеют только повторять? - рявкает Малышка Мю, выковыривая грязь из-под ногтей. - Нечего было убегать в лес до того, как случится что-нибудь интересное. Об этом вся долина трубит, знаешь ли. Точнее, знал бы, если бы не прятался здесь. Уже название дали, "Великое Разобщение".</p><p>Когда Снусмумрик хочет проверить, достаточно ли нагрелась его кастрюля, он шлепает в нее немножко воды, и она лопается и разлетается. Прямо сейчас что-то глубоко в груди Снусмумрика ощущается как обжигающая сковородка, и он прикасается там к себе, сильно надавливая, как будто может обжечься. Малышка Мю смотрит на него, но Снусмурик не замечает, так как его взгляд блуждает по водопаду.</p><p>- Бедный Муми-тролль, - тихо говорит он. - Какие печальные новости.</p><p>- Неужели? - медленно говорит Малышка Мю. - Интересно, что именно ты так сказал. Я думала, тебе будет приятно услышать, что затруднительное положение решилось само собой. Если ты планируешь присоединиться, то есть.</p><p>Снусмумрик игнорирует ее и возвращается обратно в палатку, забирая свои вещи и продолжая снова собираться.</p><p>По правде говоря, Снусмумрик не знает, грустно это или нет. Он ничего не чувствует, кроме этого горячего-прегорячего ощущения в груди. Как будто Снусмумрик обнаружил, что идет по далекому полуострову, и у него возникает ощущение, будто он очень близко к падению. Глубокое неизвестное.</p><p>Чем, как он полагает, это и является. Почти столько же, сколько он его знал, Снусмумрик знал кое-что о Муми-тролле наверняка. Женитьба на фрекен Снорк была одной из тех вещей до этого момента. Теперь все кажется таким неточным, и Снусмумрик чувствует зуд в сердце пойти и увидеть все своими глазами.</p><p>- Опять уходим? - спрашивает Малышка Мю, когда Снусмумрик выходит из палатки со своим рюкзаком. Снусмумрик, стоя спиной к ней, начинает вытаскивать колышки для палатки. - Куда теперь? В какое-нибудь другое нудное влажное место? С тем же успехом можно устроиться на кувшинке, как лягушка.</p><p>- Я отправляюсь в Муми-дом, - говорит Снусмумрик, и брезент ослабляется, а шесты палатки опадают, как прутья для ворожбы.</p><p>- Какой сюрприз.</p><p>Снусмумрик смотрит через плечо туда, куда Малышка Мю начинает уходить, обратно к неровной дороге. Она машет рукой, показывая маленькие острые зубы.</p><p>- Осторожнее со своим пространством, Снусмумрик, - говорит она, уходя. - Ты же ведь не хочешь застрять?</p><p>Снусмумрику требуется чуть больше часа, чтобы вернуться к главной лесной тропе, и еще час, чтобы добраться до ручья у Муми-дома. Он кладет рюкзак у почтового ящика с удочкой в руке. Он смотрит на дом, но никого не видит. Отсюда Снусмурику почти видно, что занавески у Муми-тролля задернуты.</p><p>Снусмумрик устраивается на мосту и бросает в ручей леску. Он плывет по течению, скользит по камышу. Он чувствует, как напряжение спадает, звук воды под ним уравновешивает сердцебиение в груди. Он даже не знает, сколько времени прошло, довольствуясь тем, что приманка плавает, а время идет, но тут...</p><p>- Снусмумрик?</p><p>Снусмумрик, поднимая взгляд, наблюдает, как Муми-тролль идет к нему по лесной тропинке. Муми-тролль подходит к мосту и резко останавливается. Он смотрит на лицо Снусмумрика, его удочку и обратно. Снусмумрик поднимает руку и помахивает, а Муми-тролль машет в ответ, хотя и медленнее.</p><p>- Муми-тролль, - отвечает Снусмумрик, оглядываясь на ручей. - Где ты был в этот прекрасный день?</p><p>- Я помогал Сниффу с... о, знаешь что. Неважно, - отвечает Муми-тролль, но ближе не подходит.</p><p>- Снифф тоже придет?</p><p>- Нет, я сдался и оставил его в чаще.</p><p>- Хорошо, - говорит Снусмумрик, откидывая шляпу, чтобы более отчетливо взглянуть на Муми-тролля. - Не хочу, чтобы он распугал мне всю рыбу. Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне?</p><p>У Муми-тролля очень странное выражение лица. </p><p>- А я рыбу не распугаю?</p><p>- Нет, если сядешь рядом со мной.</p><p>- А ты хочешь?</p><p>- Ну я же тебя попросил, верно?</p><p>Муми-тролль не отвечает, но на мост ступает. Снусмумрик никогда не осознавал его так, как сейчас, будто у него на коже тонкая пленка, как когда он идет сквозь туман в невысоких горах, а дождь не совсем идет. Муми-тролль, сев рядом с ним, качает белыми ногами, а Снусмумрик делает вид, что поправляет катушку удочки.</p><p>- Когда ты вернулся?</p><p>- На самом деле я никуда не уходил, - отвечает Снусмумрик, зажимая винтик, который на самом деле не такой уж и расхлябанный, и все равно пытаясь его повернуть. - Расположился у водопада. Там хорошо рыба клюет.</p><p>- Понятно, - говорит Муми-тролль, и всегда ли было так до ужаса неловко, когда Снусмумрик возвращается откуда-то? Раньше этого никогда не было. - Я не знал, когда ты вернешься. И вернешься ли.</p><p>- Я всегда возвращаюсь, - говорит Снусмумрик, упираясь плечом в плечо Муми-тролля. - Мне просто нужно было время.</p><p>Муми-тролль не просит его извиниться, а Снусмумрик не предлагает. Он никогда не предлагает, но по какой-то причине Снусмумрик чувствует ожидание извинения, которого обычно нет. Он прочищает горло, но мысли тонут, как камень, когда он пытается придумать, что сказать. Обычно Снусмумрик счастлив помолчать.</p><p>Теперь, однако, что-то вертится на кончике языка Снусмумрика. А это значит, что это - стоящая причина ничего не говорить. Снусмумрик никогда не доверяет словам, которые не может сдержать.</p><p>- Прости меня, - наконец говорит Муми-тролль, когда полавок Снусмумрика начинает дергаться. - Насчет того вечера. Ты знаешь. Я не хотел тебя огорчать.</p><p>Они подходят опасно близко к тому, чего Снусмумрик хотел избежать, поэтому он сосредотачивается на рыбалке. </p><p>- Вода под мостом[1].</p><p>Муми-тролль, хмурясь, смотрит через колени на ручей.</p><p>- Ну, да? А что еще там может быть?</p><p>- Неважно, - вздыхает Снусмумрик, резко дергая. На другом конце лески дергается серебряная рыба, и Снусмумрик начинает подсекать. - Я же сказал. Я ходил ловить рыбу.</p><p>- И всё?</p><p>Огонек в его груди горит слишком ярко, и Снусмумрик глубоко вздыхает.</p><p>- И всё.</p><p>Рыба забрызгивает их обоих водой, дергаясь на крючке. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Муми-тролля, чувствует, как прикосновение и тепло пронизывают его. Несмотря на очень холодную рыбу.</p><p>Которая внезапно соскальзывает с крючка Снусмумрика, падает обратно в ручей и ускользает по течению. Снусмумрик так удивлен, что его руки застыли на месте.</p><p>- Оу, - Снусмумрик заканчивает наматывать леску, осматривая крюк на предмет повреждений, но ничего не обнаруживает. - Что ж, видимо, не судьба.</p><p>- Видать, придется попробовать еще раз, - говорит Муми-тролль, ища наживку. Он стучит кончиком лапы по кончику крючка. - Есть еще наживка?</p><p>- Совсем чуть-чуть, - Снусмумрик лезет за ней в карман. - Ко мне утром приходила Малышка Мю.</p><p>- Ты сказал Малышке Мю, где был? - спрашивает Муми-тролль с явным недовольством.</p><p>- Конечно, нет. Но для такого маленького человечка, она вполне способна на всё, стоит ей только захотеть. Думаю, она захотела меня найти.</p><p>- Что она хотела? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, когда Снусмумрик начинает наживать крючок.</p><p>- Проблем, естественно.</p><p>Муми-тролль моргает, и в этот момент его глаза такие голубые, и Снусмумрик возвращается к своему крючку. </p><p>- Она ведь сказала тебе, да? Вот почему ты вернулся.</p><p>- Я не понимаю, о чем ты. Я ходил ловить рыбу. Я вернулся ловить рыбу.</p><p>- Хватит уже, - говорит Муми-тролль, дергая ушами. - Она тебе рассказала, что фрекен Снорк ушла, и ты пришел проведать меня.</p><p>Снусмумрик очень тщательно подбирает следующие слова.</p><p>- Она сказала мне, что тут есть рыба. И что, возможно, одному Муми-троллю она не помешает.</p><p>- Кто бы сомневался, - говорит Муми-тролль, но Снусмумрик видит, что он улыбается. Просто по ритму его голоса и по тому, как он сейчас прекрасен. - Я не знаю, почему она тебе так нравится. Она же сущее наказание.</p><p>- У всех нас есть свои таланты, - говорит Снусмумрик и тоже улыбается, хотя очень старается этого не делать. Муми-тролль смеется, и тяжелая работа мгновенно исчезает. Снусмумрик указывает на удочку, прежде чем снова приготовиться забросить её. - Если бы только мой мог вернуться, мы могли бы съесть рыбу, которую я обещал.</p><p>- На самом деле ты не обещал, - поддразнивает Муми-тролль, снова стукаясь о плечо, и на этот раз он остается. Он теплый, как будто солнце на лице. - Почему бы на этот раз не попробовать назвать приманку?</p><p>- Назвать? - переспрашивает Снусмумрик, и когда он смотрит, щеки Муми-тролля вздуваются. Он краснеет под всем этим мехом, и от осознания этого у Снусмумрика дрожь по всему телу, вплоть до пяток.</p><p>- Так делал папа, - говорит Муми-тролль, наклоняясь и постукивая по удочке Снусмумрика. - Принцип таков: приманку нужно назвать в честь того, кто тебе дорог.</p><p>- Это заклинание такое? - спрашивает Снусмумрик с улыбкой, предлагая те небольшие извинения, на которые он способен. Уши Муми-тролля снова дергаются, причем так близко, что почти касаются шляпы Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Если это так, то оно совсем маленькое, поэтому не думаю, что оно считается, - говорит Муми-тролль и снова откидывается назад, оставляя Снусмумрикино плечо в холоде. - Это работает так: если тот, кто тебе дорог, любит тебя, ты поймаешь рыбу.</p><p>- Не знаю, получится ли, - усмехается Снусмумрик.</p><p>- Попробуй, - мягко настаивает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумриков смех в конце почти печально дрожит. Муми-тролль пожимает широкими плечами. - Попытка ведь не пытка.</p><p>Снусмумрик смотрит на приманку и на мгновение задумывается. Это мягкий, вьющийся момент, который улавливается краями огня внутри, и Снусмумрик выдыхает. Он бросает леску, на этот раз еще дальше, и она исчезает под водой.</p><p>Муми-тролль пристально смотрит на него, он держится лапами за край моста, а Снусмумрик смотрит на него. Ни на ручей, ни на удочку, ни даже на зеленые - презеленые деревья позади. Он смотрит только на Муми-тролля и не стыдится.</p><p>- В честь кого назвал? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрику больно. Больно в костях от старой раны.</p><p>- Того, кто мне дорог, - отвечает он с переполненным сердцем.</p><p>Поймать другую рыбу много времени не занимает. Когда Муми-тролль снимает её с крючка, Снусмумрик слышит, как что-то крутится внутри него. Это шестеренка - большое скрипящее колесо, которое крутится, как часы, и Снусмумрик с уверенностью знает, что сейчас что-то полностью изменилось.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>арт к главе - https://thefearisoneself.tumblr.com/post/186429543023/i-recently-have-been-reading-swallows-nest-on-ao3</p><p>[1] Имеется в виду выражение water under the bridge, означает "что было, то прошло".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Муми-тролль, осторожно!</p><p>Поздно. Муми-тролль поднимает взгляд как раз тогда, когда корзина опрокидывается. Грибы вываливаются, отскакивают от его головы и разлетаются по кухне. Мама печально вздыхает, что свидетельствует о тысяче разочарований, а Малышка Мю взрывается яростным хохотом.</p><p>- Извини, мама, - Муми-тролль оглядывает беспорядок. - Как они тут вообще оказались? Я думал, здесь хранится кофе.</p><p>- Кофе теперь в угловом шкафу, - мягко говорит мама, беря гриб со стойки, прежде чем он скатится к своим упавшим друзьям. - А ты наконец-то пристрастился к нему, дорогой?</p><p>- Это для...</p><p>- Снусмумрика, верно? - перебивает Малышка Мю, пиная гриб, как футбольный мяч. - Он действительно заставил тебя сварить ему кофе? Почему бы просто не посадить тебя к нему в карман?</p><p>Муми-тролль дергает ушами. </p><p>- Ты о чем вообще?</p><p>- Ну, а разве не так поступают с лучшими игрушками? - отвечает Малышка Мю со злобной улыбкой. - Когда заканчиваешь с ними, их нужно куда-нибудь убрать, но только чтобы они всегда были под рукой.</p><p>- Малышка Мю, пожалуйста, - строго говорит мама, собирая грибы. - Это невежливо.</p><p>- Большинство правдивых вещей невежливые!</p><p>- Не говори глупости, - нежно упрекает мама, кладя грибы в корзину. Она подходит к угловому шкафу и вынимает кофе. - Иногда самое приятное, что нам можно сказать, - это правда. Верно, Муми-тролль, дорогой?</p><p>Муми-тролль не слушает так внимательно, как следовало бы, потому что он был занят тем, что глядел на Малышку Мю сверху вниз, как на паразитку, которой она является. Он с благодарностью берет банку с кофе, которую ему передает мама. </p><p>- Ага. Да. Спасибо, мама. Сколько я могу взять?</p><p>- Столько, сколько захочется Снусмумрику, - говорит мама, и Муми-тролль уже собирается уходить, но лапа мамы опускается ему на плечо, останавливая его. - Подожди, милый, не торопись. Я хочу кое-что с тобой обсудить.</p><p>- Я сказал, что передам его Снусмумрику, прежде чем он уйдет к озеру. Он будет собирать тростник и...</p><p>- Это займет всего минуту, - терпеливо говорит мама. - И лучше сказать тебе сейчас, чтобы ты сказал Снусмумрику, когда увидишь его. Я скоро начну готовиться к Белтейну[1], и мне бы совсем не помешала помощь молодого, крепкого Муми-тролля.</p><p>- Белтейн? - недоуменно повторяет Муми-тролль. - А мы его разве не у мисс Филифьёнки празднуем?</p><p>- Верно. Но в этом году она попросила освободить ее от обязанностей, а долина без майских праздников - не долина, - отвечает мама, возвращаясь в шкаф за баночкой. На ее лице появляется легкая хмурость. - Особенно если у нас их может не быть только потому, что чьи-то гиацинты не выросли подходящего оттенка розового. Божечки, было бы из-за чего расстраиваться.</p><p>- А как же праздник летнего солнцестояния?</p><p>- Тоже у нас будет.</p><p>- А может, заодно отпразднуем Кекри [2] и пригласим всю долину в наши кровати на Спячку? - грубо говорит Малышка Мю и вопреки себе, Муми-тролль соглашается с этим мнением. Летнее солнцестояние и так уже самая большая вечеринка года, кажется жутко проблематичным добавить к ней еще и Белтейн.</p><p>- А вы бы предпочли вообще не устраивать майскую вечеринку? - говорит мама, и Малышка Мю выглядит так, будто хочет сказать <i>да</i>, но мама продолжает говорить с Муми-троллем: - Я не хочу вытаскивать сено слишком рано, поэтому нам, возможно, придется импровизировать насчет сидений. Можно использовать бревна, но их нужно будет найти. Зимой наверняка бывали бури, хоть какое-нибудь бедное дерево должно было упасть из-за всего этого снега. Ты бы очень помог, если бы пошел и поискал. Лучше взять с собой Снусмумрика, он хорошо разбирается в таких вещах.</p><p>Мама сует банку Муми-троллю в другую лапу.</p><p>- А вот немного хорошего какао, чтобы чуточку его умаслить, - весело говорит она, прежде чем похлопать Муми-тролля по голове. - Хотя это не понадобится, какао ведь будет от тебя.</p><p>Муми-тролль краснеет, мех на щеках встаёт дыбом, когда кровь приливает к ним. Он кивает, прежде чем выйти, и, выйдя на улицу, подносит банку с кофе к одной щеке, а банку с какао - к другой в надежде, что сможет остыть.</p><p>Глупыш. Глупый тролль. Его никогда раньше не беспокоили подобные комментарии.</p><p>- Что это ты делаешь?</p><p>Муми-тролль взвизгивает, чуть не роняя и кофе, и какао, когда смотрит вниз и видит перед собой Малышку Мю, которая появилась словно с помощью какой-то ужасной магии. </p><p>- Великая Хемулева морда! Как ты сюда попала?</p><p>- Все-то тебе и расскажи, - говорит Малышка Мю, протягивая руку. - Хочешь, понесу одну?</p><p>- Нет, если я хочу, чтобы они добрались до Снусмумрика, - говорит Муми-тролль, обходя ее и продолжая спускаться к ручью.</p><p>- Эх ты, Хома неверующий. Я пойду с тобой, искать бревна.</p><p>- Почему? - искренне удивляется Муми-тролль. - Разве это не слишком практичная и полезная работа для тебя?</p><p>- Я кое-что ищу, - загадочно отвечает Малышка Мю, не сводя зеленых глаз с палатки Снусмумрика на другой стороне моста. - Думаю, я быстрее это замечу, если ты будешь со мной.</p><p>- Знаешь, если тебе нужна в чем-то помощь, ты всегда можешь попросить меня, - искренне говорит Муми-тролль, и Малышка Мю смотрит на него искоса. - Что ты ищешь?</p><p>Малышка Мю улыбается, и Муми-тролль сразу понимает, что что бы это ни было, скорее всего, это вызовет проблемы. </p><p>- Ответ на вопрос. Не волнуйся, Муми-тролль, ты - вся помощь, которая мне нужна, просто будь тем собой.</p><p>Из уст Малышки Мю это слово кажется до странности добрым, но Муми-тролль не имеет возможности задавать вопросы, поскольку к этому времени они достигли конца моста. Муми-тролль слышит звук открывающейся палатки Снусмумрика. Когда он смотрит, выходит Снусмумрик со шляпой в руке. Снусмумрик машет ею над головой, когда они приближаются.</p><p>- Доброе утро! - Снусмумрик идет навстречу Муми-троллю на полпути через мост, глядя вниз, а Малышка Мю смотрит вверх: - И тебе, маленькая Мюмла.</p><p>- Уже доброе? - спрашивает Малышка Мю, и Снусмумрик моргает. Муми-тролль толкает ее ногой.</p><p>- Я принес тебе кофе, - говорит Муми-тролль, протягивая упомянутый кофе. Снусмумрик принимает его, слегка нахмурившись.</p><p>- Тут слишком много, твоим родителям не останется ничего.</p><p>- Пока не слишком впечатляйся щедростью, - говорит Муми-тролль, встряхивая банку с какао. - Это тоже для тебя. У моей матери есть для нас работа.</p><p>- Да ну? Я заинтригован, - Снусмумрик берет вторую банку, и его пальцы скользят по лапе Муми-тролля. Они холодные - они всегда такие, и Муми-тролль чувствует покалывание даже после того, как он их убрал.</p><p>Муми-тролль объясняет всю манеру надвигающегося празднования Белтейна, и он сам и Малышка Мю следуют за Снусмумриком, когда он отступает в палатку, чтобы спрятать кофе и какао. Снусмумрик снова появляется с маленьким клубком красной бечевки.</p><p>- Мы можем помечать ею бревна, которые сочтем подходящими, - говорит Снусмумрик, снимая свой комбинезон, чтобы куда-нибудь зацепить бечевку.</p><p>Малышка Мю пинает попавшийся под ногу камешек. </p><p>- Ты разве не собирался за тростником?</p><p>- Тростник подождет. Сначала я помогу Муми-троллю.</p><p>Муми-тролль смотрит, полностью поглощенный новизной, когда видит тонкую линию талии Снусмумрика. Его рубашка не очень хорошо заправлена, даже зажимы на подтяжках выглядят криво, и Муми-тролль не. Может. Перестать. Смотреть.</p><p>Как бы они ни были близки, Муми-тролль действительно так мало видит своего друга, и в нем есть что-то привлекательное, как будто горячее масло растекается по тосту, и Муми-тролль глотает странное чувство в горле. Пытается не обращать внимания как у него в животе ворочается штопор.</p><p>Снусмумрик всегда такой худой под одеждой? Он так… не похож на Муми-троллей. Этот комбинезон настолько обманчив, что заставляет Снусмумрика выглядеть намного солиднее, чем он на самом деле есть. Муми-тролль думает, что мог бы обернуть одну руку вокруг Снусмумрика, как пояс, если бы захотел. Не то чтобы он хотел! Хотел, ну…</p><p>- Муми-тролль?</p><p>- Он не слушает. Дай я попробую.</p><p>Муми-тролля очень грубо возвращает на землю облако густого серого пепла, вздымающееся вокруг него. Муми-тролль фыркает и кашляет, отчаянно размахивая лапой, чтобы разогнать густое облако, пока Малышка Мю откуда-то хохочет.</p><p>- О, - звучит очень разочарованно Снусмумрик, когда Муми-тролль смотрит на себя сверху вниз. Он весь покрылся пеплом, и Малышка Мю выглядит очень довольной, стоя рядом с его коленями. - Я собирался пустить это на щелочной раствор, знаешь ли.</p><p>- Просто купи мыло, бродяга, - говорит Малышка Мю, ставя ведро, в котором Снусмумрик, видно, хранил свой пепел из-под костра. - А этот пепел пошел на пользу.</p><p>Муми-тролль откашливает еще пепел. Он бросает на Мю ненавидящий взгляд. </p><p>- Ах ты проказливая, непослушная...</p><p>- А ты меня не пугай! - говорит Малышка Мю, совершенно не раскаиваясь. - Не моя вина, что ты был слишком занят тем, что пожирал кое-кого взглядом, чтобы обращать на нас внимание.</p><p>Муми-тролль задыхается. В общем-то, нет другого слова для того, чтобы описать сдавленное, задыхающееся фырканье звука, застрявшего в его горле, когда он с сожалением не может придумать, что ответить. Он не смотрит на Снусмумрика, не смеет даже пробовать. Вместо этого Муми-тролль сосредотачивается на том, чтобы смахнуть с себя пепел, как будто это может внушить хоть каплю достоинства.</p><p>Все трое двигаются в путь, Снусмумрик идет впереди с большим хладнокровием, а Муми-тролль идет позади, надеясь, что хоть капля этого самого хладнокровия передастся ему. Он тихо и радостно слушает, как Снусмумрик тихо и уверенно рассказывает о группе деревьев, которые, как он уверен, повалило во время зимних штормов выше по течению реки, но Муми-тролль не может не чувствовать, как взгляд Малышки Мю все время сверлит ему спину.</p><p>Что бы она ни искала, Муми-тролль начинает подозревать, что его участие гораздо менее желательно, чем казалось на первый взгляд.</p><p>- …Тисовое дерево, думаю, самое плотное из всех, мы должны начать с него, - говорит Снусмумрик, пробираясь сквозь густой кустарник ближе к берегу реки, где есть место для ходьбы. Камни уходят далеко вверх, к началу горы, и Муми-тролль с восхищением наблюдает, как Снусмумрик перепрыгивает с одного на другой.</p><p>- Ура, ура! - кричит он ему вслед, и Муми-тролль чувствует, как радость поднимается внутри, как прилив. Он громко вздыхает.</p><p>"Ты хоть представляешь, как позорно выглядишь?</p><p>- Ну, это же не я виноват, что хожу весь в пепле Снусмумрика, верно? - отвечает Муми-тролль на комментарий Малышки Мю, взбираясь на камень. Оказавшись там, он протягивает ей лапу, чтобы помочь ей подняться за ним. Она использует его локоть как стремянку и садится ему на плечо.</p><p>- Да ты был бы счастлив быть покрытым чем угодно, лишь бы это было от Снусмумрика, - говорит Малышка Мю, и Муми-тролль изо всех сил пытается сосредоточиться на отдаляющемся Снусмумрике, пока он прыгает дальше, вверх по течению.</p><p>Рядом с ними течет река, и здесь она намного быстрее, и Муми-тролль не слышит ни слова из того, что говорит Снусмумрик в нескольких камнях впереди. Он знает, что Снусмумрик что-то говорит, он все время оглядывается через плечо, чтобы сделать это, но Муми-тролль едва слышит, как Малышка Мю жалуется рядом с ним. А это уже кое-что.</p><p>- Надеюсь, он будет осторожен, - говорит Муми-тролль, когда Снусмумрик снова прыгает. Малышка Мю дергает его за ухо, пока Муми-тролль пытается удержаться на гладком краю своего камня. - Эти камни ужасно скользкие.</p><p>- Я бы сказала, что он знает об этом побольше тебя, - говорит Малышка Мю, но Муми-тролля это не утешает. Ему бы смотреть под ноги, но он слишком занят отслеживанием Снусмумрика, идущего впереди. - Да и лучше бы. Все знают, что Мумрики не умеют плавать.</p><p>Муми-тролль останавливается, и в памяти у него всплывает далекое воспоминание. Малышка Мю пошатывается, слишком сильно дергая его за ухо. </p><p>- Мумрики не умеют плавать…</p><p>- Я так и сказала...</p><p>Внезапно ему кажется, что Снусмумрик слишком далеко.</p><p>- Снусмумрик! - кричит Муми-тролль, двигаясь чуть быстрее. Наверное, слишком быстро, но… - Снусмумрик, подожди!</p><p>Снусмумрик останавливается в двух-трех камнях впереди, придерживая рукой шляпу, чтобы её не унесло потоком реки. Он с любопытством смотрит на Муми-тролля, его маленький рот приоткрыт, и Муми-троллю кажется, что он что-то говорит, но из-за шума он ничего не слышит. Затем Снусмумрик наклоняется и прыгает обратно к Муми-троллю.</p><p>Муми-тролль знает, что произойдет, еще до того, как это происходит. Вон у Снусмумрика подгибается колено, когда он балансирует на краю, и Муми-тролль смотрит вниз, туда, где бурно пенится река, и Малышка Мю трещит ему в ухо, как вдруг-</p><p>Муми-тролль поскальзывается и весь мир уходит у него из-под ног.</p><p>Ему удается отбросить Малышку Мю в безопасном направлении, и он слышит ее пронзительный визг, полный возмущенного шока, проносящийся над ним, как свист. Обе лапы хлопают по краю камня, когда ноги Муми-тролля едут вниз после неверного шага по скользкому мху на камне, не давая ему полностью упасть в реку.</p><p>Но вода до дрожи холодная, и Муми-тролль бросается вверх, на мгновение поднимает лапы, но этого достаточно, чтобы соскользнуть. У его ног очень сильное течение, но Муми-тролль сильнее. Он впивается когтями в камень сквозь мох и начинает тянуть.</p><p>Он почти у цели, и смотрит вверх как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Снусмумрик приземляется на камень в диком, не координированном прыжке. </p><p>- Снусмумрик!</p><p>- Муми-тролль! - ответствует Снусмумрик, но он прыгает слишком быстро, приземляется слишком быстро, и все его тело скользит по гладкой поверхности.</p><p>Муми-тролль с ужасом наблюдает, как Снусмумрик пролетает мимо него ногами в реку. Муми-тролль выбрасывает руку в порыве абсолютной паники, и отчаянно пытается его поймать.</p><p>Его рука бьет Снусмумрика в живот, как твердая ветка. Снусмумрик громко ахает, от такой силы рука Муми-тролля чуть не сгибается, но он держится. На секунду кажется, что время остановилось, и Муми-тролль чувствует рукой только вздутие грудной клетки Снусмумрика. Затем с огромным усилием, которое разливается аж до пяток Муми-тролля, когда он упирается пальцами ног в камень для ускорения, Муми-тролль притягивает к себе Снусмумрика.</p><p>Муми-тролль подтягивает их обоих вверх, держа при этом руку так, чтобы он прижимал Снусмумрика к себе. Снусмумрик как будто обмяк, и Муми-тролль беспокоится, что он потерял сознание от всей этой суматохи, но он не может рисковать, пока они оба не окажутся в безопасности. Ему удается поднять обе ноги, изо всех сил толкаясь вперед. Он продолжает до тех пор, пока не упирается прямо в берег, где узловатые корни деревьев торчат из земли, как маленькие спасительные веревки.</p><p>Муми-тролль стоит прямо, смотрит вверх на фильтрованный солнечный свет сквозь листья и дышит так тяжело, что у него все тело дрожит. Его рука все еще обнимает Снусмумрика за талию, и в движении он притянул его так, что Снусмумрик оказался спиной к груди Муми-тролля. Его шляпа куда-то делась, и Муми-тролль очень надеется, что она не упала в реку, потому что это значит, что ему придется вернуться и забрать эту дрянь.</p><p>Образ плывущей шляпы Снусмумрика заставляет Муми-тролля похолодеть внутри, когда он думает о том, что могло случиться.</p><p>Муми-тролль вертит Снусмумрика как юлу, Снусмумрик крутится на цыпочках, пока они не оказываются лицом к лицу. Муми-тролль не убирает руку, а другой, не задумываясь, берет его за подбородок, поворачивая лицо Снусмумрика в ту или иную сторону, когда Снусмумрик издает искаженный, высокий звук, похожий на тот, какой издает мышь, которой наступили на хвост.</p><p>- Ты в порядке? Нигде не болит? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, ища какие-либо признаки повреждений, но Снусмумрик, кажется, только весь покраснел от волнения. С каштановыми волосами цвета вопиюще не сочетаются и это на мгновение отвлекает Муми-тролля.</p><p>Снусмумрик смотрит в ответ, судорожно вдыхая.</p><p>- Н-нет, - бормочет Снусмумрик, положив руки на грудь Муми-тролля, и смотрит вниз, как будто только что осознавая. Он делает шаг назад, но Муми-тролль держится крепче, не совсем удовлетворенный отсутствием опасности. - Не болит.</p><p>- Хорошо, хорошо, - говорит Муми-тролль с таким тяжелым облегчением, что оно его чуть не раздавливает. - Я уж думал…</p><p>Муми-тролль замолкает, не желая даже думать об этом, и руки Снусмумрика дергаются. Муми-тролль чувствует их сквозь пальто, и он никогда не был так рад видеть Снусмумрика так близко.</p><p>Снусмумрик тревожно улыбается: </p><p>- Не волнуйся. Теперь все в порядке.</p><p>Муми-тролль не знает, откуда взялся гнев, но он приходит <i>быстро</i> и <i>обжигает</i>. </p><p>- Ты что там делал?!</p><p>- Спасал тебя? - безучастно отвечает Снусмумрик, и Муми-троллю почти хочется задушить его вязанным шарфом.</p><p>- Спасал меня? Меня? Я в порядке! - рявкает Муми-тролль, крепче сжимая талию Снусмумрика и прижимая его, если это возможно, еще ближе к себе. - Я падаю в реку, и знаешь, что я делаю? Выплываю, потому что Муми-тролли умеют плавать. Причем чертовски хорошо. Что бы ты сделал, Снусмумрик?</p><p>- Ну… - говорит Снусмумрик, глядя в сторону, и его щеки становятся ярко-красными.</p><p>- Ты мог бы утонуть! - говорит Муми-тролль, от одной только мысли он говорит слишком громко, так, что Снусмумрик вздрагивает. - Это было безрассудно!</p><p>- Ну что ж, - говорит Снусмумрик, встречаясь взглядом с Муми-троллем и надувая грудь. Они так близко, что Муми-тролль чувствует его своей грудью. - в следующий раз я вообще не стану утруждаться и дам тебе упасть в реку, чтобы тебя унесло невесть куда. Так тебе подойдет?</p><p>- Да! Если это значит, что ты будешь в безопасности! - возражает Муми-тролль, и раздражительный хмурый взгляд Снусмумрика внезапно тает. Муми-тролль сжимает лапы и нащупывает ткань комбинезона Снусмумрика между пальцами. - Что, если бы я потерял тебя?</p><p>Снусмумрик застывает, как доска, в руках Муми-тролля, маленький кулачок вцепляется в шерсть на груди Муми-тролля. Они запутались в конечностях, и сердце Муми-тролля внезапно бьется в полную силу. Муми-тролль почти боится, что оно у него выскочит из груди. Он сказал слишком много.</p><p>- Я… - Снусмумрику, кажется, нечего сказать, но Муми-тролль хотел бы, чтобы он сказал, потому что Муми-тролль не может прочитать ни единого выражения на лице Снусмумрика. Его карие глаза широко раскрыты и выглядят дико, нервно пробегают по лицу Муми-тролля, а его маленький рот (действительно очень маленький) открывается и закрывается, как у рыбы.</p><p>- Просто... - начинает Муми-тролль, немного заикаясь, и он слишком крепко держит Снусмумрика, он знает, что это так, но Муми-тролль не отпускает. - Просто больше так не делай, хорошо?</p><p>Снусмумрик по-прежнему ничего не говорит, но то, как он сейчас смотрит на Муми-тролля, очень странно. Муми-троллю, кажется, приснился такой взгляд пару раз. Печальный, обиженный взгляд, и Муми-тролль хочет вспомнить, почему он ему раньше приснился, почему он оседает где-то в тепле внутри него, несмотря на то, как грустно выглядит Снусмумрик, когда...</p><p>- Эй! Вы двое в порядке или как?! - кричит Малышка Мю с бугристого корня, на котором она каким-то образом уселась. Снусмумрик возвращается к жизни в объятиях Муми-тролля, и Муми-тролль кое-что решает.</p><p>- Так, - говорит Муми-тролль, наконец отпуская Снусмумрика. Снусмумрик немного шатается, очевидно, опираясь на Муми-тролля больше, чем предполагалось вначале, но встать на ноги у него не получается, поскольку Муми-тролль уже лапает его.</p><p>Снусмумрик вопит, обе руки сжимаются, как тиски, когда Муми-тролль пытается стянуть с него комбинезон.</p><p>- <i>Что ты делаешь</i>? - шипит Снусмумрик, его голос приобретает ту скрипучую нотку,, как и всякий раз, когда он очень возбужден. Муми-тролль безжалостен - этот безрассудный поганец заслуживает хотя бы этого.</p><p>Муми-тролль оттягивает комбинезон ровно настолько, чтобы заметить бечевку, которая свисает с зажима для подтяжек Снусмумрика. Муми-тролль хватает ее и отходит, а Снусмумрик яростно отмахивается от него. Снусмумрик начинает пытаться привести себя в порядок, пока Малышка Мю звучит так, словно она на грани припадка гнева и истерики. Муми-тролль игнорирует обоих, чтобы развязать бечевку.</p><p>- Т-так! <i>Серьёзно</i>! Муми-тролль! - Снусмумрик, похоже, в шоке. - Это было совершенно ни к чему!</p><p>Только Снусмумрик стал бы расстраиваться из-за своего хрупкого самообладания, а не из-за возможного утопления. Привязанность и разочарование натыкаются на этот факт, и Муми-тролль чувствует, что его внутренности делают кувырки. Он ничего не говорит, не совсем доверяя себе говорить, пока не успокоится, и вместо этого сосредотачивается на создании петельки.</p><p>Снусмумрик все еще что-то там лопочет, упершись руками в бедра в весьма растерянной манере. Муми-тролль опускает морду, пытаясь скрыть улыбку от того, насколько серьезно Снусмумрик смотрит. Муми-тролль подходит, поскольку Снусмумрик продолжает болтать, но, несмотря на это, не останавливается и не замечает, как Муми-тролль убирает одну из своих рук с его талии. Фактически, Снусмумрик вообще не останавливается, пока Муми-тролль не натягивает бечевку, и петля не оборачивается вокруг узкого запястья Снусмумрика.</p><p>- И если думаешь... что это ты сделал? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, прерывая самого себя. Муми-тролль гордо отступает. Снусмумрик следует за бечевкой, наблюдая, как Муми-тролль разматывает ее, а затем перекусывает её зубами. - Муми-тролль?</p><p>- Вот так, - говорит Муми-тролль, привязывая другой конец перекусанной веревки к своему запястью. Он поднимает запястье вверх, и Снусмумрик смотрит на запястье Муми-тролля и на собственное с недоуменным выражением лица. - Теперь никто из нас не забредет слишком далеко. Мы сможем снять её, когда поднимемся выше, но, по крайней мере, так можно не беспокоиться о том, что другой упадет в реку.</p><p>- Клянусь большим, замороженным носом Морры, - говорит Малышка Мю, ее смех стихает так внезапно, что она похожа на лопнувший воздушный шарик. - Ты действительно привязал его к себе. Красивой красной ленточкой...</p><p>- Это бечевка, - поправляет её Муми-тролль, но она не слышит.</p><p>- ...это же практически церемония связывания рук [3]! - продолжает Малышка Мю, и Муми-тролль теплеет так быстро, что у него весь мех встает дыбом, что только еще больше радует Малышку Мю, когда она тыкает в него пальцем с диким кудахтающим хохотом. - Знаешь, обычно сначала об этом спрашивают! А ты настолько нетерпелив, что решил пропустить помолвку?</p><p>- Завались-ка! - рявкает Муми-тролль, бледнея от мгновенного сожаления. Малышка Мю продолжает смеяться, а Снусмумрик смотрит на бечевку со странным выражением лица.</p><p>- Поздравляю! Я так счастлива за вас обоих, - говорит Малышка Мю, и Муми-тролль приближается с полным намерением швырнуть Мюмлу в ближайшую крапиву. Это самое меньшее, что она заслуживает, но тут ему на плечо опускается рука.</p><p>- Она убежит от тебя, ты даже приблизиться не успеешь, - говорит Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль уже не в первый раз задается вопросом, умеет ли Снусмумрик читать его мысли. Неутешительная мысль, и Муми-тролль отчаянно пытается разгладить мех. Снусмумрик касается бечевки на своем запястье: - Замечательная идея, Муми-тролль.</p><p>- Правда? - удивляется Муми-тролль. Снусмумрик тихо кивает, глядя на реку.</p><p>- Я действительно забежал вперед. Я должен был тебя дождаться, мы могли бы помочь друг другу.</p><p>- Мы можем сделать это сейчас, - говорит Муми-тролль, уже чувствуя себя лучше. Снусмумрик улыбается ему, поправляя шляпу, которой нет. Муми-тролль собирается идти: - Погоди, я, кажется, видел твою шляпу меж камней. Я её принесу, подожди здесь!</p><p>Муми-тролль направляется к камням на краю, бечевки, которую он себе позволил, более чем достаточно. Пока он наклоняется, Малышка Мю приближается к тому месту, где Снусмумрик наблюдает за Муми-троллем, как всегда, когда знает, что Муми-тролль его не видит.</p><p>- Что ж, вот и ответ на вопрос, - говорит она, а Снусмумрик касается бечевки на запястье.</p><p>- Какой вопрос?</p><p>- Не выгляди таким сконфуженным, - отвечает Малышка Мю, толкая локтем Снусмумрика в ногу настолько высоко, насколько может дотянуться. Она указывает на бечевку. - Тебе все равно не понравилось бы по-настоящему. Слишком перманентно для кого-то вроде тебя, верно?</p><p>Снусмумрик не отвечает. Муми-тролль, из-за воды и шума о камни, ни слова не слышит.</p><p> </p><p>* /</p><p> </p><p>Им удается выбрать шесть подходящих бревен из коллекции деревьев, которые им показал Снусмумрик.</p><p>Муми-тролль вернется завтра с Папой и топором, и, возможно, их ближайший сосед Хемуль одолжит им своего мула и повозку, чтобы они могли их перевезти. Большая часть бечевки, которая связывает его и Снусмумрика, теперь заткнута в карман комбинезона Снусмумрика, чтобы она не тащилась по земле, когда они идут близко друг к другу на обратном пути. Они так и не развязали её наверху дорожки.</p><p>Муми-дом вырисовывается между деревьями, и Малышка Мю радостно вздыхает, и говорит, что ей скорее нужно в ванную, после того, как весь день каталась в горной грязи. Она бежит вперед, ее маленький хвостик покачивается, распустившись после рабочего дня.</p><p>Муми-тролль останавливается, чтобы посмотреть, как она уходит, задерживаясь там, где лес редеет перед ручьем. Бечевка цепляется за карман Снусмумрика, и он поворачивается, глядя на Муми-тролля из-под шляпы.</p><p>- Муми-тролль?</p><p>- Надо бы развязать, - говорит Муми-тролль, поднимая запястье.</p><p>Снусмумрик подходит ближе обычного, и Муми-тролль тут же переносится в тот день. Они сейчас не так уж близко, но Муми-тролль так ясно помнит, каково было, когда он обнимал Снусмумрика за талию, и внезапно это все, о чем он может думать.</p><p>- Думаю, да. Ты же меня повсюду таскать не сможешь.</p><p>Что-то всплывает в мыслях Муми-тролля, но он выталкивает это так же быстро, как оно и появилось. Негоже зацикливаться на таких вещах. Особенно с лучшим другом. Некоторые могут сказать, что есть определенная уверенность в том, что этого нельзя делать.</p><p>- Тебе тоже не нужно, чтобы я за тобой таскался, - говорит Муми-тролль, но получается гораздо более жалко, чем та шутка, которую он задумал. Он морщится, когда Снусмумрик по-совиному моргает. - Я сначала сниму свою, подожди...</p><p>Муми-тролль поднимает запястье и отгрызает там бечевку, позволяя ей безвольно упасть на лесную подстилку. Он протягивает лапу Снусмумрику, который смотрит на нее очень долго и медленно. Затем он вытягивает запястье вверх. Муми-тролль берет его обеими лапами, дыша слишком быстро, и чувствуя легкость внутри.</p><p>- Ты ведь знаешь, что мне очень жаль, - тихо говорит Муми-тролль, а его большой палец начинает бродить. Он движется по изгибу запястья Снусмумрика, приземляясь на маленькую ямочку в руке Снусмумрика, где Муми-тролль может почувствовать его пульс. Муми-тролль задается вопросом, сильно ли сердце Мумрика отличается от сердца Муми-тролля. А может быть, они бьются наоборот, и поэтому Снусмумрик всегда такой...</p><p>- За что ты извиняешься?</p><p>- За то, что накричал на тебя. За то, что рассердился. Это было невежливо с моей стороны.</p><p>- Я напугал тебя, - мягко говорит Снусмумрик, по-видимому, счастливый позволить Муми-троллю делать то, что ему хочется. Муми-тролль прощупывает неизвестную почву, двигая большой палец вверх. Он скользит под манжет рукава Снусмумрика. - Я тоже нехорошо поступил.</p><p>- Значит, мы оба хороши.</p><p>- Думаю, да, но, по крайней мере, у нас хорошая компания.</p><p>Муми-тролль каждый день замечает запах Снусмумрика. Сегодня он пахнет <i>сильнее</i>, и Муми-тролль удивляется, как он и не заметил. Он не может оторвать взгляда от его белого пальца, резко контрастирующего с загорелой кожей Снусмумрика. Он чувствует запах табака и несвежего брезента, пот после долгого дня. Этот запах настолько пьянящий, что Муми-троллю кажется, что он почти может его почувствовать на вкус.</p><p>- Муми-тролль? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль поднимает голову, понимая, что его поймали. У Снусмумрика снова это странное выражение лица. Печальное, но не совсем. Близко, но недостаточно близко. - Я свободен?</p><p>Муми-троллю нужно слишком много времени, что понять, что он имел в виду: </p><p>- Ой! Да, конечно. Прости.</p><p>Момент, каким бы он ни был, прошел.</p><p>Муми-тролль поднимает запястье Снусмумрика, маневрирует изо всех сил, чтобы не прикасаться к его коже, и ему удается зажать бечевку между зубами. Он чувствует запах кожи Снусмумрика, и ему кажется, как будто Мюмла ударила его со всей дури в живот. Бечевка вяло свисает из кармана Снусмумрика, и они оба смотрят на неё, определенно слишком долго.</p><p>- Было бы жаль потратить её впустую, - говорит Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик пожимает плечами, начиная наматывать её.</p><p>- Не думаю. Она просто послужила своей цели, - говорит Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль не может не думать, что это тоже звучит довольно грустно. Снусмумрик замечает; он всегда так делает, и ох, как же Муми-троллю хочется видеть что-то в Снусмумрике так же ясно, как Снусмумрик когда-нибудь увидит в нем. - Но я могу найти ей применение, если хочешь.</p><p>- Например?</p><p>- Её можно превратить в приманку, - говорит Снусмумрик, тыкая в край бечевки, который откусил Муми-тролль. Он напоминает рыбий плавник. - Или, может быть, в украшение. Я мог бы просто использовать её и поплотнее стянуть свой спальный мешок.</p><p>- Так и сделай, - твердо решает Муми-тролль. Снусмумрик наклоняет голову, его глаза закрыты, но он улыбается. Муми-тролль может видит так много, и все, что казалось таким неопределенным минуту назад, снова кажется совершенно определенным.</p><p>- Если хочешь.</p><p>На обратном пути к дому Муми-тролль велит себе не оглядываться. </p><p>- <i>Не делай этого</i>, - он продолжает думать, как мантру. Не смотри, не смотри, не смотри.</p><p>Когда он достигает входной двери, Муми-тролль останавливается и борется с желанием повернуть голову. Что он вообще увидит? Снусмумрик будет в своей палатке, без сомнения, готовить кофе. Но Муми-тролль хочет взглянуть на случай, если он еще раз увидит Снусмумрика до конца дня.</p><p>Муми-тролль смотрит. Он не видит Снусмумрика, он, должно быть, в своей палатке, и разочарование настолько велико, что Муми-тролль вбегает внутрь, как будто его кто-то укусил.</p><p>Муми-тролль уже на лестничной площадке, когда открывается дверь в ванную. Пар вырывается наружу, и изнутри выходит маленькая Мюмла, уже в ночной рубашке и с мокрыми волосами, завернутыми в небольшое полотенце.</p><p>- Где Мама и Папа?</p><p>- Ты что, не видел записку на столе? - спрашивает Малышка Мю, ковыряясь пальцем в ухе. - Они застряли у миссис Филлифьёнки. Обсуждают Белтейн и, наверное, как лучше все испортить с закидонами этой женщины. Как Снусмумрик? В конце концов, вытерпел тебя?</p><p>- Это что еще значит? - напрягается Муми-тролль, почему-то побаиваясь говорить о Снусмумрике.</p><p>Малышка Мю смотрит на него с чем-то вроде сочувствия. </p><p>- Глупый тролль. Ты действительно ничегошеньки не знаешь?</p><p>- Я много чего знаю!</p><p>- Только не то, что важно, - вздыхает Малышка Мю, направляясь к своей комнате.</p><p>Муми-тролль кое-что вспоминает, глядя ей вслед: </p><p>- Эй! Малышка Мю! Ты нашла ответ на свой вопрос или тебе все еще нужна помощь?</p><p>- О, не волнуйся! Ты мне очень помог! - отзывается Малышка Мю, поднимаясь по лестнице, прежде чем на мгновение спрыгнуть на ступеньку вниз. Она лукаво улыбается: - Кстати, у нас горячая вода закончилась. Лучше потрись как следует, чтобы смыть всю грязь, иначе никто не захочет связываться с тобой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Белтейн — кельтский праздник начала лета, традиционно отмечаемый 1 мая.<br/>[2] Кекри - это старый ежегодный финский фестиваль урожая, который отмечается осенью.<br/>[3] Церемония связывания рук - церемония является древним свадебным обрядом, ставшим популярным в Ирландии и Шотландии во время раннего христианского периода. Это символическое скрепление лентами в месте рук супругов, имеет происхождение от известного выражения "связывать себя узами брака". </p><p>арт к главе -<br/>https://thefearisoneself.tumblr.com/post/186944708683/from-chapter-3-of-boorishbints-wonderful-story</p><p>музыка к главе - out of the darkness by matthew and the atlas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Муми-тролль входит и ловит ее с поличным.</p><p>- Я тебе хоть чем-нибудь могу помочь? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, кладя лапы на бедра. Малышка Мю прекращает карабкаться по книжной полке в его спальне, и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него мастерски пустым взглядом. - Займусь одним углом, а ты - вторым?</p><p>- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не всерьез, - говорит она, подтягиваясь и садясь на полку, вместо того, чтобы повиснуть на ней, словно жук какой. Муми-тролль ворчит.</p><p>- Не всерьез, - говорит он, подходя к ней. Она еще не взобралась на самый верх, но близка к этому, и ему понадобится его маленькая стремянка, чтобы добраться до нее. Он обдумывает свои варианты, пока она качает ножками. - Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>- Какие мы любопытные, - говорит Малышка Мю, как будто не она роется в чужих вещах без спроса.</p><p>- Вообще-то речь идет о моих личных вещах, - отвечает Муми-тролль, оглядывая комнату и видя, что она добралась до книжной полки. Его прикроватный шкафчик открыт; его стол тоже в ужасном беспорядке. - Что ты ищешь?</p><p>Малышка Мю фыркает. </p><p>- Тебе-то зачем знать?</p><p>- Раз ты роешься в моей комнате, то я бы предпочел знать, - раздраженно говорит Муми-тролль. Он указывает лапой вниз. - Слезь оттуда, пожалуйста.</p><p>Малышка Мю даже не пытается притворится, что она так и сделает. Вместо этого она встает на полку. Она достаточно мелкая, чтобы уместиться на ней, как книга. Она начинает водить своей маленькой ручкой по корешкам книг. </p><p>- У тебя тут так много путевых книг, причем больше, чем в прошлый раз.</p><p>- Правда? - говорит Муми-тролль, пытаясь говорит расслабленно и у него явно не получается. Малышка Мю бросает на него взгляд, полный сомнений. - А я так не думаю, возможно, я просто расставил их получше, и сейчас только кажется, что их стало больше, потому что теперь они все стоят в одном месте.</p><p>- А где сказки? - спрашивает Малышка Мю, протягивая руку, чтобы подтянуться к верхней полке. - Раньше у тебя было намного больше сказок. Книги про пиратов и сказки про глупых принцесс, которые по дурости своей оказались в башнях.</p><p>- Если ты ищешь сказки, почему бы тебе не поискать в Папиной библиотеке? - очень подозрительно спрашивает Муми-тролль, когда Малышка Мю лезет выше.</p><p>- Мне нужна конкретная сказка, - говорит Малышка Мю, и Муми-тролль думает, что он прекрасно понимает, что она ищет. Она издает задумчивый звук с книжной полки, повернувшись спиной к Муми-троллю и читая корешки. - Хм. Опять книги про путешествия. Тут даже есть несколько карт.</p><p>- Серьёзно? Я и не заметил. Папа попросил меня прибраться, я не смотрел, если честно, - говорит Муми-тролль, протягивая руки, когда Малышка Мю поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него сверху вниз. - Ты спустишься или нет?</p><p>Малышка Мю слегка извивается, прежде чем прыгнуть с книжной полки в объятия Муми-тролля. Он садит ее на кровать, и она начинает постукивать ногой по одеялу.</p><p>- Ты бы перестал лгать, Муми-тролль. Во-первых, у тебя очень плохо получается. Во-вторых, ты будешь выглядеть очень глупо, когда я пойму, почему ты лжешь.</p><p>- А в-третьих? - саркастически спрашивает Муми-тролль, и Малышка Мю мрачно хмурится. Он вздыхает. - Да не лгу я. И выйди из моей комнаты, пожалуйста.</p><p>Малышка Мю на мгновение выглядит так, будто собралась спорить, но вместо этого просто соскальзывает с кровати и направляется к двери. Она закрывает ее с гораздо более сильным хлопком, чем полагается, и Муми-тролль вздрагивает, пока смотрит на беспорядок, который она оставила после себя. Ему понадобится много времени, чтобы вернуть все на свои места.</p><p>Но прежде всего Муми-тролль подходит проверить, действительно ли закрыта дверь. А затем, на всякий случай, он берет ключ со стены и вставляет его в замок, чтобы никто не вздумал подглядывать. Убедившись, Муми-тролль подходит к своей кровати и отодвигает ее.</p><p>Он приподнимает край одной из половиц, стараясь не слишком шуметь. Она все равно выскакивает с тихим щелчком, и он откладывает её в сторону, заглядывает внутрь и видит, что спрятанное все еще там. Похоже, Малышка Мю это не нашла, и он надеется, что она решит, что Муми-тролль спрятал это в другом месте и больше не будет искать.</p><p>Муми-тролль ставит половицу обратно и вбивает ее лапой. Ему казалось немного параноидальным идти на такое, но если чего и можно ожидать от Малышки Мю, так это того, что она останется собой. В этом случае паранойя - это меньшее, чем он может себе позволить.</p><p>*/</p><p>С наступлением апреля погода становится теплой, но над горами низко летят облака. Такое ощущение, что пойдет дождь.</p><p>- <i>Этого достаточно</i>, - думает Снусмумрик, пока они идут по саду. Для яблок еще слишком рано, но в этот утренний час на ветвях пробиваются цветы, а трава под ногами все еще влажная.</p><p>Снусмумрик смотрит на Муми-тролля, идущего впереди, туда, где его ноги исчезают в траве. Они крепкие, возможно, более крепкие, чем старые ботинки Снусмумрика, и Снусмумрику приходится каждый год напоминать себе, что Муми-тролль не чувствует холода и сырости так, как Снусмумрик. В нем таится тихая сила, которой Снусмумрик всегда восхищался, и за последние два или три сезона даже по….</p><p>Снусмумрик быстро останавливает этот ход мыслей. О, это он умел замечательно. Подобно изменению направления, чтобы ветер дул в спину, Снусмумрик уклоняется от того, что он начал подозревать в себе. В конце концов, самосохранение всегда было особым талантом Мумрика.</p><p>Муми-тролль несет под мышкой корзинку, громоздкую и тяжелую, поскольку та загружена различными инструментами для обрезки. Технически этот фруктовый сад дикий, но Муми-тролли подрезали его и наблюдали за ним столько, сколько Снусмумрик приезжал в Долину Муми-троллей. Когда Муми-тролль зашел в его палатку тем утром, он спросил, не хочет ли Снусмумрик позаниматься с ним садоводством в этом году, а у Снусмумрика были планы. Но они не казались такими уж привлекательными.</p><p>- О божечки, - говорит Муми-тролль, останавливаясь у дерева, недалеко от сада. Оно выглядит немного жалко, некоторые ветви обвисли и слишком хрупкие. Муми-тролль ставит корзину и указывает налево. - Не принесешь мне лестницу? Она в сарае...</p><p>- Клянусь колючками, да. Я помню, - говорит Снусмумрик, направляясь к упомянутому сараю, который по большей части скрыт дикой и запутанной коллекцией кустов ежевики. Сарай не заперт, он безопасен, как и сам Муми-дол, и Снусмумрик сам себе улыбается по этому поводу. Он бывал в городах, где на окнах решетки.</p><p>Снусмумрику таки удается вытащить лестницу. Она покрылась пылью за зиму, и он морщит нос, чтобы сдержать чиханье. Вернувшись к дереву, которое Муми-тролль выбрал для начала, Мумрик видит, как тролль ходит вокруг него с очень серьезным выражением лица. Оно исчезает, как только он смотрит на Снусмумрика, спешащего на помощь с лестницей.</p><p>- У тебя на шляпе паутина, - говорит Муми-тролль, протягивая руку, чтобы снять ее.</p><p>Он подходит так близко, что Снусмумрик видит несколько бродячих персиковых тлей, которые прилипли к его плечам. Снусмумрик смахивает их, удивляясь тому, насколько мягок мех Муми-тролля на ощупь. Снусмумрику нечасто выпадает шанс на такое.</p><p>- Поищи пауков, они могут тебе понадобиться, - говорит Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль смотрит на него сверху вниз. - У тебя на шерсти тля.</p><p>- Ох, вот ведь блинчик, - говорит Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик усмехается, совершенно сбитый с толку, но забавляясь руганью Муми-тролля. Муми-тролль смущенно дергает ушами: - Прости, повода для ругани вообщем-то нет. Но это раздражает. У фрекен Снорк раньше было цитронелловое масло; оно для таких случаев очень кстати. Может, я попрошу ее прислать немного. Она сказала, что скоро начнет разливать его в бутылки.</p><p>Настроение Снусмумрика мгновенно падает, и он говорит, сам того не желая: </p><p>- Ты с ней разговариваешь?</p><p>- Частенько, но у Снорка нет телефона в мастерской, ей приходиться ходить в ближайшее почтовое отделение, - говорит Муми-тролль, беря лестницу у Снусмумрика и приступая к ее установке. - Представь себе - изобретатель, и без телефона?</p><p>Снусмумрик не может, потому что он слишком занят воображением того, как Муми-тролль использует телефон у себя на кухне, чтобы позвонить фрекен Снорк. Не то чтобы это имело значения. Снусмумрику так вообще начхать. Но у него сжимается живот при мысли, что после хорошего дня, проведенного вместе с ним, Муми-тролль возвращается домой и звонит фрекен Снорк.</p><p>Так нелепо расстраиваться. Что должно было случиться, собственно? Они расстались и... что? Никогда больше не будут видеться и разговаривать? Это совершенно необоснованное ожидание, и Снусмумрик даже не догадывался, что он вообще этого ожидал.</p><p>Снусмумрик все еще не сдвинулся с места, когда Муми-тролль выуживает из корзины топор.</p><p>- Я могу отплатить ей за услугу и найти ей на пляже красивеньких ракушек. Она сможет поставить их на подоконник. Хочешь помочь мне их найти?</p><p>Не очень-то обрадованный прогулкой по пляжу в дождливый день в поисках ракушек для фрекен Снорк, Снусмумрик игнорирует вопрос и идет помогать стабилизировать лестницу, когда Муми-тролль начинает подниматься к веткам. Его настроение теперь сродни мрачным облакам над их головами.</p><p>- Я не думал, что вы будете разговаривать, - бормочет Снусмумрик себе под нос, но Муми-тролль все равно его слышит.</p><p>- Ну, я же не могу выключить то, как сильно она мне нравилась, только... ну, из-за другой причины.</p><p>Снусмумрик прикусывает губу между зубами.</p><p>- Быть друзьями не так уж и плохо. Даже лучше, по-моему, - говорит Муми-тролль, начиная водить топором по стыку невысокой ветви. Снусмумрик молчит, погруженный в собственные мысли и слушающий твердый удар топора по дереву. - Я нахожу это менее сложным. Я не обязан так сильно стараться.</p><p>- Восхищение всегда найдет способ запутать нас, - с горечью говорит Снусмумрик. - Если слишком сильно о ком-то заботиться, то ты обречен на старания.</p><p>Муми-тролль прекращает свои взломы, и Снусмумрик сначала не замечает этого, погруженный в свои мысли. Он смотрит вверх по лестнице туда, где Муми-тролль смотрит на него через плечо.</p><p>- Это очень мрачный взгляд на вещи, Снусмумрик, - ругает его Муми-тролль, качая головой. - Напомни мне никогда не приходить к тебе за помощью с душевной болью.</p><p>С этими словами Муми-тролль возвращается к обрезке. Веточки и щепки падают, и Снусмумрик чувствует, как они падают ему на шляпу. Его это все равно не коробит, его разум слишком полон мыслей о Муми-тролле и фрекен Снорк, разговаривающих по телефону. Они отправляют посылки, может быть, письма, хотя разбежались всего пол-сезона назад. Снусмумрик отправляет только одно письмо в год, и обнаруживает, что оставляет его все позже и позже каждый сезон.</p><p>Тролли действительно совершенно другого поля ягоды. Снусмумрик обычно не расстраивается из-за этого, но сейчас он чувствует себя огромным каньоном, слишком широким для перехода пешком.</p><p>- Снусмумрик?</p><p>Его шляпа внезапно срывается с головы. Снусмумрик моргает, приходя в себя. Муми-тролль снова спускается по лестнице; почти полностью, за исключением того места, где стоит Снусмумрик.</p><p>Муми-тролль опрокидывает шляпу Снусмумрика, посыпая его дождем бледно-желтой коры яблони. Муми-тролль не возвращает её, а перекладывает себе на голову. С этого ракурса Снусмумрик может полностью разглядеть улыбку Муми-тролля.</p><p>- Ты мне дашь спуститься?</p><p>Снусмумрик отошел в сторону, и Муми-тролль спрыгнул. Он смотрит на Снусмумрика, и со шляпой на голове он кажется намного выше.</p><p>- Ты в порядке? О чем задумался? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, взявшись пальцами за край шляпы Снусмумрика.</p><p>Это такое незначительное действие, что оно взрывается в груди Снусмумрика со светящейся любовью, слишком яркой, чтобы смотреть. Однако он не хочет об этом говорить. Или о том, как при мысли о фрекен Снорк, звонящей поздно ночью Муми-троллю, Снусмумрик чувствует себя так, как будто упорно лезет на холм, которому не видно конца. Не хочет даже думать о том, насколько запутаны эти две штуки у него внутри, как узловатые колючки ежевики.</p><p>- Будет дождь, - вместо этого говорит Снусмумрик. Муми-тролль машет рукой.</p><p>- Не-а. Уверен, облака нас обманывают.</p><p>Облака очень быстро докажут, что не обманывают их. Они будут работать над четвертым деревом или около того, прежде чем небеса раскроются, как мешок, и дождь польется на них. Муми-тролль тогда хватает Снусмумрика за лапу и бежит в поисках укрытия под одной из старых яблонь, оба прижимаются к стволу, чтобы укрыться под листьями.</p><p>Они смеются, их груди вздымаются, а все еще держатся за лапы. Чувствуя, как шерсть Муми-тролля липнет к его пальцам от дождя, Снусмумрик напоминает себе, <i>что этого достаточно</i>.</p><p>Быть друзьями более чем достаточно.</p><p> </p><p>*/</p><p> </p><p>Белтейн приближается намного быстрее, чем Муми-тролль мог подумать. После среды Муми-тролль полностью намерен отоспаться от заслуженного похмелья после всех этих хлопот.</p><p>Он продолжает работать над гирляндой, нанизывая ракушки и даже морское стекло, чтобы потом повесить их на майские кусты в саду за домом, где будет проходить вечеринка. Папа и Туу-Тики сейчас там, расставляют бревна, как маме нравится. Судя по крикам разочарования, доносящихся из окна, Муми-тролль подозревает, что Малышка Мю тоже предлагает свою... помощь.</p><p>Муми-тролль тянется к своему следующему украшению и подносит янтарное морское стекло к свету. Прекрасная штучка, почти золотая и красиво отражает свет. Муми-тролль почти неохотно нанизывает её, думая, что она смотрелась бы лучше на полке в его спальне; ему она почему-то очень нравится.</p><p>- Муми-тролль!</p><p>Уши Муми-тролля замирают при звуке голоса Снусмумрика, он поднимает взгляд и видит Снусмумрика, заглядывающего в окно гостиной. Он наклоняет голову, его карие глаза скользят по разложенной паутине гирлянды.</p><p>- Ой. Ты занят.</p><p>- Не сильно, - говорит Муми-тролль, хотя он, конечно же, лжет. - Что тебе нужно?</p><p>- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, наклоняясь вперед.</p><p>- Делаю гирлянду, - признается Муми-тролль, показывая то, что у него есть. Она переливается в редком солнечном свете, а ракушки позвякивают. - Для майских кустов. Ну знаешь, Белтейн же в среду.</p><p>- Понятно, - отвечает Снусмумрик, барабаня пальцами по подоконнику. - Что ж, тогда не буду тебе мешать. Увидимся!</p><p>- Подожди! - говорит Муми-тролль, вскакивая и путаясь ногами в веревке, которую он еще не использовал. Он спотыкается, еле удерживает равновесие, и тянется к ближайшему столу. Лампа на столе дрожит, но не падает, и Муми-тролль пытается не позволить смущению полностью затопить его. - Я рад, что ты здесь, я собирался потом тебя искать! Ты придешь в среду?</p><p>- Ах, - вздыхает Снусмумрик, полностью исчезая в окне, когда Муми-тролль подходит ближе. - Если честно, не думаю.</p><p>- О, пожалуйста, приди, - говорит Муми-тролль, не стыдясь умолять. - Я тебя поэтому собирался искать. Я хотел попросить тебя прийти, если еще никто не попросил.</p><p>- Кто стал бы просить меня, кроме тебя? - ласково спрашивает Снусмумрик, прежде чем захлопнуть рот, как лягушка. Это так странно, что Муми-тролль даже хмурится. Снусмумрик прочищает горло. - Если все будут здесь, то в долине будет тихо. Я мог бы этим воспользоваться.</p><p>- Эта вечеринка не будет такой масштабной, как на летнее солнцестояние, - размышляет вслух Муми-тролль. - Если ты придешь на эту, тебе не придется идти на другую. Ты все равно обычно пропускаешь Белтейн, потому что миссис Филлифьёнка принимает гостей. Но в этом году принимаю я... то есть, мы. Так почему бы тебе просто не прийти в среду вместо солнцестояния?</p><p>- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пропустил День летнего солнцестояния? - с любопытством спрашивает Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль нервно заламывает лапы.</p><p>- Ну, просто… я знаю, что тебе было не очень… комфортно там в прошлом году, - выдавливает Муми-тролль, украдкой глядя на Снусмумрика. Который смотрит так по-Снусмумрикнски, что Муми-тролль начинает беспокоиться, а не умеет ли тот читать его мысли.</p><p>- Я не должен был бросать тебя в таком состоянии, - говорит Снусмумрик о прошлогодней вечеринке на Солнцестояние.</p><p>- Ничего! Я понимаю, правда понимаю, - отвечает Муми-тролль, и он говорит серьезно. Но Снусмумрик не выглядит убежденным. - Тебе нужно пространство, а большая вечеринка - это своего рода противоположность. Но я был бы очень рад, если бы ты в среду все-таки пришел.</p><p>- Настолько, что ты готов пожертвовать своей любимой вечеринкой года?</p><p>- Она моя любимая только потому, что ты на неё ходишь, - признается Муми-тролль, и тогда становится очень тихо.</p><p>Это было… слишком. Муми-тролль стремится быть честным со Снусмумриком, когда возможно, но тут он пролетел <i>честность</i> и приземлился где-то в районе <i>абсолютного безумия</i>. Есть вещи, которые нельзя говорить никому, кроме определенных людей, и даже если бы Муми-тролль и видел Снусмумрика в этой категории, Снусмумрик определенно не оценил бы это.</p><p>Снусмумрик поворачивает голову, шляпа скрывает его лицо, и Муми-тролль хочет протянуть руку и сбить эту штуку прямо с его головы, просто чтобы понять, о чем может думает Снусмумрик. Если не считать того, что он наверняка пошлет Муми-тролля куда подальше, конечно.</p><p>- А знаешь что, - говорит Муми-тролль, размахивая лапой и слишком безумно смеясь. - Забудь. Глупая идея, тебе, наверняка не понравится. Будет не так тепло, как во время солнцестояния, и не будет фейерверков. Просто костер и ничего особенного - забудь! Просто делай... что ты делал, и...</p><p>- Хорошо. Я приду.</p><p>- Что? - взвизгивает Муми-тролль, и его голос к этому моменту скрипит от шока. - Правда?</p><p>- Я опоздаю, - говорит Снусмумрик, выглядывая из-под шляпы. Он выглядит странно - как будто настороженным. - И переодеваться не буду.</p><p>- Да приходи, когда вздумается, и в чем хочешь тоже, - говорит Муми-тролль. Он так взволнован, что брякнул абсолютную глупость. Снова.</p><p>Снусмумрик, похоже, все равно счел весь этот разговор пустой тратой времени, поскольку он больше ничего не говорит. Он просто кивает и спускается с веранды на траву. Муми-тролль слишком долго наблюдает за ним, повторяя в голове собственные слова, будто большой палкой себя бьет. Многие люди не могут приготовить собаке еду или пригласить друга на вечеринку, но, правдой или неудачной неправдой, Муми-тролль считает, что именно это он и сделал.</p><p>- Идиот, - говорит он себе, возвращаясь к гирлянде.</p><p>Муми-тролль больше всего на свете хочет, чтобы Снусмумрик считал его крутым. Муми-тролль считает Снусмумрика, возможно, самым крутым существом, какого он знает, если не в мире. Однако в последнее время Муми-тролль чувствует, что вообще не достигает того посредственного уровня хладнокровия, на который способен. Последние несколько недель Муми-тролль видел Снусмумрика все меньше, а когда видел, то теперь, кажется, все проходит только так. Снусмумрик - Снусмумрик, а Муми-тролль несчастно барахтается, как жук в воде.</p><p>Неужели всегда было так сложно разговаривать друг с другом? Муми-тролль так не думает.</p><p>Тем не менее, этого недостаточно, чтобы понять, насколько Муми-тролль взволнован тем, что Снусмумрик согласился прийти. Он развлекает себя идеями о том, как они проведут вечер, гадает, что Снусмумрик скажет о пластинках, которые папа выбрал для проигрывания на фонографе. Думает о маленьких бейквеллах [1], которые испечет мама, и о том, как он обязательно сбережет парочку, потому что уверен, что они Снусмумрикины любимые.</p><p>Эти счастливые мысли прерываются появлением маленькой Мюмлы, которая прыгает ему на спину.</p><p>- Что делаешь? - спрашивает Малышка Мю, слишком крепко сжимая шею Муми-тролля, и взбирается на него сверху. Она устраивается, положив ногу ему на плечо, и упираясь костлявым подбородком в его макушку.</p><p>- Занимаюсь своими делами? - выдавливает Муми-тролль, потирая ногтями шею. - Ты тоже попробуй как-нибудь.</p><p>- Я свое дело знаю, но в этом ничего веселого нет, - говорит Малышка Мю. Вполне разумно. - Я видела, как Снусмумрик уходит. Опять ты его выбесил?</p><p>- Нет. Он даже придет на Белтейн в среду. Так что иди приставай к кому-нибудь другому, а я сейчас недоступен, - гордо заявляет Муми-тролль, прежде чем услышать себя и быстро добавить: - Эээ, не в том смысле. Я имею в виду - неважно.</p><p>- Не в том смысле, - задумчиво повторяет Малышка Мю. - Ты попросил его прийти?</p><p>- Да, а что?</p><p>- Просто спрашиваю, - отвечает Малышка Мю, указывая на коричневое морское стекло, которое он держал раньше, а теперь отложил. - А что с этим не так?</p><p>- Ничего, - говорит Муми-тролль, хватая осколочек и добавляя. - Он мне понравился, вот я и решил его оставить.</p><p>- А что в нем тебе нравится?</p><p>- Ты в последнее время ужасно любопытная, - говорит Муми-тролль, избегая вопроса. - Больше, чем обычно. Ты что-то замышляешь, не так ли?</p><p>- Ты хочешь отдать его Снусмумрику?</p><p>Муми-тролль роняет ракушку и пытается поймать ее, прежде чем она упадет, путаясь пальцами в веревке. </p><p>- Зачем… зачем мне? А ты думаешь... ему понравится?</p><p>- Ну, раз уж я Малышка Мю, а он Снусмумрик, то не мне знать, что нравится Снусмумрику, не так ли? - не помогает ему Малышка Мю. - Я просто подумала, что было бы здорово, если бы ты принес это на твое Белтейнское свидание.</p><p>- <i>Мое что?!</i> - восклицает Муми-тролль, выпрямляясь. Он спотыкается о гирлянду, которая цепляется за его ноги и пальцы, и Малышка Мю падает назад. Муми-тролль падает в другом направлении и поворачивается туда, где Малышка Мю приземлилась на спину. - Это не... я не...! Н-нельзя такое говорить!</p><p>- Почему? - говорит Малышка Мю, перекатываясь, как игрушка. Она пристально смотрит на него. - Разве это не свидание?</p><p>- Конечно, нет!</p><p>- Тогда что? - спрашивает Малышка Мю, прежде чем почти задумчиво подпереть подбородок. - Ооо. Ясненько. Ты до сих пор ничего не понял.</p><p>Муми-тролль хмурится. </p><p>- Чего я не понял?</p><p>- Так ты не подаришь Снусмумрику эту блестяшку? - спрашивает Малышка Мю, как будто вообще ничего необычного не сказала. Муми-тролль на мгновение запинается.</p><p>- Эээ. Нет, - говорит он, чувствуя себя неловко и ожидая, что Малышка Мю скажет еще что-нибудь. Он начинает распутывать гирлянду, стараясь не порвать веревку. - Снусмумрику все равно ничего не нравится. Даже блестяшки. Однажды он сказал мне, что предпочитает память, чем саму вещь.</p><p>- Правда? - искренне интересуется Малышка Мю. Муми-тролль с подозрением смотрит на нее. - Полагаю, ты счел эти слова очень мудрыми.</p><p>Муми-тролль действительно нашел их таковыми и аж смущается: </p><p>- Ну и что!</p><p>- Как будто в воду глядеть, да? - загадочно отвечает она, и Муми-тролль совсем не понимает, что она имеет в виду. Малышка Мю пожимает плечами, целеустремленно подпрыгивая и направляясь к кухне. - Интересно, что случится в тот день, когда он решит, что лучше ему тебя помнить, чем иметь?</p><p>Она сквернословит без всякой на то причины. Такова ее природа. Но ее слова для Муми-тролля, как удар, и, сидя в одиночестве в центре комнаты, Муми-тролль думает о том, чего он старался не делать со времен последней спячки.</p><p>Совершенно неожиданно среда кажется ужасно далекой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Бейквелл - это английское кондитерское изделие, состоящее из песочного теста, с джемом, франжипаном и миндалевой посыпкой.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Снусмумрик слышит музыку из своего лагеря. Вечеринка уж час как началась, а он все еще здесь, в своей палатке, гадает, что же ему делать.</p><p>Он хочет повидаться с Муми-троллем. Однако Муми-тролль на вечеринке. Вечеринке, на которую Снусмумрик пообещал прийти. Вечеринка, на которой еще много людей - которые наверняка были на вечеринке Летнего Солнцестояния в прошлом году и наверняка видели, как Снусмумрик бросил Муми-тролля.</p><p>Последний час Снусмумрик сидел в своей палатке, снова и снова обдумывая эти мысли.</p><p>Это не должно быть важно. Тот Снусмумрик в прошлый раз покинул Муми-тролля. Он много раз покидал Муми-тролля, и Муми-тролль всегда его прощает. Но Снусмумрик не может перестать думать о людях. Людях, которые видели. Людях, которые могут что-то сказать, когда он придет сегодня вечером.</p><p>- <i>Неужто Снусмумрик?</i> - могут они сказать, указывая на него, когда он появится. - <i>Друг Муми-тролля? Причем, нехороший. Слыхали, он оставил Муми-тролля в полном одиночестве в прошлом году на Солнцестояние? Возможно, он опять так и сделает</i>.</p><p>Возможно, он опять так и сделает. Да кому какая разница, если он решит так и сделать?</p><p>Никто не остановит его, если он решит уйти, Муми-тролль точно не станет, но Снусмумрик со страхом кажется, что после принятия решения у него не будет выбора. Если он пойдет, ему не удастся покинуть Муми-тролля во второй раз, пока все будут смотреть. По крайней мере, Снусмумрик так считает.</p><p>О, ожидание - очень громоздкая вещь.</p><p>Снусмумрик не должен был соглашаться. Во всем этом есть подтекст, уступка, чтобы он мог не приходить на Летнее Солнцестояние, что заставляет Снусмумрика чувствовать, что он должен довести это дело до конца.</p><p>Ему это совсем не нравится. Это слишком похоже на обещание, и хотя Снусмумрик ничего не имеет против обещаний, он скорее против того, чтобы это самое обещание было сказано вслух.</p><p>Снусмумрик подтягивает колени к груди и зарывается лицом в них.</p><p>Он ведет себя глупо. На вечеринке будет весело; музыка такая громкая только потому, что там гораздо меньше людей, которые ее обычно заглушают на Летнее Солнцестояние.</p><p>Если Снусмумрик пойдет, все будет не так, как в прошлом году, и даже если и будет, он более чем имеет на то право. Муми-тролль, наверное, даже не заметит.</p><p>Если Снусмумрик пойдет. Когда Снусмумрик пойдет. Если, когда. Если, когда.</p><p>За исключением одной неуклюжей мысли по этому поводу - Снусмумрик хочет, чтобы Муми-тролль заметил.</p><p>Снусмумрик хочет, чтобы Муми-тролль заметил, что он опаздывает, хочет, чтобы Муми-тролль заметил, если он уйдет. Или вообще не придет. Он не может перестать представлять себе, насколько было бы лучше, если бы Муми-тролль пошел за ним, чтобы они могли бы куда-нибудь вместе сбежать. Чтобы побыть наедине, чтобы Снусмумрику не пришлось беспокоиться о том, что кто-то смотрит, замечает или знает...</p><p>- Ох, - скулит Снусмумрик, крепче сжимаясь в клубок. - Нехорошо. Совсем нехорошо.</p><p>Он привык говорить себе вслух, как ужасно с его стороны думать об этом. Снусмумрик становится очень эгоистичным, у него перестает получаться делать то, что он должен делать.</p><p>Думать об этом на природе в зимние месяцы - это одно. Надо же чем-то занять себя, когда снег сильный, а ветер холодный.</p><p>Снусмумрик не должен думать об этом здесь, в Муми-доле. Здесь, весной, Снусмумрик не может позволить себе жадничать. Не может позволить принимать решения, которых он не хочет принимать.</p><p>Снусмумрик считает, что как же все-таки одиноко. Восхищаться кем-то.</p><p>Снусмумрик глубоко вздыхает, ругая себя за то, что он опять раскис. Он хватает свою губную гармонь и шаркает к выходу из палатки, прежде чем снова остановиться. Он уже делал так примерно три раза, и снова он колеблется.</p><p>Чего он так боится? Конечно, помимо очевидного.</p><p>Однако очевидное - штука довольно пугающая.</p><p>Если/когда. Если/когда. Если/когда...</p><p>- Снусмумрик, ты там?!</p><p>Снусмумрик испуганно вскрикивает и падает назад, когда кто-то внезапно орет снаружи палатки. Он приземляется на спину с бьющимся в горле сердцем и слушает, как кто-то снаружи шаркает.</p><p>- Ты тут шляпу оставил, - говорит голос, и Снусмумрик осознает, что это Снифф.</p><p>Он снова садится, закаленный мыслью, что Снифф может коснуться чего-то, что ему не принадлежит. Снусмумрик выходит из палатки и видит именно это, поскольку Снифф поднял шляпу Снусмумрика с травы и надел её себе на голову.</p><p>- А, вот ты где! Я-то думал, ты уже на вечеринке.</p><p>Снусмумрик не отвечает, просто молча протягивает руку, и Снифф заметно съеживается, отдавая шляпу обратно.</p><p>- Хех. Зато теплее шапочка будет, - говорит Снифф, драматически откашливаясь. - Так ты идешь в Муми-дом?</p><p>Снусмумрик надевает шляпу на голову, глядя мимо Сниффа на Муми-дом. Отсюда вечеринку не видно, она ведь в саду за домом. Но часть золотого света фонарей мягко распространяется по всему дому.</p><p>- Я… - Снусмумрик крепче сжимает губы. - Да.</p><p>- Ух ты! Ты сыграешь нам песню? - спрашивает Снифф, указывая лапой на инструмент, и Снусмумрик мысленно пинает себя.</p><p>- Возможно, - все, что он говорит, медленно идя за направляющимся к Муми-дому Сниффом. - Я еще не решил.</p><p>- Вот Муми-тролль обрадуется, - говорит Снифф, и хотя он не из тех жителей долины, которые хоть как-то догадываются, Снусмумрик все равно напрягается, сомневаясь.</p><p>К тому времени, как Снусмумрик прибывает на вечеринку, он уже конкретно перенервничал. Думая о том, кто там может быть, что они могут сказать, что могут увидеть. Так получилось, что Снусмумрик заходит за угол Муми-дома в задний сад, и ни одна душа не смотрит вверх.</p><p>Это действительно меньшее мероприятие, чем Солнцестояние, хотя Снусмумрик все равно не знает большинство гостей в лицо. Снифф немедленно уходит к столу в другом конце сада, и хотя Снусмумрик вряд ли выбрал бы Сниффа в качестве сопровождающего, он не может не чувствовать себя немного растерянным без него.</p><p>Снусмумрик задерживается, осматривая лица, пока не замечает...</p><p>- Снусмумрик!</p><p>Муми-тролль замечает его первым. Снусмумрик тут же выдыхает и улыбается, пока Муми-тролль подходит ближе. Муми-тролль держит в руках две чашки, и Снусмумрик с благодарностью берет одну, когда Муми-тролль подходит к нему. Муми-тролль совсем рядом, и Снусмумрик полностью расслабляется, позволяя их плечам соединиться. Он делает глоток своего напитка и радостно хмыкает.</p><p>- Медовуха, - говорит он, и Муми-тролль ухмыляется рядом с ним, и с этого угла видны его острые клыки.</p><p>- Твоя любимая, - говорит Муми-тролль, чокаясь с ним чашкой. - Только мы её прямо изо льда вытащили, так что она еще холодная.</p><p>- Она идеальна, - говорит Снусмумрик, и это так. Вдруг все становится абсолютно идеальным.</p><p>Муми-тролль и он переходят к самой вечеринке, и тролль ведет их к бревну на другой стороне того, что, несомненно, станет импровизированной танцевальной площадкой. Снифф сидит на другом конце, довольно уплетая различные маленькие тарталетки, и хотя Снусмумрик нигде не видит Малышку Мю, он подозревает, что она неподалеку.</p><p>Они долго разговаривают, Снусмумрик рассказывает Муми-троллю о своем дне. Он не особо интересно прошел, но судя по тому, как Муми-тролль спрашивает обо всем, может показаться наоборот. Он так внимателен, так искренне заинтересован, и эго Снусмумрика радостно мурлычет внутри него, как кот.</p><p>Благодаря Муми-троллю он чувствует себя почти важным.</p><p>- Гирлянды выглядят чудесно, - говорит Снусмумрик, закончив свой рассказ и указывая пустой чашкой на майские кусты. Они мерцают морским стеклом и перламутровыми ракушками. Муми-тролль застенчиво чешет затылок.</p><p>- Спасибо, я надеялся, что тебе понравится, - говорит он, быстро отворачиваясь и делая большой глоток своей медовухи. Он протягивает лапу Снусмумрику. - Хочешь еще?</p><p>- Ну, давай.</p><p>Снусмумрик улыбается, и Муми-тролль улыбается в ответ, направляясь к длинному столу. Снусмумрик смотрит ему вслед, зажав гармошку в кармане. Возможно, он все-таки сыграет песню; вечер не так уж и плохой, и он чувствует, как зарождается песня вместе с его нежным удовлетворением.</p><p>- Явился-таки?</p><p>Малышка Мю перепрыгивает через бревно, появляясь как будто из ниоткуда. Она устраивается между Сниффом и Снусмумриком, и стибривает пирожное с тарелки первого.</p><p>- Ты же знаешь, у меня со временем не очень, - добродушно говорит Снусмумрик, махая рукой, увидев, как Муми-тролль возвращается к ним. Музыка в фонографе поменялась на что-то побыстрее, и некоторые присутствующие начинают танцевать. - Но я же сказал, что приду. И вот я здесь.</p><p>- И хорошо. Муми-тролль так раздражает, когда хандрит из-за тебя, - говорит Малышка Мю, и Снусмумрик в смущении наклоняет голову, когда Муми-тролль подходит.</p><p>Муми-тролль дает обе чашки Снусмумрику, который с некоторым недоумением берет их: </p><p>- Не присмотришь за моей медовухой? Папа попросил помочь ему переставить стол, чтобы освободить место для танцев.</p><p>- Конечно, - говорит Снусмумрик, но Муми-тролль уже уходит. Снусмумрик вдыхает солодовый аромат своей медовухи и делает глоток, а Снифф драматично вздыхает.</p><p>- Ну вот, танцы уже начинаются, - надувается Снифф. - Я-то думал, у меня будет больше времени поработать с дамами.</p><p>- Если эта работа - не лоботомия, то ты ни одну убедить не сможешь, - жестоко говорит Малышка Мю, и Снусмумрик бросает на нее укоряющий взгляд, который остается незамеченным. Снифф обиженно фыркает. - Тебе нужен кто-то очень храбрый. У тебя две левые ноги, и ты каждый раз умудряешься наступить другим на ноги обеими.</p><p>- Ты храбрая, - предлагает Снифф, и Снусмумрик улыбается своей медовухе, зная, что это, безусловно, не сработает, но он восхищается его наглостью.</p><p>Малышка Мю издает соответствующий звук отвращения.</p><p>- И не мечтай, червь сопливый.</p><p>- Тебе не нужна дама для танцев, - говорит Снусмумрик с жалостью. Он наблюдает, как Муми-тролль одним мощным толчком передвигает стол, и его дыхание немного перехватывает от демонстрации силы. Муми-тролль всегда был таким сильным? - Просто партнер в крепких ботинках.</p><p>- Ты тут единственный, у кого есть ботинки.</p><p>Снусмумрик об этом не подумал и замирает, тупо глядя на Сниффа, пытаясь придумать, что сказать.</p><p>- Он уже занят, - твердо говорит Малышка Мю, махая рукой в сторону вечеринки, - Пойди спроси одну из тех девушек-Хемулей. По-моему, две из них тебя не знают, и, надеюсь, остальные не слишком болтливы, так что у тебя там есть шанс.</p><p>- Так я и не приглашал его! - говорит Снифф так же перепугано, как сейчас Снусмумрик себя чувствует. - Да даже если бы я и захотел, Муми-тролль все равно по нему сохнет! А я, кстати, не захотел!</p><p>Снифф перестает пялиться на Малышку Мю, чтобы сочувственно взглянуть на Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Не обижайся, Снусмумрик, - говорит Снифф, и Снусмумрик прячется за своей чашкой. - Ты просто не в моем вкусе. Я знаю, что Муми-тролль считает тебя крутым и загадочным...</p><p>- Не думаю, что Муми-тролль когда-либо использовал такие слова для описания Снусмумрика, - Малышка Мю перебивает Сниффа так, будто муху прихлопнула. Она смотрит на Снуфкина с блеском в глазах: - По крайней мере, не в лицо. Верно, Снусмумрик?</p><p>Снусмумрик не отвечает. Он считает, что это самый вежливый поступок.</p><p>- Знаете, я все-таки попробую, - внезапно объявляет Снифф, нетерпеливо глядя на одну из Хемулей, которые подошли к тарталеткам. - Пожелайте мне удачи!</p><p>- Да я тебе даже капюшона под дождем не пожелаю, - говорит Малышка Мю, когда Снифф убегает на вечеринку.</p><p>Снусмумрик наблюдает за Муми-троллем, который, судя по всему, конкретно застрял. Его голубые глаза встречаются с глазами Снусмумрика, и хотя Снусмумрик не видит так далеко, он знает, что Муми-тролль изо всех сил пытается передать: "<i>Прости!</i>"</p><p>Снусмумрик улыбается ему, нисколько не обеспокоенный. Ночь еще молода, и у Муми-папы явно есть планы на этот танец, раз он изменил музыку на фонографе.</p><p>Снусмумрик более чем готов подождать.</p><p>Малышка Мю встает на бревно. она издает задумчивый звук, прежде чем спросить: </p><p>- Вот ты мне скажи - оно того стоит?</p><p>- Что именно? - отвечает Снусмумрик, отводя взгляд от того места, где Муми-тролль слушает то, что говорит Муми-папа, с нарастающим раздражением.</p><p>Малышка Мю словно застегивает рот, и что-то сжимается в груди Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Держать все под замком. Держать внутри секреты не полезно. Моя мать говорит, что секрет не может причинить тебе вреда, но его утаивание - может.</p><p>- Возможно, все зависит от секрета, - осторожно говорит Снусмумрик, делая большой глоток медовухи. Малышка Мю издает нетерпеливый звук.</p><p>- Глупости. Секрет есть секрет.</p><p>- Не все вещи равны, малышка.</p><p>Их прерывает громкий свист.</p><p>На другом конце Муми-Папа и Муми-Мама уже пустились в танец, и при этом улыбаются так ярко, что могут бросить вызов фонарям. Муми-тролль стоит у фонографа, закатывая глаза, но смеясь вместе с ними. Что-то в животе Снусмумрика сжимается, словно он голоден.</p><p>- Странно, не правда ли? - говорит Малышка Мю, и Снусмумрик вопросительно смотрит на нее. Она пожимает плечами. - Какими бывают Муми-тролли. Вся эта любовь-морковь. Как думаешь, Муми-тролль станет таким же глупым, когда женится?</p><p>Кровь Снусмумрика остывает, его внезапно охватывает образ Муми-тролля, кружащегося по танцполу лапа об лапу с каким-то другим троллем. Да еще с завязанной между ними ленточкой. Снусмумрик думает о фрекен Снорк. Он считает, что смог бы вынести такое, но с каким-то незнакомцем...</p><p>- Возможно.</p><p>- Мюмлы не верят в брак. Не так, как Муми-тролли. Муми-тролли любят браки, свадьбы и любовь на веки веков, - продолжает Малышка Мю, стуча ногой по бревну. - А Мумрики?</p><p>- Не могу сказать, что знаю, - кротко отвечает Снусмумрик. - Я других Мумриков никогда не встречал.</p><p>- Тогда Снусмумрики? Самого себя ты ведь встречал, верно?</p><p>- Иногда мне самому интересно, - вздыхает Снусмумрик, делая еще один глоток своего напитка.</p><p>Малышка Мю молчит, и Снусмумрик чувствует, как его облегчение стиснуло зубы - некоторые существа не созданы для молчания, и он смотрит на Малышку Мю, гадая, что же ее заставило умолкнуть.</p><p>- Я твои мысли слышу даже сквозь этот дрянной музон, - рявкает Малышка Мю, теперь уже злобно глядя на него. - Что там у тебя на уме, бродяга?</p><p>- Ничего особенного, - беззаботно лжет Снусмумрик. - Я просто наслаждаюсь вечером.</p><p>- Скорее своим секретом, - говорит Малышка Мю, и Снусмумрик предпочитает пить медовуху вместо ответа. - Который, кстати, у тебя не так уж хорошо получается скрывать. Тебе просто повезло, что Муми-тролль невероятно глуп.</p><p>Снусмумрик давится медовухой.</p><p>- Какие мы привлекательные, - шутит Малышка Мю, пока Снусмумрик яростно вытирает лицо. - Неудивительно, что к тебе все тролли тянутся.</p><p>- Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - удается выдавить Снусмумрику в перерывах между кашлем.</p><p>- Знаешь, этот пушистый болван хранит секреты получше тебя. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько это позорно?</p><p>Снусмумрик не решается на это ответить. Он знает, когда над ним смеются. Он оглядывает вечеринку, смотрит, как Муми-тролль хлопает в ладоши. Некоторые уже начали танцевать, и пространство между ними заполняется, когда они начинают выстраиваться в ряды. Наверно, будут танцевать фольклорные танцы. Он обнаруживает, что внезапно сожалеет о нескольких чашках медовухи, когда его желудок переворачивается.</p><p>- Это настолько очевидно? - тихо спрашивает Снусмумрик, и Малышка Мю скрещивает руки на груди.</p><p>- Да. До боли. Но, как я уже сказала, Муми-тролль идиот.</p><p>- Он не идиот, - Малышка Мю фыркает, и Снусмумрик впивается в нее взглядом, но обнаруживает, что сам тихонько смеется. - Ну, ладно. Может, он звезд с неба не хватает. Но у него есть и другие таланты.</p><p>- Вот бы их найти, - говорит Малышка Мю, и это заставляет Снусмумрика рассмеяться, потому что он может назвать целых три.</p><p>Боже, что с ним такое? Он так боялся, что кто-нибудь узнает об этом, а теперь, когда кто-то узнал, Снусмумрик не хочет убегать. Все, что ему хочется, - это смеяться над собой. Какой он глупый.</p><p>Малышка Мю выглядит подозрительно: </p><p>- Что смешного?</p><p>- Я смешон, - признается Снусмумрик. Он смотрит вниз и видит, что допил медовуху. - Тем, что думал о путях, которые мне недоступны.</p><p>- Разве ты не ходишь, куда вздумается?</p><p>Снусмумрик не отвечает. Это совершенно невозможно. В конце концов, не все могут так ясно видеть поток времени, и Снусмумрик поступил глупо, позволив себе умышленно закрыть глаза этой весной.</p><p>- Дело сделано, - говорит Снусмумрик, не переставая улыбаться. Как же ему раньше было одиноко, даже сегодня вечером, когда никто, кроме него, не знал. Теперь Снусмумрик чувствует, что внутри него что-то распуталось, и ему приятно - несмотря ни на что - сказать хоть что-то из этого вслух. - Я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы изменить то, чего не должно быть.</p><p>- Как это?</p><p>Все же так просто, и кого Снусмумрик пытался обмануть, думая о <i>что, если</i> в течение долгих темных месяцев? "Что, если" произошло, а Снусмумрик по-прежнему там, где он есть.</p><p>- <i>Достаточно</i>, - напоминает себе Снусмумрик. - <i>Этого должно быть достаточно</i>.</p><p>- Муми-тролли - это Муми-тролли. А Мюмлы - это Мюмлы, - говорит Малышка Мю, неопределенно махая рукой в сторону танцпола. - А Мумрики - это Мумрики, и, полагаю, со всеми другими существами так же. Я не могу заставить тебя быть тем, кем ты не являешься, но...</p><p>Малышка Мю делает паузу - это, безусловно, самое странное, что она сделала сегодня вечером. Эта Мюмла никогда не начинала фразу, которую не знала, как закончить.</p><p>- Знаешь, нет смысла сидеть здесь и думать о том, чего нельзя иметь, - говорит Малышка Мю, резко спрыгивая на траву. - Вечеринка же. Делай то, что делают на вечеринках. Подойди к тому, кто тебе больше всего нравится, и пригласи потанцевать.</p><p>- А вдруг я не знаю как? - слабо говорит Снусмумрик, а Малышка Мю усмехается.</p><p>- А вдруг это правда? - говорит она, уходя прочь. - Но разве это важно?</p><p>Снусмурик смотрит ей вслед, думая о том, что может сделать. Он выпил медовухи, музыка хорошая и Муми-тролль стоит неподалеку. Возможно, Малышка Мю права. Разве сейчас это важно, когда все так прекрасно?</p><p>*/</p><p>Музыка сейчас в самом разгаре, что всех соблазняет оторваться от еды, выпивки и шуток. Муми-тролль наблюдает, как все начинают находить себе пару, ибо под иглой фонографа скрипка становится праздничной.</p><p>Муми-тролль торчит у стола, нетерпеливо оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь прокрасться к Снусмумрику, чтобы они могли вместе посидеть, посмотреть танец и пошутить над теми, кто совсем не попадает в мелодию, когда к нему прижимается теплое тело.</p><p>- Снусмумрик? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, когда Снусмумрик появляется из ниоткуда, а затем крутится в идеальном тандеме под песню. - Как тебе удалось подкрасться ко мне? Я же все время следил за тобой!</p><p>- Значит, невнимательно следил, - поддразнивает Снусмумрик, снимая шляпу и кладя ее на ближайший стол. Теперь перед ним стоит Снусмумрик, протянув одну руку, как если бы он выгонял Муми-тролля из окна спальни.</p><p>- Хочешь потанцевать? - весело спрашивает Снусмумрик с доброй улыбкой и твердой рукой.</p><p>Муми-тролль улыбается, принимая его руку, и он так счастлив быть втянутым в веселую толкотню.</p><p>Они не танцевали уже много лет, с тех пор, как были детьми, и возбуждение кипит внутри Муми-тролля, как горшок, оставленный на раскаленном огне. Снусмумрик плавно втягивает их обоих в толпу, потом становится в одну линию, а Муми-тролль - в другую.</p><p>Песня им хорошо известна, Снусмумрик даже может сыграть её на губной гармошке. Но этот кажется совершенно новым для Муми-тролля.</p><p>Снусмумрик наклоняет голову, и Муми-тролль хихикает над нелепостью этого жеста. Он слышит и смех Снусмумрика, и они переглядываются. Как же глупо делать это так, и они делятся этим секретом, как и большинством вещей.</p><p>Муми-тролль идет первым, поскольку привык вести, а Снусмумрик, кажется, легко следует за ним. Они пересекаются, подняв руки вверх и держась друг за друга, прежде чем отвернуться и занять место друг друга, а другие танцоры не отстают.</p><p>Муми-тролль путается в ногах от волнения и чуть не врезается в танцора впереди него, а Снусмумрик движется гораздо изящнее. У всех это получается намного лучше, включая Снусмумрика; который, как оказалось, удивительно легок на ногу в ботинках. Но Муми-тролль считает, что Снусмумрик во всем лучше него.</p><p>Его лапа встречает руку Снусмумрика посередине, их пальцы сцепляются вместе, когда танец начинает набирать обороты. Они отражают шаги друг друга, потягивая с обеих концов, так что если один упадет, то и другой тоже. Но Муми-тролля это не волнует, его не волнует ничего, кроме великолепного выражения лица Снусмумрика.</p><p>Насколько меньше он выглядит, насколько ярче и добрее, и ох, Муми-тролль не помнит, когда еще он был так счастлив видеть его.</p><p>- У тебя хорошо получается! - кричит Муми-тролль, пригнувшись, чтобы не спускать глаз со Снусмумрика, когда они проходят за парой впереди них, .</p><p>- Брехня, - с ухмылкой отвечает Снусмумрик, быстро шагая в сторону, потому что Муми-папа слишком широко размахивает конечностями.</p><p>По правде говоря, ни один из них не идеален. Но для Муми-тролля это лучший танец в жизни.</p><p>Они вместе раскачиваются на крещендо, поворачиваются слишком близко, и Муми-тролль спотыкается о собственные ноги. К счастью, Снусмумрик ловит его за талию и почти удерживает его. Они чуть не врезаются в пару рядом с ними, которая возмущенно фыркает, но как Муми-тролль может о таком переживать, когда все так прекрасно?</p><p>Снусмумрик помогает ему подняться, когда песня затихает, все останавливаются, чтобы поаплодировать Муми-папе за его выбор музыки. Муми-тролль же смотрит только на Снусмумрика, который тоже смотрит на него и как же это прекрасно - привлечь внимание Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Снусмумрик… - произносит Муми-тролль, и это имя вырывается на одном дыхании. Снусмумрик весь красный в лице, глаза сияют, а Муми-тролль эгоистично наблюдает. - Я…</p><p>- Да? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, подходя поближе. Муми-тролль снова чувствует его запах - от этого запаха ему хочется воспарить в небо. Муми-тролль мямлит, его слова такие неуверенные, но нетерпеливые, а внутри как будто фейерверк взорвался.</p><p>- Я… ты… ты так умеешь танцевать, - наконец говорит Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик моргает своими круглыми глазами, а затем смеется. Это веселый икающий звук.</p><p>- Рад, что ты так думаешь, - любезно говорит Снусмумрик. Снусмумрик делает вид, что потягивается, отпуская Муми-тролля. - Хотя не думаю, что у меня хватит сил на еще один танец.</p><p>- Мы всегда можем...</p><p>Муми-тролль хотел сказать, что они всегда могут куда-нибудь ускользнуть. Он разгоряченный из-за медовухи и танца, невероятно веселый из-за музыки, и такое чувство, будто в его груди горит его собственный костер. Огонь раздувается, и он хочет остаться со Снусмумриком, наедине, быть только с ним, чтобы этот огонь не погас.</p><p>Но Муми-тролль не имеет возможности хоть что-нибудь сказать, потому что кто-то берет его за лапу и отрывает от мыслей.</p><p>- Муми-тролль! - радостно говорит фрекен Снорк, поворачивая Муми-тролля к себе.</p><p>В этот вечер она розовая, как пион, и Муми-троллю требуется несколько долгих секунд, чтобы осознать, что это действительно она - так она изменилась. Когда он осознает, он крепко ее обнимает.</p><p>- Рада тебя видеть!</p><p>- Я и не думал, что ты так опоздаешь! - говорит Муми-тролль. Он тоже рад ее видеть. Он указывает большим пальцем на Снусмумрика. - Даже Снусмумрик добрался раньше тебя и Снорка. Кстати, а где сам Снорк?</p><p>- В фонографе пошел копаться, - отвечает фрекен Снорк, нежно закатывая глаза. - Как дела, Снусмумрик?</p><p>- Нормально, - холодно отвечает Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль удивленно смотрит на него. Минуту назад он был таким веселым. - Пойду-ка я выпью.</p><p>И Снусмумрик уходит. Муми-тролль смотрит ему вслед, у него сжимается живот, когда он внезапно чувствует, что сделал что-то неправильно, но не понимает, что. Однако он так и не узнает, поскольку фрекен Снорк настаивает, что он должен ей их первый танец в качестве друзей.</p><p>Муми-тролль позволяет ей вести себя: эта песня намного медленнее, чем та, под которую он танцевал со Снусмумриком. Муми-тролль все это время оглядывается поверх всех кружащихся голов, пытаясь определить, куда сбежал Снусмумрик.</p><p>Он лишь надеется, что Снусмумрик не ушел вовсе, и эта грустная мысль преследует Муми-тролля на протяжении всего танца.</p><p>После этого фрекен Снорк отправляется поговорить с другими. Он знает, что она несколько дружит с парочкой юных девушек-Хемулей. Он отмахивается от нее и начинает быстро всех оглядывать. Он не находит Снусмумрика, но замечает папу у длинного стола. Кажется, он считает бутылки.</p><p>- Что делаешь? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, подходя к нему и наблюдая, как его отец стучит по горлышкам каждой бутылки, считая.</p><p>- Я был уверен, что у нас была еще одна бутылка медовухи, но я вижу только вино, - говорит Папа, слегка прищурившись. - Это не особо важно, на остаток вечера хватит, но я сам довольно неравнодушен к медовухе.</p><p>- Снусмумрик тоже, - говорит Муми-тролль, прежде чем ему в голову приходит идея. - Думаю, именно в это и дело.</p><p>- Мумрик забрал её? - говорит папа, и его брови исчезают под шляпой. - Что ж, полагаю, это в их природе - быть нечистыми на руку.</p><p>- Папа! - укоряет Муми-тролль. - Нельзя так говорить! Что, если бы он тебя услышал?</p><p>- Сказал бы, что польщен, - искренне отвечает Папа. - У них совершенно разные представления о том, что впечатляет, знаешь ли.</p><p>- Великая Морра, - говорит Муми-тролль, качая головой и наливая себе большую чашку вина.</p><p>Через несколько минут он сдается и перестает искать Снусмумрика, хоть это и мучительное чувство. Все еще веселятся, хотя по большей части уже начался хаос, поскольку есть медовуха и вино, а музыка отставала от смеха и громких разговоров.</p><p>Однако, даже если бы Муми-тролль и хотел подойти к темным деревьям или даже поставить подсвечник у дома, у него нет шансов, потому что к нему каждый раз пристают с разговорами.</p><p>В конце концов, все сводится к спору со Сниффом о том, что можно считать подходящим названием для звездного скопления, которое, как показывает Северо-Восточный Снифф, было обнаружено им. Муми-тролль, конечно же, считает это чушью, поскольку это созвездие уже было обнаружено и называется Кассиопеей.</p><p>Спор так накаляется, что он совершенно забывает, что старается не обращать внимания на Снусмумрика.</p><p>Муми-тролль чуть не падает носом вперед, когда в него врезается очень тяжелое горячее тело. Он удивленно оглядывается через плечо и видит шляпу Снусмумрика.</p><p>Снусмумрик уткнулся лицом в спину Муми-тролля с чем-то, что подозрительно напоминает по форме бутылку.</p><p>- Муми-тролль! - зовет Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль оборачивается и обнаруживает, что Снусмумрика шатает, хотя Мумрик лучезарно улыбается ему, как будто он в прекраснейшем настроении. Но Муми-тролль подозревает, что после такого количества медовухи любой был бы в хорошем настроении.</p><p>- Так я и думал, - бормочет Муми-тролль, когда Снусмумрик пьяно машет Сниффу. - Вижу, медовуха тебе понравилась?</p><p>- Возможно, - озорно отвечает Снусмумрик, возможно, пытаясь подмигнуть, но выглядит так, словно он очень медленно моргает. - Но щас мне намного лудше.</p><p>- Лучше? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, хихикая над тем, как невнятно Снусмумрик произносит слова. Это так нехарактерно, но пьяный Снусмумрик - это то, чего Муми-тролль не видел уже пару сезонов, и, несмотря на странность, это на удивление забавно. Снусмумрик внезапно размахивает своей (разумеется) пустой бутылкой из-под медовухи со скорбью на лице.</p><p>- Те понравился танец? - спрашивает он, поднося бутылку к губам и с грустью обнаруживая, что внутри уже ничего не осталось.</p><p>- Конечно, и я надеялся повторить, - смеется Муми-тролль, поскольку это определенно не случится, учитывая, как Снусмумрика качает.</p><p>Муми-тролль обнимает его и разумно целится положить лапу ему под плечом. Но Снусмумрик полностью падает на него, поэтому Муми-троллю приходится схватить ниже - за талию.</p><p>- Но это ведь неважно, да?</p><p>- Мне важно, - с жалостью отвечает Снусмумрик, наклоняя голову и роняя шляпу. Снифф смотрит на Муми-тролля с крайним замешательством, и Муми-тролль пожимает плечами, не в силах объяснить. - Мне очень важно, и это так ужасно.</p><p>- Все не так уж плохо, - заверяет его Муми-тролль, поправляя хватку, чтобы Снусмумрик не висел, как переполненный мешок муки. Ему требуется две лапы. - Думаю, на сегодня с тебя хватит, приятель. Хочешь, я тебя к палатке отведу?</p><p>- Давай снова потанцуем, - говорит Снусмумрик, твердо кивая, как будто это вполне разумная просьба того, кто не может стоять.</p><p>- Мы же только что решили, что больше не будем танцевать.</p><p>- Я не имел ввиду не со мной!</p><p>Муми-тролль совершенно не понимает, что имеет в виду Снусмумрик, а потому нежно фыркает: </p><p>- Точно. Палатка, пошли давай.</p><p>- Слишкам далеко! - восклицает Снусмумрик, дико размахивая бутылкой. - Я ни магу идти так далеко!</p><p>Возможно, он прав. Снифф начинает смеяться, и Муми-тролль видит, как несколько человек оборачиваются, чтобы посмотреть. Он притягивает Снусмумрика поближе и поворачивает, чтобы спрятать его за собой. Снусмумрик ненавидит быть в центре внимания.</p><p>- Хорошо, - тихо говорит Муми-тролль, успокаивающе потирая ему спину, и Снусмумрик издает радостный, хмыкающий звук. - Остаешься ночевать.</p><p>- Замичательно, - говорит Снусмумрик, уткнувшись лицом в шею Муми-тролля, и Муми-тролль вздрагивает, словно потрясенный. Снифф бросает на него позабавленный взгляд, чем только усугубляет ситуацию, поэтому Муми-тролль начинает отчаянно пытаться увести их от посторонних глаз. Не то чтобы они не имеют право на любопытство, потому что именно Снусмумрик… ну, <i>так</i> ведет себя публично.</p><p>- Охохонюшки, - тихо говорит мама, когда Муми-тролль проходит мимо неё, а папа идет к дому.</p><p>Она протягивает руку и пытается поправить шляпу Снусмумрика - что совершенно невозможно, учитывая, насколько цепким стал внезапно Снусмумрик. Муми-тролль наполовину обеспокоен, что он ему своей крепкой хваткой шерсть спутает.</p><p>- Ах ты бедняжка, перебрал немного?</p><p>- Не понимаю, о чем ты, он здоров, как бык, - саркастически говорит Муми-тролль, а Снусмумрик хихикает. - Это вообще-то странно. Как-то на него не похоже.</p><p>- Нельзя же ожидать, что каждый все время будет собой, - говорит мама, отрываясь от шляпы и довольствуясь лишь похлопыванием Снусмумрика по щеке. - Как бы мы все тогда устали.</p><p>- Примерно час назад с ним все было нормально. Если честно, я решил, что он попросту сбежал обратно в палатку.</p><p>- Час, говоришь, - тихо произносит папа, и его взгляд блуждает, пока мама воркует: - Но он снова тебя нашел, это же хорошо.</p><p>- Помочь тебе отвести его наверх? - спрашивает папа, немного хмурясь, и Муми-тролль очень надеется, что это не из-за медовухи. Муми-тролль качает головой и отправляется к черному ходу через веранду.</p><p>- Нет, мы справимся. Я вернусь, когда уложу его в постель.</p><p>Добраться до этой самой постели - то еще приключение. Снусмумрик - очень маленькое существо, которое потеряло всякое понимание того, как работают ноги.</p><p>Муми-тролль сдается на полпути вверх по лестнице, наклоняется, чтобы подхватить шаткие колени Снусмумрика. Он берет Снусмумрика на руки и на секунду пугается, что они оба упадут с лестницы. Но упала только шляпа Снусмумрика.</p><p>Снусмумрик широко раскрыл глаза и смотрит на Муми-тролля, как будто только что осознал, что произошло: </p><p>- Ого. Ты такой сильный тролль.</p><p>- А ты очень пьяный Мумрик.</p><p>- Счастливый, пьяный Мумрик, - хихикая, отвечает Снусмумрик. Муми-тролль тоже невольно смеется.</p><p>- Ты и не представляешь, насколько глупо ты сейчас выглядишь, да?</p><p>Снусмумрик в ответ обнимает Муми-тролля обеими руками за шею и прижимается к нему. Его дыхание теплое, и Муми-тролль чувствует, как мурашки покалывают ему кожу. Он не думает, что они когда-либо были так близки, и хотя Муми-тролль определенно не соответствует средним показателям Снусмумрика по выпивке медовухи за этот вечер, Муми-тролль внезапно осознает, насколько он не трезвый.</p><p>Думал ли бы он об этом, будь он наедине? Муми-тролль не знает. Ему нравится думать, что это медовуха в животе, звуки голосов и музыки на улице, а также всеобщая болтовня заставляют его думать о том, что Снусмумрик в его руках - это нечто очень хорошее. Это действительно неплохо, и Муми-тролль осознает только постфактум, что держит Снусмумрика намного ближе к себе, чем нужно.</p><p>Он не делает ничего, чтобы исправить это, пока не добирается до своей комнаты и пинком открывает дверь, к пьяному восторгу Снусмумрика. Муми-тролль пытается нежно уложить Снусмумрика, но недооценивает расстояние между тем местом, где он держит Снусмумрика, и кроватью. Неужели Муми-тролль действительно стал выше?</p><p>Снусмумрик приземляется на кровать с тихим <i>шлеп</i> и усмешкой.</p><p>Снусмумрик смеется, и кажется, будто мраморные шарики падают с лестницы или дождь стекает в сточную канаву. Сей звук задерживается в ушах Муми-тролля, и он его обожает. В конце концов, Снусмумрик так редко позволяет себе громко смеяться над чем-либо.</p><p>- Моя шляпа… - говорит Снусмумрик, внезапно серьезно хмурясь. Он рассеянно поглаживает волосы. - Я потерял шляпу.</p><p>- Не потерял, - говорит ему Муми-тролль, наклоняясь, чтобы развязать шарф Снусмумрика. А то еще задушит себя во сне. - Ты её уронил снаружи. Вот закончу - и схожу за ней.</p><p>- Ты-<i>ик</i>-ты когда-нибудь случайно падал в реку? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, икая, пока Муми-тролль начинает развязывать ботинки Снусмумрика. С них осыпается засохшая грязь, и Муми-тролль вздыхает, тихо смеясь.</p><p>- А разве можно упасть в реку специально? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, стряхивая грязь, которая покрыла его пальцы после того, как снял один из ботинок.</p><p>- Холодно, - говорит Снусмумрик, причем очень сонно, и Муми-тролль согласно кивает, вспоминая неприятные ощущения, когда он проделал то же самое прошлой весной, ожидая появления Снусмумрика. - Везде. Болят легкие и руки, и ты тут же идешь ко дну.</p><p>Муми-тролль начинает работать над вторым ботинком, кривясь, когда видит, сколько грязи осталось на простынях. </p><p>- Это определенно не самое лучшее чувство.</p><p>- Смотреть, как ты с ней танцуешь, - говорит Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль резко вскидывает голову, совершенно забыв о том, что ботинок только наполовину снят. - Это было такое чувство. Именно такое.</p><p>Нога Снусмумрика выскальзывает из ботинка, и Муми-тролль с громким <i>стуком</i> роняет ботинок.</p><p>- Что… О чем это ты?</p><p>Снусмумрик перекатывается на бок и сворачивается калачиком, как кошка. Он зарывается лицом в подушку Муми-тролля, и следующие его слова едва слышно сквозь перья и белье.</p><p>- Ты действительно... такой великолепный Муми-тролль.</p><p>- Снусмумрик? - Муми-тролль подходит к кровати, наклоняясь так, что оказывается почти на одном уровне со Снусмумриком, лежащим на подушке. Глаза Снусмумрика закрыты, лицо наполовину скрыто, и Муми-тролль по глупости протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться, но вовремя опомнился.</p><p>Муми-тролль чувствует себя гораздо более трезвым, чем несколько минут назад, сила слов Снусмумрика потрясает его, словно гром.</p><p>- Это ведь ужасно несправедливо, - бормочет Снусмумрик, уже начиная засыпать.</p><p>- Что именно? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, отчаянно желая знать. Но Снусмумрик не отвечает - лишь тяжело вздыхает и засыпает.</p><p>Муми-тролль отходит, пошатываясь. Снусмумрик мог бы влупить ему пощечину, и это шокировало бы его меньше, чем то, что только что произошло.</p><p>Что все это значило? Он говорил о фрекен Снорк? Муми-тролль не мог понять, почему Снусмумрика заботит то, что он танцевал с фрекен Снорк. Они с фрекен Снорк танцевали больше, чем они со Снусмумриком, последний наверняка видел, как они это делали миллион раз.</p><p>Но Снусмумрик говорил так грустно, когда рассказывал, что это было похоже на холод и несчастный шок от падения в реку.</p><p>Муми-тролль думает, что понимает. Он скорее чувствует, что сам упал куда-то.</p><p>
  <i>Неужели...?</i>
</p><p>На задворках мозга Муми-тролля вертится мысль, как назойливая пчела. Эта мысль будто жалит его, когда он смотрит в лицо Снусмумрика, когда понимает, насколько это лицо милое. Муми-тролль всегда так думал, но никогда не говорил. Никогда не казалось, что такое нужно говорить лучшему другу. Даже если Муми-тролль провел много времени, любуясь им.</p><p>Это уже другое дело. И довольно большое. Муми-тролль довольно долго пытался уменьшить его, аки скомканный джемпер, который не помещается в комоде.</p><p>Снусмумрик только что многое разъяснил.</p><p>Муми-тролль не хочет думать, что Снусмумрик может ревновать. Это кажется слишком грандиозным, слишком значительным - как землетрясение, которое может изменить форму Земли. Как комета, несущаяся к нему, и Муми-тролль не готов встретить её лицом к лицу. Если Снусмумрик ревнует, то это означает, что Муми-троллю придется подумать, <i>почему</i> он может ревновать. И одна из причин, по которой он может ревновать...</p><p>Муми-тролль резко встает, чувствуя себя неважно. Может, это из-за медовухи, а может, совсем по другой причине. Но Снусмумрик лежит в его постели, и он так много выпил, потому что Муми-тролль танцевал с кем-то другим, и Муми-тролль думает, что ему нужен воздух.</p><p>Много воздуха.</p><p>Он начинает немного успокаиваться на полпути к кухне. Паника охватила его так внезапно, что Муми-тролль почувствовал себя так, будто только что взбежал на гору и обратно. У него барабанит сердце в груди, голова кружится. Все это так... внезапно.</p><p>Снусмумрик - это Снусмумрик. Он одно, а Муми-тролль другое, и вместе они друзья. Конечно, Муми-тролль и сам ревнует, когда Снусмумрик уходит с кем-то по своим делам, но не... То есть он не чувствует... Или, скорее, приказывает себе не чувствовать...</p><p>Вот ведь блинчик с мясом.</p><p>- Дело не в этом, - говорит себе Муми-тролль, входя на кухню. - Этого не может быть.</p><p>- Чего не может быть?</p><p>Муми-тролль подпрыгивает, не заметив своего стоящего на стуле отца и пытающегося добраться до одного из верхних шкафчиков. Муми-тролль хлопает ушами и подергивает лапами, когда он отводит глаза от любопытного взгляда папы.</p><p>- Ничего. Никого. Что это ты делаешь?</p><p>- Я тут проверяю, не завалялась ли у нас еще одна бутылка медовухи, - говорит Папа, слезая со стула с пустыми руками. - Как там твой друг? Уложил его?</p><p>Слова Снусмумрика крутятся в голове Муми-тролля. Он в тревоге прикусывает губу: </p><p>- А-ага. Уже уснул.</p><p>- Оно и к лучшему, - вздыхает папа. - Уж лучше проспаться, потом легче будет.</p><p>Муми-тролль не отвечает, его мысли все еще блуждают там, где спит Снусмумрик. Он настолько отвлекся, что не замечает, как папа подходит к нему и кладет свою большую руку Муми-троллю на плечо.</p><p>- Выпьем чаю, сынок? Прежде, чем пойдем разжигать костер?</p><p>- Я... а знаешь что? Да, сейчас самое время, - говорит Муми-тролль, чувствуя, как гремит внутри него одна эмоция.</p><p>Папа слегка похлопывает его по плечу и позволяет Муми-троллю сесть за кухонный стол, а сам идет кипятить чайник. Папа ставит его на плиту и снимает с пресса две кружки, когда он начинает закипать. Муми-тролль сидит в тишине, и его разум раскачивается взад и вперед, как леска, пока Папа ходит по кухне, наполняя заварочный узел чайными листьями.</p><p>- Странные существа, эти Мумрики, - задумчиво говорит папа, когда чайник начинает свистеть. - Нет на свете двух одинаковых, или, по сути, совсем не разных, если подумать.</p><p>- Откуда знаешь?</p><p>- Я когда-то знал одного, - говорит Папа, и Муми-тролль вскакивает. - Неужели я тебе об этом не рассказывал?</p><p>- Нет, - качает головой Муми-тролль. - Я уже начал думать, что Снусмумрик… не знаю. Единственный на свете.</p><p>- Вздор, их на свете полно, - смеется Папа. Он наливает две кружки воды перед тем, как окунуть заварочный узел. - В юности, когда я еще был авантюристом, я встретил одного во время своих путешествий. Нам на той лодке было очень весело, несмотря на штормы, с которыми мы сталкивались! Довольно дерзкая история, о да. А ты знал, что Западный ветер один из самых...</p><p>- Папа, - нетерпеливо говорит Муми-тролль. - Мумрик?</p><p>- Ты же сказал, что он наверху?</p><p>- Да не Снусмумрик! Другой! Из твоих путешествий!</p><p>- Ах да! Он называл себя Юксаре, - продолжает папа, вынимая заварочный узел и потягиваясь за молоком. - Добрый был молодец. Странноватый, но настолько, насколько это привычно для Мумрика. Прямо как твой Снусмумрик.</p><p>- Он не <i>мой</i> Снусмумрик.</p><p>- Да, конечно, - медленно говорит Папа, имея по кружке в каждой лапе. - Я, собственно, об этом и хотел поговорить.</p><p>Папа присоединяется к Муми-троллю за столом и ставит кружки. Он несколько раз прочищает горло, переводя взгляд на лицо Муми-тролля и обратно.</p><p>- Я считаю, что тебе следует быть осторожным, сынок. С твоим другом. Знаешь, некоторые решения ужасно сложно отменить.</p><p>- Какие решения? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, уже внимательно слушая и почти со страхом, но папа продолжает как ни в чем не бывало.</p><p>- Мумрики - восхитительные создания и в лучшие времена. В этом они очень похожи на Муми-троллей, - говорит Папа, дуя на чай. - Но во многом другом они не так уж нам близки. Дело не в том, кто они есть, а в том, что они есть.</p><p>Муми-тролль обдумывает это и страх в его животе все нарастает: </p><p>- Я не понимаю.</p><p>- Что ж, ты бы не стал менять свою натуру, если бы это было возможно, а выпятил бы губу и продолжал, верно? - Муми-тролль теперь уже реально сбит с толку, и это, должно быть, видно, потому что Папа громко вздыхает. - Я хочу сказать, что ты бы никогда не пошел против того, кто ты есть, но Муми-тролли - адаптируемые ребята. Если потребуется, мы сможем извлечь максимум из новизны. А вот Мумрики...</p><p>Папа неуверенно замолкает.</p><p>- Мумрики - совсем другого поля ягоды.</p><p>- Снусмумрик очень легко приспосабливается, - говорит Муми-тролль, чувствуя, что ему нужно каким-то образом встать на защиту Снусмумрика. Все это кажется <i>чем-то</i>, и Муми-тролль даже не может сосредоточиться на этом. Его голова все еще кружится от другого <i>чего-то</i>.</p><p>То, что зажигает сердце Муми-тролля, как костер. То, что похоже на падение в темноте и пробуждение в теплой постели в одно и то же ужасное время.</p><p>- Тут речь идет не про укрытие от шторма или установление палатки с подветренной стороны, - говорит Папа между глотками чая. - Уверен, и то, и другое, Снусмумрик очень даже умеет, да и вообще много чего. Речь идет про то, кем они позволяют себе быть, а не про то, что они будут делать.</p><p>Муми-тролль сдается. Он со стоном трет лицо. </p><p>- Папа, извини, но я просто не в настроении сегодня слушать твои... загадки и байки.</p><p>Муми-тролль старается не говорить слово "<i>ерунда</i>", но он определенно имеет в виду именно его.</p><p>- Если бы это была байка, - мрачно говорит Папа, ставя кружку. - Видишь ли, дело в том, что Юксаре попал в неприятную ситуацию со своей подругой.</p><p>Муми-тролль встревоженно хмурится: </p><p>- Поссорились?</p><p>- Совсем наоборот, - говорит Папа, и его брови исчезают под шляпой. - Я бы сказал, что он был более чем увлечен ею. Но когда дело доходит до Мумриков, важно только то, в каком направлении дует ветер. - Папа останавливается, странно глядя на Муми-тролля. - Ты понимаешь, о чем я, сынок?</p><p>- Нисколько, - отвечает Муми-тролль, хотя это неправда. Но он все равно лжет, и папа вздыхает.</p><p>- У твоей матери это лучше получается, - сетует папа, щипая нос лапой. - Хотя, она такая. Романтик в душе, эта Муми-мама. Понимаешь, Юксаре и его дама какое-то время были счастливы, но в Мумриках есть что-то, что делает их непригодными для брачного союза. Конечно, ни одна из сторон не упоминала брак, но даже в этом случае ветер, так сказать, переменился. И Юксаре тоже.</p><p>Муми-троллю совсем не нравится, как это звучит. Его живот сворачивается в тугой узел.</p><p>- Однажды утром он собрал вещи, отправился на восток и ни разу не оглянулся, - продолжает папа. - Оставил ее совсем одну, и хотя она определенно не питала к нему враждебных чувств, я бы сказал, что своего рода горе было. Они это делают не специально, и хотя я никогда не стал бы просить ни одно существо мира быть кем-то, кем оно не является, у Мумриков есть склонность ранить очень особые чувства.</p><p>- Какие чувства? - тихо спрашивает Муми-тролль, но папа просто смотрит на него взглядом, странно серьезным для его отца, и Муми-тролль точно знает, какое чувство он имеет в виду.</p><p>- Это уж тебе решать, - мягко говорит Папа. - Я просто прошу тебя быть осторожным со своим сердцем, сынок. Делиться им прекрасно, но разбитое сердце...</p><p>Папа снова умолкает, и Муми-тролль сглатывает ком в горле. Он думает о Снусмумрике наверху, о его маленьком теле, лежащем на кровати, и о звуке его голоса.</p><p>- Как ты думаешь... - Муми-тролль останавливается, на мгновение боясь ответа, прежде чем продолжить. - Ты хочешь сказать, что думаешь, что он меня любит?</p><p>Папа некоторое время не отвечает, и Муми-тролль чувствует, как позорное разочарование разверзается внутри него, аки пропасть, когда он принимает молчание за <i>нет</i>.</p><p>- Я думаю, что все, что этот Мумрик чувствует к тебе, он носит с собой, как ценнейшее сокровище, - наконец говорит Папа, и у Муми-тролля останавливается сердце. - Как он и должен. Любовь Муми-троллей - вещь немаловажная. Но я беспокоюсь о тебе, сынок.</p><p>- Но почему? - спрашивает Муми-тролль почти умоляюще, потому что внутри него внезапно начинается борьба. Папа чешет ухо, снова чувствуя себя неуютно. - Снусмумрик - мой друг. Он бы никогда не сделал мне больно.</p><p>- Не специально, - говорит папа. - Но скажи мне, что бы ты сделал, если бы следующей весной он не вернулся?</p><p>- Он вернется.</p><p>- А если нет?</p><p>Муми-тролль замолкает. Он знает, и, судя по лицу папы, папа тоже знает. Муми-тролль понимает, что это очень странно, когда его чувства ясно видят.</p><p>Огромная тяжесть самосознания ложится на него, и Муми-тролль прячет морду в лапы. Снусмумрик тоже их видит? О, Муми-тролль не знает, что и думать. Он выталкивает эти мысли из головы, словно роняет что-то обжигающее.</p><p>- Потеря друга - одна из пренеприятнейших вещей, которые могут с нами случиться, - говорит Папа, неловко похлопывая Муми-тролля по плечу. - Уж я познал, почем фунт этого лиха. Но потерять любовь - этого я для тебя не хочу. Даже представить себе не могу, если честно. Нам с Муми-мамой вообще повезло, что нам не пришлось познать подобного.</p><p>- Мы не… в смысле, у нас <i>не такие</i> отношения, - говорит Муми-тролль, потому что это все-таки правда. Он смотрит на папу сквозь пальцы. - Тебе не кажется, что это несколько… я не знаю, будто это несколько неожиданно?</p><p>- С этими вещами всегда так. Ничего нет, а потом все сразу.</p><p>- Но в этом нет никакого смысла! - восклицает Муми-тролль, совсем забыв про чай. - Снусмумрик не такой. Он не из тех… я имею ввиду, он просто не… Подобные вещи не случаются со Снусмумриком.</p><p>Папа хмурится. </p><p>- Кто сказал?</p><p>- Он сам! - возражает Муми-тролль, прежде чем сделать шаг назад. - Ну, не <i>вслух</i>, конечно. Скорее в том, чего он не говорит, если понимаешь, о чем я.</p><p>Этот аргумент звучит на удивление жалко, но Муми-тролль знает, что он прав, даже если все на лице папы трубит о том, что он не верит. Муми-тролль качает головой, жалея, что выпил так много. Да и о многом жалея.</p><p>- Я не знаю, что ты тут видишь, но ты не прав, - Муми-тролль быстро моргает, стыдясь жжения в глазах. - Мы очень далеки от этого.</p><p>- А по-моему, вы намного ближе к этому, чем думаете. Я просто прошу тебя быть осторожнее, если можешь, - отвечает на это Папа, прежде чем допить чай. Он встает, прочищая горло. - Ну, ладно. Возьмусь-ка я за костер, иначе этот Белтейн не будет стоить свеч. Присоединишься ко мне?</p><p>Муми-тролль качает головой, и папа больше не сомневается. Он гладит Муми-тролля между ушами, прежде чем уйти.</p><p>Муми-тролль сидит в одиночестве за кухонным столом и задается вопросом, что это за странный сон. Или даже кошмар. Потому что все это не может быть реальностью. То, что сказал папа - <i>то, что сказал Снусмумрик</i> - не может быть тем, чем оно кажется. Муми-тролль не может в это поверить и, что более важно, он не может позволить себе поверить в это. Некоторые разочарования - слишком тяжелое бремя, и если Муми-тролль получит возможность их избежать, то он ею воспользуется.</p><p>Но...</p><p>
  <i>Но...</i>
</p><p>Муми-тролль покидает кухню, останавливается в конце лестницы и подбирает шляпу Снусмумрика с того места, куда она упала. Он держит её в лапах, прикасается к потрепанным краям и там, где зеленая ткань местами стерлась. Она пахнет Снусмумриком, и Муми-тролль понимает, что чувство, которое он игнорировал, то чувство, которое засело внутри него, как сорняк, возможно, с зимы, разрослось и стало садом. Так сказать.</p><p>Сколько раз Муми-тролль видел эту шляпу, вдыхал этот запах и думал-</p><p>И думал...</p><p>- Вот ведь блинчик с мясом, - повторяет Муми-тролль себе, дому и всем, кто слышит, когда он осознает.</p><p>Внезапно ему все понятно. И Снусмумрик совершенно прав. Ты как будто тонешь на дно реки, как тяжелый черный камень.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>арт к главе - https://jamiewoolleyart.tumblr.com/post/188151641405/commission-for-boorishbint-for-their-fic-swallow</p><p>музыка к главе - https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=swallowtail+jig</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Снусмумрик просыпается от тревожащего звука бьющегося стекла.</p><p>Он резко выпрямляется на кровати, его сердце колотится, а все тело гудит от страха. Становится только хуже, когда он оглядывается и не понимает, где он и зачем он здесь. Он смотрит через край кровати и видит кого-то очень маленького и очень ярко одетого на прикроватном шкафчике.</p><p>Малышка Мю раскачивает своими маленькими ножками с того места, где сидит, и глядит со шкафчика на пол. Снусмумрик кладет руку себе на грудь, чувствуя, как сильно стучит сердце, пока он ориентируется. К сожалению, его тут же снова окутывает похмелье.</p><p>- Ой, - Снусмумрик плюхается обратно на кровать Муми-тролля, голова у него кружится, да еще и живот резко скрутило. - О, Боже.</p><p>- Еще какое "о, Боже", - говорит Малышка Мю, стуча щиколотками о шкафчик и создавая неприятный <i>стук</i>, который пренеприятнейше отзывается в голове Снусмумрика. - Полагаю, я только что опрокинула твою бутылку из-под медовухи. Хорошо, что она пустая.</p><p>Снусмумрик не отвечает или, скорее, не может, потому что для этого потребуется речь, а ему это сейчас не под силу.</p><p>- Знаешь, существуют более простые способы попасть в постель тролля. И не обязательно при этом напиваться так, что Шуссель нервно в сторонке курит.</p><p>Снусмумрик издает тревожно высокий звук, который отдается звоном его собственных ушах, но не заставляет Малышку Мю перестать умничать о вещах, которых она определенно не понимает.</p><p>- Ты ведь ничего глупого не сделал? - спрашивает Малышка Мю, и Снусмумрику приходится напрячь мозги, потому что сейчас его мысли словно жалит сотня недовольных Хатифнаттов. В конце концов, ему удается покачать головой, и Малышка Мю фыркает. - "И хорошо. Я, конечно, сказала тебе повеселиться, но тогда я думала, что ты не выпьешь больше меня".</p><p>- Как я сюда попал? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, пытаясь задушить себя подушками Муми-тролля и положить конец своим страданиям. Он хочет быть в своей палатке; слишком рано для компании, в этой комнате с закрытыми ставнями слишком темно, а Снусмумрику нужна яркая палатка, красивый ручей и свежий воздух. Здесь - как в пещере.</p><p>- Муми-тролль отнес твой пьяный в зюзю зад наверх, как раз прямо перед костром.</p><p>- Муми-тролль…</p><p>Внезапно воспоминания о прошлой ночи бьют Снусмумрика, как раскат грома, и все счастливые мысли о его палатке вылетают в окно.</p><p>- О нет. О, <i>нет!</i></p><p>Снусмумрик садится и его голова снова кружится, и на один ужасный миг ему кажется, что его сейчас стошнит, но ничего, проходит. Это отвратительное ощущение в животе не из-за медовухи. Вернее, <i>не только</i>. Нет-нет, это ужас. Огромный, черный, затягивающий на дно ужас, когда Снусмумрик вспоминает, как танцевал с Муми-троллем, а затем Муми-тролль нес его. Он помнит, как Муми-тролль уложил его спать и... больше ничего.</p><p>Они говорили, Снусмумрик знает это, потому что они всегда разговаривают. Муми-тролль просто не может не говорить, но Снусмумрик не помнит, что было сказано. Не помнить сказанное - это гораздо хуже, чем помнить что-то плохое. Так решает Снусмумрик.</p><p>- Что ты сделал? - спрашивает Малышка Мю на удивление осторожно. Снусмумрик проводит рукой по лицу, по волосам и отчаянно пытается вспомнить.</p><p>- Ничего! Ну, кажется.</p><p>- <i>Кажется?</i> Ты не уверен?</p><p>Снусмумрик медленно качает головой. </p><p>- Мы разговаривали.</p><p>- Муми-тролль всегда разговаривает. И никогда не затыкается, если честно.</p><p>- Нет-нет. Мы говорили о… танцах, кажется?</p><p>- Танцы? Какие еще танцы?</p><p>И тут Малышка Мю умолкает. Она вскакивает на ноги на шкафчике, и выражение ее лица теперь сродни грозовой туче. </p><p>- О, неужели все-таки ляпнул лишнего?</p><p>Снусмумрик чуть не подпрыгивает, когда она бьет его по руке, точнее, куда достала.</p><p>- Если ты брякнул, что это я тебя надоумила, клянусь, пожалеешь, что это похмелье тебя не убило!</p><p>- Что? Нет, конечно, не брякнул! - говорит Снусмумрик, отталкивая ее и стеная, когда его живот снова сжимается. - Да даже если и брякнул, какая разница?</p><p>- Не бери в голову. Что там с танцами?</p><p>- Я не помню, действительно не… - говорит Снусмумрик, прежде чем умолкнуть. В голове так ужасающе пусто, что даже думать об этом больно. Все, он больше ни капли в рот не возьмет. Зачем он вообще это сделал? - Какой позор.</p><p>- Еще какой, - соглашается Малышка Мю, все еще язвительно глядя на Снусмумрика. - Если тебе не грозит непосредственная опасность вернуть половину прошлой ночи сквозь это жалкое горло, рекомендую тебе убрать осколки, прежде чем Муми-тролль придет проверить, не умер ли ты во сне.</p><p>Снусмумрик не может придумать ничего более отвратительного, чем слезть с этой удобной кровати в таком состоянии, но Малышка Мю права, и она определенно не собирается ему помогать. На то, чтобы подняться, требуется больше времени, чем положено. Он вздрагивает, когда все внутри него протестует против движения. Но ему удается вылезти из постели и не наступить в стекло без ботинок. Муми-тролль, должно быть, их снял.</p><p>Бутылка разбилась на достаточно большие осколки, так что Снусмумрику удается собрать их и не пораниться. С маленькими осколками он осторожен и тихо предупреждает Малышку Мю, когда кладет их на шкафчик. Он наклоняется ниже и издает слабый стон - голова пульсирует. Он с секунду лежит, прежде чем заглянуть под кровать.</p><p>Два-три осколка залетели туда, и хоть они не так далеко, дотянуться до них - утомительно. Снусмумрик берет одного за другим и, когда тянется за последним, замечает, что одна из половиц поднялась.</p><p>Снусмумрик осторожно кладет битое стекло небольшой кучкой на шкафчик. Малышка Мю подходит к кровати, а Снусмумрик наклоняется обратно.</p><p>- Не все еще достал?</p><p>- Тут половица отошла, - говорит Снусмумрик, откинувшись на спинку кресла и понимая, что ему придется отодвинуть кровать. Что очень прискорбно, поскольку Снусмумрик едва стоять-то может. - Нужно это исправить.</p><p>- Половица? - спрашивает Малышка Мю, прежде чем спрыгнуть с кровати с нечестивой скоростью. - Дай-ка посмотреть!</p><p>- Постой...</p><p>Слишком поздно. Малышка Мю забегает под кровать, и ей удается там встать почти во весь рост. Она берется своими маленькими ручками за половицу, но вместо того, чтобы затолкать ее обратно на место, она рывком поднимает ее еще выше. Снусмумрик начинает действовать, отталкивает кровать и тут же сожалеет об этом, потому что он чуть не блюет.</p><p>- Ага, так и знала! - торжествующе говорит Малышка Мю и поднимает половицу, чтобы добраться до того, что спрятано под ней.</p><p>Снусмумрик моргает и опускается на пол со слезящимися глазами, когда осознает, что это какая-то книжечка. </p><p>- Это что?</p><p>- То, что я искала, - с явным восторгом говорит Малышка Мю. И сует половицу обратно, как будто никто её и не трогал. - Оказывается, ты сегодня не совсем бесполезен.</p><p>- Это твое? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, и Малышка Мю пристально на него смотрит. Глупый вопрос. Снусмумрик вздыхает: - Это вещи Муми-тролля. Я не могу позволить тебе их забрать.</p><p>- А с чего ты взял, что это не мое?</p><p>- Тебя никогда не интересовало то, что тебе можно иметь. А теперь отдай.</p><p>- Не стану, - говорит Малышка Мю, крепко прижимая книгу к груди, и Снусмумрик задумывается, что делать дальше. Он не в состоянии ее догнать, если она убежит. Малышка Мю ухмыляется ему. - Как тебе такое - сохрани мой секрет, а я сохраню твой.</p><p>Сердце Снусмумрика останавливается: </p><p>- Ты же все равно не собиралась рассказывать мой секрет.</p><p>- Нет, но я могу и передумать, если ты наябедничаешь этому пушистому кретину, - говорит Малышка Мю, встряхивая при этом книжку. - Сделка заключена?</p><p>Как будто у Снусмумрика есть выбор.</p><p>Малышка Мю хотя бы помогает ему поставить кровать на место, а книгу она надежно спрятала под платьем, так что Снусмумрик даже не имеет возможности украсть ее. Потом она машет ему на прощание, веселая, как ни в чем ни бывало, когда выходит в коридор, и смотрит по сторонам.</p><p>Тут она останавливается и злобно усмехается Снусмумрику.</p><p>- О, Снусмумрик! Глупенький ты растяпа, разбил бутылку! Надеюсь, ты не поранился!</p><p>Прежде чем Снусмумрик успевает возразить, Муми-тролль внезапно появляется в дверях, явно в панике: </p><p>- Снусмумрик!</p><p>- Муми-тролль, - несчастно произносит Снусмумрик, не в силах даже встать и нормально поздороваться, потому что у него все болит. Он остается на полу, когда входит Муми-тролль, осматриваясь своими темными глазами в поисках осколков стекла, которые Снусмумрик мог упустить.</p><p>- Ты не поранился?</p><p>Снусмумрик качает головой, прежде чем застонать от боли, ибо все его тело протестует против такого движения. Снусмумрик глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь говорить весело: </p><p>- Как дела?</p><p>- Получше, чем у тебя, - отвечает Муми-тролль и останавливается перед Снусмумриком, глядя на него с очень странным выражением лица. Тот самый страх возвращается, и он ощущается как веревка в груди Снусмумрика. - Тебе нужно быть в постели.</p><p>- Не пори чушь, - говорит Снусмумрик, заставляя себя встать и мгновенно покачиваясь. При виде Муми-тролля он внезапно испытывает зуд, нервное гудение от того, что Снусмумрик слишком много и слишком быстро думает о том, сколько он выпил накануне вечером. Что он мог сказать и кому... о, это уже слишком.</p><p>Снусмумрик хочет вернуться в свою палатку. Он хочет тишины, хочет порыбачить и, возможно, поблевать в кусты, где его никто не увидит, как приличный бродяга.</p><p>Муми-тролль быстро подхватывает Снусмумрика обеими лапами. Однако после этого Муми-тролль отстраняется, будто обожженный. Что для него не характерно, и тревожные мысли Снусмумрика останавливаются.</p><p>- Я... в полном порядке. Просто немножко не в себе, - осторожно говорит он. Он не уверен в себе, что является для него необычным чувством.</p><p>- Это еще мягко сказано, - странным тоном говорит Муми-тролль, указывая пальцем на лицо Снусмумрика. - Ты все еще бледен. Думаю, тебе стоит поспать.</p><p>- Чепуха, - говорит Снусмумрик, отмахиваясь от него. От этой отстраненности Муми-тролля ему только больше хочется уйти. - Сейчас я заберу свои вещи и пойду рыбачить.</p><p>Муми-тролль немного горбится, и Снусмумрику требуется мгновение, чтобы почувствовать облегчение. </p><p>- Конечно. Я принесу тебе шляпу. Она внизу.</p><p>На этом Муми-тролль поворачивается и уходит. Снусмумрик немного шатается, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Он ожидал спора или любого аргумента, что он должен остаться подольше. Но Муми-тролль спорить не стал и вместо этого сделал то, о чем Снусмумрик попросил. Но это не должно быть так просто.</p><p>Муми-тролль возвращается со шляпой Снусмумрика, отдает её и показывает, где он положил ботинки и шарф Снусмумрика, прежде чем так же быстро уйти. Снусмумрику почему-то кажется, что Муми-троллю не терпится выйти из комнаты как можно скорее.</p><p>Снусмумрик сидит на кровати, изо всех сил пытаясь надеть ботинки. Он думает о прошлой ночи. Ну да, он выпил больше, чем полагается, но не так много, как на предыдущих вечеринках. Уж точно меньше тех нескольких раз, когда они с Муми-троллем пили украденное из кладовой вино под звездами.</p><p>Хотя это было давно... причем конкретно, если подумать. В последнее время Снусмумрик все чаще находил оправдания и предлоги. Снусмумрик обнаружил, что с каждым сезоном скрывать правду становится все труднее, и вино, медовуха или любой клятый напиток все сделает только хуже.</p><p>От этой мысли у Снусмумрика стынет кровь.</p><p>Нет, конечно, нет. Он же не мог... верно?</p><p>Снусмумрик стонет, слишком туго завязывая шнурки, скрипит зубами и никак не может угнаться за своими мыслями.</p><p>Он не мог сказать. Снусмумрик не может ни думать об этом, ни выразить это словами, и как только вспоминает - выкидывает из головы. Он сказал что-то другое. И то, что он сказал или сделал заставило Муми-тролля вот так напрячься. Может, Муми-тролль просто его стыдится? Снусмумрик не стал бы его за это винить.</p><p>Но Муми-тролль не из тех, кто стал бы осуждать Снусмумрика. Остальные - да, наверное. Муми-тролль иногда бывает остр на язычок, но никогда со Снусмумриком. И вообще, Муми-тролль если и скажет что резкое, а все равно не перестанет яростно защищать своих друзей, таких как Снусмумрик и...</p><p>- Фрекен Снорк! - восклицает Снусмумрик, подпрыгивая от этого осознания.</p><p>Фрекен Снорк ведь тоже пришла, и Снусмумрик теперь вспоминает, насколько опустошенным он себя чувствовал, увидев ее и Муми-тролля вместе, и как быстро он ушел, чтобы заполнить эту пустоту как можно большим количеством медовухи. "<i>Вот что я сделал</i>", - с ужасом осознает Снусмумрик. Он ревновал, хоть в этом он может признаться, и, зная себя, он наверняка каким-то образом отыгрался на фрекен Снорк.</p><p>Снусмумрик не помнит, правда ли это, но почему бы этому правдой не быть?</p><p>Надев ботинки и шарф, Снусмумрик надевает шляпу и думает, что делать дальше. Фрекен Снорк и ее брат наверняка остались ночевать в Муми-доме и наверняка уже завтракают с остальными. Он просто может спуститься, извиниться перед всеми за свое поведение и, может быть, выпить кофейку перед уходом.</p><p>Но тут Снусмумрик думает о Муми-тролле и о том, как он суетился, как быстро хотел уйти от Снусмумрика, и эта идея угасает, как слабое пламя.</p><p>Муми-тролль сердится. Снусмумрик не может его за это винить, даже если не помнит точных подробностей преступления. Но Снусмумрик знает, как бывает важно личное пространство, и если Муми-троллю оно нужно, то так тому и быть. Приняв решение, Снусмумрик подходит к окну, открывает ставни и отцепляет лестницу.</p><p>Снусмумрик уйдет, и когда Муми-тролль будет готов, он будет рядом. В конце концов, такова их характеристика, просто… чуть-чуть другая для разнообразия.</p><p>К тому времени, когда он спускается на траву, Снусмумрик чувствует себя уже гораздо лучше. Он не осознавал, насколько душным иногда может быть этот дом с его запахами, цветами и прочными деревянными стенами и насколько лучше быть здесь, на свежем воздухе и одному.</p><p>Это чувство не проходит даже после того, как возвращается в свою палатку, и уж точно не после того, как он снова яростно знакомится с медовухой в ближайшем пучке дикого чеснока.</p><p> </p><p>*/</p><p> </p><p>Муми-троллю нужна помощь.</p><p>Во время завтрака ему не сидится. Когда становится очевидно, что Снусмумрик не спустится, Муми-тролль осознает, что он наверняка ушел через окно, и, хоть ему за это стыдно, все равно испытывает облегчение. Муми-тролль сейчас не знает, как быть нормальным рядом с ним. Но надеется, что это ненадолго.</p><p>Сегодня утром фрекен Снорк и Снорк - отличная компания, они весело болтают с мамой и папой. Даже Малышка Мю кажется необычайно бодрой, она ворует один-два куска тоста, прежде чем снова уйти, насвистывая. Но Муми-тролль уже не может терпеть и на вопросы других только угукает, ожидая, пока все уйдут, чтобы у него была возможность поговорить с мамой наедине.</p><p>Он едва не теряет терпение, и когда мама объявляет, что собирается заварить еще чайку, Муми-тролль вскакивает со своего места и предлагает ей помочь. Мама радостно улыбается ему и говорит, что не откажется, и просит его следовать за ней на кухню.</p><p>Оказавшись там, мама наполняет чайник, а Муми-тролль пытается придумать, как лучше попросить то, что ему нужно. Пока он думает, мама тянется к книжной полке за бабушкиной книгой лекарств.</p><p>- А теперь, милый... - говорит мама, садясь за стол. Муми-тролль смотрит на медленно закипающий чайник. Уйдет как минимум год, чтобы он закипел, и Муми-тролль уже не в первый раз понимает, насколько умной может быть его мать. - Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, в чем дело, а мы с бабушкой что-нибудь придумаем. Сомневаюсь, что это касается похмелья.</p><p>Муми-тролль открывает рот, закрывает его и идет захлопнуть дверь кухни. Мама лишь приподнимает бровь - они со Снусмумриком разделяют этот талант, и Муми-тролль этому всегда завидовал.</p><p>- Охохонюшки. Вижу, все очень серьезно.</p><p>- Именно, - торжественно говорит Муми-тролль, сидя за столом. - Очень серьезно и очень срочно. Мне нужно лекарство, чтобы кое-кто разонравился.</p><p>Мама удивленно моргает: </p><p>- Божечки. Зачем?</p><p>- Просто все… сложно? - решает сказать Муми-тролль, хотя он сам не знает, как лучше всего описать то, во что он вляпался.</p><p>- Наверняка. И еще очень грустно.</p><p>Муми-тролль не знает, что на это ответить. Правда настолько худа, что Муми-тролль всю ночь не спал. Он ворочался на кушетке, а когда кто-то заходил к нему - притворялся спящим. Он целых несколько часов после того, как костер погас, глядел в потолок и думал о Снусмумрике.</p><p>Обо всей этой клятой неразберихе.</p><p>- Не думаю, что можно просто взять и выключить чьи-то чувства, - задумчиво говорит мама, листая страницы бабушкиной книги. - В конце концов, симпатия к кому-то - это очень сложный процесс.</p><p>- Согласен. Но я имею в виду лекарство от <i>сильной</i> симпатии, а не просто нормальной, - поясняет Муми-тролль. - Лекарство от того, что тебе кто-то, возможно... потенциально... нравится.</p><p>- Тебе нужно лекарство от любви? - с сомнением спрашивает мама.</p><p>- Нет, нет! - Муми-тролль маниакально машет лапами. - Не любовь, это не любовь! Совсем другое.</p><p>Мама смотрит на него, хмурясь: </p><p>- Муми-тролль, дорогой, ты можешь сказать мне, зачем тебе это?</p><p>- Или, может быть, лекарство от приворота? - предлагает Муми-тролль, увиливая от ответа, но, кажется, мама все равно ничего не понимает. Муми-тролль вздыхает. - Я просто хочу знать, есть ли способ перестать кому-то симпатизировать.</p><p>- Есть много способов, - говорит мама, закрывая книгу. Что никогда не было хорошим знаком. - Но не здесь. И с приворотом я никогда не сталкивалась, поэтому не знаю, с чего начать. Это как будто вытаскивать слона из комнаты.</p><p>- А как это сделать?</p><p>- Арахис, - отвечает мама, переводя хмурый взгляд на книгу.</p><p>- Не думаю, что арахис тут поможет, - разочарованно говорит Муми-тролль. Он барабанит пальцами по столу, обдумывая все заново. - Хотя я могу попробовать. Я сейчас на все готов.</p><p>- А кто тебе так срочно должен разонравиться? - серьезно спрашивает мама, и Муми-тролль не отрывает взгляда от медленно кипящего чайника. - Обычно мы не решаем кого-то разлюбить заранее. Это одна из тех досадных вещей, которые обычно происходят без предупреждения. Боюсь, я даже не знаю, что тут и сказать-то.</p><p>- Это я не для себя, - тихо говорит Муми-тролль.</p><p>Мама долго молчит. Теперь из чайника начинает вырываться пар.</p><p>- Тебе нужно средство, благодаря которому кто-то кому-то перестанет нравиться? - спрашивает мама, и Муми-тролль кивает. Мама улыбается, а Муми-тролль смотрит на нее в замешательстве. - Мы не можем контролировать ничьи чувства, Муми-тролль. Лучшее, что мы можем сделать, - это надеяться, что даже если кому-то, кем мы восхищаемся, нравится кто-то другой, мы все равно останемся в его сердце.</p><p>Мама встает, берет книгу и ласково смотрит на Муми-тролля.</p><p>- И я считаю, что тебе следует беспокоиться о том, что Снусмумрику понравится кто-то больше тебя, - говорит мама, и Муми-тролль так быстро втягивает воздух, что начинает кашлять.</p><p>- Это... Я даже не сказал! - бормочет Муми-тролль, которого вечно пугало то, что мама, кажется, всегда знает, о чем он думает. В отличие от Снусмумрика, Муми-тролль точно знает, что она знает, но это не менее тревожно. Муми-тролль стонет, разочарованно потирая кончик носа. - Короче, это не <i>то</i>. Почему все только об этом и говорят?</p><p>- Возможно, по той же причине, по которой все говорят, насколько прекрасен закат, даже если он случается каждый день.</p><p>Когда Муми-тролль одаривает маму недоуменным взглядом, она вздыхает.</p><p>- Потому что это очевидно, дорогой.</p><p>- Внезапно для всех, кроме меня, - говорит Муми-тролль, очень жалея себя. - Но теперь мне приходится таращиться на то, что никто другой не видит, так что баланс восстановлен.</p><p>Мама делает паузу и кладет бабушкину книгу обратно на полку: </p><p>- Муми-тролль?</p><p>- Я сегодня уйду, - говорит Муми-тролль, принимая решение. - Не знаю точно, когда вернусь.</p><p>Мама его не спрашивает. Она никогда не спрашивает, и Муми-тролль ей за это благодарен. Так благодарен, что останавливается на мгновение, потом бежит обратно и обнимает ее. Она крепко сжимает его, когда он пытается отстраниться. Когда она говорит, ее голос звучит тихо ему в ухо, как будто она рассказывает секрет.</p><p>- Мы должны быть осторожны со своими желаниями, дорогой. Иначе можно упустить то, что ты боишься принять.</p><p> </p><p>*/</p><p> </p><p>Она слышит его еще до того, как он узнаёт, что она слышит. Что для неё типично.</p><p>- Муми-тролль? - говорит Туу-Тикки, вылезая из-под куста. - Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>Муми-тролль пытается восстановить равновесие, потому что упал на один из кустов после того, как она вылезла из ниоткуда и напугала его. Он отправился к подножию Северной горы, сошел с троп, и, честно говоря, был уверен, что заблудится и так и не найдет ее. Но оказывается, дочь Мюмлы точно знала, о чем говорила, когда сказала Муми-троллю попробовать поискать здесь, в кустах вереска.</p><p>- Тебя ищу, вообще-то, - говорит Муми-тролль, морщась и выдергивая ветку, застрявшую у него в меху. - Ты ведь не занята?</p><p>Туу-Тикки смотрит на него, затем на пучок веток черного вереска в ее руках. К ее свитеру прилипли листья, а на руках - темная грязь. Она снова смотрит на него.</p><p>- Я не могу быть занятой. Что тебе нужно, сынок?</p><p>- Совет, - говорит Муми-тролль, а Туу-Тикки ничего не говорит. Она просто еще раз оглядывает его, прежде чем твердо кивнуть. Муми-тролль наблюдает, как палампончик на ее шляпе подпрыгивает при каждом движении.</p><p>- Тогда пойдем со мной. Чайник поставим.</p><p>Муми-тролль думает, что утонет в чае, прежде чем все это закончится, но все равно идет за ней.</p><p>Они долго идут в гору, и Муми-троллю уже интересно, долго ли они будут подниматься. Туу-Тикки не болтает. В этом она похожа на Снусмумрика, который очень даже готовый позволить кому-то другому вести разговор за него. Но Муми-тролль с трудом дышит, так что ей придется обойтись без него.</p><p>Наконец, Туу-Тикки сворачивает налево и сквозь деревья Муми-тролль видит небольшую хижину. Она чуть больше бани, но не такая красивая. Но он бы все равно не сказал этого вслух, даже если бы и мог нормально дышать, конечно. Короче, но шире - хижина немного напоминает обувную коробку.</p><p>Туу-Тикки кладет ветви у двери и открывает ее, чтобы Муми-тролль мог войти первым. Внутри она затапливает печь посреди комнаты и ждет, пока разгорится огонь.</p><p>- Тебе, должно быть, нужна серьезная помощь? - говорит Туу-Тикки, тыкая дерн. Муми-тролль задается вопросом, где она его берет. Пахнет совсем не так, как дрова. - Раз аж сюда пришел.</p><p>- Если честно, то да. Я больше не могу никого спросить, они либо не ответят, либо не поймут. Для них все это имеет смысл, что довольно очевидно, - говорит Муми-тролль, спотыкаясь о слова, потому что... с чего ему вообще начать?</p><p>Туу-Тикки, похоже, не собирается его торопить. Она закрывает решетку плиты, ставя сверху небольшой оловянный чайник. А еще она держит тарелочку печенья, которое Муми-тролль с благодарностью принимает. </p><p>- Не могу сказать, что буду от них отличаться. Но раз ты зашел так далеко, я хотя бы попытаюсь помочь, чем смогу.</p><p>- Мне кажется, я проклял Снусмумрика, - выпаливает Муми-тролль, и Туу-Тикки останавливается, так и не откусив от печенья. Она медленно откладывает его и смотрит в глаза Муми-троллю с явным скептицизмом.</p><p>- Хорошо, дружище. Давай еще раз.</p><p>- Все началось, когда он вернулся из своих зимних приключений! - в отчаянии начинает Муми-тролль. - А может... ну, для меня все началось раньше. Еще до зимы.</p><p>Туу-Тикки хмыкает: </p><p>- Не связано ли это с твоим ранним подъемом?</p><p>- Нет, - отвечает Муми-тролль, прежде чем задуматься. - Да? О, я не знаю. Все так сложно объяснить.</p><p>- А ты начни с самого начала, - ласково говорит Туу-Тикки. - Снусмумрик - это тот Мумрик, верно? Который в шляпе?</p><p>- Да, - говорит Муми-тролль с невыносимой любовью. Потому что она действительно невыносима. - Это он.</p><p>- Я думала, вы друзья. Не разлей вода.</p><p>- Мы и есть друзья! На самом деле это часть проблемы, - говорит Муми-тролль и кладет печенье обратно на тарелку, чувствуя, что аппетит у него пропадает, а страдания, мучившие его всю ночь, возвращаются. - Если бы он знал… О, если бы он только знал, что я натворил, не думаю, что он остался бы моим другом.</p><p>- Дружба - прочная штука, - говорит Туу-Тикки, откусывая от печенья. Огонь начинает потрескивать, а чайник пищать. - Ты бы удивился, если бы знал, что она может выдержать.</p><p>- Думаю, да, - честно говорит Муми-тролль, глядя на огонь через решетку. - Я в последнее время думал кое о чем, просто не мог набраться смелости и сказать это вслух. Я обратился к папе после спячки... Но нет. Я ничего ему не сказал, но спросил о его приключениях, когда он был моложе. Я не хотел говорить, что у меня на уме, потому что... что, если это ни к чему не приведет?</p><p>Туу-Тикки машет печенькой, словно говорит "продолжай".</p><p>- Потом он рассказал мне историю о Ниссе, которая случайно наложила проклятие, - продолжает Муми-тролль. - И я никак не мог перестать об этом думать. Даже не о самой магии, а о том, что можно сделать что-то настолько важное и не заметить. Потому что я испытывал такое чувство. Вот только теперь я взял и наколдовал, чего не нужно.</p><p>Туу-Тикки сочувственно кривит рот: </p><p>- Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю.</p><p>- Я хотел уйти зимой со Снусмумриком, - говорит Муми-тролль и морщится. Он впервые сказал это кому-нибудь, даже вслух самому себе. - Я так сильно хотел уйти, хотел, чтобы <i>он</i> хотел, чтобы я ушел, и меня так внезапно осенило. Я никогда не думал об этом раньше, и казалось, эта идея появилась вообще из ниоткуда. Но мне все-таки хотелось. Теперь я волнуюсь, что слишком сильно расхотелся.</p><p>Муми-тролль делает глубокий вдох.</p><p>- Мне кажется, что я проклял Снусмумрика желать меня так же сильно, как я желаю его, - говорит Муми-тролль и смеется, потому что, черт возьми, какое же он жалкое существо. - Я знаю его лучше, чем кто-либо. И все изменилось с тех пор, как он вернулся. С тех пор, как я начал думать о приключениях и магии... в общем, мои размышления о магии наверняка по ошибке сбылись.</p><p>- Почему ты думаешь, что это проклятие? - с любопытством спрашивает Туу-Тикки. Муми-тролль потирает шею, чувствуя себя очень неуютно.</p><p>- Как я уже сказал, - грустно произносит Муми-тролль, но все равно улыбается собственной нелепости. - я знаю его. Он не такой. Даже папа говорит, что для Мумрика не характерно... вести себя так, как он. И даже если бы это было правдой - а это неправда - он бы не возжелал меня.</p><p>- Почему нет?</p><p>- Зачем Снусмумрику Муми-тролль, если он может хоть все на свете желать?</p><p>Туу-Тикки, кажется, задумывается об этом на секунду, прежде чем ответить: </p><p>- Твой папа так сказал?</p><p>- Нет, но ему и не пришлось, - говорит Муми-тролль, внезапно чувствуя себя очень уставшим. - Я знаю своего друга. И я знаю, что из всех приключений, в которых он побывал, он вряд ли согласится на кого-то столь же скучного, как… ну, я.</p><p>- А по-моему, ты принимаешь слишком много решений за Снусмумрика, - строго говорит Tуу-Тикки и Муми-тролль стонет, проводя лапой по лицу.</p><p>- Это не решение, а моя точка зрения! - в отчаянии говорит Муми-тролль. - Я не хотел делать его таким, но все-таки сделал! Он меня раньше никогда не хотел.</p><p>- Почему ты уверен, что он тебя хочет сейчас?</p><p>- Просто… - Муми-тролль останавливается, смущенный, но при этом немного боясь сказать. - Просто он так смотрит на меня. Я ловлю его взгляд и что-то чувствую, когда он рядом со мной. Это ненормально. Не так, как раньше, и я не могу представить, что могло его изменить, если не магия.</p><p>- А почему именно магия? - спрашивает Туу-Тикки, и Муми-тролль печально опускает глаза, потому что он просто не может ей в очи смотреть.</p><p>- А что же еще? - тихо говорит он. - Только магия могла заставить Снусмумрика думать...</p><p>Это все, что он может сказать, и Муми-тролль кладет морду в лапы, чувствуя себя таким несчастным. Муми-тролль не думает, что был когда-либо несчастней. Но опять же, Муми-тролль никогда раньше не был на грани потери кого-то.</p><p>А он потеряет, это единственный результат. Как только Снусмумрик поймет, что случилось, что натворил Муми-тролль, он убежит. И Муми-тролль не имеет права его просить остаться, особенно после того как он его проклял.</p><p>Даже если случайно.</p><p>- А ты что же? - спрашивает Туу-Тикки, снимая чайник с плиты и подходя к столу за горшком. -  Как ты относишься к Снусмумрику?</p><p>У Муми-тролля встает дыбом шерсть по всему телу и он отчаянно пытается взять себя в руки, пока Туу-Тикки допивает чай. </p><p>- Я... я не знаю! Сейчас все немного запутано.</p><p>- Что ж, тогда я облегчу тебе задачу, - говорит Туу-Тикки, возвращаясь с чаем на подносе. - Ты его любишь - да или нет?</p><p>- Это не простой вопрос! - огорченно огрызается Муми-тролль. Туу-Тикки игнорирует его, наливая две чашки чая.</p><p>- Хорошо, - говорит она, садясь со своей чашкой. Она наблюдает за ним своими серыми глазами, напоминающими морскую пену. - Почему ты хотел уйти с ним зимой? Ты просто хотел сбежать из Муми-дола?</p><p>При мысли о том, что придется покинуть долину, у Муми-тролля скручивает живот, будто он споткнулся в темноте. </p><p>- Нет, не совсем. Дело не в том, что я хотел уйти отсюда.</p><p>- Значит, ты хотел уйти со Снусмумриком?</p><p>- И дело не в том, что я хотел уйти.</p><p>- Тогда дело в Снусмумрике, - предполагает Туу-Тикки, и Муми-тролль не может этого отрицать. - Либо здесь, либо туда, куда он решит отправиться. С этим разобрались. Ты хочешь быть с ним, и тебе все равно, где.</p><p>- Хорошо, да! Возможно! - говорит Муми-тролль, невероятно смущенный тем, как Туу-Тикки так ясно изложила все его сложные чувства. Они кажутся такими простыми, хотя это совсем не так. - Но нельзя же однажды просто взять и решить сбежать со своим другом, верно?</p><p>- Нет, подобные решения редко принимают внезапно, - соглашается Туу-Тикки, потягивая чай. - Но любовь умеет подкрадываться незаметно. Можно любить годами и не заметить.</p><p>Муми-тролль аж останавливается: </p><p>- Г-годами...?</p><p>Туу-Тикки хмыкает: </p><p>- Да. Вот что делает её такой интересной. Хотя чувство такое же естественное, как и все остальное.</p><p>- Не понимаю, что в этой магии естественного, - вздыхает Муми-тролль, думая о своем бедном сердце и о том, как дрожат его лапы, когда рядом оказывается Снусмумрик.</p><p>- Что ж, - говорит Туу-Тикки, ставя чашку. - прежде всего, любовь - это не магия, Муми-тролль.</p><p>- Что? - говорит Муми-тролль, хмуро глядя на нее. - В магии всегда есть любовь.</p><p>- Я этого не говорила, я сказала, что любовь - это не магия, - ласково поправляет его Туу-Тикки. - Это значит, что её невозможно навязать ни проклятием, ни заклинанием, ни даже желанием. Ни в одно новолуние. Она либо есть, либо её нет, и хотя любовь может быть составной частью многих различных видов магии, магией её создать нельзя. Это один из законов.</p><p>- Но… - Муми-тролль внезапно чувствует, что мир уходит из-под его ног, и он очень быстро падает в глубокую неизвестность. - Но это же не логично.</p><p>- Почему же?</p><p>- Потому что Снусмумрик не может просто… я имею в виду, он не мог просто однажды проснуться и решить, что... - Муми-тролль даже сказать не может. Он неловко жестикулирует, и Туу-Тикки кивает, показывая, что поняла то, что он боится сказать. - Это все так внезапно.</p><p>- Ты правда думаешь, что это произошло только что? А может быть, ты это просто заметил только сейчас? - предполагает Туу-Тикки, а Муми-тролли обдумывает это заявление. - Намного легче увидеть любовь, когда ты сам влюблен, сынок.</p><p>- Но это же не логично, - твердо повторяет Муми-тролль, быстро подавляя бурлящую надежду, которая начинает плескаться внутри него.</p><p>- Ты говоришь, что нет даже малейшей вероятности того, что то, что ты чувствуешь к Снусмумрику, он может чувствовать и к тебе?</p><p>- Не может, - говорит Муми-тролль, но теперь он не уверен. Он думал о том, что сказал папа, что сказал Снусмумрик. Этот отстраненный взгляд на лице Снусмумрика, ощущение близости к нему… Муми-тролль был так уверен, что все напридумывал сам. В буквальном смысле.</p><p>- Я знаю, насколько легка была бы жизнь, если бы те, в кого мы влюблялись, любили нас только за это, - говорит Туу-Тикки, беря еще одно печенье. - Но это не так. Так что просто подумай, как это прекрасно, когда два существа влюбляются одновременно! Знаешь, именно тогда любовь наиболее сильна.</p><p>- Значит, когда Снусмумрик назвал меня великолепным, - говорит Муми-тролль, мысленно возвращаясь к прошлой ночи. - думаешь, он говорил серьезно?</p><p>Туу-Тикки пожимает плечами, потому что тогда не присутствовала, и Муми-тролль полагает, что это справедливо. Но все это кажется таким нелепым. Это же невозможно.</p><p>В конце концов, Снусмумрик - это <i>Снусмумрик</i>. Как мог Муми-тролль когда-либо подумать или вообразить, что если Снусмумрик почувствует такое, то к Муми-троллю?</p><p>- Конечно, возникнут проблемы, если ты поймешь, что не любишь его, - честно говорит Туу-Тикки, и Муми-тролль возвращается в настоящее и глядит на нее с открытым ртом. - Рекомендую теперь разобраться с этим.</p><p>- А если я разобрался? Прямо сейчас? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, и Туу-Тикки улыбается, закрывает глаза, и выглядит как кошка, которая только что нашла сметану.</p><p>- Значит, пройти весь этот путь стоило того.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>музыка к главе - love, love, love by of monsters and men</p><p>муми-тролль.exe распознал (эмоцию)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Что-то не так.</p><p>Снусмумрик выходит из своей палатки и хмурится, глядя на север. Ветер сильный; сильнее, чем должно быть в середине мая. Он видит, как он несет облака над деревьями, над самой дальней вершиной Одиноких Гор.</p><p>Уж слишком поздно для такого холодного дождя. Снусмумрик беспокойно завязывает шарф. Слишком поздно и, что тревожнее, слишком рано.</p><p>Снусмумрик поворачивается к дождю спиной, надевает шляпу на голову и решает, что может пойти по реке на восток для разнообразия, мимо Муми-дома и вокруг Одиноких гор. Если ветер постоянный, по крайней мере, он не почувствует его оттуда.</p><p>Приняв решение, Снусмумрик начинает собирать вещи для своего однодневного приключения. Он только закончил, как над его лагерем нависла тень. Он поднимает взгляд и видит огромный пушистый живот Муми-тролля, и Снусмумрик открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но обнаруживает, что толком не знает, что.</p><p>Он не видел Муми-тролля вот уже несколько дней. Он не пришел искать Снусмумрика, и Снусмумрик не собирался навязываться. "Лучше проявить осторожность и подождать этого момента", - подумал он.</p><p>Что ж, момент, кажется, настал.</p><p>- Муми-тролль.</p><p>- Снусмумрик.</p><p>Обычно Муми-троллю есть что сказать, но он больше ничего не говорит. Снусмумрик не отрывает глаз от своего рюкзака, затягивая ремни и пытаясь придумать, что ему самому сказать. К сожалению, все, что приходит на ум, - это некое подобие извинений за Белтейн, но Снусмумрик не может пережить это заново.</p><p>Итак, молчим.</p><p>Снусмумрик встает, закидывает рюкзак на спину и наконец-то смотрит на Муми-тролля. И обнаруживает, что тролль даже лицом к нему не стоит. Вместо этого Муми-тролль смотрит на север вверх по реке. Снусмумрик стоит к нему спиной - он и так прекрасно чувствует ветер.</p><p>Муми-тролль все еще ничего не сказал, а грудь Снусмумрика внезапно кажется слишком маленькой для дыхания.</p><p>- Есть планы на сегодня? - нервно спрашивает Снусмумрик, наконец сдавшись, но он не разбирается в концепции <i>светской беседы</i>. Муми-тролль ничего не говорит целую вечность, но умудряется это молчание сделать таким очаровательным. Снусмумрик слышит, как его слова сливаются вместе, как будто он и сам заржавел.</p><p>- В общем-то, нет. Просто решил проведать тебя, - говорит Муми-тролль, глядя на Снусмумрика и в сторону. - Дальше этого я не планировал.</p><p>- А стоит? По-моему, день и так хорош.</p><p>- Правда? - удивленно спрашивает Муми-тролль. - Я подумал, может быть... не знаю, что ты хочешь побыть один.</p><p>- Я думал, ты хочешь, - отвечает Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль долго моргает, прежде рассмеяться.</p><p>- Ну, это же типично, - говорит он и улыбается. Снусмумрик снова чувствует то глубокое, ужасное желание, которое повсюду его преследует, и кашляет, чтобы отвлечься. Муми-тролль смотрит через плечо Снусмумрика, нахмурившись, как будто только что заметил его рюкзак. - Не рановато ли ты сбежал, как в прошлом году?</p><p>- Хм? Сбежал? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, терпя неудачу в беспечности. - Я не сбежал. Ты просто не заметил, что я ушел, вот и все.</p><p>- Конечно, я заметил, - говорит Муми-тролль, его глаза снова смотрят на ручей, а на лице появляется очень серьезное выражение. - Я просто не могу тебя остановить, да? Честно говоря, иногда мне кажется, что ты сознательно ждешь, пока я буду занят, чтобы у меня даже шанса не было.</p><p>- Я ничего не жду. Когда пора уходить, я просто ухожу.</p><p>- Не знаю, лучше это или хуже, - бормочет Муми-тролль, но Снусмумрик слышит его. Но ради приличия виду не подает.</p><p>Этого разговора у них не было уже несколько сезонов, и Снусмумрик не хочет снова его начинать, особенно сейчас...</p><p>Что ж, нет смысла на этом останавливаться.</p><p>- Я сегодня отправлюсь на восток, - говорит Снусмумрик, отчаянно пытаясь перевести разговор в более безопасное русло. Муми-тролль выглядит сбитым с толку и поворачивается, чтобы проследить взглядом за ручьем, изгибающимся на краю луга к Муми-дому.</p><p>- Зачем?</p><p>- Дождь, - торжественно отвечает Снусмумрик, тыкая большим пальцем через плечо. - С севера.</p><p>- Дождь? Опять? - Муми-тролль выглядит таким же сбитым с толку, как и Снусмумрик насчет всего. - Не поздновато ли?</p><p>Снусмумрик очень не хочет об этом думать: </p><p>- Надеюсь, долину не затопит. В прошлый раз я чуть шляпу не потерял.</p><p>- Аж оттуда?</p><p>- Аж оттуда, - говорит Снусмумрик, и снова становится легче. Муми-тролль теперь улыбается, и это мрачное выражение исчезло с его лица. Что бы ни тревожило его, оно исчезло из его головы, и ох, как же Снусмумрику хочется, чтобы он мог так же легко избавить его от всех проблем.</p><p>- Составить тебе компанию?</p><p>- Только если это ты, - не задумываясь, говорит Снусмумрик. Щеки Муми-тролля колышутся, как вода, пушок встает дыбом, и Снусмумрик сам неистово краснеет. Он проходит мимо, опустив голову. - Но лучше не отставай. Я не хочу простудиться, если дождь нас все-таки догонит.</p><p>Муми-тролль и он следуют за ручьем на восток. Они мало говорят; в основном Муми-тролль замечает то странный цветок, то птицу на ходу, бросая Снусмумрику вызов на названия. Снусмумрик любит эту игру, потому что он всегда побеждает. Даже если он не знает ответа, то и Муми-тролль тоже, и Снусмумрик может просто придумать название.</p><p>Конечно, Муми-тролль всегда знает, но это не портит веселья.</p><p>- Что думаешь об этом фиолетовом цветочке?</p><p>- Он розовый.</p><p>- Ну, розовом.</p><p>Снусмумрик смотрит и видит, что Муми-тролль указывает на букет розовых цветов, которые разом распустились на стебле, как помпон: </p><p>- Повилика [1].</p><p>- Повилика? - недоверчиво повторяет Муми-тролль. - Это настоящий ответ или ответ Снусмумрика?</p><p>- Любой ответ, который я дам, будет ответом Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Дерзкий какой, - поддразнивает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик очень счастливо ему улыбается. Как было бы хорошо, если бы каждый день был таким.</p><p>Снусмумрик был глуп, зря он беспокоился. Все, что он сказал на Белтейне, явно было забыто. Что бы это ни было, оно явно не так ужасно, и Снусмумрик замедляется, чтобы подойти ближе, чтобы он мог чувствовать хвост Муми-тролля, касающийся его толстовки.</p><p>Как же это здорово, когда все нормально.</p><p> </p><p>*/</p><p> </p><p>Муми-тролль понятия не имеет, как быть нормальным.</p><p>Снусмумрик, кажется, такой, каким и всегда, вот только он запутался, была ли правильной его интерпретация. Он беспокоится, что не помнит. Они всегда шли так близко друг к другу? Снусмумрик всегда так мило улыбался?</p><p>Несколько дней назад Муми-тролль сказал бы "нет". Все изменилось. Обновилось. Однако несколько месяцев назад он, возможно, вообще ничего не заметил бы.</p><p>Это совсем нечестно, но Муми-тролль винит фрекен Снорк.</p><p>Она все это время так сильно его отвлекала! Каждый раз, когда Муми-тролль пытается думать, пытается вспомнить, она врывается в его мысли, как нежеланная оса в саду. Он чувствует, что только после того, как они расстались, он стал замечать Снусмумрика так же часто, и Муми-тролль жалеет, чтобы они сделали этого раньше.</p><p>Тогда он может знать, с чего начать. Потому что Муми-тролль почти уверен, что где-то по ходу дела он взял и влюбился в Снусмумрика, сам того не заметив, что поставило в его в неудобное положение. Возможно ли влюбиться в кого-то другого, когда ты уже в паре?</p><p>Возможно, но Муми-тролль думает, что это не по-джентльменски. Что, если Снусмумрик обидится? Муми-тролль думает, что сам бы обиделся в такой ситуации. Ему не хотелось бы играть вторую скрипку. Или, в этом случае, вторую гармонь.</p><p>Ой, не приведи хвосты, что будет, когда фрекен Снорк узнает? А она узнает, если все получится. Это уже другое дело. Все получится, только если Снусмумрик на самом деле...</p><p>Конечно, все это зависит от того, что Муми-тролль очень боится сделать: упомянуть это.</p><p>Как вообще можно такое упомянуть? Муми-тролль думает об этом и представляет, как берет маленькую ручку Снусмумрика в свою и говорит: "<i>Эгей, Снусмумрик, какой сегодня великолепный день! Скажи, а ты случайно не помнишь, что сказал на Белтейне? Если помнишь, будь так добр, повтори, чтобы я мог точно понять, что ты имел в виду?</i>"</p><p>- Слишком многословно, - думает Муми-тролль, качая головой, и Снусмумрик смотрит на него с любопытством. Муми-тролль улыбается ему в ответ, что только сбивает Снусмумрика с толку, но он не спрашивает. Он никогда не спрашивает.</p><p>Муми-тролль хотел бы быть более уверенным. Он то совершенно уверен, что знает, что чувствует Снусмумрик, то с тревогой погружается в неизвестность. Как жалкий маятник - <i>любит, не любит</i>. Если бы у Муми-тролля были лепестки, он бы уже остался с голым цветком.</p><p>Каждый раз, когда Муми-тролль думает, что он понял, что он уверен, что пойдет найдет Снусмумрика и расскажет ему, он вспоминает одну из многих мелочей, которые делают Снусмумрика <i>Снусмумриком</i>. А эти мелочи не могут принадлежать личности, которой нравится Муми-тролль.</p><p>Что бы понравилось Снусмумрику, если бы ему нравилось? Муми-тролль не уверен, что знает.</p><p>Муми-тролль изо всех сил старался не смотреть слишком много на Снусмумрика. Боялся выдать себя, а еще боялся, что если он посмотрит, то не сможет перестать смотреть. Снусмумрик действительно прекрасен, и хотя Муми-тролль всегда так считал, желание смотреть в этом сезоне откровенно смешно. Таким образом, он не замечает, что Снусмумрик остановился, и сразу же врезается прямо ему в спину.</p><p>Снусмумрик падает, и Муми-тролль падает на него.</p><p>- Снусмумрик, ты в порядке? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, отскакивая от Снусмумрика, которого он чуть не раздавил. К счастью, рюкзак, похоже, смягчил падение для них обоих, но Муми-тролль все равно прекрасно понимает, что он немного тяжелее.</p><p>- Да-да, в порядке, - быстро отвечает Снусмумрик, отмахиваясь от Муми-тролля и опуская голову, спрятанную под шляпой. - "Извини, это я виноват, правда".</p><p>- Что ты делал? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, вставая и протягивая Снусмумрику лапу.</p><p>Снусмумрик тянет за его лапу, чтобы подняться. Он смотрит над ними, наблюдая за верхушками деревьев, кажется, и Муми-тролль спросил бы еще раз, за исключением того, что Снусмумрик все еще держит его за лапу. Муми-тролль застыл, совершенно не желая шевелиться, а еще не совсем уверенный, что сказать и оправдать его продолжение.</p><p>- Холодно, - говорит Снусмумрик, поворачиваясь к деревьям за Муми-троллем, и Муми-тролль видит, что теперь он хмурится. - Ветер холодный.</p><p>- Неужели? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, не особо обращая внимания. - А я не чувствую, но, полагаю, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты мог.</p><p>- Хм, - это все, что Снусмумрик может ответить, но все равно выглядит обеспокоенным. - И сильный. Посмотри на деревья.</p><p>Муми-тролль так и делает - отрывает взгляд от лица Снусмумрика, чтобы посмотреть на деревья. Он не слишком чувствует ветер с того места, где они стоят, но вершины высоких деревьев над ними действительно раскачиваются. Как странно для майского утра.</p><p>- Похоже, нас ждет буря, - предполагает Муми-тролль, все еще держа Снусмумрика за руку. Он не осмеливался взяться крепче, чтобы Снусмумрик не испугался и не отпустил его, и с учетом всего этого ему очень трудно думать о каком-то там дождичке.</p><p>- Похоже на то, - тихо говорит Снусмумрик и смотрит на север или так далеко, насколько можно видеть, со всеми этими деревьями и краем горы. Сердце Муми-тролля замирает при виде далекой, знакомой тени, появляющейся на лице Снусмумрика. Муми-тролль слегка дергает за руку в его лапе, и Снусмумрик резко возвращается в настоящее и поворачивается лицом к Муми-троллю.</p><p>- Ты не… - Муми-тролль теряет храбрость, которую имел секунду назад, пытается придумать прикрытие и терпит неудачу. - Ты ведь в порядке, правда?</p><p>Снусмумрик моргает, прежде чем улыбнуться, и выражение его лица проясняется, как будто кто-то вытер пыль влажной тряпкой. </p><p>- В полном. Пойдем. Мы почти пришли.</p><p>- О, имеется пункт назначения? В кои-то веки, - говорит Муми-тролль, улыбаясь тому, что Снусмумрик пошел дальше и до сих пор не отпустил. Снусмумрик смеется над ним, говоря, что река впадает в ручей и там прячутся хорошие карпы. Муми-тролль качает головой, крепко сжимая пальцы Снусмумрика. - После тебя в долине не останется рыбы.</p><p>- Я бы никогда не поступил так беспечно, - бодро говорит Снусмумрик и сжимает его лапу в ответ. - Кроме того, если я на что и могу положиться, так это на эту долину и её рыбу.</p><p>- И всё? - поддразнивает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик смотрит на него из-под шляпы.</p><p>- Ну, - отвечает Снусмумрик, и у него розовеет нос. - Может быть, и еще на кое-что.</p><p>Слышать такое сродни солнцу на лице в разгар лета, и Муми-тролль позволяет ему вести себя. Так глубоко сквозь деревья он совсем не чувствует ветра. Они идут, пока не находят ручей, который поистине прекрасен и впадает в лес, где течет река.</p><p>Снусмумрик подводит Муми-тролля прямо к краю, где глубже всего. Вода сияет, как зеркало, и Снусмумрик, к его сожалению, вынужден отпустить Муми-тролля, чтобы найти лучшее место для рыбалки. Муми-тролль в любом случае счастлив понаблюдать за ним, а еще Снусмумрик высовывает язык, когда начинает регулировать удочку и натягивать леску.</p><p>Муми-тролль смотрит и думает. Он думает о том, как выглядит язык Снусмумрика; он такой розовенький, что он чувствует, как что-то поворачивается в животе. Он думает о пальцах Снусмумрика - проворные и такие костлявые. Муми-тролль думает о том, как пахнет Снусмумрик, и о том, как Муми-тролль иногда желает сунуть нос в волосы Снусмумрика, просто чтобы немного вдохнуть.</p><p>Папа видит. Мама видит. Муми-тролль <i>думает</i>, что видит, но он предпочел бы быть уверенным, потому что... <i>что, если?</i></p><p>Муми-тролль не знает, сможет ли он пережить то, что может случиться, если он ошибается.</p><p>"Великолепный" может означать очень многое. Да, Муми-тролль может быть великолепен, если кто-то находит его таким. Но Снусмумрик также упомянул, что считает пескарей великолепными, когда их много, и Муми-тролль не уверен, что ему нравится это сравнение.</p><p>- Ты ужасно тихий, - внезапно говорит Снусмумрик, не отрывая глаз от удочки. Муми-тролль подпрыгивает.</p><p>- Извини. Просто задумался.</p><p>- Это опасно, - говорит Снусмумрик, криво улыбаясь с того места, где он смотрит на Муми-тролля, и Муми-тролль хочет обидеться, но не может заставить себя. - О чем ты думаешь?</p><p>- О пескарях, - искренне отвечает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик смотрит на него с явным удивлением. Он забрасывает удочку далеко в ручей, приманка плывет вниз по течению, и Снусмумрик втыкает удочку в землю у своих ботинок.</p><p>Муми-тролль подсаживается к нему настолько близко, насколько это прилично. Рука Снусмумрика касается его, и пух встает дыбом.</p><p>Хорошо, может, <i>немного</i> ближе, чем прилично.</p><p>Снусмумрик тянется к своему рюкзаку и вытаскивает небольшой предмет, завернутый в грубую оберточную бумагу. </p><p>- У меня для тебя кое-что есть.</p><p>- Правда? - нетерпеливо спрашивает Муми-тролль. - Что?</p><p>Снусмумрик не отвечает, он просто передает сверток с очень самодовольным выражением лица. Его самодовольство, как оказалось, полностью оправдано, поскольку Муми-тролль резко вдыхает, когда открывает его.</p><p>- Шоколад! Где ты его умудрился достать?</p><p>- У меня свои способы, - загадочно отвечает Снусмумрик, но все еще улыбается. Муми-тролль крепко держит шоколад, потому что у него появляется внезапное желание прикоснуться к лицу Снусмумрика. Тот мягкий кусочек его рта, где заканчивается его улыбка, выглядит так привлекательно.</p><p>О, как же он попал.</p><p>Муми-тролль отламывает кусок шоколада, чтобы отвлечься, и протягивает его Снусмумрику. Снусмумрик, однако, уже начал вытаскивать другие вещи из своего рюкзака, поэтому он просто наклоняется и берет шоколад зубами из пальцев Муми-тролля.</p><p>Муми-тролля никогда в жизни не била молния. Но ему кажется, что это то самое чувство, потому что его сердце останавливается в груди, и все внутри него внезапно шипит, как когда пищевая сода попадает в уксус. Он почувствовал зубы Снусмумрика и его губы, прямо на кончиках пальцев, и это такая странная и восхитительная мысль, и разум Муми-тролля вращается, как пластинка.</p><p>Снусмумрик издает звук удовлетворения из глубины горла, растворяя шоколад за зубами. А в животе Муми-тролля будто кто палкой по решетке провел. </p><p>- Первый шоколад года. Что думаешь?</p><p>Муми-тролль о многом думает, и вовсе не о шоколаде в его лапах. Он быстро отламывает кусок, пока Снусмумрик выжидающе смотрит на него, и не в силах удержаться и радостно хмыкнуть, когда он начинает таять во рту.</p><p>- Ты потрясающий, - искренне говорит Муми-тролль, и дело не только в шоколаде, но Снусмумрик выглядит довольным. - Он такой вкусный.</p><p>- Только самое лучшее для моего лучшего друга, - бодро говорит Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль чувствует укол в сердце, хотя обычно он чувствовал тепло, услышав такое.</p><p>Над головой дует сильный ветер и ворочает листья. Они оба смотрят вверх, когда порыв ветра распугивает стаю ласточек. Они рассыпаются по воздуху, задрав раздвоенные хвосты, и вращаются узкими кругами. Ручей наполняется их таким знакомым щебетанием, и Муми-тролль закрывает глаза, позволяя себе окунуться в него. Ветер здесь не такой уж сильный, и писк ласточек звучит почти как песня.</p><p>- Вот бы ласточки оставались на весь год, - говорит Муми-тролль, наблюдая, как одна из них опускается на воду.</p><p>- Если бы они не улетали, то они бы не возвращались. Как бы ты тогда узнавал, что весна началась?</p><p>- У меня есть ты.</p><p>- А если бы меня не было? - говорит Снусмумрик, и тут Муми-тролль перестает мыслить. Снусмумрик, кажется, ничего не замечает, и достает себе новую приманку. - Мир не может полагаться только на то, что мы знаем сами. Может быть, на свете есть еще один Муми-тролль без Снусмумрика, и ему приходится ждать ласточек и их песен.</p><p>Муми-тролль наблюдает за рукой Снусмумрика, а ласточки чирикают наверху. </p><p>- Мне жаль любого Муми-тролля, у которого нет Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Возможно, он счастливее, - говорит Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль знает, что он всего лишь дразнит его, но Муми-тролль просто не может найти юмора в такой грустной мысли.</p><p>- Вполне может быть. Может быть, он даже выше или красивее меня, но ты бы ему был не нужен, и мне этого достаточно, чтобы жалеть его, - говорит Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик перестает возиться с приманкой. Муми-тролль понимает, что на него смотрят, и быстро возвращается к ласточкам.</p><p>- Сомневаюсь, что на свете есть Муми-тролль красивее тебя, - наконец говорит Снусмумрик после долгой паузы, и Муми-тролль становится очень горячим под шкурой, стыдясь такого комплимента. - Только вот с ростом тебе не повезло.</p><p>И румянец Муми-тролля сразу же остывает. Он бросает на Снусмумрика лучший сердитый взгляд, на который только способен, но Снусмумрика это совершенно не пугает. Он притворяется невиновным, хотя Муми-тролль знает, что невинность и Снусмумрик в разное время родились.</p><p>- Это не смешно.</p><p>- Должен сказать, за все свои путешествия я ни разу не встречал настолько очаровательных и в то же время таких трагически низеньких Муми-троллей.</p><p>- Ха-ха. Давай, издевайся.</p><p>- Возможно, в этом и обмен, - продолжает Снусмумрик, его пантомима становится задумчивой, когда он тянется за удочкой. - Ты будешь исключительным Муми-троллем, но с каждой нотой исключительности будешь терять дюйм росту.</p><p>- Ты думаешь, что я исключительный? - рассеянно спрашивает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик смотрит на него. Снусмумрик улыбается, и он как будто стал мягким по краям, как размазанная краска, которую Муми-тролль хочет иметь на кончиках пальцев.</p><p>- Я считаю, что ты великолепен, Муми-тролль.</p><p>- <i>Сейчас!</i> - думает Муми-тролль. Почему бы не спросить сейчас? Кажется, сейчас самое подходящее время.</p><p>- Эй, Снусмумрик, - говорит Муми-тролль, кладя между ними шоколадку. - можно с тобой кое о чем поговорить?</p><p>Снусмумрик молча кивает, снова смотрит вниз на ручей и выглядит вполне довольным.</p><p>- Ты помнишь, что случилось на Белтейне?</p><p>Снусмумрик роняет удочку.</p><p>Он изо всех сил пытается вернуть её в руки, но удочка ударяется о воду раньше, чем он успевает поймать её. Брызги воды. Снусмумрик заикается, но Муми-тролль не может разобрать ни слова, прежде чем Снусмумрик печально вздыхает. </p><p>- Ой. Кажется, я распугал всю рыбу.</p><p>- Снусмумрик, - немного нетерпеливо говорит Муми-тролль, но Снусмумрик игнорирует его.</p><p>- Может быть, я смогу устроиться подальше, - говорит Снусмумрик, глядя куда угодно, лишь бы не на Муми-тролля. - Или с другой стороны? Ручей-то большой... </p><p>- Снусмумрик.</p><p>- Или, может, стоит вообще вернуться к реке…</p><p>- <i>Снусмумрик!</i> - рявкает Муми-тролль, и тревожный лепет Снусмумрика резко прекращается. - Забудь ты про эту чертову рыбу хоть на секунду, а?</p><p>Все лицо Снусмумрика краснеет, и он быстро наклоняет голову, чтобы прикрыться широкими полями шляпы. Муми-тролль пытается сопротивляться разочарованию, которое испытывает, и впечатлению, что он закрыт от чего-то, и проглатывает немедленную ругань.</p><p>- Итак, что ты помнишь?</p><p>- Это был очень приятный вечер, - дипломатично отвечает Снусмумрик, и Муми-троллю хочется его придушить.</p><p>- А поконкретнее?</p><p>- Была медовуха, - говорит Снусмумрик чуть более напряженно. - Я помню, что было много медовухи.</p><p>- Значительно меньше после того, как ты её испил, но да. Медовуха была. Что еще?</p><p>Снусмумрик возится с катушкой, его лицо все еще скрыто, и ему так не комфортно, что дискомфорт почти исходит от него. Муми-тролль чувствует, что почти может протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нервозности, как будто к неприятной путанице шиповников, которая выросла вокруг Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Кажется, я чем-то расстроился, - говорит Снусмумрик тоном человека, который предпочел бы вообще ничего не говорить. - Боюсь, не совсем понятно, чем.</p><p>- Что тебя расстроило? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, хоть сам, конечно, он знает, но совсем другое дело - услышать это при свете дня, и Муми-тролль должен услышать это снова. Чтобы быть уверенным.</p><p>
  <i>Любит, не любит. Да, нет. Да, нет...</i>
</p><p>- Ты же меня знаешь, - говорит Снусмумрик, и эта фраза звучит так, словно её выдавили сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Я не тусовщик.</p><p>- Ты вообще общаться не любишь, - отвечает Муми-тролль, пытаясь пошутить, чтобы облегчить настроение, но Снусмумрик не расслабляется. - Ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили, когда поднимались наверх?</p><p>Плечи Снусмумрика резко вздымаются, а колени поджимаются, и он словно пытается сделать себя настолько маленьким, насколько это возможно. Муми-тролль чувствует вину за то, что доставляет своему другу такой дискомфорт, и подходит чуть ближе. Он протягивает лапу как можно ближе к шляпе Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Можно мне тебя видеть? Пожалуйста?</p><p>На мгновение Муми-тролль думает, что молчание и является ответом, и уже собирается отодвинуться. Но затем шляпа Снусмумрика дергается и подпрыгивает только один раз с одним кивком, и Муми-троллю этого достаточно. Он берет край шляпы и поднимает его, открывая ему лицо Снусмумрика.</p><p>Снусмумрик смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и теперь он весь бледный. Его румянец сошел, как фруктовый сок. Муми-тролль ему улыбается и его сердце внезапно становится тяжелым.</p><p>- Привет, - говорит Муми-тролль, и лицо Снусмумрика не меняется, но его глаза моргают. - Так лучше, не так ли?</p><p>Лицо Снусмумрика не позволяет Муми-троллю узнать, что он думает об этом. По правде говоря, он выглядит, как загнанное в угол животное.</p><p>Именно это больше всего на свете заставляет Муми-тролля понять, что, возможно, это все-таки ошибка. Снусмумрик никогда не должен быть никуда загнан. Муми-тролль не хотел ему ставить преград, да и что это за ответ, если он будет получен вот так?</p><p>Внезапно он слышит в своей голове голос отца, причем совершенно четко. "<i>Знаешь, некоторые решения ужасно сложно отменить.</i>" Муми-тролль думает, что теперь понимает, что это значит.</p><p>- Я просто хотел тебе сказать… - Муми-тролль облизывает губы, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь более убедительное, чем правда. - Что ты несешь полную чепуху, когда пьян.</p><p>- …Правда? - тихо спрашивает Снусмумрик, но явно еще не готовый отпустить опасения.</p><p>- Да, - говорит Муми-тролль, чувствуя себя смелее. - Так что приготовься к позору, потому что ты сказал мне кое-что весьма шокирующее. Ты сказал, что напился, чтобы тебе не пришлось слушать папину речь у костра. А это ужасный гостевой этикет, Снусмумрик. Тебе должно быть стыдно.</p><p>Честно говоря, история нелепая, поскольку Снусмумрик едва ли склонен высказывать свое мнение о чем-либо, не говоря уже о папе или его речах. Снусмумрик выглядит очень озадаченным и слегка хмурится вокруг носа, но Муми-тролль держит взгляд, надеясь передать хоть какой-то уровень искренности в том, что откровенная ложь.</p><p>- Я и не подозревал, что тебя так мало заботит мой бедный отец, - говорит Муми-тролль, изображая драматизм и пытаясь казаться откровенным. - А я заставлял тебя терпеть его все эти вечера. Если бы я знал, что он тебя до выпивки доведет, я бы не стал настаивать. Так что считай себя освобожденным от всех дальнейших чтений мемуаров.</p><p>- ...Что? - это скорее дыхание, чем слово, поскольку Снусмумрик, кажется, не может придумать, что ответить на нелепую попытку Муми-тролля не ударить в грязь лицом. - Так ты об этом хотел поговорить?</p><p>Словно узел развязался. Снусмумрик опускается заметно ближе, а тревога сразу же исчезает, и Муми-тролль хочет пнуть себя за упущенную возможность, но не может заставить себя. Снусмумрик ведь выглядит намного счастливее. И это больно, поскольку Муми-тролль понимает, что это означает, что сейчас шансы ушли в другом направлении.</p><p>Муми-тролль думает, что если бы Снусмумрик сказал ему, то он захотел бы услышать. Однако Снусмумрик...</p><p>- О чем же еще? - невинно спрашивает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик улыбается, возвращаясь к своей рыбалке. Он наклоняется ближе и прислоняется плечом к Муми-троллю, и Муми-тролль задается вопросом, как только можно быть так близко с кем-то и при этом чувствовать себя дальше, чем когда-либо.</p><p>- Да ни о чем, - уже веселее говорит Снусмумрик. - Хотя мне жаль эго бедного Муми-папы. Ты ведь ему не скажешь?</p><p>- Нет, - говорит Муми-тролль, глядя в сторону, когда чувствует, что у него внезапно заболели глаза. - Я ему не скажу.</p><p>Муми-тролль разочарован, но пытается это скрыть. Какая-то часть него думала... ну, мысль глупая, но он думал, что Снусмумрик её прогонит. Бредовая идея. Кого Муми-тролль пытался обмануть? Он чувствует себя глупо и смущается собственной самоуверенности, ему стыдно за то, как сильно он хотел, чтобы Снусмумрик сказал: "<i>Да, Муми-тролль, люблю</i>".</p><p>Потому что Муми-тролль хочет. Причем с ужасающей силой.</p><p> </p><p>*/</p><p> </p><p>Дождь наконец настигает их.</p><p>Он настолько холодный и сильный, что гораздо больше напоминает осеннюю бурю, чем весенний ливень. Снусмумрик молчит, когда они возвращаются в Муми-дом - Муми-тролль подкупил его обещанием горячего пунша в качестве награды за успешный улов трех карпов. Муми-тролль пытается заговорить с ним сквозь гром, но дождь обрушивается и на деревья, и на реку. Он их практически оглушает.</p><p>Муми-тролль старается изо всех сил моргать сквозь дождь, видя теплые желтые огни дома впереди. Прогулка не ощущалась такой же долгой, как обратная, но когда приходится бежать от дождя, дорога кажется длиннее. Как только они приближаются к излучине реки, ветер срывается с деревьев и подножия горы и ударяет по ним с полной силой.</p><p>Шляпа Снусмумрика слетает с его головы прямо в высокую траву, и он отчаянно пытается поймать ее, но ветер слишком быстр.</p><p>Муми-тролль пробегает мимо и пытается поймать её. Земля покрывается густой грязью, трава прилипает к его шерсти, но он все-таки ловит ее, прежде чем её уносит в реку.</p><p>- Глупый тролль, - нежно говорит Снусмумрик, когда Муми-тролль возвращается с гораздо более грязной шляпой. Муми-тролль надевает её на голову Снусмумрика и смотрит на дождь на его лице, стекающие с кончика носа капли, а его лапы не отпускают края.</p><p>- Глупее, чем ты думаешь, - честно говорит Муми-тролль, а ветер снова усиливается и начинает хлестать траву у их колен.</p><p>- Иди домой, Муми-тролль, - говорит Снусмумрик, отступая назад. - Оставь мне пунша. А сейчас мне пора уходить.</p><p>- Уходить? - повторяет Муми-тролль, холодея вовсе не из-за дождя.</p><p>- Мне нужно побыть наедине с собой, - говорит Снусмумрик, оглядываясь на восток.</p><p>- Но... твоя палатка?</p><p>- Она мне не понадобится.</p><p>Снусмумрик снова подходит к нему и сердце Муми-тролля внезапно разрывается, его дыхание задерживается, и хоть его шерсть промокла от дождя, он чувствует себя в тысячу раз легче, потому что их носы внезапно оказываются так близко. Глаза Снусмумрика темные, больше цвета дерева, чем цвета ириски, и они скользят по лицу Муми-тролля, словно он пытается что-то найти.</p><p>- Я найду пещеру. Мне и её хватит.</p><p>- Снусмумрик... - Муми-тролль думает, что ему нужно что-то сделать, но не может придумать ничего, кроме как поцеловать Снусмумрика здесь и сейчас. Муми-тролль никогда об этом раньше не думал.</p><p>- Ты и не заметишь моего отсутствия.</p><p>Снусмумрик не прощается, но то, как он задерживается еще на секунду, прежде чем повернуться спиной к Муми-троллю и ветру и отправиться обратно на восток, могло и быть прощанием. Муми-тролль стоит, медленно погружаясь в грязь и глядя ему вслед. Смотрит, пока его зеленая толстовка не исчезает в плотной завесе серого дождя.</p><p>Вернувшись в дом, Муми-тролль прислоняется ко входной двери. С него стекает вода и образует лужу на полу, его ноги оставляют грязные и черные, как уголь, следы на коврике для гостей.</p><p>- О, привет, дорогой, - тихо удивляется мама, но все равно вооружается шваброй и полотенцем, еще теплым из-за бойлера. Она протягивает его Муми-троллю, а потом начинает вытирать пол вокруг него. - Удачно провел день со Снусмумриком?</p><p>- Он наловил рыбы, - говорит все еще ошеломленный Муми-тролль, и начинает вытирать кончик своей морды полотенцем.</p><p>- А ты? Ты тоже что-нибудь поймал?</p><p>Муми-тролль смотрит на свою мать, которая продолжает мыть пол с вежливым и безразличным выражением лица: </p><p>- Я удочку не взял.</p><p>- Жалко, - говорит мама, показывая, чтобы вытер ноги. - Может, в следующий раз попробуешь.</p><p>- Может быть, - неловко говорит Муми-тролль, вытирая уши. - Я пойду покупаюсь.</p><p>- Прекрасная идея.</p><p>Наверху Муми-тролль открывает кран в ванне. Дом напоминает барабан под дождем, который грохочет о стены и окна, и Муми-тролль позволяет ванной закипеть, думая о... ну, обо всем этом. Он забегает в свою спальню и отодвигает кровать. Но когда Муми-тролль вытаскивает половицу...</p><p>- О нет, - шепчет Муми-тролль, быстро щелкая лампой, чтобы убедиться, что темное небо снаружи не отбрасывает тени. - О нет, нет.</p><p>Но даже со светом реальности не изменить. Укрытие опустело, и Муми-тролль с глубокой уверенностью знает, что только одно существо во всей долине могло его опустошить.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Повилика - https://agrostory.com/upload/resize_cache/iblock/54e/300_300_1/54e5de3cba4838612f363fb63c054491.jpg</p><p>музыка к главе - forgive me friend by smith and thell</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Муми-тролль сбегает по лестнице, едва не спотыкаясь о собственные ноги. Он высовывается через перила и кричит маме, которая шьет на диване.</p><p>- Где Малышка Мю?!</p><p>- О, привет, - отвечает мама, глядя на него с дивана. - Ты же собирался покупаться?</p><p>- Малышка Мю, - повторяет Муми-тролль и внутренняя паника кажется ему ужасным царапанием вилкой по тарелке. Только тарелка - его плохое расположения. - Где она? Она здесь?</p><p>- Нет, дорогой, - отвечает ему мама, возвращаясь к шитью. - Она вчера ушла навестить Мюмлу. Ты не заметил?</p><p>- Мюмлу?! - вопит Муми-тролль в ужасе, но сам наверняка этого не заметил. - Зачем?</p><p>- Она тебе так срочно нужна? Я думала, тебе понравится тишина и покой.</p><p>- Она ничего тебе не сказала? - торопливо спрашивает Муми-тролль, и мама продолжает шить, но ее уши направлены в его сторону, это значит, что он заинтересовал ее.</p><p>- А что она должна была мне сказать?</p><p>- Она ничего не говорила про книгу?</p><p>- Малышка Мю не особо любит книги, дорогой.</p><p>- Любит, если они ей не принадлежат, - с горечью говорит Муми-тролль. - Когда она ушла?</p><p>- Сегодня утром, - отвечает мама, и Муми-тролль ругает себя за то, что не заметил раньше. За то, что не проверил убежище раньше. Он не думал о дневнике, он был слишком озабочен тем, что происходит сейчас, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что вообще может произойти.</p><p>Он прячется на лестнице, расстроенный собственной забывчивостью, а мама продолжает шить, пока их обоих не прерывает звук большой капли воды, падающей на пол.</p><p>- Ты бы прекратил пользоваться этой ванной, дорогой, - лениво говорит мама, с достоинством перерезая нитку ножницами. - Иначе она затопит всю долину, и ты останешься ни с чем.</p><p>Ворча, Муми-тролль возвращается наверх, чтобы попытаться предотвратить очередное большое наводнение.</p><p>Однако ванная его опередила, как и сказала мама. Вода уже начала литься на пол, и Муми-тролль быстро закрывает краны, глядя на теплую воду и дождь, грохочущий снаружи, прямо как его сердце в груди.</p><p>Это должна быть Малышка Мю, кто еще мог сделать что-то настолько отвратительное, как взять что-то с четкой надписью "<i>Личное</i>" и слямзить? И, зная её, она наверняка уже все прочитала. При мысли об этом Муми-троллю становится так плохо, что он даже громко стонет.</p><p>- Вот ведь блинчик с мясом! - сетует он про себя и проводит лапами по лицу, еще раз разочарованно вздыхая, когда слишком поздно осознает, какие они грязные. - Блинчик с мясом и ботинками Хатифнатта.</p><p>- Она не поймет, - думает Муми-тролль. Она не поймет, но что еще опаснее, она решит, что понимает, и неизвестно, какой ущерб она тогда нанесет. По крайней мере, Снусмумрика здесь нет, так что он к ней в ловушку не забредет, если, конечно, они не столкнутся друг с другом в своих путешествиях...</p><p>Муми-тролль снова ругается, внезапно ныряет мордой в воду ванны и кричит в нее. Вода вокруг него пузырится, и он вскидывает голову, быстро захлебнувшись. Он отплевывается, вода течет по его морде, шее и коленям, пока он стоит на коленях, в уже пролившейся воде.</p><p>- Нет, - говорит он себе, вытирая морду. - Нет, Снусмумрик ушел на восток. Её сестра в другой стороне, они не встретятся. А Малышка Мю не знает, что он ушел, поэтому искать не будет.</p><p>Муми-тролль смотрит на свое отражение в ряби воды.</p><p>- Верно ведь? - спрашивает он, но его отражение не выглядит даже вполовину так убедительно. - У меня есть время, чтобы до нее добраться, прежде чем она доберется до него.</p><p>Муми-тролль понимает, что сейчас важно только это. Нет смысла пытаться вернуть дневник. Тут лошадь свалила и наверняка выиграла местные спортивные состязания, в смысле Малышка Мю наверняка прочитала дневник, как только коснулась его.</p><p>Муми-тролль опрокидывается прямо в теплую воду, и она выплескивается через край ванны. </p><p>- Назвался груздём, полезай в кузов... - думает он, глядя на мокрый пол. Он приберется, возьмет зонтик и последует за Малышкой Мю до дома Мюмлы. Он заставит ее остановиться, как только сможет, и попросит дать ему возможность объяснить.</p><p>Муми-тролль знает, что она будет ужасной. Она всегда ужасна. Но, может, ему удастся хотя бы убедить ее попридержать эту ужасность, пока у него не появится возможность все объяснить.</p><p> </p><p>*/</p><p> </p><p>- Ее здесь нет, - грустно отвечает в тот вечер дочь Мюмлы на вопрос Муми-тролля у её двери.</p><p>- Что? - Муми-тролль в панике оглядывается, будто Малышка Мю прячется за юбкой своей сестры. - Ты уверена? Знаешь, ее бывает довольно трудно заметить.</p><p>- Хочешь сказать, что я могла не заметить собственную сестру в доме? - холодно спрашивает Мюмла, и Муми-тролль тут же делает шаг назад.</p><p>- Нет-нет! Конечно нет. Просто, знаешь... мне очень нужно ее найти, - неловко говорит он, махая лапой, когда объясняет, и чуть не опрокидывает зонтик. Снаружи действительно так ужасно. - Есть идеи, куда еще она могла пойти?</p><p>Мюмла, размышляя, касается длинным нежным пальцем подбородка: </p><p>- Я знаю, что мама ушла в гости. Она вывезла на пляж свой странный домик. Может, Малышка Мю ушла туда?</p><p>Муми-тролль сбит с толку, но потом до него доходит.</p><p>- О, Мюмла! Когда мама сказала "Мюмла", она имела в виду... ну конечно! Значит, пляж? - с надеждой спрашивает Муми-тролль. Пляж отсюда дальше на запад. По крайней мере, где бы ни бродила Малышка Мю, она далеко от Снусмумрика. - Спасибо!</p><p>- Ты уже уходишь? - разочарованно спрашивает Мюмла, и Муми-тролль отвечает довольно красноречивым "<i>эммм</i>". Она вздыхает и ее красивое лицо становится картиной абсолютного горя. - Какая жалость, я была очень рада посетителю. Я, вообще-то, ждала кое-кого, но этот кто-то не смог прийти. Такая жалость.</p><p>- Ой. Ясно. Что ж, мне очень жаль...</p><p>- И я еще и ужин приготовила! - продолжает Мюмла, словно Муми-тролль ничего и не сказал. - Жалко же. Может, останешься хоть ненадолго?</p><p>- Мне… очень нужно найти Малышку Мю, - говорит Муми-тролль, но Мюмла уже переступила порог и принялась затаскивать его в свой усыпанный цветами коттедж.</p><p>- Заодно дождь переждешь, - говорит она, беря его зонтик и с удивительной легкостью закрывая его. Она закрывает за ним дверь, и, не успевает Муми-тролль и глазом моргнуть, как он уже сидит за столом. - Я карельский пирожок [1] испекла! Уж он тебя согреет, прежде чем ты снова отправишься в дорогу.</p><p>Муми-тролль должен признать, что пирожок действительно очень вкусно пахнет, и его соблазняет его вид на столе - с загнутыми краями и маслянистой начинкой, солнечно-желтой и коричневатой сверху.</p><p>- А еще тебе понадобятся силы, прежде чем встретишься с моей сестрой, - говорит Мюмла, выдвигая мягкий стул. - Что может быть лучше, чем полный желудок?</p><p>Абсолютно ничто не мешает ему уйти, но папа всегда его учил, что как только женщина выдвигает ему стул, он обязан отвечать ей тем же. И поэтому Муми-тролль садится за стол, любуясь красивыми кружевными украшениями и гадая, как быстро он сможет что-нибудь в себя впихнуть и уйти.</p><p>Мюмла отрезает ему щедрый кусок пирожка и изящно кладет его на тарелку, но не себе. Она наливает два бокала вина и садится во главе стола под шум дождя по ее шиферной крыше. Муми-тролль тоже садится, и его план быстро улетучивается, когда он чувствует прекрасный вкус.</p><p>- Ого, как вкусно! - говорит Муми-тролль, стараясь скрыть удивление в голосе. Но в его защиту, единственная Мюмла, которая его когда-либо угощала - это Малышка Мю, и он еще не видел, чтобы она использовала плиту для чего-либо, кроме сжигания чудесного кофе.</p><p>У Мюмлы появляются два идеальных красных кружочка на щеках.</p><p>- Подожди, - говорит Муми-тролль, делая паузу пред укусом. - Если Малышки Мю здесь нет, то кого ты ждала?</p><p>Мюмла смотрит на него поверх стола, и она так сильно напоминает ему Малышку Мю, что у него под шкурой бегут мурашки. </p><p>- А ты больно носатый, Муми-тролль.</p><p>- Это трудно не заметить, - шутит Муми-тролль, указывая на кончик своего большого носа, и лицо Мюмлы проясняется, хотя она все еще внимательно смотрит на него.</p><p>- И к тому же очаровательный, - говорит Мюмла, откусывая от пирожка. - Надеюсь, фрекен Снорк знает, от чего отказалась.</p><p>- Ах, - задыхается глубоко смущенный Муми-тролль. - Она не… совсем <i>отказалась</i>. Так вот, значит, что народ говорит? Потому что на самом деле это не так.</p><p>- Да ну? - говорит Мюмла, потягиваясь за вином. - Значит, чувства были взаимны?</p><p>- Что ж, мы стали встречаться определенно благодаря ей, - признает Муми-тролль, яростно краснея и надеясь, что Мюмла не заметит, как у него вся шерсть дыбом встает. - Но да, чувства действительно были взаимны.</p><p>- Интересно, - беспечно говорит Мюмла, как будто это совсем не так. - И очень жаль. Я так люблю свадьбы, и так надеялась получить от вас с фрекен Снорк приглашение.</p><p>- Ух, - Муми-троллю не комфортно и он не знает что и ответить-то. - Извини, что разочаровали?</p><p>- Что ж, ничего не поделаешь, - вздыхает Мюмла, и Муми-тролль старается не слишком обижаться на то, как она оплакивает дела, которые не имеют к ней никакого отношения. - В таких вещах лучше знать наверняка. Возможно, вы оба найдете себе более подходящих партнеров.</p><p>- Может быть… - говорит Муми-тролль, тыкая вилкой остатки куска на тарелке. - А может и нет. Может, я вообще не женюсь.</p><p>- Ты так даже не шути! А то можно накаркать, - предупреждает Мюмла, оглядываясь по сторонам, как будто Дух Брака сейчас материализуется и отругает их. - Как дочери Мюмлы, мне очень жаль.</p><p>- Правда? - спрашивает удивленный Муми-тролль. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что Мюмле может быть жаль.</p><p>- Что ж, есть особые ожидания, да? - говорит Маймбл, и семейное сходство снова дает о себе знать, когда по её тону явно понятно, что Муми-тролль тупит. - Точнее, их недостаток. Я в своем стаде - паршивая овца. Так что я бы предпочла не складывать больше шансов против моей надежды заключить брак с твоей небрежностью.</p><p>- Я сомневаюсь, что шансы складываются против тебя! - говорит Муми-тролль, отчаянно пытаясь смягчить оскорбление, которое он явно нанес. Снаружи небо внезапно гремит, и они оба смотрят вверх, как будто хотят увидеть его сквозь крышу. Муми-тролль прокашливается. - Ты ведь... симпатичная Мюмла. Не то чтобы я особо обратил внимание, я не очень-то... но я уверен, что ты прекрасна по меркам Мюмлы! Ты такая... высокая?</p><p>На улице громыхает, как будто гроза смеется над ним.</p><p>- О Боже, - с глубокой жалостью говорит Мюмла, когда запас слов Муми-тролля иссякает. - Ты в этом совсем плох, да?</p><p>Муми-тролль делает большой глоток вина. </p><p>- Это очевидно?</p><p>- Ты ведь так долго находился в паре, значит, должен уметь делать комплимент даме, - говорит Мюмла, и Муми-тролль глотает вино не в то горло.</p><p>- С дамами.... бывает трудно, - хрипит Муми-тролль, похлопывая себя по груди, где застыл едкий привкус вина. - Они не ценят более простых комплиментов, например, дизайна их рыболовных приманок.</p><p>- Ого, как конкретно. Это какие же дамы делают рыболовные приманки?</p><p>- Никакие, но Снусмумрик всегда выглядит очень довольным, когда я ему говорю об этом, - говорит Муми-тролль, слишком понимая, что это происходит, и Мюмла немного знакомо моргает. Муми-тролль снова тянется за своим вином, прежде чем сказать что-нибудь глупое.</p><p>- Я никогда не видела, чтобы Снусмумрик был очень доволен, - задумчиво говорит Мюмла, переходя к пирожку. - А может, твой талант к комплиментам припасен только для него?</p><p>- Снусмумрика многие хвалят.</p><p>- Не в лицо, он может быть таким резким, что они сами его побаиваются, - отвечает Мюмла, прожевав еду, причем настолько грациозно, что Муми-троллю стыдно за себя. - Наверное, ты - особенный случай.</p><p>Тогда Муми-тролль испытывает такое сокрушительное чувство несчастья, что даже теряет аппетит. </p><p>- Это совсем не так, уверяю тебя.</p><p>- А, - Мюмла откладывает столовые приборы, а Муми-тролль пристально смотрит на красивую картину, висящую на стене, чтобы избежать ее взгляда. - Ясно. Ты его любишь.</p><p>- <i>Что?!</i> - вопит Муми-тролль, и он так встревожен, что отталкивается от стола и опрокидывает стул. Он приземляется на спину с ударом. Он вскакивает на ноги. - С-с-с чего ты взяла?</p><p>Мюмла со своего места вообще не сдвинулась, и осторожно соскребает остатки еды зубцами вилки с ножа. </p><p>- Я знаю любовь, когда вижу ее, Муми-тролль. Очень грустная вещь, эта самая любовь.</p><p>- Грустная? - недоуменно повторяет Муми-тролль, и Мюмла угукает.</p><p>- Худшая, - грустно отвечает она, глядя в сторону окна и дождя. - Да еще и с Мумриком. Беспечное ты создание.</p><p>Муми-тролль не приходит в восторг от этого замечания. </p><p>- Ну и что, что он Мумрик? Меня это не волнует.</p><p>- А должно, - говорит Мюмла, не замечая, насколько обижен Муми-тролль. - Уж я повидала проблемы, которые они могут навлечь. Тебе разве никто не говорил, что они не любят жениться?</p><p>- Ну, да, - отвечает Муми-тролль, думая о папе и о том, что он сказал, и чувствует, как тошнота хватает его за желудок. - Но... для меня это не важно. Я же сказал, что могу и не жениться.</p><p>- А ты разве не хочешь?</p><p>- Я... - Муми-тролль делает паузу и опускает плечи. - Я не особо об этом задумывался.</p><p>- Вот и подумай сначала, - говорит Мюмла, и Муми-тролль качает головой, нервно тряся ушами. - С такими вещами нужно быть осторожным.</p><p>- Это же нелепо! - стонет внезапно разочарованный и испытывающий дискомфорт от ужасного, дрожащего ощущения своего нутра Муми-тролль. Как с высоты падать. - Папа велит быть осторожным. Ты говоришь быть осторожным. Туу-Тикки говорит быть осторожным и дерзать. Морра её знает, что скажет Малышка Мю. А я сам не могу решить, что мне делать или не делать со своей жизнью?</p><p>- Туу-Тикки? - спрашивает Мюмла, с любопытством глядя на него. - Она сказала дерзать? Как интересно.</p><p>- Это не важно! - говорит Муми-тролль, хотя на самом деле это не так. - Важно то, что чувствует Снусмумрик и чувствую я, остальные тут вообще не причем!</p><p>- Если это так, то ты разговаривал с очень большим количеством людей, которые не Снусмумрик, - замечает умная Мюмла, а Муми-тролль пыхтит, аки яростный паровоз, не в силах придумать умный ответ. - Интересно, почему. Боишься того, что он может сказать?</p><p>Муми-тролль сжимает лапы в кулаки, слишком поздно понимая, что его немного трясет. От страха или от злобы, возможно и от того, и от другого, но разница не ясна. Он думает о Снусмумрике. Ведь он совсем один на Востоке под этим ужасным дождем, и как же из-за этого болит сердце.</p><p>- Я… ну, - Муми-тролль изо всех сил пытается придумать, что сказать, и наконец отвечает очень тихим голосом: - А ты бы не боялась?</p><p>- Очень, - ласково отвечает Мюмла, вставая со стула, чтобы мягко похлопать его по плечу. - Это ужасно - любить кого-то и не знать, как он отреагирует.</p><p>- Снусмумрик - мой друг, - искренне говорит Муми-тролль. - Как бы он не отреагировал, уверен, он сделает это правильно.</p><p>- Может, правильно по его меркам, но влюблен-то у нас ты.</p><p>Больше Мюмла не успевает ничего сказать, потому что снаружи доносится оглушительный, леденящий кровь треск, словно кто из ружья выстрелил. Оба вскакивают от испуга и в ужасе глядят вверх. Вокруг них мигают старые газовые фонари, раздается громкий скрипучий стон.</p><p>Затем большая ветка врезается в потолок, и Муми-тролль и Мюмла визжат при виде неё.</p><p>- Моя крыша! - кричит Мюмла, когда из-под шифера начинает литься вода и стекать по ветке над ними.</p><p>- О нет, - говорит Муми-тролль себе, подбегает ко входной двери, распахивает её и видит упавшее дерево. - Дерево упало!</p><p>- Спасибо, что сказал, иначе я бы сама не заметила! - истерически рявкает Мюмла, и снова ему на ум приходит Малышка Мю. Муми-тролль начинает паниковать.</p><p>Он толкает дерево, но оно старое и слишком широкое, чтобы его можно было обойти, и слишком тяжелое, чтобы вытолкать, хотя он продолжает пытаться.</p><p>- Ах, что ты будешь делать! - кричит Муми-тролль, вновь стуча по стволу. - Оно застряло!</p><p>- Ну так сделай так, чтобы оно не застряло!</p><p>- Чем? Волшебной палочкой?</p><p>- Ты же тролль, верно? - говорит очень расстроенная Мюмла и начинает ходить вокруг ветки, дрожа. - Ты сильный, просто подними его!</p><p>- Поднять?! - повторяет Муми-тролль, ошеломленный этим предложением. - А что я, по-твоему, пытался сделать?</p><p>- Попробуй еще раз! - говорит ему Мюмла, и Муми-тролль так и делает, но безуспешно. Мюмла теперь в отчаянии. - Мы в ловушке!</p><p>- Я выберусь через окно, - говорит Муми-тролль, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. - Возможно, у меня еще получится догнать Малышку Мю.</p><p>- Ты <i>уходишь</i>?! - в ужасе вздрагивает Мюмла. - Ты бросишь меня тут одну?</p><p>- Ну ты же в собственном доме, а значит не совсем застряла, верно? Если хочешь, можешь вылезти со мной через окно.</p><p>- Я хочу свою входную дверь обратно! - возражает Мюмла, и Муми-тролль вздрагивает от того, насколько высок ее голос. - Ты не можешь бросить меня, как же я сама его уберу?</p><p>- Э-э… - это хороший аргумент, но это не значит, что Муми-троллю он должен нравиться. - Мне <i>очень</i> нужно найти Малышку Мю.</p><p>- А мне <i>очень</i> нужно, чтобы в моем доме не было дерева, - возражает Мюмла. - Ты можешь помочь мне хотя бы немного убрать его?</p><p>Ну как же тут откажешь? Он должен признать - насущная потребность найти Малышку Мю действительно кажется незначительной по сравнению с тем, как буря заливает красочный ковер Мюмлы.</p><p>Муми-тролль принимает решение, хотя оно ему не нравится. Снусмумрик еще какое-то время будет на Востоке, а это значит, что у него есть время. По крайней мере, немного.</p><p>- Ладно, - вздыхает он, глядя на беспорядок и дрожа на холодном ветру. - Где твой топор?</p><p> </p><p>*/</p><p> </p><p>Снусмумрика нет всего три дня.</p><p>Сейчас Снусмурик бросает свой третий камешек, который попадает в цель, как и предыдущие два. Он отскакивает от окна Муми-тролля и снова летит вниз.</p><p>Но все равно никто не появляется.</p><p>Сначала Снусмумрик решил, что Муми-тролль не слышит его из-за дождя, который льет вот уже несколько дней. Но теперь он вынужден признать, что Муми-тролля просто нет дома, что весьма разочаровывает. Не то чтобы это не было несправедливо, Снусмумрик ведь не предупредил Муми-тролля заранее, что вернется сегодня, а Муми-тролль имеет право на свои планы.</p><p>И все же…</p><p>Снусмумрик решает вернуться в свою палатку. Нет смысла стоять под дождем, но как только он поворачивается, окно открывается.</p><p>- Муми-тролль! - радостно говорит Снусмумрик, глядя вверх, и ему в глаза попадает дождь. Но даже сквозь дождь он видит, что это не Муми-тролль смотрит на него из окна.</p><p>- Смотри гору не набросай своими камешками, - пытается перекричать Малышка Мю стук водосточного желоба за окном. - Его здесь нет.</p><p>- Я так и понял, - отвечает Снусмумрик, чувствуя разочарование особенно остро после того, как возродились его надежды. - Ты знаешь, где он?</p><p>- Если бы и знала, то все равно бы тебе не сказала. С этой ужасной погодой и так дела обстоят плохо, зачем добавлять еще и двух жалких кретинов.</p><p>Снусмумрик сосет щеку, не зная, стоит ли ему обижаться или нет. Вместо этого он снимает шляпу перед Малышкой Мю и собирается уходить, но останавливается, когда она кричит его имя.</p><p>- Снусмумрик! Подожди! Может, зайдешь и подождешь его? Он должен скоро вернуться.</p><p>- Я в палатке подожду.</p><p>- Ну да, это ведь гораздо удобнее, чем огонь, которому не грозит опасность погаснуть только потому, что ему повезло оказаться в камине, - кричит Малышка Мю, и Снусмумрик от ее сарказма лишь вздыхает. - Хотя бы войди и вытрись. Тут кофе есть.</p><p>Снусмумрик взвешивает свои варианты. Кофе перевешивает чашу весов, к тому же, дождь слишком сильный, чтобы развести огонь самостоятельно.</p><p>Снусмумрик поднимается на веранду и оставляет ботинки у двери, чтобы не разносить грязь по всему Муми-дому. Но вот с каплями ничего не поделаешь, потому что с него стекает вода. Но огонь горит, и он очень благодарен ему за это. Он подходит к камину и становится перед ним, в то время как Малышка Мю спрыгивает с лестницы.</p><p>- Где все? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, стараясь не уточнять.</p><p>- Все ушли. Вернутся только к вечеру, - отвечает она, перелезая через решетку перил и запрыгивая на диван. - Так что здесь никого, кроме нас.</p><p>- Ты не захотела пойти?</p><p>- Да я сама только сегодня вернулась. У меня дела поважнее. И не думай, что я твоя официантка, если хочешь кофе, сам неси.</p><p>Снусмумрик не желает покидать огонь, но теплый кофе скорее облегчит холод, который он ощущает на коже. Он направляется на кухню, откуда доносится запах кофе. Снусмумрик берет чашку, которую ему обычно дает Муми-тролль, и наливает себе полную чашку кофе.</p><p>Малышка Мю - за ним. </p><p>- Сливки в холодильнике.</p><p>- И так сойдет.</p><p>- Не наказывай себя. Тебе не приходилось носить их на спине, так что они едва ли испорчены - короче, ради обледенелых панталонов Морры, добавь уже сливки.</p><p>Снусмумрик не спорит и добавляет ложку взбитых сливок, которые мама Муми-тролля оставила в миске.</p><p>Оказалось, что это было правильное решение - кофе подгорел.</p><p>Но этого недостаточно, чтобы отвлечь его от ощущения, что за ним наблюдают. Он оглядывается и видит, что Малышка Мю действительно наблюдает за ним со странным выражением мрачного настроения. Сама по себе мрачность не является странной, учитывая лицо, на котором она изображена, но Снусмумрик не знает, что на сей раз натворил. Он здесь всего-то десять минут.</p><p>Но спрашивать ему не приходится, ибо Малышка Мю говорит: </p><p>- Значит, наконец-то прекратил дурью маяться?</p><p>- Мне сейчас не нужна дурь, - отвечает Снусмумрик, думая о горьком кофе.</p><p>- Все равно ты был неаккуратен.</p><p>Снусмумрик смотрит вниз, хмурясь.</p><p>- Я же вроде ничего не пролил?</p><p>- Да не с кофе, дурбейло.</p><p>Снусмумрик не знает, что еще он мог неправильно сделать за короткий промежуток времени, поэтому просто делает еще один глоток кофе. Когда ей становится ясно, что Снусмумрик больше не станет задавать вопросов, Малышка Мю фыркает и запрыгивает на кухонный стол. Её пружинистость была бы впечатляющей, если бы она не использовала ее всегда для беспокойства других.</p><p>- Я знала, что у тебя кишка тонка. Вот просто знала, - говорит Малышка Мю, и Снусмумрик недоуменно смотрит на нее. - Но я все равно болела за тебя.</p><p>- Болела за меня?</p><p>- Но это была моя ошибка, - продолжает Малышка Мю, и внезапно гневно смотрит на него еще более сердито. - Оказывается, весь мир прав, и Мумрикам доверять нельзя.</p><p>Снусмумрик ощетинивается из-за этого пренебрежительного отношения к нему и уже совершенно не понимает, что он такого сделал, чтобы разрушить к нему доверие.</p><p>- Что же я такого сделал, что мне теперь доверия нет?</p><p>- Серьезно? Будешь мне еще тупицу тут разыгрывать?</p><p>Снусмумрик внезапно чувствует, что это приглашение было ловушкой, и он слишком поздно заметил.</p><p>- Я не Муми-тролль. Твоя милая фишечка "<i>О, я такой надменный недотрога</i>" меня не прикалывает, так что даже не пытайся, - говорит она, целенаправленно кладя руки на бедра. - Знаешь, я ведь его предупредила насчет тебя.</p><p>- Что? - Снусмумрик чувствует, как кровь стекает с его лица, словно из него занозу выдергивают.</p><p>- Стоило бы догадаться, что все закончится слезами. Но он не такой уж и плохой, можно даже сказать, что Муми-тролль мне нравится, - Малышка Мю кашляет, как будто даже признание этого невыносимо её тяготит. - Он меня не послушал, но, если честно, от тебя я ожидала большего. Разве не ты у нас благоразумный?</p><p>Снусмумрика за всю жизнь обвиняли во многих вещах, но в благоразумности - редко.</p><p>- Если бы я знала, что ты так сильно облажаешься, я вообще не стала бы утруждаться. Уж лучше бы вы молча страдали аж до самой смерти.</p><p>Холодный, как дождь на улице, страх охватывает Снусмумрика. </p><p>- Я не понимаю, о чем ты.</p><p>- Да неужели? Ты не понимаешь, что я имею в виду то, что у вас с Муми-троллем творится? Или, точнее, не творится.</p><p>- Мы не… у нас все хорошо, - слабо отвечает Снусмумрик, и Малышка Мю насмешливо фыркает.</p><p>- Ну конечно, - говорит она, и Снусмумрик чувствует, как у него скручивает живот, и тут же жалеет, что напился кофе. Он внезапно чувствует дрожь в коже. - Раз уж ты не был к этому готов, то почему позволил продолжаться? Тут нельзя винить его за то, что он подумал, что ты будешь доволен!</p><p>- Я… я не… я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - заикается Снусмумрик, его горло сжимается, а кухня внезапно кажется слишком маленькой. Он закрывает глаза и наклоняет голову, пытаясь спрятать лицо. - Почему ты думаешь, что я не готов? Или не был готов, или как ты там изволила выразиться!</p><p>- Почему? Что за глупый вопрос? Хочешь, принесу тебе зеркало, заодно время сэкономим?</p><p>Снусмумрик украдкой взглядывает на неё, и видит, что Малышка Мю надула щеки от разочарования. Она плюхается на край стола, очевидно, покончив с зырканьем, и начинает качать ножками так, что ее каблуки стучат о нижнюю часть стола. Снусмумрик вздрагивает.</p><p>- Я думала, он тебе достаточно нравится, - говорит Малышка Мю тише, но уже не довольно. - Что ты все-таки передумаешь. </p><p>Она смотрит на него, сверкая зубами. </p><p>- Я же тебе говорила - будь осторожен!</p><p>- Осторожен? - повторяет Снусмумрик, но Малышка Мю начинает лишь сильнее раздражаться.</p><p>- Да! Осторожен! Типа, обращаться с чем-то осторожно? - говорит она, обвиняюще указывая на него маленьким пальцем. - Муми-тролль устроен не так, как ты. Он много чувствует!</p><p>- Я тоже чувствую… - кротко говорит Снусмумрик, недовольный подтекстом.</p><p>- Но не то, что чувствует Муми-тролль, верно? - говорит мелкая злючка. - А теперь ты взял и все испортил, и он из-за тебя уходит. Вот скажи, куда ты пойдешь следующей весной, если тебя здесь никто не будет ждать?</p><p>Снусмумрик чуть не роняет чашку. Он ставит её на стол дрожащей рукой, глубоко задерживая дыхание в груди, когда самый холодный, самый сильный рывок чувств уносит его внутрь.</p><p>- Что ты такое говоришь? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, его дыхание становится слишком прерывистым, и все слова вылетают из головы. Но Малышка Мю, похоже, прекрасно его поняла.</p><p>- Прекрати, ты никого уже не обманешь, - говорит она, снова начиная качать ножками. - Все знают, что секрет Муми-тролля - это твой секрет.</p><p>А может, и нет. И если бы земля прямо сейчас поглотила Снусмумрика, он бы все равно шока не почувствовал. Он молчит так долго, что Малышка Мю снова встает на ноги и подходит поближе. Снусмумрик инстинктивно вздрагивает, не совсем понимая, как она воспринимает ситуацию.</p><p>- Так что же ты сказал, когда отверг его? Должно быть, что-то плохое, раз он убегает из долины.</p><p>- Отверг его? - у Снусмумрика начинает кружится голова. Малышка Мю закатывает глаза.</p><p>- Когда он сказал тебе, что хочет делать то, что делают Муми-тролли, но только с тобой.</p><p>Снусмумрик чувствует себя сродни хрупкой палке под тяжелым ботинком. Все зашло слишком... слишком далеко.</p><p>- Снусмумрик?</p><p>Он качает головой, не зная, что сказать. Когда начать. У него столько вопросов. Ему кажется, как будто что-то опрокидывается, как будто опускаешь канистру в реку, и она наполняется слишком быстро. Она слишком тяжелая, чтобы удержать, и слишком сильное течение уносит её прочь.</p><p>- Это просто... это просто невозможно, - говорит Снусмумрик, и его голос звучит, как у незнакомца, говорит такими неуверенными словами.</p><p>- Оу, - отшатывается Малышка Мю. - Он и этого тебе не сказал…</p><p>Снусмумрик держит конец своего шарфа просто, чтобы что-то делать руками, пока он пытается разложить свои мысли по полочкам. Это уловка, просто жестокая. Но Малышка Мю не любит добрые розыгрыши, и что она может сделать с тем, что ей известно о нем?</p><p>Во всяком случае, Снусмумрик удивляется, что ей понадобилось столько времени, чтобы использовать эту информацией против него.</p><p>- Ты что-нибудь знал? - спрашивает Малышка Мю, и Снусмумрик не может ответить, что само по себе является ответом. - Ты должен был хотя бы заметить!</p><p>- Не стоит придумывать сплетни, - наконец говорит ей Снусмумрик, пытаясь изобразить суровость, но его подводит дрожащий голос. - Особенно о таких серьезных вещах.</p><p>- Он действительно тебе не сказал, - повторяет Малышка Мю, игнорируя его, и Снусмумрик не может перестать думать об этих ужасных-преужасных словах. - Но зачем ему уходить, если...</p><p>Он вернется, но здесь никого не будет, потому что...</p><p>- Прекрати! - необычайно резко рявкает Снусмумрик, так, что оба пугаются. - Хватит уже шутить. Больше не хочу ничего слышать.</p><p>Снусмумрик проходит мимо нее и оставляет кофе на столе. Он выходит из кухни и почти выходит прямо через парадную дверь, но вспоминает про ботинки. Стеная про себя, Снусмумрик меняет курс и садится на мокрые пятна, оставленные на полу, чтобы начать их натягивать.</p><p>- Эй, ты куда поскакал!</p><p>Снусмумрик пытается завязать шнурки быстрее, но руки его не слушаются. Он раздраженно рычит себе под нос, наконец сдается, встает и распахивает дверь. Снаружи все еще льет, как из ведра, и Снусмумрик уже на полпути к выходу, когда его кто-то хватает за комбинезон.</p><p>Он поворачивается и видит Малышку Мю, держащую его обеими ручонками.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, отпусти меня.</p><p>- Нет, не сейчас. Сначала я тебе кое-что покажу.</p><p>- А я не хочу это что-то видеть, - говорит Снусмумрик, берет в руки свой комбинезон и дергает. Этого достаточно, чтобы вырвать его из рук Малышки Мю, но она чуть не вылетает на веранду. Снусмумрик уносится прочь из-под навеса под дождь.</p><p>Земля полностью промокла - дождь слишком долго идет. Наверняка снова начнется наводнение, и Снусмумрик пытается сосредоточиться на этом, сосредоточиться на том, куда ему, возможно, придется уйти, поскольку поток разрастается рядом с его палаткой. Он несколько раз спотыкается о развязанные шнурки, и несколько раз чуть не падает, но не спускает глаз со своей палатки и продолжает идти.</p><p>Он заберет её, как только доберется. Заберет и снова уйдет, уйдет в горы, и Муми-тролль даже не разочаруется, потому что его здесь нет. Он никогда не узнает, что упустил Снусмумрика, и как только дождь прекратится, Снусмумрик вернется, и они смогут...</p><p>Снусмумрика что-то сбивает с ног, и он падает лицом в грязь.</p><p>Малышка Мю скатывается с него, когда он поднимается и упирается коленями в мягкую землю. Он стирает грязь с лица, насколько возможно, тыльной стороной ладони, глядя на то место, где стоит такая же грязная Малышка Мю. Его взгляд падает на книгу в ее руке.</p><p>- Тебе нужно это прочитать, - говорит Малышка Мю, бросая ему книгу. Снусмумрик ловит ее и осознает, что это книга Муми-тролля. Дневник.</p><p>Снусмумрик начинает протестовать, но Малышка Мю опережает его, и при этом перекрикивает даже дождь.</p><p>- Вот только не надо артачиться! Ты всегда игнорируешь таблички "<i>Не входить</i>", сейчас-то тебе что не нравится? - говорит она, и Снусмумрик сжимает дневник, просто чтобы за что-то держаться. - Разве ты не хочешь знать, что он собирается делать?</p><p>- Он скажет мне, если захочет.</p><p>- Так же, как ему сказал ты? - говорит Малышка Мю, и ее отягощенный дождевой водой пучок волос начинает провисать. - Разве ты не хочешь знать наверняка?</p><p>- Знать что наверняка? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, но Малышка Мю просто указывает на дневник.</p><p>- Прочти, - говорит она ему. - Я оставлю для тебя дверь открытой.</p><p>- А может, я не стану.</p><p>Малышка Мю не отвечает. Она поворачивается и направляется обратно к Муми-дому, а Снусмумрик сидит в грязи, крепко прижимая дневник к груди. Это книжка в мягком переплете, покрытая воском, но не настолько защищенная от дождя, насколько это возможно. Он смотрит на неё сверху вниз, его шляпа несколько спасает книжку от ливня.</p><p>Снусмумрик думает о Муми-тролле и обо всем, что сказала Малышка Мю. Ее слова были настолько резки, что его беспокойство теперь истекает кровью. Он хочет знать. Но еще и не хочет. Нет, если это правда. Что, если это правда? Неужели?</p><p>Снусмумрик не может смотреть.</p><p>Однако дневник может промокнуть, и Снусмумрик встает, пробирается обратно к Муми-дому, как и предсказала Малышка Мю. Он прижимает дневник к себе на ходу, чувствуя клаустрофобию из-за дождя, промокшей земли и надвигающейся тени Муми-дома, которая возвышается над ним.</p><p>Это не может быть правдой. Этого не может быть, она наверняка все придумала, и Снусмумрик все время повторяет это, влезая на веранду, где дверь для него действительно открыта. Ему не нужно читать и видеть, потому что он уже знает.</p><p>Малышка Мю сидит под перилами лестницы. Снусмумрик стоит на пороге, грязный и мокрый, с плотно прижатым к груди дневником.</p><p>- Давай уж, - кивает Малышка Мю. - Ты и так зашел слишком далеко.</p><p>Снусмумрик может просто положить её на место. Он может оставить её на полу, положить на стол и выйти прямо под дождь, и Муми-троллю ни о чем не придется знать.</p><p>Но слова Малышки Мю сродни камешку в ботинке, они гремят в его голове, и он не отпускает дневник. Вместо этого он смотрит на него сверху вниз. Видит собственную руку Муми-тролля, закрывающую квадратные буквы. <i>Личное</i>.</p><p>Что бы сделал Муми-тролль? Глупый вопрос, Снусмумрик знает, что прочитал бы. Он не смог бы удержаться. Но это не значит, что это правильно, он ведь не Муми-тролль, а Снусмумрик, а что бы сделал Снусмумрик?</p><p>- Но прежде чем примешь решение, - добавляет Малышка Мю, поднимаясь, и их взгляды встречаются. И тут Снусмумрик чувствует, как между ними установилось глубокое понимание. - подумай как следует. Потому что Муми-тролль не такой, как ты. Он не умеет откладывать вещи только потому, что они слишком тяжелые для переноски, и я не допущу, чтобы ты сломал ему спину. Или что-нибудь еще.</p><p>Снусмумрик ясно понимает, что она имеет в виду, и его это ранит. </p><p>- Не сдержанное обещание хуже, чем обещание не данное.</p><p>- Поэтому не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь сдержать, - заканчивает вместо него Малышка Мю, и Снусмумрик пытается вспомнить, где он уже это слышал, но обнаруживает, что не может. Все, что он знал, это то, что Малышка Мю тоже где-то это слышала.</p><p>Малышка Мю уходит вверх по лестнице, а Снусмумрик смотрит на дневник и думает, как же ему поступить.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Карельский пирожок - традиционная карельская выпечка, представляющая собой открытый ржаной пирожок, заполненный рисовой кашей, ячменной кашей или толчёным картофелем. </p><p>музыка к главе - disarm by the civil wars</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наступает третий день, и Муми-тролль видит, как его родители идут через лес по тропинке к дому Мюмлы. Они машут ему, каждый вооружился зонтиком, чтобы спрятаться от проливного дождя.</p><p>- Муми-тролль! - кричит папа, обгоняя маму, и подбегая к тому месту, где Муми-тролль сидит на крыше коттеджа. У Муми-тролля тоже есть зонт, который он подвесил как импровизированный навес. Папа смотрит на Муми-тролля, приподнимает шляпу и прищуривается. - Во имя всего белого и муми-тролльего, так вот, где ты был? Мы с мамой уже организовали поисковой отряд! </p><p>Муми-тролль наклоняет голову, рассматривая их обоих. </p><p>- Правда?</p><p>- Иногда отряд из двух человек - это всё, что нужно, - отвечает мама, присоединяясь к папе перед коттеджем. - Чем ты всё это время занимался?</p><p>- Тут дерево упало, - начинает объяснять Муми-тролль, напрасно указывая на то, что осталось от упомянутого дерева после целого дня рубки тупым топором Мюмлы. - А я сказал, что останусь и помогу дочери Мюмлы восстановить дом.</p><p>- Даже с твоей стороны это улучшение, - ласково говорит мама, настолько, что Муми-троллю требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что это не совсем уж и комплимент. - Как это ужасно. Где же бедненькая дочь Мюмлы?</p><p>Муми-тролль берет другой сланец, чтобы приделать его. Теперь, когда он присматривается, его мешанина из новых сланцев выглядит слегка кривовато.</p><p>- Её мать тоже здесь? - с любопытством продолжает мама, и папа громко стонет от явного разочарования.</p><p>- Боже мой, Мюмла здесь? Она ведь не собирается в гости? - спрашивает он, и мама успокаивающе берет его за руку.</p><p>- Дочь Мюмлы пошла искать ягоды на обед, - отвечает Муми-тролль, все равно начиная прибивать следующей сланец. Криво или нет, но всё-таки выполненная работа, и он хочет хотя бы получить признание за то, что выполнил её под дождем. - Мы думаем, что Малышка Мю на пляже, в доме Мюмлы. Сам я её еще не нашел.</p><p>- Я думаю, что нет. Они, должно быть, миновали друг друга, она вернулась сегодня утром, - говорит мама, а папа начинает задумчиво тереть подбородок таким образом, что сулит только беду нервам бедного Муми-тролля.</p><p>- Не уверен, что такая шиферная крыша долго протянет...</p><p>- Она вернулась? - переспрашивает Муми-тролль, чуть не роняя молоток. - В Муми-дом?</p><p>- Да, дорогой, - отвечает мама, пряча лицо под зонтиком, и оглядывается. - Знаешь, я думаю, что твой отец совершенно прав. Кровля вышла не самая лучшая. Может, пусть он поработает?</p><p>- Поработает? - тупо повторяет Муми-тролль, но папа уже оживляется.</p><p>- Замечательная идея! - говорит он, хлопая лапами. Он подходит к лестнице, которую Муми-тролль поставил возле коттеджа, закрывая на ходу зонтик. - Заодно покажу, как работает настоящий мастер-муми-тролль.</p><p>- Вот-вот, - соглашается мама, снова глядя на Муми-тролля. - А ты ступай домой. Возможно, ты наконец спросишь Малышку Мю об этой своей книге.</p><p>- Да… да, думаю, спрошу!</p><p>Муми-тролль позволяет папе занять его место. Муми-тролль чуть ли не прыгивает с крыши от волнения, лестница скользит в грязи, но ему удается спуститься без происшествий. Он забирает папин зонтик с того места, где тот его оставил, и останавливается, чтобы поцеловать мать в щеку за сообразительность.</p><p>На обратном пути Муми-тролль чувствует, что идет быстрее, чем когда-либо, с более тяжелым весом на душе, чем когда-либо. С одной стороны, нужно добраться до Малышки Мю до того, как она откроет свой болтливый рот. С другой стороны, это потребует разговора с Малышкой Мю и терпения неизбежного запугивания, которое она ему устроит.</p><p>Она потребует правды, если она её еще не знает. Она может заставить его сказать это просто ужасного удовлетворения ради.</p><p>Он думает о том, что сказала дочь Мюмлы. В таком случае все в долине узнают об этом раньше Снусмумрика. Если он вообще когда-нибудь узнает.</p><p>Когда Муми-тролль возвращается на луг, первым делом он, как всегда, видит палатку Снусмумрика. Он останавливается как вкопанный, когда замечает, что полотнище входа в палатку было поднято с тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз, и тогда Муми-тролль начинает бежать.</p><p>- Снусмумрик! - зовет он сквозь дождь, роняя зонтик и тут же попадая под дождь. Ответа нет, но эта палатка может быть ужасно шумной под дождем. - Снусмумрик, ты вернулся!</p><p>Муми-тролль достигает лагеря и снова зовет Снусмумрика, но тот не отвечает. Наверно, его нет внутри, но Муми-тролль видит, что рюкзак Снусмумрика лежит под полотнищем, и удочка там же. Странно, Снусмумрик не оставил бы её здесь, если бы далеко ушел...</p><p>Иногда у Муми-тролля бывает ужасное предчувствие. Например, когда он слишком далеко отплывает от пляжа и чувствует хватку океанского течения у его ног, такую, которое напоминает ему, что его в любой момент может унести что-то более большое, более глубокое и полностью ему неподвластное.</p><p>Муми-тролль испытывает это чувство прямо сейчас, когда переводит взгляд с палатки Снусмумрика на Муми-дом.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, нет, - говорит Муми-тролль и бежит по высокой траве и по глубокой грязи. Дождь проникает в его кожу.</p><p>Муми-тролль роняет зонт у двери и врывается в дом, оглядывается по сторонам и замирает одной ногой внутри и одной снаружи, когда замечает стоящего в гостиной Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Снусмумрик! - говорит Муми-тролль, наполовину облегченно, наполовину… нет.</p><p>Что-то не так. Снусмумрик даже не вздрагивает от внезапного звука, он просто смотрит на Муми-тролля очень круглыми глазами, и Муми-тролль начинает всё в нем замечать.</p><p>- Снусмумрик, ты выглядишь… ну, только не обижайся, но выглядишь ты ужасно.</p><p>Снусмумрику, где бы он ни был, должно быть, пришлось очень нелегко, потому что он помятый и у него даже не зашнурованы ботинки. Дождевая вода капает с его шляпы, и Муми-тролль замечает, что он тоже промокший и весь в грязи. Кажется, что грязь у него даже в волосах, от чего они потемнели, но уже засохла в местах, подобно глине. Грязь у Снусмумрика на носу, на комбинезоне и даже на... на руках...</p><p>- О… о нет, нет, - ледяной и дрожащий от страха Муми-тролль протягивает руку. - Снусмумрик, подожди...</p><p>Снусмумрик поворачивает запястье, открывая новые страницы дневника в его руках, и смотрит вниз, скрывая лицо за шляпой. Он касается открытых страниц пальцами, и когда он говорит, его голос невероятно тих: </p><p>- Муми-тролль, что это?</p><p>- Ничего, - тут же лжет Муми-тролль.</p><p>Снусмумрик вздрагивает чуть ли не всем телом, и Муми-тролль переосмысливает свой ответ.</p><p>- Ты не должен был это увидеть, - отчаянно говорит Муми-тролль, хоть, конечно, и слишком поздно. Снусмумрик поднимает глаза, и его лицо выглядит так, будто оно треснуло.</p><p>Муми-тролль всегда хотел, но никогда больше, чем сейчас, уметь видеть, о чем думает Снусмумрик, только по выражению его лица.</p><p>- И от этого мне должно стать лучше?</p><p>- Да! Нет? Это… я не знаю, ты правду хочешь? - отвечает Муми-тролль, чуть ли не ломаясь от ужасной эмоции в глазах Снусмумрика. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного.</p><p>- Правду, - Снусмумрик втягивает нижнюю губу, словно напрягаясь. - Правда в том, что ты не хотел, чтобы я узнал.</p><p>- Снусмумрик, нет, это не…</p><p>- Конечно, до тех пор, пока я сам не выясню. Возможно, следующей Весной, - продолжает Снусмумрик, тихо, но спокойно, и Муми-тролль ненавидит это. Он ненавидит, когда Снусмумрик исключает его из разговора, как будто слова Муми-тролля вообще не имеют значения.</p><p>- Не надо, - обиженно говорит Муми-тролль. - Не веди себя... ну знаешь, как.</p><p>- Вообще-то нет, - внезапно раздраженно фыркает Снусмумрик. - Не знаю. Как?</p><p>- Ну, так… - Муми-тролль бесполезно машет лапой. - ...капризно.</p><p>- Капризно? - повторяет Снусмумрик срывающимся голосом, и теперь он точно обиделся. Что Муми-тролль считает несправедливым и почти так и заявляет, но Снусмумрик продолжает: - Что ж, тогда не стану утруждать тебя своим присутствием. Я уйду.</p><p>Снусмумрик собирается уходить, но Муми-тролль отходит в сторону, преграждая ему дорогу, и Снусмумрик тут же отступает, увеличивая расстояние между ними. Он прижимает дневник ближе к себе, как будто боится, что Муми-тролль его у него отнимет.</p><p>- Да ради Бога! Я не это имел в виду! - восклицает Муми-тролль в отчаянии, но Снусмумрик ничего не говорит. Просто краснеет - это видно по пятнам на носу, словно от солнечных ожогов.</p><p>Снусмумрик всучивает дневник Муми-троллю. Между ними витает тишина, лишь грохот дождя слышно за пределами дома.</p><p>- Что это? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, на этот раз более твердо. Муми-тролль вздрагивает.</p><p>- Знаешь, нельзя было его читать! Это личное, тебе бы было приятно, если...?</p><p>Снусмумрик вздыхает, надувая щеки. </p><p>- Муми-тролль. Скажи мне, что это. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Муми-тролль все еще колеблется, а потом стонет от поражения.</p><p>- Это… дорожный дневник.</p><p>- Вижу, что не лопата. Чей?</p><p>- Это... это сейчас не важно.</p><p>- Не важно, - повторяет Снусмумрик и хмурится прямо посередине носа.</p><p>- Как ты его вообще нашел? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, указывая на дневник, хотя, конечно, тут же осознает. Муми-тролль усмехается. - Малышка Мю. Конечно, эта ужасная, окаянная... о, я знал, что она это сделает. Просто знал.</p><p>- Ты знал, что она не станет хранить твой секрет? Если это так, то ты должен знать, что только по большей части так и есть. Это я прочел дневник. Она меня не заставляла.</p><p>- Нет, но держу пари, она все равно была чертовски убедительна, - говорит Муми-тролль, потому что Снусмумрик может говорить все, что вздумается, но Снусмумрик никогда бы не стал искать дневник, о котором не знал. И даже не заглянул бы в него, если бы нашел. Нет, только если кто-то не сказал ему, что он должен.</p><p>- Ты не должен винить Малышку Мю, - говорит ему Снусмумрик, как будто Муми-тролль поступает неразумно.</p><p>- Я не виню, - отвечает Муми-тролль, словно защищаясь, но Снусмумрик, похоже, не в настроении его слушать.</p><p>- Если тебе нужен виноватый, вини меня, - говорит Снусмумрик, и его голос начинает дрожать под конец. Он останавливается, как будто его перебили, и делает прерывистый вдох. - Малышка Мю точно винит меня.</p><p>- Что? Почему? - Муми-тролль в замешательстве, но Снусмумрик лишь качает головой, глядя в сторону.</p><p>- Я не могу объяснить.</p><p>Муми-тролль ощетинивается. </p><p>- Ты можешь попробовать?</p><p>- Во мне ли дело? - спрашивает вместо этого Снусмумрик, и Муми-троллю хочется, чтобы Снусмумрик посмотрел на него. - Моя ли вина в том, что ты решил это сделать?</p><p>- Я никогда не хотел... я не хотел, чтобы ты вот так узнал, - говорит ему Муми-тролль, будучи на грани слез. Он боится, что вот-вот расплачется, и всё это так ужасно, потому что Снусмумрик сейчас выглядит таким маленьким. - Вот ведь неразбериха, обещаю, я собирался тебе сказать - я уже пробовал, но...</p><p>- Что сказать? - решительно спрашивает Снусмумрик. Он снова смотрит на дневник. - Что ты покидаешь Муми-дол?</p><p>- Снусмумрик, подожди...</p><p>- Никому не рассказав и не собираясь возвращаться.</p><p>- Всё гораздо сложнее, - говорит Муми-тролль, потому что это правда. - Я не собирался просто взять и уйти. Во всяком случае, не один, я просто... о, Боже мой.</p><p>Муми-тролль бездыханно и очень расстроенно смеется. Только когда он смеется, он осознает, что, возможно, он вообще не смеется.</p><p>- Что ты имеешь ввиду? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, но то, что имеет ввиду Муми-тролль и то, что он хочет сказать, сейчас не совпадают.</p><p>- Я… я не могу… я не могу тебе сказать, - удается выдавить Муми-троллю, хоть напряженно и сквозь зубы. Теперь Снусмумрик смотрит на него, что чертовски типично. Но Муми-тролль почти жалеет, что это произошло, поскольку Снусмумрик кажется таким странно чужим со своими круглыми глазами и длинным носом. Как только возможно стать таким незнакомым из-за эмоций?</p><p>- Ясно, - Снусмумрик захлопывает дневник. - Еще один секрет.</p><p>- Ну да! - восклицает внезапно злой Муми-тролль, и в порыве неистовых эмоций показывает на Снусмумрика. - А у тебя, значит, нет секретов, да?</p><p>Снусмумрик мгновенно отключается, увядая внутри, как голодный цветок. Как будто погас свет, и Муми-тролль осознает, что сказал не то.</p><p>- Снусмумрик, послушай, я… тьфу ты, - Муми-тролль потирает лицо обеими лапами, потеряв самообладание, и слезы снова угрожают навернуться на глаза. Он трет до тех пор, пока не опасается, что у него покраснели глаза, но, по крайней мере, Снусмумрик может подумать на это. - Я не это имел ввиду.</p><p>Снова тишина, и Муми-тролль задается вопросом, как ситуация может быть такой паршивой, когда он даже ничего не сказал. Казалось, хуже уже быть не может, и сразу же стало хуже. Муми-тролль оглядывает гостиную и ее странную темноту, поскольку единственный источник света - угасающий огонь в печи. Это похоже на изменчивый кошмар, и Муми-тролль отчаянно хочет, чтобы он проснулся и обнаружил, что ничего из этого не происходит.</p><p>- Я тебе не лгу, - наконец отвечает Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль лишь через секунду улавливает слова сквозь дождь. Он снова поворачивается к Снусмумрику, который снова опустил и спрятал лицо.</p><p>- Я и не говорил, что ты врешь. Ты просто... ну знаешь.</p><p>- Скажи мне.</p><p>- Ты уходишь.</p><p>- Но я возвращаюсь, - напряженно отвечает Снусмумрик. Почти умоляюще. - Я говорю тебе, когда вернусь, и возвращаюсь.</p><p>Муми-тролль хочет возразить. Хочет вспомнить о тех немногих случаях, когда Снусмумрик опаздывал, хочет вспомнить Осень, когда Снусмумрик ушел, не сказав ни слова. Все это время Снусмумрик уходил и оставлял Муми-тролля позади, оставляя Муми-тролля сидеть и гадать, и гадать, и гадать...</p><p>Но Муми-тролль в этот момент обнаруживает, что не может. Внезапно ему даже думать об этом кажется слишком жестоким.</p><p>- Ты помнишь тот день в начале весны, день, когда я спросил тебя о Ниссе и ее магии? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, стараясь говорить ровным голосом. - В общем, я говорил тебе не из-за магии. Я говорил тебе, потому что... потому что... ты когда-нибудь делал то, чего не должен был делать, Снусмумрик?</p><p>Снусмумрик не отвечает, но он слегка хмурится, и Муми-тролль понимает, что до него не доходит, хотя очень даже должно.</p><p>- Она наложила заклинание, сама того не желая, - продолжает Муми-тролль, и это ужасно. Почему это так ужасно? - И я тоже кое-то сделал, сам того не желая. Прошлой Зимой я проснулся посреди спячки. И я сказал себе, что это пустяк, просто забавная случайность, но это… это неправда.</p><p>Муми-тролль снова трет лицо и протирает глаза, когда они начинают жечь. Он отказывается плакать, не при Снусмумрике.</p><p>- Я кое-что понял прошлой Зимой, и это… это…</p><p>- Это что? - спрашивает уже тише Снусмумрик, словно съеживается.</p><p>- Это дорожный дневник для нас, - отвечает Муми-тролль, закрыв глаза, как будто это смогло бы уберечь его от стыда того, что он наконец признал это. - Я хотел пойти с тобой. Я хочу пойти с тобой. Я только об этом и думал, и - Муми-тролль неловко машет рукой в сторону дневника, - там всё это записывал. Я не думал о том, чтобы покинуть долину, я думал о том, чтобы покинуть долину вместе с тобой.</p><p>Здесь так невероятно тихо, но теперь, когда Муми-тролль начал, то, кажется, остановиться не может. Как будто облака, наконец, лопаются после слишком большого количества солнечных дней, как будто прорвало плотину в горной реке или какое-то другое великое стихийное бедствие. Муми-тролль продолжает говорить, и понимает, что у него перехватывает дыхание.</p><p>- Мне мало смотреть, как ты уходишь, даже зная, что ты вернешься. Для меня этого больше недостаточно, - выпаливает Муми-тролль, и слова превращаются в ужасную кучу между ними, и Муми-тролль вынужден отвести взгляд, потому что... блин. Он плачет. - Я не хотел передумывать. Честно говоря, я даже не думал, что могу передумать. Но прошлой зимой, нет, даже осенью, меня осенило, что я не рад видеть, как ты уходишь каждый год.</p><p>Муми-тролль хочет взглянуть на Снусмумрика, но обнаруживает, что не может заставить себя это сделать. Он пока не может смириться - разочарование, отчаяние. Муми-тролль знает Снусмумрика лучше, чем кто-либо. Он сбежит, как олень, который услышал выстрел, а Муми-тролль не сможет с этим смириться. Ему и так больно.</p><p>- И я не мог понять почему, - говорит Муми-тролль, понижая голос, когда его охватывает смущение. А полный ужас перед собственной глупостью бушует, словно гневная волна. - Хотя нет. Вру. Я просто повторял себе, что не знаю почему, хотя на самом деле знаю.</p><p>- Муми-тролль, - внезапно прерывает его Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль слышит, как шуршит бумага. - Не надо.</p><p>Муми-тролль невольно смотрит на него.</p><p>Снусмумрик снова опускает голову, слишком крепко сжимая дневник обеими руками, и Муми-тролль видит, что страницы помялись.</p><p>- Ты… правда не хочешь знать? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, внезапно чувствуя себя никчемным, как никогда. Это глубокое чувство пустоты. Снусмумрик вздрагивает, а Муми-тролль видит, как все его тело скручивается, и кое-что осознает: - Или ты уже знаешь, и просто не хочешь, чтобы я это сказал?</p><p>- Ты не можешь просто... просто взять и сказать это, - шепчет Снусмумрик дрожащим голосом. Это так на него не похоже, и Муми-тролль подходит ближе, ибо как всегда, его к нему тянет. Снусмумрик этого не замечает. - Просто не можешь. Избавь себя от неприятностей и не делай этого.</p><p>- Чего?</p><p>- Я не могу… мы не можем... <i>ох</i>! - Снусмумрик внезапно поворачивается и пятится, прижимая дневник к груди. Снусмумрик качает головой, все еще пряча лицо. - Это слишком невозможно.</p><p>Муми-тролль позволяет этим словам погрузиться в тишину между ними на мгновение, прежде чем ему становится ясно. Муми-тролль отступает от сделанного им маленького шага, глаза снова начинают слезиться, и на этот раз, когда он смеется, в голосе проскакивает рыдание.</p><p>- А. Ясно.</p><p>Муми-тролль снова смеется, хлопая себя лапой по влажной щеке.</p><p>- Великая Морра, ну конечно, - говорит Муми-тролль, почти что в истерике от осознания. - Какой же я глупый тролль.</p><p>И нет ничего более правдивого на свете. Муми-тролль позволил себе увлечься, позволил себе поверить в то, что ему все говорили, несмотря на то, что он знал Снусмумрика лучше кого-либо. Больше всего на свете он знал, что Снусмумрик никогда не чувствовал того, что чувствует Муми-тролль. </p><p>- Невозможно, - говорит Снусмумрик, а Муми-тролль был так неосторожен, что позволил себе думать о чем-то другом, как и сказала дочь Мюмлы.</p><p>Действительно, невозможно. Но...</p><p>- Ты все равно послушай, - говорит Муми-тролль, вытирая лицо, будто это может помочь. Не может. - Я уже слишком далеко зашел, и я все равно никогда не умел прятать от тебя секреты.</p><p>Снусмумрик наконец поднимает глаза. Муми-тролль никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то выглядел таким напуганным. Настолько, что он почти передумал говорить. Почти.</p><p>- Снусмумрик...</p><p>- Не надо, - снова говорит Снусмумрик, вновь поворачивая свое маленькое тело к Муми-троллю. У Муми-тролля болит горло от слез и всего несказанного, и он не думает, что когда-нибудь забудет, как выглядит Снусмумрик в тот момент. - Не говори того, о чем пожалеешь.</p><p>- Я жалею об этом каждый день, - признается Муми-тролль. - Но только потому, что знаю, что это может причинить тебе боль.</p><p>- Не так сильно, как я мог бы причинить боль тебе, - отвечает Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль фыркает.</p><p>- Ты не смог бы, - нежно говорит Муми-тролль. С этой ужасной, чудовищной любовью в голосе.</p><p>- Я и не хочу, - яростно отвечает Снусмумрик, что так непохоже на его привычную тихую личность. - И это еще одна причина немедленно прекратить.</p><p>- Не думаю, что получится.</p><p>- Ты только сейчас так думаешь, - тихо говорит Снусмумрик, не улыбаясь, но Муми-тролль все равно чувствует, как от него исходит тепло. Он всегда чувствует, когда внимателен. - Но поверь мне, тебе нужен кто-то, кто гораздо лучше нечесаного Мумрика. Ты этого заслуживаешь. Так что побереги свое сердце для этого кого-то.</p><p>- Поберечь моё...? Снусмумрик, этот корабль давным-давно ушел, - слабо отвечает Муми-тролль, и лицо Снусмумрика бледнеет. - И забрал мое сердце с собой.</p><p>- Муми-тролль, остановись.</p><p>- Я больше не буду скрывать от тебя свои чувства, - отвечает ему Муми-тролль.</p><p>- Уж лучше скрывай, - отвечает Снусмумрик, и это так ужасно слышать, что Муми-троллю это сродни удару.</p><p>- Ты правда этого хочешь? - спрашивает он слабым голосом.</p><p>Снусмумрик заламывает руки над дневником, свернувшись клубком поверх него, как будто его подвесили над горячим костром. </p><p>- Муми-тролль, пожалуйста. Мне невыносимо слышать то, что ты никогда не скажешь дважды. Лучше вообще никогда этого не слышать.</p><p>Совершенно сбитый с толку Муми-тролль замирает. Снусмумрик подносит руку к лицу, прикрывает рот и снова смотрит в сторону.</p><p>- Что это значит?</p><p>- Ты не должен этого говорить, Муми-тролль. Ты слишком хорошее существо. Если ты это скажешь, то подумаешь, что это всегда должно быть правдой, а со мной так не получится, да и я бы никогда не стал тебя об этом просить.</p><p>Муми-тролль думает, что где-то оступился, потому что всё это не имеет ни малейшего смысла.</p><p>- Почему ты думаешь, что это не может быть правдой? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, хмурясь, но Снусмумрик не отвечает ему. Его маленькая рука все еще зажимает рот, как будто физически мешая ему говорить дальше. - Снусмумрик, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.</p><p>Снусмумрик закрывает глаза и слегка качает головой.</p><p>- Снусмумрик, - тихо говорит Муми-тролль, пересекая комнату.</p><p>Он протягивает руку, берет узкое запястье Снусмумрика лапой, и осторожно отводит его ото рта Снусмумрика. Снусмумрик приоткрывает глаза, и Муми-тролль видит, какие они блестящие. Как латунные пуговицы. Муми-тролль мягко и тепло держит запястье Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Ты... можешь мне сказать?</p><p>Снусмумрик, кажется, на секунду перестает дышать. Муми-тролль другой лапой касается плеча Снусмумрика, чувствуя, как того пробирает дрожь.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, Снусмумрик, - снова просит Муми-тролль, а его сердце бьется быстро-быстро. - Скажи мне.</p><p>- Я не могу, - отвечает Снусмумрик с сильным акцентом на гласных, и ох, как же Муми-тролль всегда это любил. Он любил, любил и любил. - Тебе нужно выбрать кого-нибудь другого, ты должен знать, что тебе следует выбрать другого.</p><p>- Кто сказал? - Муми-тролль передвигает лапу так, что его пальцы переплетаются вместе с пальцами Снусмумрика. - Разве я не могу выбрать сам?</p><p>Эта фраза сродни дождю после слишком большого количества солнечных дней. Прорыву плотины горной реки. Великой естественной вещи, которая извергается. Так же верно и прекрасно, как когда что-то стало слишком большим и нуждается в новом пространстве для роста.</p><p>- Потому что я выбираю тебя, - говорит Муми-тролль, и глаза Снусмумрика снова закрываются, но на этот раз в этом что-то менее ужасное. Все тело Снусмумрика опускается ближе, его рука становится тяжелым грузом в лапе Муми-тролля, и только Муми-тролль готов нести его. - Я выбираю тебя, Снусмумрик.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, - тихонечко отвечает Снусмумрик. - Пожалуйста, если ты это не взаправду...</p><p>- Взаправду, - серьезно говорит Муми-тролль, и другая лапа приближается к талии Снусмумрика. - Это правда сейчас, было правдой, когда всё началось, и, боюсь, будет правдой до самого конца.</p><p>Снусмумрик отпускает дневник, и тот с тихим хлопком падает на пол. Его рука прижимается ладонью к груди Муми-тролля. Она неподвижна и дрожит над сердцем Муми-тролля.</p><p>- И я... взаправду, - говорит наконец Снусмумрик, и у Муми-тролля внезапно кружится голова, как будто что-то взорвалось внутри него. Фейерверк всевозможных цветов. Снусмумрик сжимает пальцы Муми-тролля и притягивает его поближе, чтобы они прижимались друг к другу. - Настолько взаправду, насколько возможно.</p><p>- Большего мне и не нужно, - говорит Муми-тролль, не переставая улыбаться. Он хотел бы, чтобы Снусмумрик не выглядел таким несчастным из-за всего этого, но это настолько похоже на него, что Муми-тролль не может не засмеяться. Снумумрик, кажется, не слишком впечатлен.</p><p>- Чего ты смеешься?</p><p>- Извини, просто ты выглядишь таким серьезным.</p><p>- Потому что сейчас всё серьезно.</p><p>- Да, я знаю, знаю! Но я так взволнован, что трудно вспомнить. А еще у тебя грязь на носу. Не совсем так, как я себе всё представлял.</p><p>Если это возможно, Снусмумрик выглядит еще более недовольным, и это только сильнее смешит Муми-тролля. Муми-тролль отпускает сомнения и обнимает Снусмумрика обеими руками за талию, притягивая его как можно ближе. Их носы приближаются. Смех Муми-тролля гаснет, как свеча, а сердце бьется в горле. Он так близко к лицу Снусмумрика, что у него скоро косоглазие будет.</p><p>- Теперь мне можно поцеловать тебя? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, чего он не собирался делать, но все равно хочет. На самом деле он потерял счет, как долго он этого хотел. Снусмумрик подпрыгивает, как паук.</p><p>- Оу, - Снусмумрик наклоняется вперед и снова отступает. Он выглядит так, будто балансирует на краю обрыва. - Возможно. Да, думаю, можно.</p><p>- Ты не уверен?</p><p>- Нет, - отвечает Снусмумрик, но его руки очень плотно впиваются в шерсть Муми-тролля, чуть ли не до боли. - И от этого мне еще больше хочется, чтобы ты это сделал.</p><p>- Ты бесстрашный, - говорит Муми-тролль, и сейчас он колеблется, затягивая паузу, потому что что, если это не так, что, если это не то, о чем он подумал? Что, если Снусмумрик не уверен, потому что ему это не нравится?</p><p>Но ни одной из этих мыслей недостаточно, чтобы остановить сердце Муми-тролля, которое все равно бьется от жажды попробовать.</p><p>- Храбрый у нас ты, - говорит Снусмумрик, опуская глаза до кончика носа Муми-тролля. Это удар под дых в лучшем смысле. - И всегда таким был.</p><p>- Храбрый или глупый. Или что-то в этом роде.</p><p>- Или что-то в этом роде, - тихо повторяет Снусмумрик, и, может быть, дело в том, насколько маленьким он кажется или как приятно на него смотреть, но Муми-тролль наклоняется вперед с закрытыми глазами, прежде чем успевает себя остановить.</p><p>Их носы соприкасаются, и Муми-тролль никогда раньше этого не делал. Он целовал фрекен Снорк в щеку, миллион раз видел, как целуются его родители, но ничто не приготовило его к тому, каким теплым он внезапно становится. Он горит, аки переваренный чайник.</p><p>У Снусмумрика такой маленький нос, да и вообще маленькое лицо, что Муми-тролль ощущает себя так, будто он чувствует его всем кончиком носа. Когда Муми-тролль отстраняется через несколько долгих секунд, он не может даже заставить себя открыть глаза. У него аж перехватывает дыхание, и он готов простить своих родителей за то, как они позорятся, если так будет каждый раз...</p><p>Его мысли останавливаются как вкопанные, когда он чувствует странное ощущение, когда Снусмумрик снова сокращает расстояние и прижимает то, что похоже на его губы, к кончику носа Муми-тролля.</p><p>Глаза Муми-тролля открываются и видят, что Снусмумрик снова отступил, а его щеки яростно краснеют. Сердце Муми-тролля переворачивается, как блин, подогреваясь с обеих сторон, когда он понимает, что только что сделал Снусмумрик.</p><p>- Это был поцелуй Мумрика?</p><p>- Что-то вроде того, - приглушенно отвечает Снусмумрик, кажется, очень смутившись. - Извини, не удержался.</p><p>- Надеюсь, ты никогда не захочешь сдерживаться, - серьезно говорит Муми-тролль и снова начинает смеяться. Снусмумрик хмурится. - Извини, я просто... я просто очень счастлив.</p><p>Снусмумрик моргает и протягивает руки вверх, чтобы погладить Муми-тролля по щекам. Он повсюду мягкий, и так хорошо вписывается в то место, где Муми-тролль его притянул к себе.</p><p>- Великолепное создание.</p><p>Муми-тролль усиливает хватку и поднимает Снусмумрика, который пищит от удивления, когда Муми-тролль начигает его крутить. Это было слишком внезапно, и Муми-тролль чувствует, что они вот-вот рухнут, но ему удается удержать их в вертикальном положении. Один из ботинок Снусмумрика слетает на повороте, и Снусмумрик смеется - этот задыхающийся, веселый звук, который Муми-тролль хотел бы слушать всегда. Какой же это подвиг - настолько рассмешить Снусмумрика.</p><p>Они оба все еще смеются, как вдруг кто-то спускается по лестнице, услышав суматоху.</p><p>- Чем вы тут занимаетесь? - рявкает Малышка Мю с перил. Она смотрит на них сквозь решетку.</p><p>- Смеемся, - весело отвечает Муми-тролль, все еще держа Снусмумрика в руках, а Снусмумрик втягивает голову в плечи, но улыбается. - Тебе тоже стоит попробовать для разнообразия.</p><p>Малышка Мю продолжает хмуриться, прежде чем издать преувеличенный хрипящий звук из глубины горла.</p><p>- Хемулевы хвосты, ну наконец-то! - говорит она, снова изображая тошноту. - Знаете, такие вещи стоит за закрытыми дверями делать. Никто не хочет вот это видеть! </p><p>- Совершенно верно, так что просим нас извинить, - отвечает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик снова громко смеется. Муми-тролль не думает, что когда-либо в своей жизни был рад звуку.</p><p>Малышка Мю их не оставляет наедине. Вместо этого она швыряет в них пригоршню гальки, Морра знает, где она её только раздобыла. Кажется, она никогда не ходит без того, что можно бросить в сторону Муми-тролля, если она должным образом мотивирована. Маленькие камушки попадают Муми-троллю прямо в бок, и хоть они слишком легкие, чтобы оставить синяк, всё равно чувствуется.</p><p>- Вы оба абсолютно отвратительны, надеюсь, вы это знаете, - чопорно заявляет Малышка Мю, явно будучи выше всей этой ерунды. - Лучше заканчивайте то, что вы тут начали, я не собираюсь еще сто сезонов терпеть ваш плач друг по дружке.</p><p>- Я вообще не плакал! - рявкает Муми-тролль, защищаясь, поскольку он очень даже плакал. Много раз. Но он не хочет, чтобы Снусмумрик знал об этом.</p><p>Муми-тролль ставит Снусмумрика на пол и видит, что его лицо снова стало пустым. Тот взгляд Снусмумрика, который говорит Муми-троллю о том, что он думает о чем-то далеком и, вероятно, слишком сложном для Муми-тролля. Выражение лица нацелено на Малышку Мю, которая смотрит на него в ответ. Взгляд длится всего мгновение или около того, но Муми-троллю кажется, что эти двое только что поговорили без его ведома.</p><p>А потом все кончено. Малышка Мю издает еще один неприятный рвотный звук, прежде чем убежать обратно по лестнице. Муми-тролль выжидает секунду, прежде чем решить, что ему всё равно. Все равно с этим ничто не сравнится.</p><p>- Итак, - говорит Муми-тролль, начиная с храбростью в голосе, в который закрадывается неловкость, когда Снусмумрик встречается с ним взглядом. Теперь они стоят отдельно друг от друга, и Муми-тролль не знает, как попросить, чтобы они... так не стояли. - что теперь?</p><p>- А сейчас должно что-нибудь быть?</p><p>- Ну… я бы хотел… понимаешь... - Муми-тролль с треском провалился с ответом, и от смущения он невольно весь распушился. Он тут же пытается пригладить шерсть, пытаясь притвориться, что он чешет шею. - Божечки, можешь себе представить? Я понятия не имею.</p><p>Снусмумрик пожимает плечами. </p><p>- Я тоже.</p><p>- Но у тебя всегда есть план!</p><p>- Да неужели? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, наклоняя голову, и Муми-тролль фыркает.</p><p>- Отсутствие плана - это сам по себе план, - говорит Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик хмыкает, пощипывая подбородок.</p><p>- В таком случае, - говорит Снусмумрик, протягивая руку. Муми-тролль принимает её и знает, что слишком сильно её сжимает, но Снусмумрик, похоже, не возражает. - давай просто посмотрим, куда нас приведет этот день.</p><p>- День приведет нас под дождь.</p><p>- Мы и так уже мокрые, - замечает Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль просто обязан вновь его поцеловать.</p><p>Он делает это быстро, слишком быстро, и они неловко сталкиваются друг с другом, но это восхитительно. Как терпкая ягода, как теплый кофе, как... как...</p><p>Как что-то слишком великолепное, чтобы этим можно было насытиться.</p><p>Муми-тролль задерживает дыхание, когда их носы прижимаются друг к другу, и он выдыхает, когда они отстраняются, держа Снусмумрика так крепко, как будто он вот-вот исчезнет.</p><p>- Ну, полагаю, раз уж заварил кашу, так не жалей масла, - говорит Муми-тролль, имея ввиду дождь, но Снусмумрик хитро щурится и косо улыбается.</p><p>- Тогда давай заварим целую кастрюлю. А лучше вообще котел, - поддразнивает Снусмумрик и ускользает, пробежав при этом руками по рукам Муми-тролля, чтобы взять его за лапы.</p><p>Снусмумрик вытаскивает Муми-тролля под дождь, в темный вечер, который накрывает их, как одеяло. И Муми-тролль целует его снова и снова. И снова до тех пор, пока Муми-тролль не начинает задаваться вопросом, выветрится ли когда-нибудь запах кожи Снусмумрика из его легких после дождя и надеется, что никогда не выветрится.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>музыка к главе - all ive ever known из hadestown soundtrack</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прощаться в тот вечер - больно, но, по крайней мере, дождь, кажется, немного утих.</p><p>Они дошли до леса, укрываясь под деревьями и пытаясь смотреть на молнии над головами. Время от времени дерево освещалось синим светом, и Муми-тролль видел лицо Снусмумрика, коричневое и красивое, которое снова затем уходило в темноту.</p><p>Теперь небо прояснилось, и шум утих. Дождь теперь просто моросит. Похоже, буря закончилась.</p><p>Они возвращаются в Муми-дом. Муми-тролль весь вечер слушал, как Снусмумрик объясняет шторм, наблюдая, как дождь стекает по его волосам, и вдыхая запах дождя на его коже. И на его носу каждый раз, когда они целовались.</p><p>А они целовались. Очень много. Так много, что Муми-тролль уж и не знает, как остановиться.</p><p>- Можно, я тебя снова поцелую? - спрашивает Муми-тролль у двери, к которой его подвел Снусмумрик. Снусмумрик с ухмылкой качает головой.</p><p>- Ты поцеловал меня уже семь раз.</p><p>- Тогда давай уже и восьмой.</p><p>- Что мы будем делать завтра, если ты станешь продолжать в том же духе?</p><p>- Надеюсь, попробуем поцеловаться еще восемь раз? - предлагает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик фыркает, глядя на Муми-тролля с чем-то, что Муми-тролль осмеливается назвать нежностью. - Может, останешься на ночь?</p><p>Брови Снусмумрика под шляпой взлетают вверх. </p><p>- Божечки, Муми-тролль. Как прямолинейно. </p><p>- Не в том смысле! Нет, если... нет, я имел в виду... ну, в смысле в позе макушка к хвосту? - мех Муми-тролля встает дыбом от смущения. - Нет! Так еще хуже.</p><p>- Охохонюшки, - отвечает Снусмумрик, прежде чем наклониться вперед и снова поцеловать Муми-тролля.</p><p>По правде говоря, Снусмумрик не очень-то хорошо целуется. Уж точно не по муми-тролльски. У него слишком узкий и острый нос, и Снусмумрик давит им слишком сильно. Муми-тролля каждый раз это ошеломляет, хотя ему абсолютно фиолетово. Ему почти что хочется, чтобы Снусмумрик никогда не научился целоваться должным образом. Это как будто поцелуй, на который способны только они.</p><p>- Вот. Восьмой поцелуй, - говорит Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль в восторге до тех пор, пока не осознает.</p><p>- Ты меня подкупаешь, - заявляет он, и Снусмумрик корчит рот, симулируя серьезность, которую он определенно не ощущает, потому что его глаза светятся озорством, которое выдает его.</p><p>- Не подкупаю. Просто умасливаю.</p><p>- Потому что ты не останешься.</p><p>- Потому что я не останусь, - подтверждает Снусмумрик и уже начинает отстраняться. - Уже поздно. Нам обоим сейчас лучше отдохнуть.</p><p>- Это обязательно? - спрашивает Муми-тролль с нервозностью в голосе, о которой он не хочет думать. Снусмумрик, кажется, её не замечает, и по-прежнему расслаблен, словно в прекрасный летний полдень.</p><p>- Нет, полагаю, что нет. Но я знаю, что у меня завтра есть дела, - говорит Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль разочарованно ссутулится.</p><p>- Что за дела? - спрашивает он, но Снусмумрик просто пожимает плечами.</p><p>- Как минимум стирка, - говорит Снусмумрик, глядя на свой перепачканный комбез. - И Малышку Мю надо поблагодарить. Причем не только за это.</p><p>Снусмумрик смотрит, не посмеется ли Муми-тролли над его шуткой, но Муми-тролль не может заставить себя рассмеяться. Муми-тролль в тревоге заламывает лапы. </p><p>- Я думал, может быть, завтра ты захочешь что-нибудь поделать вместе.</p><p>- Вместе? - хмурится Снусмумрик, прежде чем издать тихий писк. Он краснеет и подпрыгивает, словно от удара молнии. </p><p>- О. Да. Полагаю, этого следовало ожидать.</p><p>- Если ты не хочешь, не надо! - торопливо говорит Муми-тролль, снова сокращая расстояние между ними. Весь вечер походил на очень странный танец - они то подходили близко, то отстранялись. - Если тебе нужно побыть одному, то пожалуйста.</p><p>- Ты уверен? - Снусмумрик и сам не уверен, и, честно говоря, Муми-тролль тоже.</p><p>- Конечно, - все равно отвечает он, заставляя себя улыбнуться. - Мы ведь не обязаны проводить каждую минуту вместе.</p><p>Как бы Муми-троллю этого сейчас ни хотелось.</p><p>- Разве пары не должны этим заниматься? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, прежде чем осознает, что сказал. Муми-тролль настолько ошеломлен, что не может ответить, а Снусмумрик хватается за поля шляпы и натягивает ее на лицо. - Ой! То есть… если ты этого хочешь.</p><p>- Ты хочешь быть парой? - уточняет Муми-тролль, просто чтобы удостовериться, что он все правильно понимает, потому что сердце так гремит у него в ушах, что он опасается, что мог ослышаться.</p><p>Снусмумрик опускает шляпу сильнее, так что теперь она больше похожа на чепец, и бормочет: </p><p>- Я думал, что ты имел ввиду именно это. Раньше.</p><p>- Это, это! - торопится сказать Муми-тролль и берет руки Снусмумрика в свои лапы. Он вынимает шляпу из их крепкой хватки, и со всей искренностью держит их, а Снусмумрик нервно смотрит на него. - Я просто не знал, суждено ли это. Быть со мной, - Муми-тролль сжимает руки Снусмумрика, ощупывает их маленькие косточки. - в это я почти что могу поверить. Только. Это ведь не совсем то же самое, что и быть парой?</p><p>Хмурясь, Снусмумрик спрашивает: </p><p>- Почему нет? Разве это не одно и то же? </p><p>- Не совсем, - отвечает Муми-тролль, чувствуя дискомфорт и не совсем понимая почему. - Для начала, у одного есть название, а у другого - нет. Я не думал, что тебе понравится называться.</p><p>- Какая разница? Разве ты не хочешь "это" назвать? </p><p>- Я счастлив "это" просто иметь, - говорит Муми-тролль, потому что это правда, и смотрит на руки Снусмумрика, его сухие потрескавшиеся суставы и грязные пальцы. - Да что там, на седьмом небе от счастья.</p><p>Снусмумрик, кажется, долго это обдумывает, и потом говорит: </p><p>- Я тебя спросил не об этом.</p><p>- Слушай, - говорит Муми-тролль, встречаясь взглядом со Снусмумриком и притягивая его ближе за руки. - Все это не имеет значения. Ты - это ты, а я - это я, и что бы "это" ни было, это принадлежит нам, верно? Так кого волнует, что пары должны делать или не делать? Давай просто будем делать то, что мы делаем.</p><p>Снусмумрик закрывает глаза, глубоко дышит и сжимает пальцы Муми-тролля. </p><p>- Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты видел.</p><p>- Что видел?</p><p>- То, как я вижу тебя.</p><p>- Ничего, если ты мне сам скажешь, - говорит Муми-тролль и снова целует Снусмумрика, все еще не веря, что он может делать это в любое время, когда ему заблагорассудится. - Хотя я чувствую, что должен сказать тебе, что буду скучать по тебе завтра. Ты только что вернулся, а мне нравится, когда ты возвращаешься.</p><p>- И каждый раз, когда я ухожу, для меня это очередной предлог вернуться, - говорит Снусмумрик, хрипя, и они все еще целуются, но это ленивое, переменное движение вместе. Муми-тролль чувствует себя так, будто он погрузился в воду, воздух настолько густой в его легких, что он не может дышать от чувств, которые горят внутри него.</p><p>Потом все кончено, когда Снусмумрик начинает отходить, не совсем улыбаясь, но Муми-тролль знает, что он излучает нежность. И знает, что это хорошо. Это мягкое, прекрасное выражение лица Снусмумрика вовсе не обязательно должно быть улыбкой, чтобы Муми-тролль теперь это знал.</p><p>- Спокойной ночи, Муми-тролль.</p><p>- Спокойной ночи, - отвечает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик приподнимает шляпу, как в любой другой вечер, и отправляется обратно в свой лагерь.</p><p>Муми-тролль стоит у входной двери, слишком долго наблюдая за Снусмумриком, прежде чем холод его промокшей шерсти добирается до него. Как будто одного Снусмумрика было достаточно, чтобы согреться. Внутри дома Муми-тролль прислоняется к двери и внезапно начинает смеяться про себя.</p><p>Как странно. Совершенно нелепо.</p><p>- Чего хихикаешь? - спрашивает папа, который сидит в кресле и подозрительно разглядывает Муми-тролля из-за книги. - Радуешься, что не пришлось чинить крышу дочери Мюмлы?</p><p>- Вовсе нет. Мастер получше просто взял дело на себя, - дипломатично говорит мама, что-то вышивая. - И как же ты прекрасно поработал, дорогой. Но мы не видели тебя по дороге домой, Муми-тролль. Ты хорошо провел день, несмотря на шторм? </p><p>- Хорошо? - переспрашивает Муми-тролль, продолжая смеяться про себя и тихо задыхаясь, вспоминая, каково это целовать Снусмумрика с грохотом грома в ушах. - Лучше, чем хорошо. Я бы сказал, отлично. Лучше всего на свете.</p><p>- Вот и ладушки, - говорит мама, потягивая заупрямившуюся нитку вышивки. - Ты нашел-таки Малышку Мю?</p><p>Довольный Муми-тролль закрывает глаза. </p><p>- Не совсем. Вместо неё я нашел Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Прекрасно, - говорит мама, и Муми-тролль ничего не видит, но смотрит на него с большим удовлетворением. - Отправляйся-ка ты лучше в красивую теплую постельку, милый. Негоже тебе простужаться, а то заразишь кого-нибудь, да и сам Снусмумрик, должно быть, в не самом лучшем состоянии.</p><p>- Верно, верно, - говорит Муми-тролль, поднимаясь по лестнице и там слишком поздно осознает, что сказала мама. Он останавливается на полпути, открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но передумывает. Он еще не совсем готов об этом говорить.</p><p>В своей комнате Муми-тролль подходит к окну и распахивает его. У Снусмумрика горит костер, его одежда свисает с нисходящей, но сносной веревки, которую он провел между своей палаткой и ближайшим деревом. Снусмумрик, должно быть, в своей палатке, свет фонаря тусклый, но есть.</p><p>Дождь наконец прекратился. Даже ветер больше не кажется холодным, когда Муми-тролль опирается на подоконник, положив голову на лапы и размышляя. Завтра может быть даже солнечно, ибо когда облака расходятся, звезды снова начинают давать о себе знать.</p><p>- Наконец-то начинается лето, - думает Муми-тролль, и сидит у открытого окна до тех пор, пока не гаснет фонарь в палатке, и только тогда отправляется спать.</p><p>Пока он спит, Муми-тролль не замечает, когда фонарь снова загорается. Как будто его сосед не спит, хмуро разглядывает раскладку карт и прислушивается, как ветер меняет направление.</p><p>А Муми-тролль, поскольку он спит, ничегошеньки не замечает.</p><p>*/</p><p>На следующее утро Муми-тролль подбегает к своему окну и, выглянув, видит, что Снусмумрик надевает свой комбинезон. Муми-тролль открывает окно, когда Снусмумрик поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Муми-дом. Они слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, что можно было бы услышать, поэтому Муми-тролль просто машет рукой. Снусмумрик машет шляпой над головой, и Муми-тролль едва видит, как он улыбается. Муми-тролль улыбается в ответ - отличное начало для выходного дня.</p><p>Муми-тролль ждет у окна, пока Снусмумрик не исчезнет в лесу, чтобы отправиться в свое приключение на день, и пытается не позволить разочарованию слишком сильно расстроить его.</p><p>Муми-тролль спускается вниз, прямо на Малышку Мю, об которую он чуть не спотыкается и сильно от этого страдает, когда та вонзает свои острые маленькие зубы в его лодыжку.</p><p>- Это-то за что? - кричит он ей вслед, пока та бежит вверх по лестнице, безумно кудахча.</p><p>Муми-тролль выходит из дома, встает перед лугом и задается вопросом, что ему делать. Но ему не удается хорошенько накрутить себя, потому что мама вскоре пришла к нему и попросила помочь плести корзины, потому что ива наконец высохла после всех этих недель.</p><p>Муми-тролль пытается сосредоточиться, но все равно сплетает несколько кривобоких корзин. Мама не спрашивает, за что Муми-тролль ей благодарен, хотя правда чуть ли не вырывается из него. Он похож на пузырек, вылетевший из ванны, готовый к тому, что правильное слово лопнет его, и все вылезет наружу. Он время от времени чуть не заговаривает, но в последний момент передумывает.</p><p>Если бы у Муми-тролля был выбор, он предпочел бы, чтобы Снусмумрик был с ним, прежде чем он что-нибудь скажет.</p><p>Но день вот-вот закончится, а Снусмумрик не возвращается.</p><p>Муми-тролль совершает долгую прогулку, собирает цветы, которые дому даже и не нужны, но собирает на несколько комнат. Мама все равно кажется довольной, а папа сбитым с толку, когда он входит в кухню после наступления темноты и видит, что Муми-тролль все еще не спит, а расставляет цветы в вазы.</p><p>- Тебя что-то беспокоит, сынок? - спрашивает он, глядя на буквальный сад, в который превратился кухонный стол.</p><p>- Чего ты так думаешь? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, не чувствуя радости, и режет так сильно, так что несчастный тюльпан теряет свою головку.</p><p>- Да ничего. Прекрасные букеты, мой мальчик.</p><p>В конце концов, Муми-тролль отправляется на боковую и засыпает до самого утра. Когда он просыпается, он снова у окна, глядит на лагерь. Там пусто, но костер все еще дымится. Муми-тролль оглядывает то, что ему видно на лугу из окна, но Снусмумрика нигде не видно.</p><p>Он, должно быть, рано встал и снова ушел. Муми-тролль как будто глотнул слишком холодной воды из подземельной глубины и темноты, сам того не ожидая.</p><p>Малышка Мю, кажется, уже совсем потеряла терпение.</p><p>- Клянусь Луной и Солнцем, если ты не прекратишь носиться со своей навязчивой идеей, аки с писаной торбой, я тебе такую идею подкину - век спать не будешь, - злобно предупреждает она, пока Муми-тролль лежит на веранде, глядя на навес, и свесив лапы со ступеньки. Она вышла, подбрасывая свой любимый мяч.</p><p>- Нет у меня никакой навязчивой идеи.</p><p>- Может, тебе нужно поболтать, - говорит она, запрыгивая на перила и идя по ним к тому месту, где лежит Муми-тролль. - Разве у тебя теперь нет парня, с которым можно заниматься именно этим?</p><p>Муми-тролль жалобно фыркает. </p><p>- Снусмумрик мне не парень.</p><p>- О, тогда прошу прощения! - говорит Малышка Мю голосом, полным сарказма, когда наклоняется через перила и смотрит на него сверху вниз. - Я, должно быть, перепутала его с другим мумриком, с которым ты недавно лобызался под дождем. Осторожнее, вдруг кто-нибудь ревновать будет!</p><p>- Вот тебе обязательно быть… ну, <i>собой</i>?</p><p>- Некоторым из нас с самого начала даровано счастье. Не каждому из нас суждено сильно стараться и лажать так часто, как тебе, - говорит Малышка Мю, но Муми-тролль не впечатлен ее хвастовством. - Итак, колись. Как так вышло, что он тебя так быстро бросил?</p><p>- Никто меня не бросал, - рявкает Муми-тролль, защищаясь, потому что он относительно уверен в этом. Он почти уверен, что Снусмумрик сказал бы, если бы это было так.</p><p>- И все же ты сейчас один. И брошенный.</p><p>- Ты чего-то хотела или просто пришла сюда, чтобы бить лежачего тролля?</p><p>- Бить тебя лежачего не очень-то весело, - отвечает Малышка Мю, нависнув над ним и роняя мяч. Муми-троллю он попадает прямо в лоб, и смотрит он на нее с отвращением. - Смысл, если я не увижу, как ты падаешь и приземляешься на свою большую пушистую попу?</p><p>- Очаровательно, - отвечает ей Муми-тролль, потирая то место, где его ударил мяч. - Если хочешь знать, я жду.</p><p>- Ждешь? - Малышка Мю внезапно стонет, протяжно, словно младенец, так что она почти что скулит. - О великая Морра, только не снова! Неужели ты всю жизнь будешь хандрить и ждать, пока Снусмумрик появится и скажет тебе, что делать?</p><p>Муми-тролль краснеет и надувает щеки, потому что он не совсем уверен, как на это ответить, хотя на самом деле ответ прост: <i>да</i>.</p><p>- Вставай, - говорит Малышка Мю, и когда Муми-тролль не двигается, она спрыгивает на него и выбивает из него дыхание. Муми-тролль аж дергается всем телом, но Малышка уже отскочила от него и начала пинать его бок своими острыми ботинками.</p><p>- Ай! - Муми-тролль пытается ударить ее лапой, но в ответ получает удар между ребер. - Ай, ай, ай! Прекрати!</p><p>- Поднимай свой толстый ленивый хвост и иди искать Снусмумрика!</p><p>- Зачем? Может, он не хочет меня видеть! </p><p>- Тогда он пошлет тебя подальше, прямо как я! - говорит Малышка Мю, и ее пинки заставляют Муми-тролля перебраться через ступеньку веранды и упасть на траву. - Ты не можешь постоянно ждать, пока он сделает первый шаг. Посмотри, к чему это тебя привело!</p><p>Муми-тролль встает, потирая то место, которое наверняка было ушиблено под шерстью. Уж больно она сильно пинается. </p><p>- Тебе-то какое дело?</p><p>- Дело в принципе.</p><p>- Что еще за принцип?</p><p>- Да ты не знаешь, - отвечает Малышка Мю, скрещивая руки на груди и ухмыляясь ему. - Ты никогда ни в чем не прав.</p><p>Муми-тролль пытается придумать, что на это ответить, но взгляд Малышки Мю говорит ему, что, если он попытается, она сделает что-нибудь похуже, чем пнет его, а укус со вчера до сих пор не зажил. Вместо этого Муми-тролль решает пойти прогуляться на юге через луг и, возможно, собрать еще цветов. Его тюльпанам немного одиноко.</p><p>Он не станет искать Снусмумрика. Он не доставит Малышке Мю удовлетворения. Однако это не мешает Муми-троллю останавливаться, идя по холмистым лугам, где трава становится такой высокой, что достает ему почти до груди, когда он слышит звуки губной гармошки на ветру.</p><p>Муми-тролль следует за звуками, и его сердце чуть не останавливается, когда они внезапно исчезают. Он вертится, осматривая колышущуюся траву и усеянный цветами луг в поисках признаков Снусмумрика. Кому же это быть, как не Снусмумрику?</p><p>Чуть ниже появляется кончик зеленой шляпы, и Муми-тролль бежит дальше, чем видит, а трава разлетается, словно вода.</p><p>- Снусмумрик!</p><p>- Муми-тролль! - выкрикивает Снусмумрик, поднимает глаза и ярко улыбается. Он сидит на траве, скрестив ноги, в руке у него губная гармошка, а в другой - тряпочка. Муми-тролль торчит, не зная, что теперь делать, поскольку он сам не знает, чего ожидал.</p><p>Снусмумрик гладит рядом с собой траву. </p><p>- Присоединяйся ко мне, а?</p><p>- Эм. Конечно? - отвечает Муми-тролль, и садится. Снусмумрик возвращается к тому, что делал. Он подносит губную гармошку к губам и пару раз дует. Не совсем песня, но и не совсем случайные звуки. - Что делаешь?</p><p>- Мою гармошку нужно хорошенько почистить, - говорит Снусмумрик, встряхивая тряпку. Они сидят близко, но не касаются друг друга, и Муми-тролль весь как на иголках, но не знает, как спросить. - Но и с тем, что у меня есть сейчас жить можно.</p><p>- Верно, верно, - говорит Муми-тролль, не особо слушая, так как он слишком занят, пялясь в лицо Снусмумрика. У его носа сосредоточенные такие морщинки. - Но я спрашивал, что ты делаешь здесь.</p><p>- Сочиняю, - отвечает Снусмумрик, начиная тереть внутреннюю часть одного из отверстий. А затем кивает на окружения. - Трава - прекрасный компаньон для достойной мелодии.</p><p>Муми-тролль задерживает дыхание и прислушивается. Слушает, как высокая, жилистая трава шепчет на легком ветру. Теперь, когда они сидят, она прямо у них над головами, и кажется, что они находятся под водой. Муми-тролль выдыхает, его сердце пропускает удар от переполняющей его нежности.</p><p>- Только ты мог подумать о таком.</p><p>- Возможно. Но, полагаю, я всё, что мне нужно.</p><p>Снусмумрик издает тихий звук сосредоточенности, убирает тряпку и подносит губную гармошку к губам. Он играет тихую, ветреную мелодию, из-за которой Муми-троллю кажется, что он во время разговора прослушал шутку, которая Снусмумрику смешна. О, будет плохо, если он станет ревновать к траве.</p><p>Когда Снусмумрик заканчивает, он выжидающе смотрит на Муми-тролля. </p><p>- Что думаешь?</p><p>- Не самая моя любимая мелодия, - признается Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик тихонько хмыкает, вытирая губную гармошку тряпкой. - Во всяком случае, пока. Но уверен, ты как-нибудь её улучшишь.</p><p>- Должно быть, я теряю хватку, - Снусмумрик явно дразнится, но Муми-тролль игнорирует шутку.</p><p>- Я мог бы хотя бы к нам заглянуть, - вместо этого говорит Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик наклоняется ближе, но он явно все еще сосредоточен на своей губной гармошке. - Должен сказать, без тебя я был на пределе.</p><p>- Не говори глупости, ты был в полном порядке - и вот теперь ты здесь, - весело говорит Снусмумрик, дуя на отполированное место гармошки, и Муми-тролль вздыхает, видя, что Снусмумрик явно не понимает сути.</p><p>- Я не это имел ввиду.</p><p>- Тогда что ты имеел ввиду? - спрашивает Снусмумрик и потирает край губной гармошки, прежде чем внезапно прекратить. Он смотрит на Муми-тролля, который мгновенно краснеет от испуга на лице Снусмумрика. - Ой. Я сделал что-то не так, да? </p><p>Муми-тролль заикается. </p><p>- Н-нет! Не совсем чтобы <i>не так</i>, я бы так не сказал...</p><p>- И тогда бы ты врал, - перебивает Снусмумрик, его глаза темнеют, и Муми-тролль внезапно чувствует себя совершенно выбитым из колеи. Снусмумрик смотрит на траву, его маленькая рука сжимает тряпку так, что на ней появляются складки. - Ты же сказал мне, что мы будем делать то, что делаем.</p><p>- Ну… да, сказал, - отвечает полностью сбитый с толку Муми-тролль. Когда Снусмумрик снова заговаривает, то уже тише.</p><p>- Вот я и делаю то, что всегда делаю, - обиженным тоном говорит Снусмумрик, и у Муми-тролля холодеет в животе. - Я не думал, что мне нужно к вам заглядывать.</p><p>- Конечно, не нужно! Я просто говорю, что ты мог бы.</p><p>- Зачем?</p><p>Муми-тролль не хочет отвечать. Он вообще ведет себя убого, так что он умалкивает. </p><p>- Неважно. Как ты сказал, теперь я здесь.</p><p>- Неважно, - с явным сомнением повторяет Снусмумрик, но не расспрашивает. Когда они были еще друзьями, он никогда не расспрашивал, и Муми-тролль не понимает, почему он внезапно так разочарован, когда Снусмумрик этого не делает теперь, когда они больше, чем друзья.</p><p>Они сидят в тишине, которая почему-то стала неловкой, и Муми-тролль пытается не паниковать по этому поводу. Снусмумрик уж больно сосредоточился на своей губной гармошке, и Муми-тролль задается вопросом, знает ли Снусмумрик, что Муми-тролль заметил, что он уже трижды прочистил одно и то же отверстие.</p><p>- Снусмумрик, - наконец говорит Муми-тролль, протягивая руку, но останавливаясь, когда Снусмумрик в четвертый раз собирается прочистить то же отверстие. - а можно мне тебя поцеловать?</p><p>Снусмумрик моргает. </p><p>- Ты теперь меня каждый раз спрашивать будешь?</p><p>- Думаю, да.</p><p>- Это было бы до ужаса хлопотно.</p><p>- Как так?</p><p>- Ты бы зря тратил столько времени, - говорит Снусмумрик, и в его голосе слышен юмор, и Муми-тролль испытывает такое облегчение, что у его аж глаза слезятся. Как будто внутри него развязался какой-то огромный узел, и он расслабляется. - Ты же знаешь, я не любитель разрешений.</p><p>- А я думаю, что за поцелуй стоит просить разрешения, - говорит Муми-тролль, но все равно наклоняется вперед. Он останавливается прямо перед встречей их губ, заикаясь, как старый паровой двигатель. - Понимаешь, это намного сложнее, чем я думал.</p><p>- Целовать меня? - спрашивает Снуфкин, приподняв бровь, и Муми-тролль смеется, несмотря на камень на душе.</p><p>- Ну, не только это, - говорит Муми-тролль, и настрой исчезает, когда он со вздохом отодвигается. - Быть с тобой так легко. Это всегда было так легко, что, наверное, я просто решил, что это тоже будет легко.</p><p>- Понятно, - задумчиво говорит Снусмумрик и убирает губную гармошку. </p><p>- Наконец-то, - думает Муми-тролль. </p><p>Снусмумрик поджимает колени, обнимает их и смотрит на Муми-тролля. </p><p>- Разве сейчас не легко?</p><p>- Сам-то ты что думаешь?</p><p>- Я думаю, что дело в тебе, - отвечает Снусмумрик, опуская голову на колени и глядя на Муми-тролля краем глаза. - Иногда с тобой легко. Иногда тяжело. А иногда совершенно невозможно.</p><p>Муми-тролль не знает, как это воспринимать. </p><p>- А как со мной сейчас?</p><p>- Легко, - говорит Снусмумрик с маленькой улыбкой. - То, что ты чувствуешь, написано на твоей муми-тролльей морде.</p><p>- Вовсе нет! - говорит Муми-тролль, и тут же краснеет, отводя взгляд, словно это поможет скрыть, как на его щеках дыбом встает пушок. Скрываться как Снусмумрик он может только мечтать. - Думаю, я просто не знаю, как всё изменить.</p><p>- А нужно что-то менять?</p><p>- Ну, поцелуи - это уже другое, и я намерен их повторять. Так что да, я думаю, будет справедливо сказать, что все будет по-другому, - отвечает Муми-тролль, похлопывая себя по щекам в надежде, что его румянец утихнет. Не утихает.</p><p>- Что-то у тебя не очень хорошо получается, - беспечно говорит Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль бросает на него совершенно не впечатленный взгляд. Снусмумрик пожимает плечами. - Несмотря на твое желание целоваться, я еще не получил ни одного поцелуя.</p><p>- Да ну? А может, тебе стоит поцеловать меня! - отвечает Муми-тролль наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез.</p><p>- Может, и стоит, - говорит Снусмумрик и разворачивается, словно конверт. Он наклоняется вперед, прижимается носом к Муми-троллю, а Муми-тролль замирает и становится таким горячим, что его мех дрожит, как река. Снусмумрик садится, причем явно самодовольно. - Ну, как?</p><p>- Думаю, мне не помешал бы еще один, - говорит ему Муми-тролль, и отжимается прямо на Снусмумрика, так что они оба катятся кубарем.</p><p>Снусмумрик приземляется на спину и смеется, когда Муми-тролль внезапно приземляется над ним. Теперь он полностью в тени Муми-тролля, его шляпа слетела с головы и застряла под ним. Муми-тролль смотрит на него сверху вниз, кипя внутри от горячей, липкой привязанности. Липкой, как карамель, как сироп, и Муми-тролль так счастлив, что чувствует ее вкус в горле.</p><p>- Ты просто прелесть, - говорит Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик перестает смеяться, глядя на Муми-тролля своими глазами цвета каштана. Муми-тролль наклоняется и целует Снусмумрика как следует, как и положено Муми-троллю. Мягко и легко, без всякого там пихания.</p><p>Муми-тролль начинает целовать Снусмумрика в щеку и нюхать его там. От него пахнет жареной рыбой, травой и металлическим привкусом губной гармошки. Муми-тролль глубоко дышит и хочет носить этот запах с собой весь день.</p><p>Снусмумрик поворачивает голову, возможно, намереваясь соприкоснуться Мумричьими губами с щекой Муми-тролля, но, как и Муми-тролль, он сильно промахивается. Он соприкасается губами с губами Муми-тролля, прямо в уголочке, и Муми-тролль застывает, его сердце внезапно колотится, как слишком тонкий для ударяющей по нему палки барабан.</p><p>Поднимается рука, берет Муми-тролля за щеку, и сначала Муми-троллю кажется, что Снусмумрик его отталкивает, но Снусмумрик просто держит его, держит на месте, а сам устраивается под ним поудобнее. И на этот раз, когда губы Снусмумрика встречаются с губами Муми-тролля, Муми-тролль понимает, что это не случайно.</p><p>Это самое сюрреалистическое и самое непонятное ощущение, когда чьи-то губы соприкасаются с его собственными. Чуждо во всех смыслах, кроме существа, которое это делает. Снусмумрик. Это губы Снусмумрика, губы, рот Снусмумрика, на который Муми-тролль смотрел и слушал, и ох, Муми-тролль не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что ему делать...</p><p>Следуя инстинкту, который возникает непонятно откуда, Муми-тролль надувает губы и дает отпор.</p><p>Снусмумрик мурлычет - <i>он мурлычет!</i> - и хвост Муми-тролля взлетает непрошеным хлыстом, а сам он дрожит всем телом, когда рука Снусмумрика скользит по шее Муми-тролля, обнимает его и притягивает ближе. Поза ужасно неловкая, нос Муми-тролля сильно прижимается к виску Снусмумрика, но очень трудно обращать внимание на то, как шевелятся губы Снусмумрика.</p><p>Он как будто пытается что-то сказать, как будто он пытается дышать, но все это важно не так, как прижатие его рта к губам Муми-тролля.</p><p>Муми-тролль кладет лапу на лицо Снусмумрика, гладит мягким пальцем по щеке, и Снусмумрик резко вдыхает, его рот открывается, Муми-тролль чувствует его горячее дыхание на своих губах и <i>ох</i>.</p><p>В животе Муми-тролля какая-то трель, ощущение тепла. Как будто кто прекрасную шутку рассказал, и все, о чем может думать Муми-тролль, - это чувство того, что он пропустил какой-то шаг, как будто он круто падает, и замечательное ощущение приоткрытого рта Снусмумрика.</p><p>Это уже слишком. Слишком, слишком много, вот только чего, Муми-тролль сказать не может, но факт заключается в том, что он внезапно больше не может терпеть эти острые ощущения, поскольку шипящая, извилистая энергия, которая назревает глубоко внутри него, угрожает взять верх. И, если честно, его это пугает. Немного.</p><p>Муми-тролль отстраняется, его грудь вздымается, будто он пробежал расстояние отсюда до пляжа и обратно. Он смотрит на Снусмумрика с открытым ртом, но ничего не говорит, когда Снусмумрик открывает глаза и медленно и лениво моргает, будто он проснулся от приятного сна.</p><p>- Вот, - говорит Снусмумрик, и у него перехватывает дыхание, он задыхается, как будто его губная гармошка оказалась в глубине его горла.</p><p>- Что? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, совершенно отупев от адреналина, который все еще пульсирует внутри него.</p><p>- Вот я тебя и поцеловал. Как ты и просил.</p><p>- Точно, - ошеломленно говорит Муми-тролль. - Не стесняйся сделать так еще раз. Может, только в следующий раз предупредишь?</p><p>Снусмумрик криво усмехается, так, что один из его зубов прилипает к нижней губе. Нижняя губа, которая прижималась к нижней губе Муми-тролля. Муми-тролля, который теперь знает, <i>каково</i> это. </p><p>- То бишь, ты говоришь, что мне нужно разрешение?</p><p>- Не разрешение, - Муми-тролль качает головой. - Просто приглашение не вызвать у меня сердечный приступ.</p><p>Снусмумрик выглядит слишком довольным собой.</p><p>- Я подумаю.</p><p>Что для Снусмумрика означает: "<i>И не подумаю</i>". Но Муми-тролль не возражает, ни капельки.</p><p>Вокруг них колышется трава, словно занавеска на ветру. Они меняют позу, когда начинают говорить, плотина сломалась, и хлынули прикосновения, хотя Муми-тролль все еще не набрался сил снова поцеловать его. Снусмумрик сидит, положив голову Муми-тролля себе на колени, чистит губную гармошку, и с улыбкой слушает, как Муми-тролль говорит.</p><p>И если Снусмумрик сжимает гармошку слишком крепко, а глазами блуждает по горизонту на севере, Муми-тролль этого не замечает. Ведь это же прекрасно - быть рядом со Снусмумриком. Даже когда он не смотрит.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>музыка к главе - blue caravan by vienna teng</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Глава 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошел примерно один прекрасный месяц, когда Муми-тролль вылезал из окна и прокрадывался ночью мимо веранды. Месяц долгих, затяжных поцелуев у ручья под цветущими июньскими деревьями, когда Муми-тролль решает спутать карты.</p><p>- Но, - слегка нервно спрашивает Снусмумрик. - почему ты хочешь о нас рассказать?</p><p>- Я даже не могу объяснить, почему это такой безумный вопрос, - отвечает Муми-тролль, дергая сильно заупрямившуюся капусту.</p><p>Они стоят на коленях в огороде Муми-тролля, вернее, Муми-тролль стоит. Снусмумрик сидит в тачке, куда отправляется эта самая капуста, свесив ноги с края.</p><p>- А, может, они сами поймут? Я не понимаю, почему нам нужно какое-то объявление делать.</p><p>- Я же не предлагаю афиши развесить, - ворчит Муми-тролль и тянется за совком, чтобы подкопать. - Но нам всё сходит с рук только потому, что Малышка Мю находит нас невероятно скучными. А вот в конце месяца, когда фрекен Снорк придет на Солнцестояние, мы для неё будем уже намного интереснее.</p><p>- И что с того?</p><p>Муми-тролль смотрит на Снусмумрика широко раскрытыми глазами, и Снусмумрик узнает этот взгляд. Этот взгляд говорит ему, что он только что сказал что-то плохое. Снусмумрик уже давно его не видел.</p><p>- Ты серьезно спрашиваешь об этом меня?</p><p>- Ну не капусту же.</p><p>- Что, по-твоему, скажет фрекен Снорк, когда увидит нас?</p><p>Снусмумрик не хочет даже думать об этом. </p><p>- Кто сказал, что она нас увидит? Я на Солнцестояние не приду.</p><p>Взгляд Муми-тролля быстро переключается с "<i>Не очень хороший</i>" на "<i>Совсем не хороший</i>".</p><p>- Нет, но ты же не собираешься избегать меня всю неделю, пока она здесь?</p><p>- Эм, - отвечает Снусмумрик. - Нет?</p><p>- А давай-ка еще разок скажешь? Может, на этот раз даже всерьёз, - говорит Муми-тролль, вонзая совок с чуть большей силой, чем необходимо. От этого рвется один из листьев кочанной капусты. - Я не хочу притворяться. Это все равно что врать, а я врать не хочу, она мой друг! </p><p>- Мы никому не врем, - замечает Снусмумрик, суя руку в карман за трубкой, чтобы отвлечься от нытья в груди. - Просто никто не заметил. Не совсем то же самое.</p><p>- Конечно, никто не заметил, мы хоть с кем-нибудь, кроме друг друга, за последний месяц общались? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, наконец освобождая капусту от корней. - Мы прячемся.</p><p>- Это ты прячешься. А я всем доволен.</p><p>- Да ну? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, глядя на Снусмумрика через плечо. - Ну тогда пойди скажи папе вместо меня, раз ты такой совершенный.</p><p>Снусмумрик очень сосредоточенно засовывает табак в свою трубку, а Муми-тролль стоит, вытирает землю с кончика капусты.</p><p>- Вот-вот, - добавляет Муми-тролль, заканчивая осмотр овоща. - Мы прячемся. Я знаю это. Ты это знаешь.</p><p>- Тебе вовсе не обязательно, - говорит Снусмумрик, слыша резкость в своем голосе, когда вылавливает спички. - Я тебя об этом никогда не просил.</p><p>- Я не говорил, что делаю это для тебя, - парирует Муми-тролль, неловко стоя с капустой в лапах. Снусмумрик смотрит на него, суя кончик трубки в рот. - Ну хорошо. Ладно. Может, я немного делал это и для тебя.</p><p>- Повторюсь, - говорит Снусмумрик с зажженной трубкой. - я тебя об этом не просил.</p><p>- Но тебе же так нравится, правда? - отвечает Муми-тролль, как будто бросая вызов возразить ему. - Я и сам понимаю. Мне тоже очень нравилось, что ты только со мной.</p><p>- Я всегда с тобой, - отвечает Снусмумрик сквозь глоток табака, имея в виду каждое слово. Муми-тролль улыбается, нежность на его лице слишком сильна, чтобы смотреть на него, поэтому Снусмумрик не смотрит. Иногда это все равно что смотреть на яркое летнее солнце.</p><p>- Не пытайся отвлечь меня своей очаровательностью, - Муми-тролль нависает над Снусмумриком в тачке и слегка пинает его. - Эта тачка для капусты, вообще-то. Подвинься.</p><p>- Мне тут удобно, - говорит Снусмумрик, запрокидывая голову и слегка потягиваясь, чтобы донести суть. Вообще-то ему не очень удобно, но тут уж дело принципа.</p><p>Муми-тролль наклоняется вперед, и Снусмумрик тоже, по новой привычке, его глаза уже закрываются в ожидании. Но поцелуй так не наступает, и Муми-тролль шлепает кочан ему на живот. Снусмумрик разочарованно смотрит на него.</p><p>Муми-тролль стряхивает с лап землю. </p><p>- Мы должны всем рассказать, Снусмумрик. Или как минимум фрекен Снорк.</p><p>- Это всё равно что рассказать всем, - несчастно бормочет Снусмумрик, глядя, как уши Муми-тролля тянутся в его сторону. - Я просто не вижу смысла во всех этих переживаниях. Разве мы не можем продолжать жить так, как сейчас? </p><p>- Я не хочу её обидеть, - говорит Муми-тролль и принимается за следующий кочан, а Снусмумрик следит за его спиной. - Понимаешь, мы не так давно расстались. Она решит, что я должен был сказать ей раньше. - Муми-тролль откидывается назад, явно задумавшись. - Может, мне и стоило.</p><p>- Зачем? Это не ее дело, - говорит Снусмумрик, ощетинившись от одной мысли.</p><p>- Дело не в этом, Сну, - отвечает Муми-тролль, возвращаясь к капусте. - Мы очень долго были вместе. Она заслуживает хотя бы услышать это от меня, а не от Малышки Мю, только потому, что той повеселиться захотелось.</p><p>Снусмумрик соглашается с этим, недовольно хмыкнув, и снова кусает трубку, чтобы избавиться от внезапного кислого привкуса во рту. Муми-тролль поднимается с еще одной кочаном, торжествующе улыбаясь, но тут замечает трубку Снусмумрика. Он резко машет лапой, отмахиваясь от дыма, который даже не дует в его сторону.</p><p>- Тебе это обязательно? - Снусмумрик пожимает плечами, и Муми-тролль кладет кочан на вершину другого. - Если думаешь, что я тебя после этого целовать стану, то ты глубоко ошибаешься.</p><p>- Ты не настолько бессердечен, - отвечает Снусмумрик, выпуская еще одно колечко дыма. Муми-тролль наблюдает, как оно взмывает и исчезает, прежде чем покачать головой.</p><p>- Я могу передумать.</p><p>- Да ну?</p><p>- Если ты согласишься рассказать о нас фрекен Снорк, как только она придет, - говорит Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик так неправильно вдыхает дым, что аж глаза слезятся.</p><p>- Мы? - повторяет он в ужасе. - Мне-то зачем там быть?</p><p>- Потому что ты мой… ну, знаешь, - неловко говорит Муми-тролль, протягивая лапу Снусмумрику, как будто предлагая ему какое-то оправдание, которое имеет смысл. - Мой Снусмумрик.</p><p>- Значит, меня тем более не должно там быть, - отвечает Снусмумрик, прежде чем с горечью добавить: - К тому же, она была твоей фрекен Снорк.</p><p>Муми-тролль прижимает уши - явное предупреждение. </p><p>- Так не честно.</p><p>Снусмумрик вздыхает через нос, уже не желая затянуться. Он вынимает трубку изо рта с давящим чувством в груди. Он пытается не обращать на него внимания, но внезапно начинает желать, чтобы его расположение не было таким неудобным. Сейчас труднее уйти.</p><p>- Послушай, - Муми-тролль наклоняется, на этот раз как надо, и кладет лапу на щеку Снусмумрика. Он наклоняет лицо Снусмумрика и встречается с ним взглядом. - я тебя знаю, хорошо? Я знаю, что сидеть с фрекен Снорк, моими родителями или кем-то еще и болтать о чувствах - это не твое. Особенно, если это касается… наших чувств.</p><p>Снусмумрик ерзает в тачке и быстро хлопает рукой, чтобы поймать выкатывающуюся капусту, чтобы она не упала.</p><p>- Но это важно для меня, - говорит Муми-тролль и двигает большим пальцем, как он обычно делает, по ямочке на щеке Снусмумрика, от чего у Снусмумрика каждый раз перехватывает дыхание. - Ты важен для меня, и я хочу поделиться этим со всеми, кто мне дорог.</p><p>Снусмумрик не знает, как объяснить нарастающее чувство, которое кипит внутри него, как обжигающий кофе. Быть в паре с Муми-троллем раньше казалось таким невозможным, а потом, когда это произошло, Снусмумрик не мог не чувствовать, что это произошло только из-за того, насколько маленьким всё кажется, когда они вдвоем.</p><p>Маленьким, как поцелуй или доброе слово. Маленьким, как и всё лучшее.</p><p>Но всем рассказывать? Это кажется неправильным, но Снусмумрик не знает, как это выразить. Это так похоже на… ожидание. Что, конечно, глупо. </p><p>- Это глупо, - говорит себе Снусмумрик.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, Снусмумрик, - добавляет Муми-тролль, поскольку Снусмумрик по-прежнему ничего не говорит, и Снусмумрик делает небольшой вдох, возвращаясь в настоящее. - Сделай это ради меня.</p><p>Снусмумрик облизывает губы, думает обо всем этом и... и...</p><p>- Хорошо, - говорит он, и лицо Муми-тролля проясняется. Ох, как же тяжко Снусмумрик чувствует себя виноватым. - Но ты фрекен Снорк сам расскажешь. И я не стану просить ничьего разрешения ухаживать за тобой.</p><p>- Да поздно уже разрешения спрашивать, - нежно говорит Муми-тролль с яркими глазами, так он доволен. - И я поговорю с фрекен Снорк, я просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, когда я это сделаю, если можно.</p><p>Снусмумрик напряженно кивает и сжимает кулак. Он впивается ногтями в ладонь, пока не чувствует боль.</p><p>- А теперь, - говорит Муми-тролль, прижимаясь носом к носу Снусмумрика и оставляя его там, чтобы растянуть поцелуй, от чего сердце Снусмумрика сжимается посередине, словно узел. - не мог бы ты вылезти из тачки?</p><p>Снусмумрик приподнимает лицо, сильнее прижимается носом к Муми-троллю, чтобы прогнать ужасное чувство внутри. Он тает, но его сердце все еще слишком быстро бьется. </p><p>- Что ты, мой дорогой Муми-тролль. Не могу.</p><p>- Хорошо, - говорит Муми-тролль, а потом опускается и подставляет лапы под ноги Снусмумрика.</p><p>Снусмумрик испуганно вскрикивает, когда Муми-тролль внезапно поднимает его так, будто он весит не больше маленькой птички. Муми-тролль прижимает его к груди, Снусмумрик роняет в суматохе трубку, и быстро обнимает широкую шею Муми-тролля, чтобы сохранить равновесие.</p><p>- Муми-тролль! - восклицает Снусмумрик, пытаясь отругать, но тут же забывается, когда Муми-тролль прижимает свою морду, и сует нос под его подбородок. Прижимается ближе и согревает теплым дыханием его шею, его грудь. - Ах ты... ты!</p><p>- Я что? - спрашивает Муми-тролль между поцелуями, звуча настолько самодовольно в такой милой ситуации, что Снусмумрик совершенно забывает, из-за чего он вообще нервничал.</p><p> </p><p>*/</p><p> </p><p>Снусмумрик просыпается от шума ветра, мечущегося вокруг его палатки.</p><p>Он такой громкий, такой свирепый, что Снусмумрик паникует, когда просыпается, не сразу же признав в потемках хлопающих стен своей палатки. Он пытается отдышаться, прижимая руку к груди, и ему нужно время, чтобы приспособиться к ночи.</p><p>Всего лишь ветер. Снусмумрик понимает, что это просто дурной сон, но обратно не ложится. Вместо этого он вытаскивает из угла комбинезон, набрасывает его на голову, и выбирается из палатки.</p><p>Ветер кружит вокруг него, подбрасывает его комбинезон аж до бедер, а волосы лезут в лицо. Снусмумрик смотрит поверх своей палатки, глядя на север, откуда дует ветер. Дождь не идет, не в этот раз, но снова такой непривычный для этого времени года холод.</p><p>- Еще рано, - думает Снусмумрик. Но сути дела это не меняет. Это чувство начинает оседать внутри него, как беспокойное пульсирование в его голове, как будто ботинки слишком малы. Летняя зелень только начала появляться... Иногда погода бывает такая странная.</p><p>Иногда бывает и разум. Он ведь штука изменчивая. Снусмумрик хотел бы, чтобы это было не так, хотел бы избавиться от беспокойства, которое крутится внутри него. Снусмумрик внезапно чувствует, что его сердце - словно какая-то бедная, несчастная рыба на вертеле, которую вертят над слишком горячим пламенем.</p><p>- Еще нет, - говорит себе Снусмумрик, ныряя обратно в палатку.</p><p>Мумрики рождены для очень многих вещей. Для узких пространств, жарких дней и даже красться на цыпочках. Они также рождены для странствий и сезонной смены, но не для измеримых сезонов, которые могут быть в году. Снусмумрик не должен жить свою жизнь по весне или осени.</p><p>Но он все равно выбирает так жить. И это он тоже выберет. Это просто еще одна вещь, которую Снусмумрик решит не слушать.</p><p>Как бы беспрерывно она ни стучалась в его дверь.</p><p> </p><p>*/</p><p> </p><p>На высоком лугу, где вокруг него розовеют дикие фрезии, на живот Снусмумрика падает что-то очень большое и пушистое, вырывая его из легкой дремоты, в которую он впал.</p><p>- Я переезжаю.</p><p>- Прямо сейчас? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, приподнимая шляпу, чтобы посмотреть туда, где на него положил голову Муми-тролль. - А куда?</p><p>- Туда, где нет Малышки Мю?</p><p>Снусмумрик хмыкает и наклоняется, чтобы убрать листик, который зацепился за шерсть чуть ниже уха Муми-тролля. </p><p>- Амбициозная цель. Что она на этот раз натворила? </p><p>Муми-тролль хмурится, глядя в небо, и прижимает лапу к лицу, чтобы желтое солнце не слепило ему глаза. </p><p>- Она забрала все варенья с кухни, поэтому я пошел к ней комнату, чтобы вернуть их. Я имею на это полное право, я их сам сделал! А она мне отомстила. Спрятала их в другом месте, да еще и разыграла меня на всякий случай.</p><p>- Охохонюшки, - говорит Снусмумрик, снимая еще один лист. Теперь, когда он присмотрелся, Муми-тролль, кажется, полностью покрыт ими. Муми-тролль издает удовлетворенный тихий звук, когда Снусмумрик убирает второй. - Ты поэтому выглядишь так, будто бежал сюда через заросли?</p><p>- Вообще-то, да. Малышка Мю сочла разумным натравить на меня несколько недовольных пчел.</p><p>- Бедные пчелы, - сетует Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль пристально смотрит на него.</p><p>- Забудь о пчелах! А я как же?</p><p>- А что ты? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, выдергивая пару веток, которые запутались в шерсти руки Муми-тролля. Он наблюдает, как пух там дрожит от этого ощущения, как будто рябит, и улыбается. - Нельзя допустить, чтобы ты ходил в таком виде.</p><p>- Ты и в худшем виде расхаживал.</p><p>- Листья не так четко видны на зеленом, - поддразнивает его Снусмумрик и Муми-тролль громко и весело смеется и закрывает глаза рукой. - Как ты думаешь, куда она их заныкала?</p><p>- Да без понятия.</p><p>- Ты, кажется, не особо беспокоишься.</p><p>Муми-тролль приоткрывает глаз и смотрит на Снусмумрика с кривой улыбкой: </p><p>- Они в коробке с замком. Который я сам сделал. Она не сможет его открыть.</p><p>Снусмумрик совершенно уверен, что Малышка Мю за сладкое варенье любую коробку откроет, но его отвлекает любопытство.</p><p>- Когда ты научился делать замки?</p><p>- А, давным-давно, - отвечает Муми-тролль, снова поворачиваясь к небу мордой. - Думаю, прошлой осенью. Как раз для хранения вещей.</p><p>- Или секретов.</p><p>- И их тоже.</p><p>- Я и не знал, что у тебя есть столь ценные секреты, что их нужно прятать под замком, - говорит он Муми-троллю, который сам начал вытаскивать ветки и поднимается с его круглого живота.</p><p>- Ну, наверное, нет. Больше, - отвечает он, глядя на Снусмумрика. Тот опускает шляпу, прячась, и не отвечает сразу. Муми-тролль снова смеется, когда Снусмумрик кладет руки за голову. - Ты же у нас замки не любишь. Даже на секретах.</p><p>- Секретам не замки нужны, а рты закрытые.</p><p>- Мне на ум приходят еще несколько вещей, которым это не помешало, - говорит Муми-тролль, явно поддразнивая, и у Снусмумрик горят щеки, но он не мешает Муми-троллю ткнуться носом прямо под подбородок Снусмумрика, поцеловать и пощекотать его шею.</p><p>Муми-тролль с наступлением лета стал намного смелее. Все это вращалось вокруг одной конкретной мысли, как Луна вокруг Земли. Снусмумрик уже кое-что понял.</p><p>Но все равно молчит, полностью счастлив быть таким и видеть Муми-тролля здесь, с ним. </p><p>- Время еще есть, - напоминает он себе.</p><p>Время еще есть.</p><p>- Ты заснул? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, перекатываясь так, что его подбородок упирается в грудь Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Да.</p><p>- Ну так проснись. Я хочу кое о чем с тобой поговорить.</p><p>- <i>Как зловеще</i>, - думает Снусмумрик, но взмахивает ладонью, давая сигнал Муми-троллю продолжать.</p><p>- Ты ведь видел мой дневник? Или что в нем было? - Снусмумрик напрягается, и Муми-тролль мгновенно замечает. Муми-тролль быстро садится, но теперь обе лапы касаются груди Снусмумрика. Ловя его, как какое-то экзотическое насекомое. - Не волнуйся. Я всё понимаю, но... но постарайся не психовать, хорошо? Всего лишь одну секунду.</p><p>Снусмумрик не дает такого обещания, хотя сейчас он не в состоянии убежать. Муми-тролль стучит лапой по краю шляпы Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Снусмумрик?</p><p>Снусмумрик не отвечает, но и не мешает Муми-троллю приподнять шляпу. Сердце Снусмумрика сжимается в груди при виде застенчивого беспокойства на лице Муми-тролля, тревожного подергивания его ушей и того, как внимательно он смотрит на Снусмумрика.</p><p>- У меня не было возможности поговорить с тобой должным образом. Ну… из-за всего остального. Немного забежал вперед, - продолжает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик закусывает губу, жалея, что не может прикусить трубку. - Мама всегда говорит, что я опережаю события, когда должен... ну, поступать не так. Как там наоборот, бежать позади событий?</p><p>Теперь Муми-тролль бессвязно лопочет и обычно надо бы сидеть и слушать, но Снусмумрик не может полностью сосредоточиться. Он постукивает пальцами по ладони за головой, чтобы Муми-тролль не видел. Муми-тролль стал такие вещи замечать, а Снусмумрик не хочет ничего выдавать.</p><p>- …Я к чему, я сказал так только потому, что думал, что буду выглядеть таким же умным, как ты, - говорит Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик внезапно вздрагивает, понимая, что ни слова не понял. Муми-тролль ласково похлопывает его по груди. - Не скромничай, - говорит он, явно неправильно поняв. - Ты очень умный. Наверное, самое умное существо, которого я знаю, и я хотел, чтобы ты тоже считал меня таковым.</p><p>- Я и считаю тебя умным, - тихо отвечает Снусмумрик, но Муми-тролль, кажется, не слышит его и продолжает говорить.</p><p>- Но, полагаю, сейчас дело в том, нравится тебе это или нет. Потому что такая тема может всплыть, когда мы начнем всем о нас рассказывать, - говорит Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик недоуменно хмурится. Муми-тролль откидывается, а лапы ласкают Снусмумрику грудь. Там к ткани прилипают маленькие белые волоски. - Ты понимаешь, о чем я?</p><p>Снусмумрик честно мотает головой, и Муми-тролль издает тихий стон.</p><p>- Ага. Справедливо. Я плохо объясняю, - говорит Муми-тролль, будто это он виноват, что Снусмумрик не слушал. Он хлопает в ладоши и, широко раскрыв глаза, указывает на Снусмумрика. - Слушай, я знаю, что тебе нужно уходить...</p><p>- Уходить? - неслышно переспрашивает Снусмумрик.</p><p>- ...каждую зиму, и это нормально! Правда. Но, честно говоря... уж очень больно смотреть, как ты уходишь, - говорит Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик не знает, что ответить.</p><p>Это похоже на ранний снег, позднюю летнюю жару - у них этот разговор состоялся либо слишком рано, либо слишком поздно. Снусмумрик сидит молча, сбитый с толку и неуверенный. Муми-тролль в прошлом году не поднимал эту тему.</p><p>- И я знаю, что мы еще не говорили об этом, но что, если бы... я не знаю, может быть, ты об этом подумал? Вне... - Муми-тролль машет лапой между ними. - ...всего этого. Я имею в виду нас.</p><p>Снусмумрик не уверен, что все понимает, но что-то начинает проясняться. Снусмумрик садится, но Муми-тролль не двигается: они сидят близко, так близко, что нос Муми-тролля почти касается носа Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Потому что я… я подумал об этом, - говорит Муми-тролль, и его глаза начинают бегать. Сердце Снусмумрика бьется о ребра. - И я думаю, что этой зимой я мог бы попробовать что-нибудь новое. Если ты мне позволишь, то есть.</p><p>- Новое? - повторяет Снусмумрик, и его голос становится тише с каждым словом. - Что именно?</p><p>- Что, если я не стану впадать в спячку в этом году? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, вернее, выпаливает. Так, будто он слишком давно хотел это сказать, и Снусмумрик слишком поздно осознает, что это так. - Что, если бы я сделал кое-что другое и не стал по тебе скучать, потому что был бы... с... тобой?</p><p>Оу.</p><p>А вот это мысль.</p><p>Снусмумрик проглатывает немедленное "<i>нет</i>", которое пузырится у него в горле. Он прикрывает рот рукой, безопасности ради. Он смотрит далеко на луг, туда, где фрезии кончаются и начинает белеть ромашка. Муми-тролль не торопит, а просто ждет. Уж в этом-то он хорош.</p><p>Снусмумрик смотрит на него. Серьезное, прекрасное выражение лица и чувство трещины где-то внутри стены. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, хватаясь за траву под ним, и опускает глаза. </p><p>- Я… я подумаю.</p><p>Когда он рискует снова взглянуть на Муми-тролля, тот выглядит более чем довольным. </p><p>- Только об этом я и прошу.</p><p>Снусмумрик приближается, не успев себя остановить. Его рука парит между ними, словно застряла в паутине. Палец сгибается внутрь, затем снова наружу, и Снусмумрик продолжает двигаться, пока, наконец, не касается мягкой шерсти на груди Муми-тролля. Снусмумрик не осознает, что ищет сердцебиение, пока не чувствует его.</p><p>- Сегодня новолуние, - говорит Снусмумрик, сосредотачиваясь на том месте, где его рука трогает края белого меха. - Будешь загадывать желание?</p><p>- Я вообще-то не загадываю желаний, - отвечает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик встречается с ним взглядом. - А ты?</p><p>- Я загадываю только одно.</p><p>- Ты продолжаешь его загадывать, потому что оно не сбывается?</p><p>Снусмумрик отстраняется и поднимается на ноги. </p><p>- Я продолжаю желать, чтобы оно оставалось правдой, - Снусмумрик протягивает руку. - Думаю, было бы неплохо подкрепиться. Ты со мной?</p><p>Муми-тролль идет совсем рядом, когда возвращаются, Снусмумрик чувствует, как его хвост скользит по краю комбинезона, ведя его в разных направлениях, пока они идут. Снусмумрик иногда пугает себя тем, насколько легко он уступает тому, куда его ведет Муми-тролль.</p><p>Учитывая все обстоятельства, Снусмумрик считает, что то, что у него внутри, нельзя считать секретом. Секрет подразумевает, что это что-то, чего ему не следует хранить, а Снусмумрика возмущает мысль хранить то, что ему не нужно. Он просто избегает этим делиться, точно так же, как избегает тех, у кого насморк.</p><p>Различие скорее похоже на разницу между местом, где ручей встречается с рекой, но Снусмумрик все равно стоит на своем.</p><p> </p><p>*/</p><p> </p><p>Муми-тролль входит в свою спальню и находит там Снусмумрика.</p><p>Снусмумрик стоит, опираясь на подоконник, спиной к Муми-троллю, и смотрит через открытое окно на новую луну, светящую серебром с неба. Муми-тролль в неуверенности останавливается на пороге. В комнате темно, за исключением того места, куда льется лунный свет, отбрасывающий длинную тень от Снусмумрика до пальцев ног Муми-троллей.</p><p>- Снусмумрик? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, но Снусмумрик не оглядывается. Он вообще не двигается, и Муми-тролль делает шаг вперед. - Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>Снусмумрик не отвечает ему, в окно дует ветер, и Муми-тролль дрожит. Внезапно становится очень холодно. Он торопится присоединиться к Снусмумрику у окна. Он смотрит на лицо Снусмумрика, лицо, освещенное лунным светом, но с темными глазами. Темными, как угли.</p><p>- Мне пора уходить, Муми-тролль, - тихо говорит Снусмумрик и костяшки пальцев на подоконнике, там, где он его сжимает, белеют. Сердце Муми-тролля останавливается.</p><p>- Что? - выдыхает он, чувствуя тошноту. - Ты... ты не можешь. Еще слишком рано.</p><p>- Нет такого понятия, как "слишком рано", - говорит Снусмумрик, глядя на Муми-тролля и улыбаясь. Как будто они разговаривают как ни в чем ни бывало. - Есть только "слишком поздно".</p><p>- Но еще не поздно! - говорит Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик тихо смеется. Муми-тролль отчаянно протягивает руку, берет лицо Снусмумрика в лапы, и смех Снусмумрика прерывается, будто дверь захлопнулась. - Мы же только начали.</p><p>Глаза Снусмумрика по-прежнему такие темные, кажется, что Муми-тролль в них вот-вот утонет. Снусмумрик поднимает руки, берет в каждую лапы Муми-тролля и убирает их со своего лица. </p><p>- Это не важно, Муми-тролль.</p><p>- Конечно же важно!</p><p>Снусмумрик поднимает два пальца и прижимает их к кончику носа Муми-тролля. Слова Муми-тролля обрываются, и он, к своему ужасу, вдруг чувствует, что задыхается. Как будто он не может дышать, и его грудь сжимается, отчаянно нуждаясь в воздухе. Снусмумрик отстраняется от него, и Муми-тролль в панике пытается что-то сказать, но не выходит ни звука.</p><p>Он только и делает, что хватает Снусмумрика за комбинезон и сжимает его кончик между пальцами, когда Снусмумрик взбирается на подоконник. Снусмумрик даже не замечает, глядя в ночь. Снаружи так темно, если не считать луны, что Муми-тролль не видит ничего, кроме нее и Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Не надо! - удается выговорить Муми-троллю, но этого недостаточно. Снусмумрик смотрит на него сверху вниз, с невероятной любовью, но Муми-тролль не понимает, как можно кого-то полюбить и все равно уйти.</p><p>- Прощай, Муми-тролль.</p><p>И вот Снусмумрик откидывается назад и вываливается через окно в никуда. Муми-тролль чувствует, как он ускользает сквозь пальцы, как будто слишком скользкое мыло, или слишком толстая веревка, или вода, или дым, или...</p><p>- <i>Снусмумрик!</i></p><p>Муми-тролль просыпается от своего же громкого крика и падает с кровати кучей простыней и холодного пота. Его шерсть местами слиплась, и Муми-тролль осознает, что дрожит, будто больной. Он оглядывает свою комнату, настолько изменившуюся в эту позднюю ночь, и вскочив на ноги, подбегает к окну.</p><p>Муми-тролль открывает его и видит знакомый, хоть и окутанный ночной тенью Муми-Дол. Муми-тролль глядит прямо на палатку Снусмумрика, видит её на её привычном месте, и пытается проглотить неприятный ком в горле.</p><p>Всё было до ужаса реальным. Ему до сих пор так кажется. Как будто это темное, пустое ничто снаружи вылезло вслед за ним из кошмара.</p><p>- Муми-тролль? - кричит снизу голос, и Муми-тролль от неожиданности подпрыгивает. Он смотрит вниз и видит Снусмумрика, который смотрит на него с камешками в руке. - Что ты делаешь?</p><p>- Я? Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, морщась от ужасного зуда в голосе. Снусмумрик поднимает руку с камешками.</p><p>- Пришел разбудить тебя, - отвечает он, а его шляпа отбрасывает тень так, что Муми-тролль не видит его лица. Это напоминает ему его кошмар, и внезапно Снусмумрик оказывается слишком далеко. - Я хотел спросить, можно ли мне сегодня переночевать у тебя.</p><p>Это настолько неожиданно, что Муми-тролль почти забывает про неприятный сон. </p><p>- Ой! Эм, конечно. Конечно! Поднимайся!</p><p>Муми-тролль сбрасывает лестницу и ждет Снусмумрика. Когда Снусмумрик, наконец, забирается в окно, Муми-тролль так сильно хочет иметь его рядом, что чуть не выбивает Снусмумрика обратно в окно, когда бросается в объятия.</p><p>- Муми-тролль! - говорит Снусмумрик, затаив дыхание от того, как Муми-тролль его сжимает. Муми-тролль сбрасывает шляпу с головы Снусмумрика, чтобы увидеть его лицо в лунном свете. Глаза Снусмумрика широко раскрыты от удивления, но полны тепла. Они карие, знакомые и Муми-тролль обязан его поцеловать. Просто обязан.</p><p>Снусмумрик издает приглушенный звук, когда Муми-тролль целует его так страстно, так отчаянно пытаясь быть рядом, и Снусмумрик опирается рукой на оконную раму, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Не то чтобы ему это было нужно, потому что Муми-тролль держится так крепко, что он никуда не денется, а их носы прижимаются так близко, что трудно дышать.</p><p>- Я так рад тебя видеть, - говорит Муми-тролль, когда ему, наконец, удается хоть как-то взять себя в руки. Он смотрит на лицо Снусмумрика, на его красивое лицо и лишь мгновение спустя хмурится. - Но почему ты здесь? Ночь же.</p><p>- В последнее время дует сильный ветер, - отвечает Снусмумрик, кивая в сторону окна. - Мне из-за него трудновато спится.</p><p>- Тогда поспи здесь.</p><p>- Я как бы и планировал.</p><p>Муми-тролль подводит Снусмумрика к кровати, забирается первым и приносит в жертву подушку, чтобы освободить место. Если Снусмумрик и замечает, как простыни натянуты с одной стороны и смяты с другой, то не упоминает. Он стягивает шарф, пинает сапоги под кровать и залезает, не удосужившись даже снять комбинезон.</p><p>Он и Муми-тролль какое-то время лежат в очень тесном пространстве, сохраняя то, что можно было бы считать приличным расстоянием, если бы тот, кто так считает, не очень-то уж и приличная личность. Конечно, с этим не поделаешь. Кровать-то маленькая.</p><p>Муми-тролль дотрагивается до лица Снусмумрика, проводит по изгибу щеки. Это его любимое занятие, потому что от этого Снусмумрик всегда открывает рот и издает тихий звук, будто он удивлен, и Муми-тролль думает, что только в такие моменты он точно знает, что может думать Снусмумрик. Какое же это захватывающее чувство.</p><p>- Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, - говорит Муми-тролль, но Снусмумрик наклоняется через подушку, и слегка прижимается к нему носом. Муми-тролль тут же умалкивает.</p><p>- Скажи мне завтра, - тихо говорит уже полусонный Снусмумрик. - Будешь говорить после кошмара - навлечешь несчастье.</p><p>- Верно, верно, - отвечает ошеломленный Муми-тролль, пока Снусмумрик укладывается поудобнее. Он скручивается клубочком, как зверек, его пушистая голова лежит под подбородком Муми-тролля, а руки на пушистой груди. Они холодные. - А-а как ты узнал, что мне приснился кошмар?</p><p>Снусмумрик не отвечает, лишь подвигается поближе, и Муми-тролль позволяет ему. Он опускает руки, обнимает его, прижимает к себе и слушает, как дыхание Снусмумрика становится все тише. Становится медленным и ровным, как морской прилив, и Муми-тролль позволяет ему его убаюкать.</p><p>Лежа вместе, Муми-тролль слегка поворачивает лицо и касается губами макушки Снусмумрика, в стиле поцелуя Мумрика. Муми-тролль все еще не знает, правильно ли он его исполняет.</p><p>Когда Муми-тролль наконец засыпает, сны ему не снятся. А вот Снусмумрику снятся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Глава 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Снусмумрика на носу варенье, и это сводит Муми-тролля с ума.</p><p>Он пытался незаметно подать тому сигнал, но Снусмумрик каждый раз просто краснел и одаривал Муми-тролля быстрым, укоризненным взглядом, вместо того, чтобы исправить ситуацию с носом. Муми-тролль думает, что Снусмумрик явно его не понимает.</p><p>Имейте в виду, в любой другой момент он бы прекрасно понял - но Муми-тролль вряд ли станет просить целоваться через кухонный стол, да еще и перед собственной матерью.</p><p>Мама выстилает подносы песочным печеньем, Снусмумрику кладет на них ложечку малинового варенья, Муми-тролли слепляет частички вместе, а в результате получается прекрасная коллекция печений с вареньем.</p><p>Вот только мамины печеньки начинают выглядеть немного асимметрично из-за того, что Муми-тролль не может перестать смотреть на пятно розового липкого варенья на кончике носа Снусмурика.</p><p>Как он вообще умудрился? Снусмумрик не особо изощренная личность, но это уже рекорд.</p><p>- Что-то не так, дорогой? - спрашивает мама, вынимая из духовки свежую партию и поворачиваясь к столу. - Ты последние два вверх тормашками сложил.</p><p>Муми-тролль недоуменно смотрит на печенья в лапах. </p><p>- Как ты узнала?</p><p>- Это очевидно, - говорит Снусмумрик, парень с вареньем на носу. Муми-тролль бросает на него добродушный взгляд.</p><p>- У меня печенье хотя бы там, где должно быть, даже если оно и вверх тормашками.</p><p>- О чем это ты?</p><p>- Варенье, - отвечает Муми-тролль, сдавшись, поднимает лапу, но останавливается на полпути. - Вон там. На носу. Как ты мог не заметить? </p><p>Снусмумрик поднимает руку, вытирает нос и теперь его пальцы липкие из-за варенья. Он смотрит на Муми-тролля, ухмыляется, как существо в банке с печеньем, и одним плавным движением слизывает варенье с пальца. </p><p>- Возможно, я сделал это специально.</p><p>Муми-тролль внезапно сильно покраснел и в ужасе от того, что покраснел перед матерью. Теперь настала его очередь зыркать, потому что Снусмумрик только что ему явно отомстил. Что очень несправедливо, поскольку Муми-тролль пытался помочь. Вроде.</p><p>- Не груби бедному Снусмумрику, Муми-тролль, - безмятежно говорит мама, кладя печенье в печь. - Он ведь так любезно согласился помочь нам. Снорки придут с минуты на минуту.</p><p>- Он согласился только ради того, чтобы стибрить варенье, - говорит Муми-тролль, но Снусмумрик продолжает сидеть и выглядит невероятно довольным собой. Хвост Муми-тролля обвивается под столом вокруг лодыжки Снусмумрика.</p><p>Что означает, что Снусмумрик может, и сидит ровненько, но Муми-тролль чувствует радостную дрожь в его ноге, а это значит, что он смеется. О, каким же наказанием может быть Мумрик, но Муми-тролль не может перестать улыбаться, сдерживая смех.</p><p>- Я никогда не тибрю, - лжет Снусмумрик, как обычно.</p><p>- Конечно, нет, тебя в этом доме всегда ждут, поэтому что бы ты ни взял из кладовой - это никогда не станет кражей, - говорит мама, ласково похлопывая Снусмумрика по плечу. Снусмумрик выглядит слегка разочарованным, что знающему его Муми-троллю очень понятно.</p><p>Так вышло, что Мумрикам веселее воровать. Или, может быть, это просто особенность Снусмумрика. Он вообще особенный во многих отношениях.</p><p>Тут их всех прерывает стук в входную дверь.</p><p>Снусмумрик подпрыгивает, словно ужаленный, и роняет ложку для варенья так, что она звякает. Хвост Муми-тролля возвращается к его стороне стола, и они оба выпрямляются на своих стульях. Облегчение, которое присутствовало мгновение назад, внезапно исчезло, поскольку они оба понимают, кто может стоять за дверью.</p><p>- Не стоит так волноваться, - говорит мама, снимая варежки для духовки. - Вы пока не в беде.</p><p>- В беде? - нервно смеется Муми-тролль, глядя на Снусмумрика, который уже тянется за своей шляпой, висящей на спинке стула. - Почему бы нам быть в беде?</p><p>- Действительно, почему, - говорит мама, уходя.</p><p>В другой комнате начинается суматоха. Папа и Снорк говорят громче всех, но слышно и безошибочный голос фрекен Снорк, которая пронзительно смеется над комплиментом, который, вероятно, сделала ей мама. Снусмумрик заметно съеживается на стуле. Еще чуть-чуть, Муми-тролль опасается, и он упадет на пол.</p><p>- Снусмумрик...</p><p>Вот и все, что успевает сказать Муми-тролль, когда фрекен Снорк заходит прямо на кухню.</p><p>- Она прекрасна, - первое, о чем думает Муми-тролль, когда видит ее. Она ярко-желтая, как лютик, какими раньше были её волосы, но теперь от ушей до кончика хвоста. Она широко улыбается Муми-троллю, бросается к нему, быстро обнимает его и прижимается к нему мягкой щекой.</p><p>- О, Муми-тролль! Глупенький, ты чего здесь прячешься? - спрашивает она, и Муми-тролль чувствует, как вспыхивает на нем румянец, и весь его пушок встает дыбом, когда она отходит. Он с болью осознает, что Снусмумрик наблюдает за ними.</p><p>- Я не прячусь! - отвечает он, очень нервно и совершенно не зная, что делать. - Просто мы со Снусмумриком вместе печем печенье! - Муми-тролль смеется, но на слишком повышенных тонах, и фрекен Снорк недоуменно смотрит на него. - В смысле, не вместе-вместе, мы просто помогаем. Маме.</p><p>- Вижу. Оно выглядит восхитительно, - любезно говорит фрекен Снорк о печенье, прежде чем посмотреть на Снусмумрика. - Привет, Снусмумрик.</p><p>- Привет, фрекен Снорк, - ровно отвечает Снусмумрик, опуская голову так, чтобы его шляпа закрывала лицо.</p><p>- Как дела?</p><p>- Отлично. У тебя?</p><p>- Лучше не бывает! Как тебе мой желтый, Муми-тролль? </p><p>- Эээ, - выдыхает Муми-тролль, застигнутый врасплох. Он присматривается повнимательнее и замечает, что её желтая шерсть испещрена радужными нитями. Золото, серебро, даже местами мерцает голубой. - Ого! Как красиво!</p><p>- Значит, мне идет? - спрашивает фрекен Снорк, вертясь туда-сюда, чтобы солнечный свет из окна осветил её со всех сторон.</p><p>- Более чем! Ты прекрасно выглядишь. Не так ли, Снусмумрик? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, но, взглянув на Снусмумрика, сразу же жалеет, что спросил. Снусмумрик застыл, как камень, но все равно бросает беглый взгляд на фрекен Снорк.</p><p>- Очень мило, - только и говорит он, но, услышав тон, Муми-тролль чувствует, что Снусмумрик с тем же успехом мог встать и уйти, вообще ничего не сказав.</p><p>Тогда наступает долгая пауза. Слишком долгая, чтобы казаться вежливой.</p><p>- Как добралась? - в конце концов спрашивает Муми-тролль, отчаянно желая как-нибудь нарушить тревожное молчание. Фрекен Снорк продолжает смотреть на Снусмумрика, когда отвечает, слегка хмурясь.</p><p>- Ой, жутко хлопотно, конечно же! Снорк вот, опять якобы гениальная идея в голову пришла, - вздыхает фрекен Снорк, взмахивая головой так, что ее волосы изящно развеваются. - Взял и изобрел новый компас. Думаете, вы догадываетесь, чем всё закончилось.</p><p>Снусмумрик слегка приподнимает шляпу. </p><p>- Как вообще можно изобрести новый компас?</p><p>- Из стекла, проволоки и очень раздутого чувства сообразительности, - решительно отвечает фрекен Снорк, наклоняя голову вниз, чтобы заглянуть под шляпу Снусмумрика. - Ты хорошо выглядишь, Снусмумрик. Удачный сезон рыбалки выдался?</p><p>- Неплохой, - отвечает Снусмумрик, внезапно смущаясь. Муми-тролль видит это по тому, как согнуты его плечи. - Думаю, я просто пересидел на солнце.</p><p>- Хм. Возможно, так и есть.</p><p>- Ну, а из-за чего же еще?</p><p>- Боже, неужели так трудно просто принять комплимент? - чуть напряженно спрашивает фрекен Снорк, и Муми-тролль резко встает, заставив обоих подпрыгнуть.</p><p>- Пойдем на улицу! - говорит он, и фрекен Снорк фыркает.</p><p>- Но я же только что пришла, - отвечает она, и Муми-тролль падает духом. - Я была на улице несколько часов.</p><p>- Но ведь сегодня такой хороший день! - настаивает Муми-тролль.</p><p>- Да, я знаю. Я же с самого утра снаружи.</p><p>- Разве ты не хочешь отдохнуть от Снорка?</p><p>- Снорк уже ушел наверх с Муми-папой. Нет-нет. Думаю, мне не помешают чашка чая и пара печений. Поставь-ка чайник, Снусмумрик.</p><p>Снусмумрик молча идет выполнять приказ, но приподнимает бровь, когда фрекен Снорк выскакивает обратно в гостиную, наверно, чтобы поудобнее устроиться на диване. Муми-тролль наблюдает, как Снусмумрик крадется со стула, как кошка, и, разумеется, несколько задетый, что им командуют, но ничего не говорит.</p><p>- Давай я поставлю, - говорит Муми-тролль, подходя к плите, но Снусмумрик первым хватает чайник.</p><p>- Нет, она попросила меня, - тихо отвечает Снусмумрик, театрально отвинчивая крышку и направляясь к раковине. - Если только ты не думаешь, что я не умею кипятить воду так, как ей нравится.</p><p>- А воду можно кипятить так, как нравится?</p><p>- Осмелюсь предположить, что если у фрекен Снорк есть какие-то предпочтения, то ты бы знал, - едко возражает Снусмумрик, открывает кран слишком сильно и слишком быстро, и вода брызгает на чайник и на него. - Ой, <i>ой!</i></p><p>Снусмумрик бормочет и с лязгом роняет чайник в раковину.</p><p>- Я сам не свой, - говорит Снусмумрик, кладя руки на раковину и опуская голову. - Совсем.</p><p>- А какой ты тогда? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, подходя ближе. Его хвост качается и снова упирается в лодыжку Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Очень глупый, - вздыхает Снусмумрик, и его голос звучит очень несчастно. - Глупец, который тебе может не понравиться.</p><p>- Невозможно, - ласково говорит Муми-тролль, касаясь запястья Снусмумрика. Такая узкая штука, думает Муми-тролль. - Ты все еще похож на себя, и мне это до боли любо.</p><p>- Внешность бывает обманчивой, - говорит Снусмумрик, но все равно наклоняется чуть ближе, так что они почти прижимаются плечом к плечу. - Она очень красивая.</p><p>Муми-тролль хмурится. </p><p>- Кто?</p><p>- А сам как думаешь? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, что еще больше сбивает Муми-тролля с толку. Снусмумрик снова вздыхает. - Фрекен Снорк, глупый ты тролль.</p><p>- А. А! Понял! - Муми-тролль на мгновение задумывается, глядя, как странно кривится рот Снусмумрика. Когда до него доходит, Муми-тролль смеется, хотя знает, что не должен. - Ты что, ревнуешь?</p><p>Снусмумрик застывает, как доска. </p><p>- Не смейся надо мной.</p><p>- Я не смеюсь, - говорит Муми-тролль, но по тому, как он хихикает, ясно, что это неправда. - Я просто удивлен, вот и все.</p><p>Снусмумрику неловко становится только сильнее. Он скручивается, как узел, от дискомфорта, и это так неожиданно. Муми-тролль привык, что Снусмумрик держит себя с целью. Теперь с его глаз как будто сняли вуаль.</p><p>Опять же, Муми-тролль не должен радоваться, но, стыдно признаться, он все-таки радуется.</p><p>- Тебе не к чему ревновать, ты же знаешь.</p><p>- Все равно ревновать бессмысленно, - бормочет Снусмумрик. - Это ничего не решает, а только портит настроение.</p><p>- А у тебя что, плохое настроение?</p><p>- Уж точно не хорошее. А еще я не прекрасен.</p><p>Муми-тролль заикается, полностью сбитый с толку окончанием предложения: </p><p>- Чего же? Я думаю, что ты красивый.</p><p>- Но не прекрасен.</p><p>- А ты хочешь быть прекрасным? - недоверчиво смеется Муми-тролль. - Не слишком ли это будет хлопотно? Причесываться, расчесываться, духи, масла. Не похоже на тебя, Сну.</p><p>- Фрекен Снорк так делает, и тебе хоть бы хны, - ворчит Снусмумрик, снова открывая кран, чтобы наполнить чайник. Муми-троллю начинает казаться, что он сказал что-то не то.</p><p>- О чем это ты?</p><p>- Ничего, - говорит Снусмумрик, подразумевая, что это вовсе не "ничего". - Ты всего лишь отвечал на ее вопрос. И желтый ей действительно идет.</p><p>- Снусмумрик, - говорит Муми-тролль, но Снусмумрик занят важным делом - наполняет чайник вместо того, чтобы ответить ему. - Снусмумрик, посмотри на меня.</p><p>Снусмумрик отворачивается и направляется обратно к плите, но Муми-тролль протягивает лапу и берет его за руку, останавливая его. Снусмумрик смотрит на лапу Муми-тролля с задумчивым выражением лица.</p><p>- Мне плевать, что фрекен Снорк прекрасна, - говорит он, и Снусмумрик смотрит вверх с очень пустым выражением лица. Муми-тролль видел его много раз, обычно когда вел себя очень глупо, а Снусмумрик слишком добр, чтобы сказать об этом вслух. - Я бы предпочел смотреть на тебя в любое время дня и ночи. Да хоть каждую секунду, если хочешь знать.</p><p>Снусмумрик довольно быстро краснеет и отворачивается, словно так сможет спрятаться. Не сможет, но Муми-тролль все равно невероятно это любо. Он тянет Снусмумрика за руку, приближая его.</p><p>- Все еще ревнуешь? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, потому что его эго по-прежнему забавляет мысль о том, что Снусмумрик может быть таким. - Потому что, мне, конечно, приятно на тебя смотреть, но больше нравится тебя целовать.</p><p>Снусмумрик бьет его свободной рукой, широко раскрыв глаза.</p><p>- Н-нельзя такое говорить!</p><p>- Почему? Это же правда.</p><p>- Вот ведь ужас ходячий, - с улыбкой говорит Снусмумрик. - Поистине смелое создание.</p><p>- Слышать это от тебя? Самый настоящий комплимент, - отвечает Муми-тролль, а Снусмумрик не смотрит на чайник в руке и опасно наклоняется.</p><p>Не то чтобы Муми-тролля это особо волнует, его глаза постоянно опускаются на нос Снусмумрика.</p><p>- И хотя я сомневаюсь, что она перестанет напрашиваться на комплименты, - говорит Муми-тролль, и, хотя Снусмумрика к нему тянет, он хмурится. - я могу придумать что-нибудь, чтобы она была менее склонной делать это перед тобой.</p><p>Снусмумрик открывает рот, затем снова его закрывает. Он выглядит очень серьезным, на его лице мрачное выражение. </p><p>- Я не думаю, что сейчас лучшее время.</p><p>- Мы же договорились, что скажем ей.</p><p>- Да, но ведь не сразу же! - поспешно говорит Снусмумрик.</p><p>- А когда? - спрашивает Муми-тролль немного обиженно. Что тут такого, серьезно? - Все будет хорошо, Снусмумрик. Вот увидишь.</p><p>Снусмумрик, похоже, совершенно не уверен в этом.</p><p>- Муми-тролль? - зовет кто-то из гостиной, прерывая то, что могло бы стать очень хорошим моментом, чтобы разобраться во всем...</p><p>Снусмумрик стрелой бросается к плите. Он покидает Муми-тролля так быстро, что Муми-троллю требуется довольно долгих несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что именно произошло. Муми-тролль в недоумении смотрит на то место, где только что был Снусмумрик.</p><p>- А, вот вы где, - говорит фрекен Снорк, возвращаясь на кухню. Она смотрит на них двоих, хмурясь. - Вы до сих пор не вскипятили чайник?</p><p>- Эм. Эээ… - выговаривает Муми-тролль, пока Снусмумрик занимается зажиганием плиты. - Мы не смогли найти спички.</p><p>Фрекен Снорк поглядывает на Снусмумрика, уперев лапы в бока. Что-то мелькает в ее желтом, но исчезает так быстро, что Муми-тролль так и не понял, игра ли это света. </p><p>- Понятно. Муми-мама попросила принести печенье. Кстати, Снусмумрик, ты остаешься?</p><p>Снусмумрик напрягается и смотрит на Муми-тролля, прежде чем повернуться к фрекен Снорк. </p><p>- Нет, не думаю.</p><p>- Ты ведь это не из-за нас?</p><p>- Мне нужно ловить рыбу, - отвечает Снусмумрик, бросая чайник на плите и направляясь к задней двери. - Но я был рад тебя видеть.</p><p>- Я тоже. Но я надеялась, что ты останешься, - говорит фрекен Снорк, и Снусмумрик, должно быть, так же удивлен, как Муми-тролль, услышав это, поскольку он полностью замирает, держась одной рукой за дверную ручку. - Я давно уже не слышала хороших историй и надеялась, что у тебя завалялась парочка.</p><p>- Вообще-то, фрекен Снорк, - говорит Муми-тролль, набравшись храбрости. - Я хотел тебе кое-что рассказать.</p><p>- Ась? - фрекен Снорк смотрит на него с улыбкой. - У тебя есть сплетни?</p><p>Муми-тролль смотрит на него в тот же момент, когда Снусмумрик смотрит на него и знает, что Снусмумрик видит, о чем он думает. Снусмумрик бледнеет, съеживается, и вся храбрость Муми-тролля тут же улетучивается.</p><p>- Я… я не знаю, можно ли это считать сплетнями, - говорит Муми-тролль, меняя направление в середине предложения. - Но в прошлом месяце со мной и дочерью Мюмлы такое приключилось...</p><p>- Дочерью Мюмлы? - заинтересованно спрашивает фрекен Снорк, подходя к столу и начиная раскладывать печенье на блюдце. - Скорей бы услышать. Неужели это связано с ее новым воздыхателем? </p><p>- Новый воздыхатель?</p><p>- Слухами земля полнится. Слухами о маленьком романе в долине, и кому быть виновником, если не дочери Мюмлы? - говорит фрекен Снорк, поднимая один из наиболее кривых печенек для более внимательного изучения. - Об этих детях Мюмлы можно вечно рассказывать басни.</p><p>- Ладно, разрешите откланяться, - говорит Снусмумрик, опуская шляпу. - Увидимся!</p><p>- Снусмумрик...</p><p>Но Снусмумрик исчезает через черный ход, оставляя Муми-тролля в почти полном одиночестве. Фрекен Снорк подходит, задумчиво хмыкнув. </p><p>- А ему бы только побыстрее уйти, да?</p><p>- Ты же знаешь Снусмумрика, - говорит Муми-тролль, направляясь к прессу, чтобы вытащить несколько чашек. - Не очень любит посиделки.</p><p>- Важны не посиделки, а то, кто в них участвует, - говорит фрекен Снорк, и Муми-тролль чуть не роняет чашку. - Не удивляйся. Мы оба знаем, что я ему не нравлюсь.</p><p>- Ты нравишься Снусмумрику! - говорит ей Муми-тролль, хотя он не совсем уверен в этом. - Иногда он просто странный.</p><p>- И похоже, что в основном из-за тебя.</p><p>- Что это значит? - снова пронзительно спрашивает Муми-тролль, и фрекен Снорк бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд.</p><p>- Неважно, - отвечает фрекен Снорк так же неубедительно, каким был Снусмумрик. - Налей мне чаю, а? У меня в горле пересохло.</p><p>Муми-тролль делает, как ему велят, гадая, что, может быть, Снусмумрик был прав.</p><p> </p><p>*/</p><p> </p><p>Из-за подготовки к приходу Снорков Муми-тролль был очень занят, а потом и из-за их прибытия. Слишком занят для того, чем он предпочел бы заниматься, но, наконец, наступил момент передышки, и Муми-тролль прекрасно знает, где он хочет провести день, лишь бы не слушать, как Снорк объясняет, почему продолговатые винты - новый писк моды в авиации.</p><p>Что бы это ни значило.</p><p>Муми-тролль направляется прямо к палатке Снусмумрика заранее, чтобы никто не заметил, что он ушел. Он стучит по бревну снаружи, буквально заливаясь чувством предвкушения, пока ждет, когда опустится молния. Снусмумрик высовывает голову, медленно моргая в утреннем свете.</p><p>- Муми-тролль?</p><p>- Можно мне войти? - спрашивает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик не улыбается, но его глаза приобретают такой прекрасный цвет ириски, что означает, что он собирается сказать "<i>да</i>".</p><p>Снусмумрик открывает палатку и побыстрее уступает Муми-троллю место, чтобы тот мог забраться внутрь. В маленькой палатке тесно, поэтому Муми-тролль берет шляпу Снусмумрика и кладет ее наружу, всего лишь на мгновение, чтобы было больше места.</p><p>Муми-тролль застегивает за собой застежку-молнию и смотрит на Снусмумрика, полностью намереваясь поцеловать его с утра пораньше, но тут же останавливается: </p><p>- Ой! Ты еще не оделся, извини! </p><p>Снусмумрик сидит, скрестив ноги, на своем спальном мешке, рубашка наполовину заправлена, а подтяжки до сих пор не пристегнуты к брюкам. Его босые ноги без сапог выглядят намного меньше, и Муми-тролля отвлекает розовая кожа его пальцев ног, которые выглядят невероятно крошечными на шерстяной сумке.</p><p>Снусмумрик потирает затылок, краснея всей шеей. Муслин без шарфа висит нараспашку, и Муми-тролль видит, как вся его грудь становится красной.</p><p>Муми-тролль тут же переводит взгляд на лицо Снусмумрика, когда у него сжимается горло.</p><p>- Я всего несколько минут назад проснулся, - говорит Снусмумрик, неловко дергая за одну из подтяжек, которая безвольно лежит у него за спиной. - Я не ожидал тебя так рано. Ты же и сам не ранняя пташка.</p><p>- Я хотел увидеть тебя как можно скорее, - честно отвечает Муми-тролль, и Снусмумрик смотрит на него со слегка самодовольным видом. Все это во многом сводит на нет то, насколько он растрепан, но Муми-тролль все равно чувствует удар по гордости.</p><p>- Ась? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, отпуская подтяжки и наклоняясь вперед. - Почему?</p><p>- На самом деле по нескольким причинам, - отвечает Муми-тролль, вставая на колени. Так он выше Снусмумрика - он действительно выше Снусмумрика, вот только сам Снусмумрик отказывается это признавать.</p><p>- <i>На полдюйма</i>, - говорит Снусмумрик всякий раз, когда Муми-тролль поднимает этот вопрос. - <i>Да и то с поднятыми ушами. Ты едва ли выше меня.</i></p><p>Снусмумрик на самом деле невысокого роста, он маскируется под большими сапогами и большой шляпой, но Муми-тролль слишком сильно его обожает, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Надо позволять Снусмумрикам одерживать победы там, где можно.</p><p>- Мне не с кем побеседовать, - продолжает Муми-тролль, кладя лапу на колено Снусмумрика. - Застрял внутри, а ведь снаружи такая прекрасная летняя погода. И мне не хватало твоего пения.</p><p>- Моего пения? - переспрашивает Снусмумрик, приподняв брови и явно не веря, но сам начинает улыбаться. Ободренный Муми-тролль продолжает.</p><p>- Да, твоего великолепного пения, - говорит Муми-тролль, медленно приближаясь. - Пения, которое ты прячешь за своей губной гармошкой.</p><p>- Ничего я не прячу, - говорит Снусмумрик, и это, безусловно, ложь, но Муми-тролль начинает нравиться эта игра.</p><p>- Ты многое прячешь.</p><p>- Тогда лучше присмотрись повнимательнее, - говорит Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль делает именно это.</p><p>Они прижимают носы друг к другу, Муми-тролль хмыкает в горло от красоты всего этого. Снусмумрик наклоняется к нему, его нос, как всегда, заострен, но Муми-тролль поднимает лапу, чтобы взять его за лицо. Это чтобы Муми-тролль мог прижаться немного ближе, мог провести носом по щеке Снусмурика в мягких, пушистых поцелуях, от которых в животике Муми-тролля порхают бабочки.</p><p>Снусмумрик наклоняет голову, побуждая Муми-тролля поцеловать его челюсть, шею, и Снусмумрик вздыхает. Муми-тролль чувствует его дыхание на своей шерсти, а сам горит внутри, как уголь.</p><p>Он не хотел его толкать, но Муми-тролль слишком далеко зашел в своем желании получить еще один поцелуй, и Снусмумрик падает на спину. Муми-тролль приземляется на него и едва успевает поставить лапы по обе стороны от головы Снусмумрика, чтобы не раздавить его.</p><p>- Ой! - говорит Муми-тролль, глядя на Снусмумрика, который смотрит на него яркими глазами. Это означает озорство. - Дико извиняюсь.</p><p>Муми-тролль на самом деле не сожалеет, если честно, и Снусмумрик прекрасно это знает.</p><p>- Неправда, - говорит он и целует Муми-тролля в щеку. - И тебе не нужно извиняться.</p><p>Муми-тролль краснеет так сильно, что кажется, будто он вот-вот растает. Снусмумрик плюхается на спальный мешок почти что с улыбкой на лице и поднимает руки, чтобы потереть мех на руках Муми-тролля. Он прижимает её, щекоча, и Муми-тролль вздрагивает, прежде чем Снусмумрик снова приглаживает шерсть в нужном направлении.</p><p>- Я хочу кое-что попробовать, - говорит Муми-тролль, пораженный румянцем Снусмумрика и тем, как сейчас выглядят его волосы. Снусмумрик медленно и с любопытством моргает.</p><p>- Да?</p><p>- Я хочу попробовать снова тебя поцеловать, - отвечает глубоко смущенный, но очень уверенный Муми-тролль. - По-мумричьи.</p><p>- По-мумричьи? - повторяет Снусмумрик, приподнимая бровь. Он, должно быть, делает это специально, но это игра для двоих.</p><p>- Ну, раз не хочешь, - говорит Муми-тролль, пожимая плечами и собираясь уходить, но Снусмумрик крепче сжимает руки Муми-тролля.</p><p>Муми-тролль снова смотрит на него и ждет, скажет ли Снусмумрик что-нибудь еще, но он не говорит. Он лишь проницательно смотрит на Муми-тролля, и Муми-тролль очень надеется, что это не плохо.</p><p>Муми-тролль снова наклоняется, прежде чем осознать. </p><p>- Эм. Я не смогу... ну знаешь, видеть тебя.</p><p>Снусмумрик слегка наклоняет голову, прежде чем рассмеяться. Он по-прежнему ничего не говорит, только хихикает с придыханием, отчего у Муми-тролля шерсть встает дыбом. Затем он проводит рукой по руке Муми-тролля по направлению к его шее и определенным образом наклоняет голову Муми-тролля. Прямо как в тот день на лугу, только как-то... совсем по-другому.</p><p>Когда их губы встречаются, Муми-тролль начинает паниковать, что сделает всё неправильно. Что не помнит, какой способ лучше всего, но все это вылетает в окно, когда Снусмумрик сжимает низ его челюсти и удерживает его в равновесии.</p><p>Так Муми-тролль все чувствует. Несвежее мыло, которым Снусмумрик моет голову, эту ужасную трубку. Запах наполняет легкие Муми-тролля, и из-за того, что его губы заняты, он почти не может дышать, и он начинает беспокоиться, что у него может закружиться голова.</p><p>Снусмумрик на мгновение отстраняется, прежде чем снова поцеловать его, в медленном ритме приливов и отливов, в который Муми-тролль очень легко погружается.</p><p>Это так приятно, но в то же время очень-очень... <i>ох</i>, это что-то, и это что-то горит обжигающим огнем.</p><p>Муми-тролль бросается вперед, не задумываясь, когда Снусмумрик отстраняется, чтобы сделать небольшой вдох. Его губы открываются, и Муми-тролль целует его так, будто его внезапно ужалил Хатифнатт.</p><p>Муми-тролль никогда не задумывался о том, каким может быть на вкус чей-то рот.</p><p>Звук, который издает Снусмумрик, заставляет Муми-тролля нервничать, как никогда. Словно леска, которую тянет слишком далеко и слишком быстро и которая вот-вот порвется, и Муми-тролль подносит лапу к талии Снусмумрика, руководствуясь инстинктом литой красоты.</p><p>Муми-тролль чувствует углубление в талии Снусмумрика, которого нет ни у одного муми-тролля, и как часто Муми-тролль думал об этом? Думал о фигуре Снусмумрика и о том, как он выглядит, каким любопытным Муми-троллем всегда был, и теперь он буквально-таки на ощупь чувствует, насколько на самом деле чуждое существо Снусмумрик.</p><p>Если придумать этому чувству название, то только "опьянение".</p><p>Они немного запутались, но Муми-тролль решает, что это лучшее место для Снусмумрика и мумричьих поцелуев. Которые у Муми-тролля получаются довольно неплохо, судя по тому, как Снусмумрик тихо вздыхает в перерывах между каждым из них.</p><p>Кожа Муми-тролля практически вся расчесалась, перегретая летним утром и Снусмумриком под ним, который крепко сжимает его руки, как будто испуганный Муми-тролль сможет куда-то деться.</p><p>А он определенно никуда не денется.</p><p>Рука Муми-тролля может устать держать его вот так, но сейчас Муми-тролль ничегошеньки не замечает. Лапа на талии Снусмумрика сжимается чуть сильнее, и от того, как Снусмумрик двигается под ней, прижимаясь ближе, в животе чувствуется что-то вроде горячей боли. Муми-тролль никогда в жизни не хотел быть с кем-то ближе.</p><p>Снусмумрик протягивает другую руку к лицу Муми-тролля и прижимает горячую ладонь к его щеке. И если у кого внутренности и могут скручиваться, как тряпка, то точно у Муми-тролля, когда Снусмумрик выгибается, целует глубже и Муми-тролль и сам от неожиданности издает звук.</p><p>Снусмумрик зловеще ухмыляется, и Муми-тролль чувствует его зубы...</p><p>- Снусмумрик, ты там?</p><p>Снусмумрик замирает под ним, а Муми-тролль отшатывается, и они в ужасе смотрят друг на друга, услышав голос фрекен Снорк, доносящийся снаружи палатки.</p><p>Глаза Снусмумрика похожи на блюдца, рот все еще открыт, и Муми-тролль знает, что ему не следует на этом сосредотачиваться, и что его бы сурово отругали, если бы он сказал это, но растрепанный Снусмумрик выглядит довольно-таки мило под ним.</p><p>- <i>Может, она уйдет?</i> - отчаянно и еле слышно шипит Снусмумрик. Муми-тролль беспомощно пожимает плечами, пока они слушают, как фрекен Снорк делает противоположное и приближается.</p><p>- Снусмумрик? - снова зовет она, стоя прямо у входа в палатку, которая, конечно же, застегнута, но руки Снусмумрика так плотно вонзаются в мех Муми-тролля, что он чуть не взвизгивает, благо, Снусмумрик успевает заткнуть ему рот ладонью. - Эх. Ушел, видать.</p><p>- Или спит, - говорит кто-то другой, и Снусмумрик снова смотрит на Муми-тролля, выглядя, если это возможно, еще более в панике. Малышка Мю тоже здесь. - Давай пнем палатку? Так и разбудим его! </p><p>- Как тебе только в голову пришло что-то настолько скверное? - отвечает фрекен Снорк, и ох, Муми-тролль очень хорошо знает этот тон. Если бы Малышка Мю была чуть менее… ну, страшной, он знает, что она бы съежилась перед лицом фрекен Снорк. - Если он спит, то будить его не надо.</p><p>- А я вот не думаю, что он спит, - озорно отвечает Малышка Мю, посмеиваясь, и Снусмумрик с Муми-троллем обмениваются взглядами глубокого страха. - Я думаю, что он намеренно тебя игнорирует. Занят своей <i>губной</i> - Снусмумрик морщится, - гармошкой, да, Снусмумрик?</p><p>- Даже Снусмумрик не настолько груб, чтобы нарочно игнорировать меня! - явно обиженно фыркает фрекен Снорк, но добавляет уже менее уверенно: - Наверняка он просто ушел.</p><p>- Да здесь он, смотри, - говорит Малышка Мю, наверно, указывая на что-то, а Муми-тролль закрывает глаза и позволяет мысли обрушиться на него, как ведру с холодной водой. Они оставили её снаружи, прямо у бревна. - Вон его шляпа лежит. А без шляпы он никуда не ходит, верно? Лето упаси, тогда ведь придется смотреть людям в глаза.</p><p>- А, - отвечает фрекен Снорк на это, и Муми-тролль открывает глаз и смотрит вниз, на Снусмумрика, который бел, как полотно. - Снусмумрик, ты случайно не спишь?</p><p>- Давай просто откроем её! - заявляет Малышка Мю так, будто ей только что пришла в голову отличная идея. - Заодно и разбудим нашего соню!</p><p>Если на лице Снусмумрика и оставался хоть какой-нибудь румянец, он исчез. По правде говоря, Снусмумрик выглядит так, будто его сейчас стошнит. Если Малышка Мю ворвется внутрь, даже если Муми-тролль откатится настолько далеко, насколько позволит ему палатка (а это совсем недалеко),все равно окажется до боли очевидным, что они тут затеяли. С расстегнутыми-то подтяжками Снусмумрика и помятой рубашкой... Муми-тролль пытается придумать что-нибудь как можно скорее.</p><p>Муми-тролль шепчет под пальцами Снусмумрика: </p><p>- <i>Снусмумрик, может, просто скажем ей? Мы же все равно собирались.</i></p><p>Снусмумрик смотрит на Муми-тролля, как будто он только что предложил пригласить фрекен Снорк присоединиться к ним в палатке, а не просто выйти из нее, и Муми-тролль пытается не рассмеяться над до ужаса серьезным выражением лица Снусмумрика. На самом деле все не так плохо.</p><p>Муми-тролль признает, что ситуация далеко не идеальная, но, может, лучше уже покончить с этим?</p><p>- <i>Сиди здесь</i>, - шепчет Снусмумрик через мгновение, до Муми-тролля доходит не сразу. Но затем Снусмумрик переворачивает их, пихает Муми-тролля на спальный мешок и набрасывает на него одеяло.</p><p>Муми-тролль пытается сесть, но Снусмумрик толкает его обратно, отчаянно цыкая, и Муми-тролль шипит в ответ: </p><p>- <i>Ты же не серьезно.</i></p><p>- <i>Молчи и лезь под одеяло!</i> - отвечает Снусмумрик, впопыхах пристегивая подтяжки.</p><p>- <i>Чем это поможет?</i> - маниакально шепчет Муми-тролль в ответ, но все равно делает то, что ему велят. Во всяком случае, Снусмумрик менее заметен, чем ярко-белый Муми-тролль. - <i>Ты что... мы действительно это делаем?</i></p><p>- <i>Сиди здесь!</i> - резко отвечает Снусмумрик, а затем набрасывает свой комбинезон на лицо Муми-тролля для острастки. Муми-тролль все еще дергает за него, когда слышит, как застежка-молния расстегивается и поднимается. - А. Добрый день, фрекен Снорк.</p><p>- Снусмумрик! - говорит фрекен Снорк, которая, кажется, так же удивлена внезапным появлением Снусмумрика, как и Муми-тролль. - Чем ты там занимался? Я звала тебя.</p><p>- Дремал, - быстро врет Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль закатывает глаза из-под свой могилы. У Снусмумрика такой высокий голос, что ему даже он не поверил бы.</p><p>- Дремал, значит? Тебе, должно быть, снились дурные сны, - говорит Малышка Мю, а когда Снусмумрик не отвечает, она добавляет: - Ты выглядишь так, будто наворочался на славу. Тебе бы расческу.</p><p>Муми-тролль может так ясно представить, как Снусмумрик воспринимает это, что ему приходится прикрыть рот комбинезоном, чтобы подавить смех. Муми-тролль знает, что стыдно не проявлять солидарность, но Муми-тролль хотел бы, чтобы он мог видеть сквозь палатку и видеть, как там дела у Снусмумрика. Наверняка плохо.</p><p>- Ты какой-то помятый. Даже подтяжки не пристегнуты, - как нельзя некстати замечает фрекен Снорк. - Божечки, неужели я тебя поторопила?</p><p>- Ничего страшного, я как раз готовился ко дню.</p><p>- Кажется, я тебя без комбинезона раньше не видела. Ты действительно такой худой без него? </p><p>- Как я уже сказал, я просто... готовился, - напряженно отвечает Снусмумрик, и Малышка Мю фыркает. Снусмумрик игнорирует ее, по-видимому, обращаясь к фрекен Снорк: - Тебе что-то нужно, фрекен Снорк?</p><p>- Я бы хотела, чтобы мы с тобой прогулялись! - отвечает фрекен Снорк, и Муми-тролль и Снусмумрик настолько удивлены этим заявлением, что Муми-тролль даже не замечает, как долго Снусмумрик не отвечает, пока фрекен Снорк не продолжает тревожно говорить. - У ручья растут грибы, ты поможешь мне определить, съедобны они или нет.</p><p>- А я ей предложила не утруждаться. Если Снорк и Муми-тролль такие выносливые, как утверждают, то и ядовитый суп переживут, - говорит Малышка Мю, и Муми-тролль слышит, как она чем-то шаркает, возможно, залезает на бревно у костра. - Да только ты бы очень разочаровался, если бы Муми-тролль заболел и умер прямо после того, как тебе удалось...</p><p>- Я тебе действительно нужен? Ты похожа на снорка, который сведущ в грибах, - громко говорит Снусмумрик, перебивая Малышку Мю. Хемулевы хвосты, как же у него плохо получается. Муми-тролль и тот лучше. Ему нравится так думать, и, возможно, из палатки вылез не тот.</p><p>- Я бы все-таки взяла тебя с собой, если можно, - говорит фрекен Снорк более настойчиво, и Муми-тролль прекрасно знает этот умоляющий тон. Он знает, что она не сдастся. - Иди собирайся, я подожду, и мы вместе отправимся в путь.</p><p>- Ой, я… я не знаю, - заикается Снусмумрик, его голос снова начинает повышаться. - У меня очень занятой день. Много дел.</p><p>- Ты же сказал, что дремал, - явно радостно прерывает его Малышка Мю. - Это твое представление о напряженном дне? Что-то тут явно не так. Или, может быть, у тебя спальный мешок забит всякой всячиной, вот тебе и неудобно.</p><p>Муми-тролль сочувственно морщится, представляя выражение лица Снусмумрика после этого заявления.</p><p>- Что... я не... не говори глупости! Чем может быть забит мой спальный мешок? - умудряется Снусмумрик, и Муми-тролль закатывает глаза, разрываясь между любовью и раздражением из-за неуклюжести Снусмумрика. Обычно он так крут, но как только он оказывается в углу и начинает паниковать - о, Муми-тролль хотел бы как-нибудь ему помочь, но раскрытие себя сейчас сделает положение только хуже.</p><p>- Действительно, чем, - говорит Малышка Мю, и тут фрекен Снорк теряет терпение.</p><p>- Снусмумрик, собирайся, - говорит фрекен Снорк, и, судя по голосу, с ней лучше не спорить. - Я подожду тебя здесь. Я заберу тебя совсем ненадолго, потом сможешь вернуться к своим очень важным планам.</p><p>- Мне не нужно собираться. Я и так одет, - отвечает Снусмумрик, и наступает долгая пауза.</p><p>- Снусмумрик, - ровно говорит фрекен Снорк. - На тебе нет сапог.</p><p>Муми-тролль выглядывает из-под комбинезона и видит эти самые сапоги, аккуратно поставленные в угол.</p><p>- Ручей, ты сказала? - снаружи палатки доносится движение, шаги уходящего Снусмумрика и его голос. - Они мне не понадобятся. Пошлепаю по воде.</p><p>- По воде? - с сомнением повторяет фрекен Снорк, но похоже, уходит с ним. Их голоса становятся тише, когда Снусмумрик просит больше информации об этих грибах.</p><p>Муми-тролль немного выжидает, прежде чем вылезти. Он прикладывает ухо к брезенту и не слышит ничего, кроме скрипов и свиста леса. Когда Муми-тролль выходит на улицу, он быстро оглядывается и видит, что вокруг костра пусто, а шляпы Снусмумрика нет.</p><p>Он собирается вздохнуть с облегчением, как вдруг кто-то за его спиной громко рявкает: </p><p>- <i>Бу!</i></p><p>- Великая Морра! - испуганно вскрикивает Муми-тролль, и смотрит на очень довольную собой Малышку Мю, прислонившуюся к шесту. - Ты что тут делаешь?</p><p>- Что я делаю? - спрашивает Малышка Мю, скрестив руки на груди и озорно глядя на Муми-тролля. - Может, лучше поговорим о том, что делаешь ты? Спал, небось? </p><p>Муми-тролль пытается придумать подходящую ложь и обнаруживает, что не может. Несмотря на все те мысли, что он лучше врет, Снусмумрик хотя бы придумал, что сказать, в то время как Муми-тролль стоит, разинув рот, как одна из несчастных рыбок Снусмумрика.</p><p>- Закрой рот, а то муха залетит, - предупреждает его Малышка Мю. - Ты же не хочешь, чтобы она попала в глотку Снусмумрику?</p><p>- Малышка Мю! - восклицает возмущенный Муми-тролль, и надувается как ватная палочка от наполнившей её воды.</p><p>Что смешно, учитывая то, что он делал, но Малышке Мю вовсе не нужно знать подробности!</p><p>- Тише ты!</p><p>- Да не волнуйся ты! Ушла она, - говорит Малышка Мю о фрекен Снорк и вприпрыжку направляется к мосту. - Должна сказать, Муми-тролль, я и не знала, что ты у нас мастер скрытности. Ты прирожденно крадешься.</p><p>- Прекрати, - говорит ей Муми-тролль, слыша в голосе сарказм. - Ничего мы не крадемся.</p><p>Малышка Мю поворачивается и пристально смотрит на него из-под густых рыжих бровей. </p><p>- Зачем тогда весь этот театр?</p><p>- Есть разница между скрытностью и просто желанием сохранить конфиденциальность, - отвечает Муми-тролль, раздраженно тряхнув ушами. - Если тебе это не нравится, то почему просто не сказала фрекен Снорк, что я здесь, вместо того, чтобы пригрозить ворваться в палатку?</p><p>- Я не стукачка, - гордо заявляет Малышка Мю, словно это могло бы исправить все ужасные вещи, которыми она является, а не таковые. - Но и хранить ваши секреты не стану. Считай это волшебным пенделем, лады? </p><p>- Если ты так помогаешь, то я уже боюсь увидеть тебя бесполезной, - отвечает Муми-тролль, и она фыркает, возможно, позабавлено. Может, обиженно. А может, и то, и другое. - Мы и так ей скоро скажем, так что спасибо, но пендели нам не нужны.</p><p>- Правда? - спрашивает Малышка несколько удивленно. - Быстро, как пластырь содрать. Боишься того, что она может сказать, если она на Солнцестояние винца хлебнет?</p><p>Абсолютно, но поскольку это не по-джентльменски, Муми-тролль просто пожимает плечами. </p><p>- Просто сейчас подходящее время, вот и все.</p><p>- А Снусмумрик тоже так думает? </p><p>- Ну, - неловко отвечает Муми-тролль. - как я уже сказал, сейчас подходящее время. Он это знает.</p><p>- Олух! - рявкает Малышка Мю, поворачиваясь и шлепая Муми-тролля по колену, до которого она только и дотягивается. - Ты же знаешь, что он любит держать все при себе. Им нельзя так командовать.</p><p>- Но дело же не только в нем, верно? - возражает Муми-тролль, отмахиваясь от нее хвостом, поскольку его раздражает мысль о том, что он командует Снусмумриком. Даже если это правда. - У меня ведь тоже есть право голоса?</p><p>- Даже больше, чем ты думаешь, - загадочно произносит Малышка Мю, отмахиваясь от хвоста. - Мне, конечно, по боку, но ты бы был поосторожнее, Муми-тролль. Снусмумрик не такой крепкий, как ты думаешь.</p><p>Муми-тролль внезапно чувствует себя старой часовой шестерней, которая наконец встала на место. Малышка Мю избегает его взгляда, как будто заметила.</p><p>- Вот почему ты никому о нас не рассказала. Из-за Снусмумрика.</p><p>Малышка Мю вздрагивает, словно от удара. Она удивленно моргает, и, если бы Муми-тролль не был так шокирован, он бы почувствовал легкую гордость.</p><p>- Зачем тебе это? - Муми-тролль больше говорит вслух, чем спрашивает Малышку Мю. - Снусмумрику не понравится, что ты суешь нос не в свое дело, даже чтобы помочь.</p><p>- Кто сказал, что я сделала это из-за него? - возражает Малышка Мю, немного резче, чем обычно, и Муми-тролль осознает, что он ее немного потряс. - Я просто думаю, что вам обоим нужно следить за собой, вот и все. Если один из вас расстроится, то и другой тоже, а я не собираюсь терять время на эти глупости.</p><p>Муми-тролль пытается читать между строк, но решает больше ничего не говорить. Малышке Мю явно не комфортно, она так непохожа на себя и если честно, она сейчас больше похожа на Снусмумрика. Как только Муми-тролль раньше не замечал, насколько они в некоторых моментах похожи?</p><p>- Возьму на заметку, - наконец отвечает Муми-тролль, ожидая большего, но у Малышки Мю, похоже, закончились советы. Муми-тролль смотрит на Муми-дом. </p><p>- Хочешь чаю с печеньем?</p><p>- Два печенья, - возражает Малышка Мю, следуя за Муми-троллем. - И два кубика сахара.</p><p>- Будет сделано.</p><p>Пока они идут, Муми-тролль бросает взгляд на лес.</p><p>- Как думаешь, о чем они говорят?</p><p>- О том, как тебя получше бросить. Думаю, только в этом они и похожи, - отвечает Малышка Мю, и Муми-тролль впивается в нее взглядом, высовывает язык и недоумевает, чего он вообще утруждается.</p><p> </p><p>*/</p><p> </p><p>Снусмумрик опускает голову, полностью полагаясь на то, что шляпа его скроет, и все же он чувствует себя уязвимым.</p><p>У него и фрекен Снорк быстро закончились темы для обсуждений, когда они направились к ручью. Что поделаешь, у всего есть пределы. Так что сейчас Снусмумрик идет, уткнувшись руками в карманы и ссутулив плечи, а такая же молчаливая фрекен Снорк идет рядом с ним.</p><p>Снусмумрик старается этого не замечать, но она по-прежнему носит браслет, который ей подарил Муми-тролль, и он чувствует себя так, будто уперся спиной в острую ветку.</p><p>- Вот мы и пришли! - наконец заявляет фрекен Снорк, когда они подходят к ручью, и даже в ее голосе звучит облегчение.</p><p>Этот ручей меньше, чем тот, что на Востоке, но Снусмумрику он тоже неплохо знаком. Он смотрит на буковое дерево у края, в корнях которого они с Муми-троллем целый день привязывали наживку.</p><p>Снусмумрик быстро переводит взгляд на свои босые ноги в траве. Не стоит сейчас зацикливаться на таких вещах.</p><p>- Ну, - говорит он, покачивая плечами в попытке проявить безразличие. - где там твои грибы?</p><p>- Ты только не сердись на меня, - говорит фрекен Снорк, и Снусмумрик, подняв голову, смотрит на застенчивое выражение ее лица. - но на самом деле нет никаких грибов. Я их выдумала.</p><p>- Зачем? - спрашивает Снусмумрик, но уже подозревает зачем.</p><p>- Я хотела побыть наедине с тобой, - объясняет фрекен Снорк. Именно этого и боялся Снусмумрик. - Нам с тобой нужно поговорить по душам, не находишь?</p><p>- Сомневаюсь, что нашим душам есть о чем говорить.</p><p>- А я бы так не сказала, - говорит фрекен Снорк, подходя к большим камням на берегу ручья. Она гладит человека рядом с собой, карие глаза внимательно следят за Снусмумриком. - Давай сядем.</p><p>Снусмумрик медлит, отчаянно не желая садиться и не зная, как отказаться. В конце концов, он усаживается на берегу ручья. Он опускает ноги в воду и мутит ее, разрывая песок, и садится плечом к фрекен Снорк.</p><p>- Итак. Нет смысла тянуть резину, - говорит фрекен Снорк, и как минимум часть ее прежней бравады пошатнулась. Это может, и неприятно, но Снусмумрику легче знать, что она такая же неуверенная, как и он. - Я знаю, что ты думаешь о Муми-тролле.</p><p>Снусмумрик напрягается, сжимает кулаки, и грязь попадает ему под ногти. </p><p>- Оу.</p><p>- И я знаю, что он думает о тебе, - продолжает она, не замечая, что Снусмумрик застыл. - На самом деле я это уже давно знаю, но я просто не могла понять. Не тогда, когда мы были вместе, понимаешь?</p><p>Снусмумрик ничего не отвечает и ковыряет траву, чтобы отвлечься.</p><p>- Но я думаю, что игнорировать это уже невозможно. Даже такое дремучее существо, как Муми-тролль, заметил, - говорит фрекен Снорк, и оскорбление шокирует Снусмумрика, поэтому он открывает рот, дабы поправить ее, но она просто улыбается ему. - Да ладно, ты же не собираешься сказать, что он образец эмоциональной зрелости?</p><p>Снусмумрик закрывает рот, и фрекен Снорк смеется.</p><p>- Я не говорю, что он глупый. На самом деле он очень даже умен. И горе у него именно от ума. Он настолько убежден, что точно знает, что делать, что упускает все намеки на обратное, понимаешь? </p><p>У Снусмумрика создается впечатление, что его единственный вклад в этот разговор - это слушать. Что определенно неприятно, но не так плохо, как ожидание сказать что-нибудь на то, чем делится фрекен Снорк. Муми-тролль справляется с этим намного лучше.</p><p>Но, естественно, как только он об этом подумал, она задает ему вопрос.</p><p>- Он уже сказал тебе?</p><p>Снусмумрик снова отворачивается и замечает лягушку на другом берегу ручья, перепрыгивающую с одного камня на другой. Тишина затягивается, вода бурлит, кровь Снусмумрика стучит в ушах, а его живот сводит от паники, которой некуда деваться.</p><p>- Ага. Так я и думала. Вы с Муми-троллем не мастера маскировки, - говорит фрекен Снорк, и ее голос внезапно звучит очень грустно. - Я знала, что он долго не продержится. Честно говоря, я думала, что он вот-вот взорвется. Значит, вы пара?</p><p>- Мы… - Снусмумрик не знает, как ответить "<i>да</i>", несмотря на то, что это единственный ответ. - ...вместе.</p><p>- Не в паре?</p><p>- Я это и имел в виду, - отвечает Снусмумрик довольно лаконично, что он осознает слишком поздно, и фрекен Снорк задумчиво смотрит на него.</p><p>- Быть вместе и быть в паре - это не одно и то же. Иногда, но не всегда. Я просто не хочу предполагать.</p><p>- Ну, да, - раздраженно отвечает Снусмумрик. Он смотрит на ее браслет, тут же сожалеет об этом и быстро отводит взгляд. - Он спросил меня, и я ответил да. Он сам тебе скажет.</p><p>- Вы могли бы сказать, когда я пришла. Тогда мне не пришлось бы придумывать грибы.</p><p>- Я думал, что это тебе нужно поговорить с Муми-троллем. Я тут вообще не причем.</p><p>- Вообще-то причем. Да и разве мы не друзья? Хотя бы чуть-чуть?</p><p>Снусмумрик не знает, как ответить на этот вопрос без оскорбления.</p><p>- Думаю, я боялся, что ты начнешь ревновать, - соглашается Снусмумрик, поскольку это полуправда, и фрекен Снорк смотрит на него с огромной жалостью.</p><p>- Конечно, я ревную, - отвечает фрекен Снорк, и Снусмумрик в ужасе вздрагивает. - Хоть это мне можно. Но я не собираюсь быть врединой. Я не хочу, чтобы вы были со мной как на иголках.</p><p>Фрекен Снорк закручивает волос челки, которая стала длиннее, в аккуратный локон сбоку от лица.</p><p>- Я за вас очень рада.</p><p>- Правда?</p><p>- Да. Больше, чем когда впервые осознала, что происходит. Тогда я была слишком обижена.</p><p>Наступает еще один долгий момент тишины.</p><p>- Думаю, сейчас я хочу знать, - говорит наконец фрекен Снорк. - что ты не сделаешь ему больно. Это ведь так ужасно - любить того, кто не чувствует того же, что и ты.</p><p>- Я чувствую то же, что и он, - искренне отвечает ей Снусмумрик, но фрекен Снорк не выглядит убежденной.</p><p>- Но ты все равно уйдешь? - Снусмумрик вздрагивает, словно от удара.</p><p>- Я должен, - отвечает он тише.</p><p>- Разве? - не унимается фрекен Снорк. - Разве должен? Потому что ты не знаешь, какой он, когда ты уходишь. Тебе хорошо, ты его не видишь. Но если бы не спячка, у меня бы за всю зиму шерсть выпала бы из-за того, что я за бедного Муми-тролля переживаю.</p><p>Снусмумрик не знает, как на это реагировать. Он и так это знает, и чувствует зуд в коже, как будто по нему ползет что-то неприятное, и он поскорее уклоняется, словно это поможет.</p><p>- Он будет в порядке. Он всегда в порядке.</p><p>- Но сейчас-то все по-другому!</p><p>- Не особо.</p><p>Фрекен Снорк хмурится, причем довольно устрашающе. </p><p>- Не для него. Хоть это ты должен это знать.</p><p>- Да что ты так волнуешься, еще же даже не август! - говорит Снусмумрик, изо всех сил пытаясь говорить радостно и даже добавляет в конце до ужаса неубедительный смех. - Когда придет время, мы с Муми-троллем сами поймем, что лучше.</p><p>- А как же будущее? - спрашивает фрекен Снорк с искренним любопытством, но Снусмумрик съеживается так, будто она рявкнула на него.</p><p>Снусмумрик не любит думать о будущем так, как Снорки или даже Муми-тролли. Для них это пункт назначения. А Снусмумрик не верит в пункты назначения.</p><p>- А что с ним?</p><p>- Муми-тролль не будет жить в Муми-доме вечно. Может, даже в Муми-доле! Он уйдет, построит собственный дом, начнет собственную жизнь, и наверняка захочет, чтобы ты был частью его жизни. Что ты тогда будешь делать? Дашь ему построить вам дом, а сам каждую весну будешь у него в саду палатку ставить?</p><p>Снусмумрик такая мысль в голову даже не приходила. Кажется, фрекен Снорк думала об этом больше Снусмумрика. Он смотрит на свои ноги сквозь рябь воды, его желудок холодеет.</p><p>- Кажется, тебе есть что сказать по этому поводу.</p><p>- Я не пытаюсь изменить курс событий, - говорит фрекен Снорк, несмотря на то, что делает она именно это. - Но Муми-тролль - мой лучший друг. Самый-самый, и я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив.</p><p>- Он тоже мой друг, - парирует Снусмумрик, и щеки фрекен Снорк на мгновение расцветают тусклым пунцовым цветом, а мех трепыхается, как ресницы.</p><p>- Я не это имела в виду, - говорит она, делая неглубокий вдох, и снова становится желтой. - Как я уже сказала, он мой друг, и я просто присматриваю за ним.</p><p>Снусмумрик думает о Малышке Мю. О том, как она велела ему не давать обещаний, которые он не сможет сдержать. Он думает о том, как Муми-троллю повезло иметь таких друзей. Снусмумрик думает, что у него есть только один такой друг на свете.</p><p>Если Муми-тролль единственный, то кто сможет попросить <i>его</i> присмотреть за сердцем Снусмумрика? Никто, полагает Снусмумрик, так что ему лучше самому следить за ним. Снусмумрик удивлен неловким одиночеством, которое охватывает его, когда он осознает.</p><p>- Просто подумай об этом, вот и все, - говорит фрекен Снорк, вставая со своего камня и стряхивая с себя грязь.</p><p>- Фрекен Снорк, - говорит Снусмумрик, глядя на нее из-под шляпы, и она смотрит на него проницательными карими глазами, пока Снусмумрик думает о том, что он хочет сказать. Потеряв самообладание, он говорит: - Ты ему хороший друг.</p><p>- И ты ему тоже, - ласково отвечает она, протягивая руку. Снусмумрик позволяет ей поднять его и озадаченно смотрит вниз, когда она не отпускает сразу. - Как бы то ни было, я действительно думаю, что вы друг другу подходите.</p><p>- О, - говорит Снусмумрик, краснея и наклоняя голову, чтобы попытаться это скрыть. - Спасибо.</p><p>- И обещаю, я не пытаюсь тобой командовать.</p><p>- Я этого не говорил.</p><p>- Я просто беспокоюсь о нем, понимаешь?</p><p>- Знаю.</p><p>- И о тебе тоже.</p><p>- Не трать время зря.</p><p>- Божечки, ты… ох, ты просто что-то, - говорит фрекен Снорк, качая головой, и ее щеки вспыхивают несколькими разными цветами, прежде чем она снова желтеет. - Даже представить себе не могу, как звучат твои любовные письма.</p><p>Снусмумрик пожимает плечами. </p><p>- Я никогда не писал любовных писем.</p><p>- Конечно, писал, ты просто называешь их "осенними письмами", - дразняще отвечает фрекен Снорк, и Снусмумрика это застает врасплох. - Давай, пошли. Вернем тебя, пока Муми-тролль не начал волноваться.</p><p>Снусмумрик хочет отрицать это, но уже знает, что Муми-тролль наверняка беспокоится о нем. Но он задерживается и дает его руке проскользнуть через лапу фрекен Снорк, когда она собирается уходить.</p><p>- Думаю, я останусь здесь ненадолго. Муми-тролль все равно захочет поговорить с тобой.</p><p>- Почему бы ему и не захотеть? - весело отвечает фрекен Снорк. - Я же чудесная личность.</p><p>Она машет ему рукой и возвращается тем же путем, которым они пришли, но уже без него. Снусмумрик стоит на берегу со сморщившимися, как чернослив, ногами, из-за того, что так долго держал их в воде, и мысли его далеки.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>музыка к главе - small hands by keaton henson</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>